You FOOL!
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Edited: Decided to make this drabbles so if I have Chack fever or random stories mainly based about Jack.
1. You stupid

Disclaimer: If I own Xiaolin Showdown, I would've done this to Chase a lot of times.

You Stupid...!

The Xiaolin monks and Jack were in the middle showdown. Chase and a few of his feline warriors were watching from afar of the showdown that has taken place. It was obvious that Jack Spicer was losing by being an idiot. Chase sighed and mutter of how much of a disgrace he was to Heylin or anything of the worlds organizations for that matter.

He slaps his forehead when he had just witnessed Jack being pantsed by Raimundo. "He is truly pathetic! The most worthless worm I had ever seen! He disgust me in every way known to man and beast! In all my life, I shall never have such a waste of existence on my bed- OW!" Chase saw who dared smack him upside the back of his head to see that it was HIMSELF!

Chase just stared at himself wide-eyed with jaw dropped and eyebrows raised at the mere sight of himself. And he could tell it was actually himself by the familiar scent and power he gave off. Himself was glaring at him in disappointment and frustration and the next thing he knew, himself had told him "You are a fool." before he disappeared to his own time.

Chase just stood their like a statue in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened. It would've taken a long time, not until he was suddenly tackled by no other than Jack Spicer.

"Oops! Sorry Chase!" The albino immediately got off of him. Chase just sat up and stared at Jack wondering what his futureself is going through...

In the future, the Chase who had smacked his past self had returned to the room that held his husband snugged against a pillow while reading a book with a pair of eyeglasses. His husband notices his presence so had put the book and eyeglasses on the nightstand and then faced the dragon with a sincere smile of love that lures the dragon to kiss those precious lips.

Chase purrs at the satisfying taste on his tongue. "Jack~"

Jack moans softly at the sound of his name so sexily said. "Chase, where were you?"

"I had some unfinished business to do." The Heylin lord embraces his lover and nuzzles his neck planting kisses on the curve.

Jack gasp and shiver. "Like what?"

Chase chuckles and then pull away slightly having the tip of their noses touch as gold eyes met rubies. "Something I had to do because of the past."

The genius wonder about this for a second but the touch on his thigh being carressed reverted his mind to something else. "Do you remember the day you took me. Took my virginty and almost became instant lovers. More than just sex buddies or such." Jack caught Chase's left wrist and lifted it up to have their fingers intertwined. A gleam of golden bands decorated with ruby gems on their ring fingers.

Chase smiled lovingly remembering that day. "Of course my beloved. I love you with all my being." He hovered over his love showing a sign of dominance.

Jack smirked sexily with lustful gleaming eyes. He stroked his lover's arms and then got on a more comfortable position. "I love you too Chase. You have my body, my mind, my heart and my soul. I will forever be binded to you." He wrapped his arms over his husband's shoulders.

Chase grinned loving to be reminded that he possessed Jack in every way even after more than five thousand years of being together. He just had to do it. Jack was the love of his life. Perfect amusing company. Perfect sex. Fights that had always ended up estatically in each others arms. He had to do it. He had to smack his past self upside the back of his head for being such a FOOL!

C(:


	2. Brother help me 1

A/N: Short adventure...(Hopefully) I may go crazy. Inspired by Crystallicsky! :D

Brother help me

I am beautiful. It's the most wonderful and conceited thing to say. But he knows it too well that he's so beautiful that he masks his beauty to make everyone concentrate on who he was. Not what he was.

"Laters Xiaolin losers! The shen gong wu is mine!" Jack shouted triumphantly as he left the xiaolins in their dust. Always so cruel. Always fooling around. Never taking anything serious. The biggest jerk willing to leave you to die in Atlantis. He deserved every beating but there is such as a thing of a punishment going too far into torture.

**In Dakota**

"Fucking Static! He's like a stalker for all I care! When I see him, I'm gonna-!" His phone rung. "Hello!" He growled.

"Francis!" A woman wailed.

"Mrs. Spicer? What happened?" Francis's heart immediately beated a mile.

"They took him!" She sobbed. "They took Jack!"

"Who? Who took Jack?"

"I don't know!"

"Stay where you are! I'm coming!" Francis hang up the phone and grabbed the suit case that could secretly turn into a jet and then blasted to China.

**China**

Francis saw Jack's mansion but there wasn't any holes, cracks, blood or anything. It looks completely untouch. Even when he entered, nothing was broken. "Mrs. Spicer?"

"Francis?" He heard distantly from the kitchen. He enters seeing the beautiful Mrs. Spicer dulled in the dark. The usual natural sparkling beauty was dulled to black bags and reddened eyes. She was trembling.

"Mrs. Spicer! What happened? Where's Jack?" Frankie held her arms to make her aware he was there.

"They took him." She sobbed. "I was just- I was just cooking and then they came in!"

"Who? Who is 'they'?"

"I don't know." she shook her head in disbelief and then gripped her hair to focus. "All I know is that one moment Jack was talking to me and then men came in! They knocked me out and took Jack! I called Joe but he's dead!" She broke to tears holding onto Frankie's shirt for dear life.

"Joe? Mr. Spicer?" Frankie knew this was bad. "Mrs. Spicer listen to me! You saw these men. What did wear?"

"I don't know." She answered quickly.

Frankie got on his knees. "Mrs. Spicer, please try to remember. You know why I put Jack under your care!" Mrs. Spicer bit her lips as more tears ran down. "I'm sorry Sarah, this is not your fault. I need to find Jack."

Mrs. Spicer's tears flowed down but nodded. "They- They were wearing all black."

"Did they have an pictures or words on it?" Frankie questioned seriously.

Mrs. Spicer thought hard about it. "Y-yes." The images came to her in a blur but then they became clearer. "A dragon. No! Two dragons circularing a bird on fire and their tails holding a flower. I'm sorry but that's all I can remember."

"No, that's good Sarah. I'll protect you." Frankie lifted her and took her back to Dakota. Frankie got in her the finest room of the hotel with the help of money Jack had lended him. He had to tuck in Mrs. Spicer to make her feel safe before getting down to business.

"Sarah, I'm going to go find the murderers who killed Joe and took Jack okay?" He told her softly.

"Francis?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Please don't die." She pleaded as tears formed again.

Frankie smiled. "I won't. Nothing can kill Hotstreak!"

Mrs. Spicer managed a smile which faltered easily. "I'm sorry."

Frankie sush her soothingly. "Just go to sleep. This place is filled with alarms and your needs will come any time from only people with the same DNA. Jack created these sensors to match them okay. He predicted this might happen so just don't worry. We're prepared. I'll be back." He caressed her cheek and slid some sleeping pills into the glass of water on her night stand. "Now drink up." Mrs. Spicer nodded and drank the water. She slowly fell asleep.

Frankie left the room and headed to the bookcase. Jack took years of studying these people who would try to kidnap him. He found the book that had the picture of two dragons, a pheonix and a lotus. He read each page finding what the symbol meant and how it was related to them. Frankie could remember why Jack became obsessive in discovering this. It involved these magical artifacts called shen gong wu and people he never heard of.

Now he remembered how it all started eight years ago...

_Frankie and Jack were in their back yard swimming pool playing marco polo. Jack was only eight so he was in his floatie being marco. Frankie, the eleven year old, would swim under the water and shout out polo when he came up._

_A woman in her exploration outfit came out with cups of lemonade. "Here boys!" Frankie pulled Jack out of the water and they scrambled towards their cups and drank big gulps that it dripped down their chins. "My! My! Aren't my two strong boys ready for anything!" She knelled down and ruffled Jack's hair._

_Jack caught her tattoo on her forearm. "Mama, what's that?" Jack pointed at her with big curious red eyes._

_She looked at her tattoo and then smiled sweetly. "These two are dragons. The middle is a pheonix and over here is a lotus."_

_"Dragons? Pheonix? Lotus?" Jack's eyes glimmered in more curiousity making his mama giggle._

_"These two dragons are avatars. They control everything_ _in nature."_

_"Why is one black and one is white?"_

_"That's because it's ying and yang. Bad and good."_

_"Oh! Then what does the pheonix stand for?" Jack asked all excited and jittery._

_"The pheonix stand for rebirth. You see, whenever the pheonix dies, it will come back to life."_

_"That's so cool! What does the lotus mean? What does the lotus mean?" Jack was jumping in place and stopped when Frankie placed his hand on his head._

_"Pipe down squirt and let her tell us!" Jack stayed still with a big smile._

_"Well then, the lotus means purity. All in all this tattoo is about the rebirth of life at its purest as either bad or good."_

_"Then what am I?" Jack asked._

_"Huh?" His mama and Frankie were confused._

_"I mean am I bad or good!"_

_"Oh!" His mama got it. "Well, kiddo." She ruffled his head. "I think you were born with a bit of both."_

_"Both?" Frankie and Jack said in unison._

_"Yeah. Being both bad and good is a good thing because it makes life more interesting dontcha think?" _

_"You mean like Batman beating up bad guys which is bad because of violence but is good because of justice?" asked Frankie._

_"Yup! It all really depends on how you see it!" She took the glasses away. "Now I want you two to pack up. We're heading to Africa!"_

_"Africa!" Jack leaped in joy._

_"Last one upstairs is the rotten stink ball!" Frankie ran up the stairs._

_"Not fair! I have small legs!" Jack ran after him._

Frankie walked inside Jack's lab. He saw the machines Jack didn't take seriously and then Frankie saw something only Jack took seriously. He spotted Jack's heli-pack and goggles on his table. Frankie let a small smile slide remembering how Jack got it.

_"Africa! Here we come!" Frankie yelled as he jumped down the stairs with his suitcase in hand. Jack was taking careful steps to not hurt himself. He was fragile. Frankie held Jack's hand and bag to get a move on. Before they could reach the door, Jack heard his grandmother calling for him._

_"Yes grandma." Jack asked as his grandma came out of the kitchen._

_"I just wanted to give you two a little gift before you left." She gave the boys presents which were torn to shreds in seconds._

_Frankie's own was a water gun that could spray gallons of water. Jack's own was a heli-pack with a pair of goggles. Their grandmother was part of an organization the two of them didn't know about. They didn't care since they got really cool stuff. "A heli-pack?" Jack arched an eyebrow._

_"It's just to get you started on your journey of when you want to be evil or an inventor." His grandma explained. "And you love flying don't you!"_

_"Grandma! Being evil was so last year!" Jack snickered. "But I love it!" He hugged her._

_"I totally love mine too!" Frankie joined in the hug making the old lady laugh._

_"Well then, good bye! Don't get a fever!" She kissed their cheeks good bye._

Frankie got into Jack's computer checking all the other data he caught. Jack also listed weapons usable just incase anyone got in his way. Jack's search wasn't complete though. He still hadn't figured out where these murderers'/kidnappers' hiding place were. He got a lot of questioning and help needed.

The extra data was locked down that could only open by a password with man securities that couldn't be override. Good thing Frankie knew Jack. He got in and discovered further. It turns out the murderers/kidnappers were not only after blood but also magical artifacts called Shen Gong Wu that would activate to be founded. There are thousands but the ones needed are not activated yet.

Joe Spicer, a member of the Sacred guardians, worked with Jack. The Sacred guardians was an organization of people who were to protect people reborn by the prophecy. The organization crumbled when they were attacked by an organization with the same symbol but the Sacred guardians wore gold. Joe was the last member to survive. Jack's parents were part of this organization.

_Frankie was splashing his brother from the sky but Jack was smart. He was able to get the hang with the heli-pack quickly. Jack's mamma came out of the wooden log where she had been spending the hours of the morning researching for magical artifacts bound to be around. Jack's daddy came out wrapping his arms around her waist. "They are surely great boys aren't they."_

_She smiled softly. "Yes."_

_He let go turning back to the cabin. "Joseph called and the plane is ready to take us."_

_She turned to him with concern in her features. "Who'll watch the boys?"_

_"Joseph already had Claire and Daniel coming to watch over them. Claire is capable of sensing and manipulating energy and Daniel smashes things."_

_She snorted. "That's comforting."_

_"They'll be fine." He smiled optimistically._

_Frankie and Jack were running into the log. "Mamma! Mamma! You're plane's here!" Jack exclaimed excitedly as if he hasn't seen one before._

_"Thank you boys. Your aunty Claire and uncle Daniel will be coming shortly." She kisses both of the boys on the cheek._

_"Can we come here again after we leave?" Jack asked. His mother looked to his dad. He shrugged._

_Frankie pouted. "That's not a promise!"_

_"We'll see okay?" His father did his best to answer. The two boys looked at each other and didn't want to think too hard. It's vacation for them so they ignored it with a shrug and ran out the cabin._

_Frankie and Jack continued running to wherever in the golden field. They stopped to turn around by the sound of the plane starting they watched it fly away. Jack looked to Frankie holding his hand. "We can come here again right?"_

_The older red head looked to him unsure if it was okay to answer without a proper answer from the adults but they were kids that could get away with anything. "Yeah! And we'll have tons of fun the next time!" He promised innocently making Jack glimmer with hope._

_Jack's mother watched from the skies at the two little boys. She felt a wistful need to be around them at all times but she had a job to do. As the plane continued going higher and beyond their destination, Jack's mother realized something. An empty jeep._

_Panic shocked through her veins. She clenched onto her husband's sleeve keeping quiet from the plane driver. He looked at her and saw that their was a problem._

_"So you notice only now." An ominous voice rang in their ears. The pilot looked back and shot the man. Jack's mother screamed. "Max!" _

_"Don't worry he's alive my dear Evangeline for now. We gave him a special bullet due to his special problem. Just do as I say." A storm corrupted the skies._

_"No! Jack! Frankie!" She looked out the window and saw Jack and Frankie a long distance away from each other as a lightning striked a tree separated them as it fell. The wind directed the fire to surround Jack ten times as dangerous for his albinism. "NO!" She glared at the man and kicked the gun out of his hand but then she was shot by another gun held by the man's third arm hidden in his coat._

_She breathed in heavily as pain seeped in her arm. "You two have been very naughty. Now just tell me where is your white lotus and I will send men to help your children and the two of you."_

_She didn't believe him. It was too big of a risk. Instead she charge forward gritting her teeth against the pain and punched the man hard in the face. "Max! Burn us down!"_

_Max was weakened but then in a strength to react to his wife's dying wish, his body exploded the plane._

_Frankie looked back away from the fire to the sky where smoke and fire erupted and then a power went through him. He ignored it and ran pass the tree to spot Jack and get him out of there. He heard his cough and used his water gun to spray the fire away. He ran in grabbing Jack and running out to get back to the cabin but their path was blocked by men fully dressed in their cloaks and masks with the same insignia as the tattoo on Jack's mother's arm but covered in black._

_Frankie glared at them while holding the dear life of Jack in his arms suffering burns. "Go away!" He yelled. The men ignored him and approached closer. "Frankie." Jack said weakly and then coughed. Frankie looked down to see that the younger one was suffering from melting and burns around his body. "Jack! Hold on! Hold on!"_

_Jack felt limp in his arms. "I see something. I see something bright." He whispered curiously._

_Tears strolled down Frankie's face. "NO! Don't go Jack!" He glared at the men still approaching him. "I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" His whole entire body burst into flames burning the men into ashes and stopping the fire the tree had caused._

_The storm stopped when Frankie returned to normal and then falling to his knees. His tears continued to drop uncontrollably as he held him close. "Don't go Jack. Please don't go."_

_"Frankie, I don't see the light anymore." Jack whispered disappointedly._

_"Frankie looked down to see Jack completely healed mysteriously but didn't care. "Let's go back to the cabin."_

_When they reached the cabin and help came, they were told that their parents had died along with most of the members of the Sacred organization. Frankie and Jack were put under the care of Joe Spicer and his wife. Joe Spicer wasn't the man's real name. It was changed to mislead the murderers. _

_Yet, Frankie ran away after burning any remains of his existence for Jack. __Frankie felt like he had to do it. They had to separate so that it won't become easier for those murderers to find them. Thinking that Jack is a simple only albino child will mislead them and the fact that Mrs. Spicer was pregnant but had a miscarraige she didn't tell anyone. Out of shame lied to people she had a child and wished to not expose him. In happiness had Jack to match the years she had lied._

Jack did end up nearly forgetting completely about him until a turn of events brought them back together. Frankie sighed. His selfless act did delay those bastards. It was all to perfect change of identity but then a slip up will always happen. Fate had always been a cruel bitch to handle.

After loading files in a chip and getting his equipment settled. He was ready.

In the dark in a room where Jack was held by chained at the neck wearing nothing but a bathrobe sitting at the edge of the bed. His face was completely without makeup, his hair was let down and whiter than his skin just like the full moon gleaming outside the window and his face held no trace of the usual overreactive Jack Spicer. A man in a black cloak with the insignia came in to pick up the tray of food to see that it hadn't been touched. "You have not eaten."

Jack said nothing.

"Suit yourself but then I shall remind you that you can't die in this very room."

Jack continued to say nothing.

"No one will save you so might as well enjoy what freedom you have for now. Your probably wondering why we treat a prisoner with luxuries. You wish you knew what we were up to don't you." A malicious smirk behind the mask could be felt in the atmosphere yet Jack said nothing.

The man was close to twisting the knob till Jack finally said, "I know what your up to so I will not eat to delay your process and someone will save me."

The man's smirk was turned into a glare darkening the atmosphere. "Who?"

Jack smirked like a maniac like his usual self. "My brother."

A/N: Yup! First all about the flashbacks of the past! Let's see how far I'm willing to go! Or mess up!


	3. Depression

A/N: I'll continue the other story later but for no enjoy another one shot! Inspired by MasterFranny from deviantart. ;)

Rating: K+

Depression

It was a gloomy autumn where the rain continued to fall and the wind chilled bones. Everyone was in their warm homes enjoying with family. Except for one boy shivering in his thin white shirt and blue shorts. He cried and cried in pain washing himself into the rain drops as if disappearing.

"Master Jack, you will catch a fever." A Jackbot covered him with a hot thick blanket. "You must go home."

"No! Jackbot 2415! I hate them! I hate them! My parents are never home and all the kids pick on me! All because I'm different!" Jack continued to cry in his blanket.

"Master Jack, we, you're Jackbots are always there for you." Jackbot 2415 told him.

"Of course you are! I programmed you to do my bidding!" Jack shouted at him.

"With emotion chips and emotions is what expresses free will. If we wanted to, we would have left you due to this chip because of you spoiled attitude but we love you."

"Lies! If you feel that way about me then just leave and get a new master! I don't need any of you robot either!" Jack threw a rock at the robot.

"Master Jack, we love you."

"Stop saying that! I didn't program any of you to love me! You are only to obey!"

"Master Jack, we love you. We will gladly sacrifice our lives for you no matter how snotty you become."

"Stop it!"

"Master Jack"

"I told you to shut up!" Jack ran to it and began punching it with his small little arms.

"We love you." Jackbot 2415 wrapped his arms carefully around the boy.

Jack stopped his tantrum to only cry in the robots arms.

"JACKBOTS! ATTACK!" The jackbots were easily defeated by the Xiaolin warriors.

"Seriously! Why do you keep on making these worthless robots?" Kimiko asked.

"Just shut up and leave!" Jack shouted and the warriors just left not bothering with some self proclaimed genius.

Jack took the scrap metal and repaired his robots. When his work was done he looked at all of his creation and said, "I love you too."

A/N: Jack did give those robots emotion chips so it should be normal for something like this to happen. :3 Haha! No love for Chase!


	4. Brother help me 2

Disclaimer: Don't own DC or Xiaolin Showdown

In the state of Hawaii, a fat hairy man was laughing at the pillow fight his girls in swimsuits were starting. His men came in. "Sir, there's a delivery for you." One of them stated.

The fat hairy man growled at the disturbance and face them. "Had it been scanned and checked?"

"Yes, sir. We even checked the background and had a body inspection to the delivery boy. Everything is clear." One of them answered.

"Okay then. Bring it in." The man demanded. One of them turned to the door to get the delivery and came back in with a vase of flowers. "Flowers? Who would send flowers?"

"It came from one of your many women admirers." The one holding the flowers told him as he set the vase down on a table. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Okay." He hanged it up. "Sir, it happens she's here outside the porch."

"Oh really?" The fat hair man checked the cameras of his laptop to indeed see a girl waiting in a very sexy dress. The man couldn't tell if he's seen her before but he didn't really care. He slept with tons of girls. "Let me greet her then!" He stood up. "You follow me." He pointed at the man closest to him.

They stepped outside and when the fat man reached the door, his room upstairs exploded. He turned around in shock to see a gun in his face. "You have no one protecting you now. I've disabled all eletronics and all you faithful henchmen are dead. Now talk gramps! Where is the Apocalypse?"

The man sweated and his heart beat raced. "I have no idea what're you talking about!" He screamed.

Hotstreak ripped the mans robe off to point at the insignia on the man's chest. "You are part of the Apocalypse organization! You've heard already that I've already killed two of you so don't think that I won't pull the trigger on you!"

He had killed two. The last two were stubborn or stupid enough to fall into their own deaths. This wasn't how Hotstreak roled but then his brother's life was at stake.

"I won't tell you!" The man shivering shouted.

"Fine then." Hotstreak didn't pull the trigger. He quickly injected a shot into the man's arm.

"ARGH! What did you do to me?" He shouted.

"A little truth serum. You're a lot more sensible yet sensitive then the last ones." He responded seeing the man grow limp. "Where is the Apocalypse?" He questioned.

"They...they're...they're not on Earth. They're...they're somewhere far...far away."

"Where exactly? Give me a name!" Hotstreak was losing his temper. He had spent more than a month getting the truth out of these people.

"The Apocalypse are...are in another dimension for safety from people like you. You can't catch them." The man responded falling to the floor."

Hotstreak gritted his teeth growling. "Oh yes I will!" He stepped over the man came out the door to see the whore he hired. "Here." He handed her the money. The whore took it without question and walked away quickly as she's been instructed. Hotstreak looked down at a watch walking away from the house and then pressing a button for the explosion.

"Another death of a billionaire." Gear said as he read the paper in Static's room.

"Another one in just a month? Is anyone gonna stop this madness?" The ghanian teen asked as he was doing his homework.

"Well, we can't put it in our hands. We already have a duty to Dakota." The blond threw the newspaper on the bed.

"Talking about duty, where's Francis? I haven't seen him in a month and that's not natural since he reappeared after the second Big Bang. And we still haven't heard if Ebon's alive either." Static stated still thinking about it.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is." Gear said wistfully.

"Are you still into him Richie?" Static asked covering his giggles with a smirk.

"What? NO! NO! I've never-I-" Gear was blushing like mad.

"Calm down! Calm down! I'm just messin' with ya!" Static told him laughing.

"Not funny!" Gear pouted like a child.

Suddenly a knock was heard from the window. Static opened the window to see a batarang with a note. It said, "We need to talk. Meet me downtown before midnight."

"Downtown? Wanna come Rich?" He asked.

"Would I?" Gear quickly took of his clothes to put on his suit. Static shook his head thinking to himself, "What a guy!"

Static and Gear went downtown to a secluded alley to meet Batman. A few minutes later, the batmobile came and out came the Batman!

"Yo, Bats! How've you been?" Static greeted.

"Static, this concerns one of your enemies." Batman responded straight to the point and revealed a picture.

"Hotstreak?" Static saw it clearly on that picture.

"Yes. I need information based on him. We'll talk at the bat cave."

"Can I come along?" Gear asked hopefully. Batman looked over his shoulder spectically.

"No worries! He's a friend of mine!" Static backed up for Richie holding him close both shining a friendly smile.

"As long as he doesn't touch anything." All three got into the batmobile and went into a secret passage way in a wall into the batcave.

Gear holds his excitement but couldn't help whispering to Static about how cool everything is. Static whispers back agreeing but to calm down and not be all fanboy. "It does concern your future boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" He hissed in a whispered. "How can you even accept him as my boyfriend anyway! He's gone in bigger mess since Batman is involved!"

"True. But that spices up things won't it." Static winked teasing his friend. Hotstreak may becoming a real threat but then Static knows Hotstreak. He wouldn't do something worse than working for the Joker...he was terribly wrong.

"He blew up those houses!" Static exclaimed as Batman showed video scene he got from one of the personal spy cameras.

"Yes. I've checked what were the relationships between Hotstreak and the three men he murdered but then nothing came up. The bombs he used were able to erase all evidence. Nothing between the three men shows any relation to each other. They were all rich with businesses that didn't contract one another and had many rivals but then none I've heard of had contracted with Hotstreak. I asked you here if you know if you know anything of a reason he would do this."

Gear and Static looked at one another and then back at Batman. "Sorry, Bats. But we don't know. All Hotstreak was ever known for doing was stealing cars and banks. He isn't smart enough to do all this."

"Not even about his original family?"

Gear arched an eyebrow. "Original family?"

"Francis was adopted but then there was birth cercificate of his original parents." explained Batman.

"No. We never knew about his adoption." Gear responded.

"Do you know any of his friends that were close to him?"

"Hotstreak's been all around with different people but he never opens up too much about himself. I doubt anyone knew he was adopted in the first place." responded Static.

"I see." Batman frowned. "Then its all hopeless."

"You've talked to Hotstreak's adopted parents?" asked Gear.

"Yes. Francis appeared to have amnesia when he was adopted or it could've been an act. None of his real past is known as a child and none of these killings have any connections. It's all a random kill around the globe. He seemed to be able to slip away every time with new disguises."

"Are you sure it's Hotstreak? It could just be a guy who looks like Hotstreak since he's so great in disguise." Static reasoned. There is no way in hell Francis is capable of doing tactical.

Just then there was another explosion they knew nothing about and Hotstreak was nearby watching it. It was another failure. This guy killed himself believing that the organization's beliefs would revive him. He was such a stupid fool. Hotstreak still had nothing but these people's names and places. He could go on for years and it would be too late to find his brother.

Hotstreak slid his back down the wall as rain fell on him. He was in the brink of tears himself. He couldn't lose Jack! He couldn't lose him again! He's all Francis got left! "Jack..." He whispered. "Please help me. I tried! Godammit I tried!" He shouted to the sky scaring the people around him. "I need more of a sign."

Francis took out the picture of the insignia. He glared at it. If only their parents were part of this stupid organization! They wouldn't be in this mess! As he glared at it, he realized something about it.

The way the dragons swirled around pheonix and the way their tails held the lotus. The dragons and pheonix had eyes that looked up while the lotus bloomed fully. He remembered something about Jack talking about it after they discovered they were brothers after all those years.

_"Since you were gone, Joe and I were researching on these people who murdered our parents. Remember that insignia that was on mom's arm. Well the creatures have eyes that looked up but the other guys had their eyes look down at the lotus and it looks like the flower just got dirty but its actually wilting. Three of their focus always center at one place." Jack explained the two pictures on the table._

_"How does this relate to anything?" Frankie was not grasping the concept._

_"Well the three creatures are mainly known for being in the sky as a sign of life or nature and rebirth or immortality from other countries. Lotus is not only known for purity but also divine beauty. I've searched through the map noticing that if the three creatures are looking down from the sky. Where would that place be?"_

Francis didn't know much about geography and Jack didn't know so how would he know. But the answer was at the tip of his tongue.

Static and Gear were still at the Batcave trying to remember anything until a thought just sprang to Gear remembering something Frankie had said when he was taken by the police.

"I think I remember something!" Gear exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" Static was doubtful it had any relation.

"I remember Hotstreak said once while we were at school in seventh grade when we were drawing our families for a science project. Frankie didn't draw his adoptive parents but instead drew another family he was with. The teacher asked him to explain and Frankie said that those were his parents and his little eight year old brother, Jack. He explained that he wasn't colored because Jack was albino."

Batman quickly researched on this. "Did he say anthing else?"

"He said that Jack had red eyes. Really red eyes that's not normal even for the albinism."

"Found him. Jack Spicer who claims to be an evil boy genius and has a hobby creating robots and collecting shen gong wu."

"Shen gong wu?" Static knew this was getting freaky weird.

"It's magical items that'll reveal itself." Batman continued searching. "I've found a match of the brothers and there is a picture." Batman had the picture on the screen.

Static and Gear scanned the family and saw that Frankie was there standing next to an albino boy in front of their parents. "Hey, what's that on her arm?"

Batman searched about it. "Nothing about it. Gear, is there anything else? You said they were at a place. Where?"

Gear racked his brain. And suddenly bother him and Frankie remembered.

"Egypt!"

A/N: Yeah...yeah...yeah...I'm not actually planning this out and I might as well play a spoiler alert to make sure I don't forget my ideas, The reason its Egypt because the three creatures of the insignia are up in the sky which would be protrayed as the three stars and they center down on the earth. The earths zero degrees are centered somewhere in the deserts which i decided would be Egypt and the pyramids are knows at the gateway to the gods or heaven which is the flower that potrays life and the other flower that's wilting potray death. The dragons and pheonix are moving up in purity of life considered related to heaven and then when looking down they see death. So yes. it's that reason.


	5. Ebon?

A/N: I'm stuck in the next scene since I never actually planned the whole brother thing out but then you might be wondering what happened to Ebon. Well...Hotstreak came back with his powers still playing the villain thing but Ebon is...well...read and find out!

Where is Ebon?

"Ha ha! Nice try Static but I'm running with the cash!" Francis/Hotstreak continued laughing as he flew away by using his power.

"Dang! How did he get so good?" Static growled. Hotstreak had just came back last week with his powers back but better than ever. It was even hard for Gear to get ahold of him. It would've been easier since Gear made new gadgets or made the last ones better. "Hey Gear! Get him already!"

"Huh? Oh right!" He took out a ball that was a new gadget to become bigger and swallow any metahuman and be impossible to escape unless another metahuman from the outside reached in. He was about to throw it but didn't know that Francis was close to his face upside down. The red head winked with a naughty grin catching the geek off guard that his own gadget swallowed him up instead.

Unluckily, Gear was led down into the water since they were led into the docks. Static face palmed. He knew Richie was gay and accepted it after a few struggles since it was new to him. Richie was always his bestfriend and nothing as trivial as this was going to stand in the way of their friendship but sometimes Static really wished he was straight.

Static used his electricity to surge through the water and catch the ball taking Richie to the docks. Static pulled his friend out roughly since it was_ Hotstreak_ that got away. For a guy who ran out of school, he sure knew how to beat them. Gear looked at him with a guilty smile not earning any sympathy.

They went back to Virgil's house since they surely had no idea where Francis was. _Someone_ forgot to put a tracker!

"Virgil! Virgil!" Sharon ran to her little brother in panic.

"Sharon? What now?" Virgil was really not in the mood for his sister.

"It's Adam! Something happened to him!" Sharon led her little brother into the living room.

Static thought she was just being overdramatic but he was corrected seeing how spooked Adam looked.

"Whoa? He looks more shaken than a guy in ice." Richie commented intrigued and worried about Adam.

"Adam?" Virgil walked over to him and was about to place a hand for comfort but Adam jumped screaming.

"No! Oh wait! Virgil? Sorry man! I- I-"

"What is it?" Virgil asked softly as if talking to a child.

Adam grabbed his shoulders looking deeply into his eyes. "The most horrifying traumatic thing in my life man! The MOST HORRIFYING THING IN MY LIFE MAN! DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU HEAR ME?" He shooked the poor boy.

Richie grabbed his friend away from having his head shaken off. "What did you see?" Richie tried asking at a safe distance from Adam's 'normal' arms.

"I can't tell you!" Adam laid back on the couch holding himself as if he was in the Arctic.

Virgil, gaining his brain back stated, "You can trust us Adam. Whatever happened, I'm sure we can help you." He sounded so sure of himself that Adam slowly felt comfortable saying something.

"O-okay then. It's my brother." Adam told them.

"Ebon! He is alive! Don't worry Adam, we'll get him! Tell us where he is!" Static was already set and go to find a place to change and get to the destination.

"It's at Shadow Records, the boss's room." Adam replied shakenly having Sharon hold him for comfort.

"Good! We-"

"NO!" Adam held his arm with an outstretched hand. "You don't know the HORROR!"

"Don't worry! Whatever it is, we'll get him!" Static got Adam to let go and Gear followed.

The genius got the location and Static wasted no time getting in the building and crashing the door down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ebon cursed staring up at the door.

Static and Gear were COMPLETELY SILENT. They were just...dumbfounded or scarred. Ebon was not in his shadow form and was wearing a suit clearly saying he was the boss here. What really got them standing still was the fact that Ebon was inbetween two legs currently still deep inside the person on top of the desk.

"Ah~ Ebon, don't stop!" The current person being fucked groaned.

"Shut up, Shiv." He demanded and the purple haired Asian kept his mouth shut trying not to say a word or else Ebon won't finish it. Ebon glared at the two trespassers growling, "First my brother and now you two! Can't you see I'm busy here!"

The two boys snapped out of here. "Um! Uh! Yeah! Out of here!" Both boy quickly got out.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Static used his powers reattatching the door. Never again will the boys come in uninvited.

"Ebon~" Shiv whimpered rocking his hips for the man to move.

"I told you to shut up." He barked.

"But- but-" Shiv was in tears with that innocent face. Despite how insane this guy is, he looks too innocent for one.

Ebon cursed. "If you want it that badly then here!" He thrusted in without mercy harder than he was currently fucking his lover. Could you believe it? Shiv and Ebon? Ebon can hardly stand the boy but then the boy always ALWAYS got the man up and needing a fuck. If the man wanted to see how long he can go without sex, he could go for a couple a months but with Shiv around, he won't make it in three flat seconds.

The maniac continued screaming in pleasure reaching close to the edge. He held Ebon close to grip onto something as he was brutally fucked. It didn't take long for Shiv to-

"Sir, I-" One of the workers walked in as Shiv came. Ebon threw a pencil nearly costing the worker her eye. She ran out locking the door. Ebon was still thrusting reaching his own climax.

"That's it!" Ebon growled as he buttoned himself up. "No more office sex!"

"But I want office sex!" Shiv whined like a child and used his puppy eyes.

Dangit, Ebon was never letting anyone get the better of him but Shiv always got him hooked. Ebon was fine with it then but then he can't be that easy. "Fine, I'll get a stronger door."

"You could just put on the door 'Don't Disturb Fucking'." Shiv grinned happily.

Ebon sighed roughly taking out a piece of paper, scotch tape and permanent marker. He wrote down 'DON'T DISTURB FUCKING!' and taped it to the outside of the door. He looked back at his lover with a glare. "On your knees. Now." He ordered darkly.

"Yes sir!"

A/N: I just got finish doing a seven paged essay which was totally UNneccessary! So I just did this to cheer me up. Sorry if this one sucked because I'm soooo tired. Hate High schooL! Do you know that Static is actually a HOMO-PHOBE! Says so in the comics!


	6. Hubba Bubba

Rated: M (For naughty thoughts)

*Hubba Bubba* -^U^-

Chase didn't know why he did it! Why he watches Jack every day as he spoils his body rotten with those 'sweets and junkfood'. He watched Jack eat ice creams to caramel lollipops to popsicles to pastries with frosting and cream. He tried reverting his attention to training, reading, planning, annoy and scare the hell out of Wuya and the Xiaolin monks but he found himself on his thrown staring through the all-seeing eye staring intently as Jack eating a cupcake covering with vanilla frosting that got to his fingers the boy had to lick completely into it.

Jack always did that. He would gaze intently at the treat and then eat it slowly having the guts to MOAN as he swallowed! Chase just wanted to beat the crap out of him! How dare he do this to him? LICK every drop in his hand! SUCK till his cheeks hurt! Try to even fit a freaking foot long corndog down his throat because he FELT like it! Chase was this close! THIS CLOSE to laying his own vicious hands on the boy!

But he stayed calm. He had to stay calm. He had to. He just had to! "Goddamit, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" He punched the eye nearly breaking it off. He reminded himself how vulgar and disgusting Jack was. Always being a cry baby not even worth Chase's time or even being existent to his very life!

Chase growled feeling frustration build up in his stomach to his chest. He didn't like it. It wasn't him. He shouldn't be ticked off by something so childish. But he can't just let it go...So he went off beating more of the crap out of the Xiaolin monks and Wuya along with some other mystical creatures and villains.

It helped taking the stress out of them. It helped through a lot of those times he found his legs dragging him to the all-seeing-eye. He thought it was going smoothly but then one day, his whole entire some-what controlled self faltered into dust blown scattered to oblivion.

It was just an ordinary Jack Spicer enjoying a candy. The problem was how the candy was. Chase read on the label seeing that it was called 'Hubba Bubba'. Not the gums. It was a...squeeze pop. Jack was currently sucking on a blue one. And had a red one and green one close by.

The shape was completely odd. It had a rectangular shape but it's top was circular with a hole that oozed the jelly-like substance. Jack just had to squeeze it and the sweetness would ooze out for him to lick. Chase stared at him completely tranced. He stood there watching Jack lying down on his bed only in his boxers on a hot day suck the tip of the candy.

Sometimes would suck at it. Or lap at it. Or squeezed it hard to lick from his hands or face it downward to his mouth.

*Snap*

"AHHH! CHASE!" Jack screamed as he was suddenly attacked on his bed finding his boxers missing.

"You saw this coming." Chase growled as he discarded the cursed candy to the floor.

"What are you talking about? I was just eating!" Jack tried to struggle out of Chase's grip on his wrist feeling fear for his life. He has been hearing about all the meaningless beating Chase had been giving everyone.

"Eating?" Chase smirked. "If you're hungry then swallow this." Chase made his armor disappear and had his cock face Jack without shame.

The boy stared at the cock feeling his face redden. "Y-you wan-want m-me to-"

"Yes." Chase growled staring down at him all sexily. "Lick it and swallow. Don't bite." The dragon warrior let his cock push through Jack's mouth and the boy wasn't sure what to do but listen. At first he sucked being to shy to use his tongue. "I said lick it."

Jack felt a shiver and a twitch to his own cock. He shyly licked Chase tasting weird but nothing disgusting. Slowly Jack began to feel more confident taking inch by in of Chase's cock. His jaw hurt but he didn't want to disappoint his hero so took as much as he could. Luckily Chase didn't push his entirely length down.

"Do you like that? Moan for me if you do." Jack moaned with lidded eyes exploring all the more around the cock as he gave sweet vibrations. "Yes. Just like that." The dragon lord had his hand fist Jack's hair thrusting into the mouth against Jack's cheek. He pulled Jack by the hair. "Suck my balls."

Jack had heard that insult a lot but he was really going to do it. As Chase got comfortable sitting on the bed, Jack crouched on all fours to take his hero's balls into his mouth thinking to himself that this was so much better than candy. Yet, he didn't expect to feel Chase's fingers enter his hole.

"Chase!" He looked up in shock and fear. He was a virgin afterall.

"I'm preparing you. This cock is going to fuck you in here." He thrusted two fingers in making the virgin feel a slightly burning as he was stretched. He wiggled a bit trying to get used to the foreign feeling. Suddenly an eruption of pleasure coursed through him.

"Ch-Chase!" Chase smirked down at him.

"Did that feel good?"

"YES! Do that again!" He pleaded bucking back to the fingers.

"I know what would make you feel so much better."

"Really? I want to feel it!"

"Turn around." Jack did just that quickly. Chase took the Hubba Bubba squeeze pop squeezing the substance to lube the boy. The red head moaned pushing back for more.

"Chase more!" He whimpered.

"You have to relax." Chase told him softly making Jack calm down but quickly tense as he felt something bigger than Chase's fingers stretch him.

"Cha-!"

"Relax. It'll feel good." The dragon lord soothed him and Jack tried to as more of the pressure build. The pressure seized to grow as he felt Chase's balls against him. In a few moments, he began to feel the pressure lessen and pleasure build up. "Chase. It doesn't hurt so much now."

A smiled curled on the man's handsome face. "Good."

Suddenly Jack felt increasing pleasure as he felt Chase move inside him. It didn't take long for pleasure to erupt in a whole new level. As a virgin, Jack came quickly again and again more so than Chase until they finally reached their limit. Or Jack's limit that is.

They lied their on the bed coming down from their sex high. "Chase...um.." Jack blushed looking down at the beautiful man on his bed.

"Yes, Spicer?"

"Uhm, not that I'm ungrateful but why...why did you do that?" He looked away scratching his cheek blushing red like his hair.

Chase turned to the ground and picked up the hubba bubba. "It's because of this."

Jack was beyond quizzical. "What? That? How is tha-" He fell to silence watching Chase's lizard-like tongue lap at the gooey substance. It didn't take long for the two of them to be covered with the candy in more various places smelling sweet.

A/N: *blushes* Yes. I love sweets. -^u^-


	7. Learning

A/N: I know that I had said I love Jami but never felt like taking Omi's innocence but now I just don't care. Take Omi's innocence!

Pairing: OmixJack- RaixClay

Rating: M

Warning: Somewhat fluffy. Lots of Romance!

**Learning**

"HIYAH! Be prepared squirrel for I will overcome my fear once and for all!" Omi leaped to the air and dropped down in a firing rocket to only land on the ground and push his fist in fury to only be defeated by a squirrel throwing a nut to his eye. "AAAAH! My eye is hit! Oh! The humiliation! AAAH!" He runs to treat his eye.

Raimundo shakes his head sadly. This was too disappointing for the Shoku warrior and the leader of the Xiaolin warriors. "Is it me or hasn't it already pass eight years. He's sixteen for christ sakes!"

"Don't be so hard on the little guy. At least he's finally speaking the slangs right." Clay held him from behind.

"And you're speaking more normal." The shoku warrior deadpanned holding Clay's hands on his stomach. "He still acts like a kid. We need to do something about it."

"What do you reckon we do?" The cowboy nuzzled against the arch of his lover's neck.

A sly smirk grace his lover's features. "The only way we know." He wiggled his eyebrows comically.

The cowboy backed away from the neck to stare surprisingly at his lover. "I appreciate you helping but isn't that going a little too far."

"Not us. Although it would be hot." The air dragon kisses the earth deeply. "I know someone else who needs a lesson."

"You're not saying..."

"Oh yeah."

And that was how Jack found himself gagged and tied to his bed in a sitting naked position with Omi staring down at him equally naked without a clue of what to do. That's why Raimundo and Clay were there to teach him.

Omi looked back at them with a silent question. Rai answered, "It's simple Omi. The only way to discover how you get the white liquid is by touching him here." He placed his hand on his crotch.

The water dragon looked back down at the albino and placed his hand on his crotch sending a shock to the teen below. Clay continued. "You have to hold it like this." He undid his boyfriends pants dropping it down and gripping the cock getting a moan.

"Like this." Omi held Jack's cock in his hand at the base.

"Gently though as you make your hand go up and down like this. They are sensitive. Don't mind swirling your thumb on the head like this. It feels really good."

"Really?" Omi stroked Jack and occassionally rubbing the head. Omi gasped. "It's getting harder and bigger! Is this natural?"

"Yes, very much. While you're at it, don't mind kissing him or licking his body. But pay close attention of where it feels good. If you find it, they'll make this sound." Clay sucked and licked the back of Rai's ear getting a louder moan.

"Oh!" Omi looked at Jack and saw the nipples to be very inviting so took it in his mouth sucking and licking. Jack's back arched as he moaned to the foreign touch. Omi backed away. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Omi. That means he likes it." Clay was already having his other hand reach inside Rai's shirt sliding across his skin.

"Is that true Jack?" Jack couldn't answer. He was gagged! He would be cursing at the freaking monk of being a rapist! But not getting an answer but seeing the blush on the albino's cheek was enough said. "Then please not mind my doing." He returned to the nipple and continue his pleasuring journey on the chest to the stomach and then stop at the cock to feel a wetness coming out. "What is happening now?"

"That's precum."

"It's not the white liquid?"

"Not really. You're almost there. The real good way to get it is by licking it."

Rai, feeling not ready to come just yet said in a gasp, "Let me show him." He got on his knees unbuckling the cowboy's belt and then getting his prize out. The two were standing sideways for Omi to observe. Rai stick out his tongue and started by licking from the base up in nearly every angle.

Clay turned to Omi who's face had reddened and eyes gleamed in interest both by lust and curiosity. "You see lil' fella. Just like that. Now show the guy some love."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry Jack for ignoring you. I will try my best." Jack sort of didn't want him too. He was all against it at first but seeing two men beside them getting blow jobs, he didn't mind as much. Omi got between his legs having the sight give the albino mechanic a shudder. Omi's wet warm tongue lick him from base up felt so good.

When Omi licked every angle he could, he looked back to his current mentors to see Rain with his mouth surrounding the cock bobbing his head back and forth looking uncomfortable but wanton. Clay's hand gripping his hair, his own hips began thrusting back into the mouth. The blond's breath became erratic as he looked down and when he felt himself close to coming, he yanked him back and jets of come flew to his face.

"Unnnnfff!...Oops. Sorry about that Rai." Clay chuckled apologetically. Rai merely swallowed what he caught in his mouth and licked his lips when he was free.

"Don't mind me man! It's about Omi!" He faces the unexperience teenager getting cum onto his finger. "You see this Omi! This is cum! You have to suck it off of him!"

Omi's face scrunched. "But doesn't pee come out there?"

"Well...yes. But this one isn't pee! It's cum! And it is edible..." Rai licked his hand seductively to get his point across hardening the cowboy again.

"Oh! I see! Pardon me Spicer." Omi quickly got inbetween the legs excitedly.

"Whoa there! Not so quickly!" Clay quickly warned. "You're only a beginner and these are sensitive! You might bite them!"

Hearing this, Jack panicked trying to squirm free but he was tied to tight that it was hard to show any movement. It was too late as Omi was already having his breath ghost over it. So close...

"So how should I do it?"

"Well, first bend your lips back a bit to not make your teeth touch it or else you'll hurt him. And then use your tongue. It may taste weird but you want to see the cum right?"

Omi nodded. "Yes! Yes I do!"

"Then get to it!" And Omi did. Jack felt fear and anxienty tickle him as Omi's mouth took him. His back arched and he couldn't supress a loud moan through the gag. Omi's tongue was licking him persistently all over as he wanted to taste every bit of the albino. He even sucked!

No doubt precum began to be tasted. Omi was really into it. He lapped his tongue all over his length to make sure every part felt pleasure. The younger boy suddenly thought of something and was now relaxing his throat trying to get all of Jack in! Clay and Rai acknowledge that he was deepthroating and Jack was moaning and screaming in ectasy. He came.

Omi back away coughing and the cum was dripping down on the bed. "I *cough* see that I have achieved! Ah Hah! I am victorious!" So much pride glowing despite cum dripping down his chin.

Rai noticed something. "Oh but Omi! It looks like you have a problem!"

"What? Where?" He looked down to see that his own dick had hardened. "AAH! It had happened to me! What do I do?" He panicked and hid it with his hands which was hard since it was bigger than his hands making the teen in front of him blush in embarrassment. "Do I need to have this...cum out of me too?"

"Yes." Rai nodded ethusiastically. "But there's a funner way!"

"Funner? Raimundo, that is not an actual word." The all-wise cheeseball said.

"Whatever." He deadpanned and then took out lube from inside his robe. "You see this? You need to put it three fingers slicking them up and then put these three fingers in here. But only one by one until it loosens." The young one's eyes widen as his leader tried to inject his finger into the teen's anus. Jack had squeezed his hole tight from the intrusion. "Oh Jack~ I don't mind it having Omi fucked you raw you know~ From my experience for being impatient, it hurts _alot_~" Rai smirked evilly.

"It's the truth." Clay admitted.

Jack comtemplated whether to give in or not but either way, he would have his anus stretched so gave in. Raimundo's finger slipped in making the albino shudder and tears fall down his face. Omi worries. "Raimundo, I don't think we should do this."

"What? But you want to come don't you?"

"I...do. But if Jack doesn't want to, then we shouldn't force him." He explains as he undid the ties and took out the gag. He looked down sorrily at the teen. He pulled Rai's finger out and told them to leave. When they did, he looked down guiltily at the teen. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know what I was doing would hurt you."

"Just...get out." The albino sobbed.

Omi didn't want to. He wanted to hold Jack. He always have. But knowing that he was the bad guy in this, it wouldn't be very comforting so nodded and left. Omi jumped away back to the temple while Clay and Rai were actually hiding in the shadows.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?"

"Hell yeah!"

It's been two weeks since Omi saw Jack. It was powerfully hard to not make his legs go to Jack and he found himself doing it when he had wondered off. It hurt him all the more as days passed.

"AAAH! A new shen gong wu had activated!" Dojo screamed. He quickly took out the scroll. "It's the plant of wealth! It will grow leaves of gold!"

"Sweet!" Kimiko replied.

"Okay, Xiaolin warriors, let's head out!" Everyone excitedly jumped onto Dojo's back except Omi. He simply got on wondering how the mechanic was doing. The location was just a random place in the mountains and the plant had been found considering it was the only plant that had yellow leaves.

"ARRGH! It's those brats!" Wuya screeched having Chase Young along who sighed. Omi quickly looked through the sky or anywhere for Jack but nothing. "Hurry! We need to get that Shen Gong Wu!"

"I have all the power and wealth. What do we need a tree for?" Chase deadpanned but Wuya ignored him through greed.

"We're not going to let you have that shen gong wu!" Kimiko and Wuya ran towards the shen gong wu. Both touching it at the same time.

"Hey Omi! What're you looking for?" Rai questioned.

"Uhmm? Nothing! I need to go!" Omi used his golden tiger claws and jumped in. The shoku warrior smirked. Omi landed at the front of Jack's mansion's gate. He easily got through the security and slipped into the lab but Jack wasn't there. He searched the rest of the house to find Jack coming out of the showers in his private room.

Jack was about to call for his Jackbots but Omi quickly covered his mouth. "Please Jack! I wish to speak with you!" The mechanic looked at him suspiciously but knew better that this was Omi afterall. Seeing the calmed expression, Omi removed his hands and quickly apologized.

"I'm deeply sorry for what I've done and I lost all my honor for violating you. I was told that I-"

"Yeah! Yeah! I've heard it! Those bastards tricked you into almost raping me! I get it! It's all in the pass!" Jack cut him off holding his towel tight around his body like a woman. His wet hair dripping loosely on his delicate features. The boy certainly grown into a beautiful young man but was short a couple inches since Omi hit a growth sprout. The young man turned away. "Can you please leave?"

Omi felt a pang in his heart. "I can't." He whispered. "I don't want to!" he shouted like a child. "I don't want Jack Spicer to hate me! I don't want to live a life without Jack Spicer! I don't want to continue living without Jack Spicer..." Tears poured down the youthful face.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you crying? You shouldn't be crying!" Jack quickly came to Omi in a panic of unsure of what to do.

Omi wiped his tears away and said sadly, "I don't want Jack Spicer to disappear."

For a second and only a second mind you, Jack felt like he skipped a heart beat. "Hey, I'm not going to disappear." He whispered soothingly placing his hand under the monk's chin. "I'm right here."

"You won't disappear?"

"I won't."

"Do you still hate me?"

"Well, as a xiaolin dragon, yes. But as a person...no." Jack found his hand slide down to Omi's strong chest slightly blushing of the touch of the physical physique.

"Spicer I-"

"Don't get all mushy on me please." He found both hands on Omi's chest.

"I love you."

"Idiot." Jack allowed Omi to kiss him and quickly found himself on his bed having his towel unwrapped exposing everything. The slender milky body waiting to be tasted.

"Beautiful." Omi allowed his tongue to lick from the hip up to various places. Even sucking the nubs to kissing down the abdomen. He had his hands roam over Jack's thighs hips and arms as if trying to have every spot be his. His mouth targeted Jack's shoulders to his neck up to have those precious lips taste him.

Jack never felt so loved and beautiful. Usually anyone would just stare at him and be disgusted but Omi changed all that. Thinking back Omi was always the only one whoever cared. Whoever could see right through him. An obnoxious brat but all with good intention. Thinking this, he didn't shy from opening himself vulnerable. Omi took the invite graciously leading down.

The mechanic arched as he knew what Omi was doing between his legs. Just like last time, he persistenly try to make everything all pleasure that he was about to come but didn't want to. "Wait, Omi. I don't want to come yet."

The dragon stopped what he was doing and looked in bewilderment at his mate. "Why? Doesn't it feel good?"

"It does. I just want to make you feel good, too." The mechanic frowned when the younger of the two just cocked his head to the side blinking. "Get the lotion over there." He pointed to the nightstand and like a dog, Omi obeyed. "Put some on your fingers." He did. Jack spread his legs in a comfortable position against the head board. "Now finger me."

"But I don't want to hurt you!"

"I won't!" He lied. It'll hurt like a bitch! But he wanted Omi. He wanted to be everything to him. "Just put it in. I'll be okay."

Omi didn't believe him but he didn't want to upset him so put in one finger feeling the strange warmth. "Spicer?" Jack squirmed by the intrusion but relax.

"I'm alright. Put in the second one and scissor like this." Jack did a demonstration with his hand. Omi did his best mimicking it. "Now put in a third."

"Are you sure? It's really tight."

"Yes. You're big down there. I need to be stretched properly." He explained starting to breathe irregularly. The monk nodded and added a third. Then Jack felt as ready as he believed he could. "Take it out." Omi did. Jack got up and pushed him down straddling his waist position against the hard on. "Now just stay still. Don't jump."

With that, the albino sank down on the huge length having to feel like he already took more than half but was barely there. He was persistent like Omi to get it all and he did sitting fully. "Fuck, your big."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." They stayed that way for a few moments for Jack to adjust to the massive length.

"Spicer, it feels weird. It feels good. I really want more." Omi admitted all red on the face and lust glazed over his eyes.

Jack chuckled with a smirk. "More like this." The man pulled himself holding only the head in and then sunk back down getting a shocked pleasured moan from the monk. Jack continued his motion angling himself to hit his prostate having him scream in pleasure.

When the pleasure couldn't satisfy Omi, he pushed Jack down on his back and thrusted in full speed letting his animal instincts out. For a virgin, the monk was able to not come for nearly an hour until after Jack came. They laid their calming down from the sex high.

"Jack Spicer?"

"Yes."

"Have you...done this before?" Nervously did Omi asked.

Jack stared at him. "Would it make a difference?" He carressed the monk's cheek and then kissing him. Omi felt love and ownership in that kiss so no, it wouldn't make a difference. "Anyway, you're far better than anyone I met for a virgin." The albino smirked.

Omi smiled. "I am glad to be praised so highly Jack Spicer."

"Yeah...Omi?"

"Yes Jack Spicer?"

"I..Never mind."

It was easy to tell what the mechanic was about to say. Omi didn't hide it, "I love you, too."

"Idiot."

A/N: So sleepy...School day...Hate HOMEWORK!


	8. Jami or Chack?

Okay, after doing the whole Jami story, I pondered on what Jack would chose so here he is currently strapped to a chair.

"AAAAAAAAHH! Who are you? Why is this place hideous?" He panicks since I did knock his head and took him here.

"This is my parents house. I'm still a teenager experiencing very hectic hormones and currently hating her mother in a not so secret way. My name is Decipher Philosophy."

"Okaaay? Freaky chick strapped me to a chair in her parents house. SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"Calm down Jackson Spicer."

"It's Jack Spicer!" He's still panicking. I took a pan and smack him to calm down.

"I know. I'm trying to be civilized. Now you are here to answer some very personal questions and if you interrupt or speak without being told to, you will experience very shocking traumatic torture." I gave him that serious arched eyebrow, half lidded eyes and frowning expression dawning the seriousness of the situation.

"What kind of questions?" He whimpered.

"The most important question of your life. Do you think you're up to it?"

"I- I don't know. It sounds scary." He whined with those big helpless eyes.

"But you must answer it Jackson Spicer. It defines your destiny."

"My destiny? Uhm...okay."

I breathed in deeply through my nose and said the question. "Who would you rather have sex with: Omi or Chase?"

"WHAAAAT? What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I've written about you having sex with both of them and I've always pondered, who would you chose being knocked out of your brains: Omi or Chase?"

"I-I'm straight!"

"Says the dude who screams like a girl, spends hours doing his makeup and hair, constantly flirting with Chase and spending ice cream Sundays with Omi, proposing that you're 'Queen' to Clay's sister's group, Wuya makes gay jokes about you-"

"Wuya did what?"

"So on what part of you isn't gay?"

"..."

"Exactly. You don't do sports, never had a girlfriend and you've never watched straight porn have you?"

"I-I did!"

"Without screaming and shouting at your jackbots to turn it off?"

"..."

"Uh-huh. So answer the question, who would you bed? Chase or Omi?"

Jack made an awkward face. "How am I suppose to know? And Omi's only a kid!"

"Here's a portrait of his older self." I took out a random fangirl's portrait of what Omi would likely look like in the future through the advance technology and a blush crept up Jack's face. "Interested I see." I smirked.

"What? No!"

I rolled my eyes. "So again, who would you fuck? Bad boy Chase young or sweet caring Omi?"

"Uhm..I don't know. Can you untie these ropes?" I knew I could trust him. Jack was always trustworthy when he's like this. I untie them and Jack clenched onto the chair chewing his bottom lip.

"I see you're struggling with this. Let me help you out. First we'll start with Chase. Usually fangirls prefer you with Chase because for one and most importantly, he is the hottest of the show and personally my top twenty hot animated men and he's at the appropriate age for you in the show...actually he's considered a pedophile since he's over a thousand years older than you but we let that slip since he's not American. God bless this country. Literally. Bless it." I cleared my throat to continue.

"Continuing on, he is a supreme therianthropic Heylin taichi master, owns a cool lair, and is immortal. Most importantly he's hot."

"You already said he's hot."

"You bet I did."

"..."

"Next is Omi. He's a Xiaolin monk with a big ego but then also with a big heart. He's considered very caring and possible argued to succeed Chase Young. Not much to say there but then you have to admit that Omi was the only one who was ever open to your problems and never gave up on you."

Jack's face redden and his head shook sideways a bit feeling a warm feeling inside. "Yeah~ But he's a Xiaolin monk and I'm Heylin!"

"Which attaches you to Chase Young. He abuses and uses you and exceedingly calls you worthless but maybe under that tough sexy exterior, he may like you for your uniqueness as much as Omi does. Omi has a big ego which can be annoying but then it's also considered an advantage as he is always confident and willing to help you without a doubt."

"You find me unique?"

"Yes, very much Jack." I smiled loving Jack's child innocence. "Now let's straighten our thoughts since it feels like I'm just blabbering. Having a relationship with Chase Young may result to a lot of violence and heart break and doubt as he is immortal and evil where love isn't handled so sweetly. The bright side is that he's a big catch and he may be hiding some secrets and you could be the one to always be in his heart or not." I paused to have Jack sink down the information.

"Secondly, a relationship with Omi may...actually result in great devotion and love as he is good and he may have a big ego but then being in new territory of love can change that as egos do meld with love. The only problem is that you have to overcome your problems and give up evil for the sake of Omi's love." I paused and saw Jack shifted uncomfortably.

"I've always had a crush on Chase since I decided to be evil and yeah...It's going to be hard having a relationship with Chase considering the whole forever thing. He might be bored of me and I highly doubt he likes me back..." He scratches his head. "And I can't just become good."

"Because you don't believe in yourself. Truthfully I want you with Omi to have a loving relationship but being with Chase may be more interesting of an adventure and truthfully it is a mystery. Are you willing to spend years to wait for Chase's love till you die or are you going to be with somebody who already loves you?"

Jack shifted again on his seat. "I really like both of them. Do I have to chose?"

"Yes."

"O-okay..." Jack shook his head sideways again blushing. "I doubt I can stay good for long with Omi and I seriously don't know what will happen with Chase..."

"Let's make it easier. Can you stand their friends or people surrounding them? Omi's friends and Wuya crowding Chase?"

There Jack thought it through. "Okay, I chose-"

A/N: Yeah, I'm going to stop there. Yes, I favor Omi but Chack fans I love Chase too. They're really interesting couples! My sister is rushing me!


	9. Brother help me 3

A/N: Teeheehee! Sorry about the last fic. I'm continuing this one with the whole brother thing!

There was only one thing to explain Egypt mostly was that it was HOT! But it didn't affect Frankie as he was fire and he absorbed its flames. The deserts were endless but with the help of Jack's invention, he was able to find what he was looking for. Yet, it wasn't where the three pyramids you would find. Instead it was underground. The three pyramids above were simply a gate way but the item needed to be found was in another set of them.

When Frankie saw he was on the exact spot he looked around to see nothing coming his way. Down to business, he took out a box with a button. With one push, it became a drill with shovels at the side to not let the sand sink in too quickly. He got on top of it having his feet sensored by the machine to put a glass around him to not be smothered by the sand. It was a long way down but he was willing to wait.

He couldn't risk doing anything stupid for the sake of his brother. _J__ack..._ Frankie flash back to the last time he saw Jack.

_"Hey, Jack-o-lin. What's my little sis doing?" He teased while giving his brother a noogie._

_"Hey, get off me you big Lump!" The albino struggles for freedom._

_"Lump? I know you can do better Sweetie." Frankie chuckled letting his lil bro go. Jack glared at him and then turned to his latest robot._

_"Still working on that hunk of junk?"_

_"Still working on getting yours?" The little one bit back._

_"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. We're still going to the race or are you too busy with your friends?" He asked sacarstically._

_"Funny, Frankie. You know that duty calls. You don't know when that will activate. When, it does. I'm ready." Anger raged in those red eyes. Frankie didn't like that. He was his little brother. He wanted revenge too but not when it means ruining his brother. Yet, he didn't want to have that discussion. He never wants to fight with him._

_Instead he thought of something else. "Are you still crushing on that lizard dude? Jason? Mason?"_

_"Chase Young! And no! I told you already that I'm doing the whole fan boy thing for my plan! I. Do. Not. Have. A. Crush. On. HIM!" The red face wasn't convincing._

_"Really?" Hotstreak smirked and got up behind his brother leaning close to his ear having his breath tickle it. "So if he...I don't know, was here, that is, and asked you on..Oh, a date? You wouldn't say yes?"_

_Jack shivered at the contact and blushed harder. "N-no."_

_Frankie smirked like a cheshire leaning closer having his lips touch the shell. "Are you sure? Even when he comes this close and leans over your shoulder about to..." He lets his lips brush against his cheek getting closer. "...TICKLE MONSTER!"_

_"Wha!" Jack yelped when his big brother just launched his fingers tickling him all over. He end up laughing on the floor close to tears unable to push his brother away. "Fra-Frankie! Off! Get off me!"_

_"What's the magic word?" He turns his brother over holding his wrist down with one hand and the other tickling the armpits._

_"Pl-Please!"_

_"Atta boy!" He gets off and picks up Jack who regains his breath. "Anyway, you need a relax." He sits down on a chair pulling Jack down on his lap. "You can't hide the bruises." He pushes Jack's sleeve up to show the black and blue._

_The idiot-genius pulls his arm away. "It's nothing! I have to take risk for this family, too! Besides it'll heal so don't worry." The bruises on his arm began to fade. "See! Now will you kindly leave me to my work!" He jumps off towards his robot fixing it again._

_Frankie sighed. Jack was still sore about him abandoning him. Jack was happy he came back, no doubt about it. But then still felt like he shouldn't be forgiving. It's been years and it'll take more of them to make the pain stop. "Okay then, I'll leave. I'll come back next month to check on you after causing some chaos." He kisses Jack on the temple and then gives one last noogie._

_ "Yeah, yeah. Going to flirt with that geek in tights aren't you." He grumbles._

_Frankie smirks with a wink. "What can I say? It's more fun playing with him. See ya, lil' brat."_

_"See ya bastard." Jack frowns but was smiling inwardly as a blush crept up his cheek. He's been surrounded by greedy monks, retards and effen Heylins that being treated lovingly and special makes his heart gush and make all these weird didn't like it but it did feel nice._

Suddenly the weight changes and Frankie opens his eyes to see that he was falling within a world of pure darkness that all he could see was the glowing buttons. The drill hid itself so the machine could hover and not fall into anything disastruous. The shovels turned into flash lights but then the darkness swallowed it.

He knew it would be like this. The entire sand was covering the only source of light for this place. A place Frankie knew too much of. The scanner below him could sense his brain waves as it told it to take away the glass. It did and the red head said something that wasn't any language heard before.

The entire place lits by crystals. The crystals revealed a stone city much like the aztecs but appearance at first blinds ones imagination. The machine lowered down to the tallest pyramid. His father taught him all about the 'Underground City'. All of its secrets and past.

This was where the Sacred organization always met. It was where the whole community of them lived before they were wiped out. After the death of his parents and everyone else, this by magic was covered by the sand. Now it was to be unhidden.

Frankie stepped off the machine that returned into a box inside his bag. The pyrokinetic breathed in and out as he began making the fire within him rise. The only way to find the item was from the sun. The orbits of the moon and the sun, the pheonix and the lotus. The fire began to seethe out of his skin. Frankie began to breathe erratically letting the flames engulf his body.

He let his arms form into and X as he felt the power take over him. He pushed against it as he released more and more. Then he roared the flames bursting like meteorites engulfing the whole stone city. The stone began to peel revealing under the dull color was gold, silver, gems and glass. The sand above fell like rain drops turning into lotus flower petals. The city rises and the sun engulfs it.

The majestic city shines and the sun's ray was reflected by the glasses to aim at the middle within a well used centuries before. The Earth shook as a staff was lifted.

Hotstreak was about to leap for it but his ankles were caught throwing him to the ground. He looks up to see that it was one of the murderers. It had the awful black jacket on and bandages covering its face like a mummy. The man leaped and Hotstreak didn't hesitate to burst out like a rocket towards the staff.

A glimpse behind saw that even if it looked like it would've been skinny and light weighted like a stick, it had caused a massive ditch. He hurried as it leaped towards him. He blew himself like a rocket to get to it and felt hope when he got his hand on it but it wasn't only his.

"Hey, Francis! What are you thinking?" Static had his hand gripped to it. He, Batman and Gear showed up.

"Hello friend! Are you Xiaolin or Heylin?" Omi asked the person trying to kill Hotstreak. His friends were with him too.

"It looks like a Showdown is in process. Let us fight without wu since these two obviously has none." Chase Young wisely adviced.

"Showdown? What're you taking about?"

"A showdown of who ever grabs the Staff of Life wins!" Hotstreak announced. "Let's go Xiaolin showdown!" He quickly stated.

The Staff of Life was taken out of their hands to stay in the sky. The Golden city was reshaped even bigger than before separating the five opponents. Everyone else watched from above a cliff. "Gong Yi Tempai!"

"What?" Static was completely confused and sad began to fill the floors.

Chase Young and Omi was already using their martial arts to escape the sand as the metababies flied away. The mummy man jumped and landed on the building getting higher and higher. Everyone was speeding like a bullet towards the staff to only have it teleport away.

They split to search for it in the city to have the sand trying to grab at them. Static was held into the grips of the sand and his powers were useless against it. Omi tried to attack it head on but just got stuck as well. Chase Young, the mummy guy and Francis were looking all over the place dodging the sand. Suddenly the staff teleported near the well. All three with their super speed had their hands wrapped around the staff.

"NO!" Frankie's flames bursted in the form of a pheonix that had caused a reaction to the well blowing out a white light engulfing the whole city. The place reshapes leaving the audience left in a plain desert.

"Static!" Richie called out but no response. Everyone else were calling out for their friends but hearing no response, they leave. Richie faced Batman. "What're we going to do?"

"I don't know." He gave the disappointing answer.

"Damn...Wait! I know someone who might but it's a long shot! You can return to Gotham! I gotta go!" Richie flies away leaving the Dark Knight clueless but didn't disturb. He had his own responsibilities.

Frankie, Static, Chase and Omi appears in a dried field and black trees.

"Whoa, where are we?" Static asked seeing nothing from afar.

"We're in dimension 0." Francis answered.

"Universe what?"

"Dimension 0 is where all existing universes are created and leaves." He responded.

"And how do you know that?" Chase Young questioned.

"Because I'm one of its guardians."

"Wait! Hold up! Does everyone know each other?" Static questioned.

"No. I know all of you. Static the scary dude over there is Chase Young, an evil overlord of a magical organization call Heylin and pipsqueak there is Omi who is a Xiaolin monk against the Heylin. You two, this is Static. A hero from Dakota."

"Nice to meet you friend!" Omi greeted and faces Francis. "How do you know us?"

"Jack Spicer is my brother."

"Whoa! Wait! You have a brother!" Static exclaimed. He only knew about his parents. He knew nothing about a brother.

"I do and he's in danger. This mark." Francis burned his arm and revealed the tattoo. "This passes through generations when the holder dies. This mark symbolizes my guardianship to this dimension but another clan was built and obliberated mine. Thanks to that, I never learned to become a real guardian and enter this dimension until now."

"Wait, Jack Spicer is a spineless insect. How is he any importance to this?" Chase Young questioned.

"From what you can see from this tattoo, the dragons represents the balance of human nature. Evil and good. My clan had been balancing them with the power of the pheonix which is me. I am the main guardian of the lotus who is my brother. The lotus represents purity. With that purity, we are able to find that balance."

"That's absurd! I've known Jack Spicer for years and he shows barely any power! He's an insect that anyone can step on!" Chase young objected.

"He's been playing you. Dashi was capable of creating the shen gong wu because he was given knowledge from his journey by my clan. The staff we were fighting for was the staff that was used by Moses to save the slaves. With that staff, they will be able to reveal my brother's true potential and control our world and possibly all other worlds as well."

"I don't believe you. How can a mere mortal such as yourself and a weakling like Jack hold such power. I should've known anything strange by now."

"My brother is capable of healing himself. Why do you think he doesn't mind the beating you assholes give him? You could even try to kill him but he can't die. Only by my flames."

"I get it. We have to save your brother." Static stated. "But who are these people and where's the staff?"

"We don't know who these people call themselves but we know their motives and that's all that matters. The staff was set as a tie and I unknowingly bought us here. The game isn't over. The staff is somewhere hidden in this dimension."

"How are we going to find it?" Omi asked.

Francis searched through his bag and took out a crown. "The Pheonix crown will give me the knowledge of where any shen gong wu is and enhance my powers as the pheonix."

"What if we don't get the staff in time?" The little one asked.

"It's only step two of the things they need. I hold the lotus tiara. The lotus was originally a female. The staff is capable of making miracles happen while the lotus tiara controls people's free will. With all three, they'll release it. We don't have much time so let's move." Francis put on the crown and began running. The other three followed.

Omi saw how angry Chase was. "Chase Young, are you angry at Spicer?"

"I am. We were lovers all this time and he never told me about this." He growled feeling his dragon about to burst.

"I'm sure Jack Spicer hid it from you for a good reason."

"He didn't trust me." He snarled.

"What? No! No! He just wanted to-"

"He didn't trust me, Omi. We were lovers all these years and he never trusted me in the first place."

"Maybe he was waiting for the right time."

"I made him immortal Omi, to be by my side for eternity through those years and he still doubts me even after that. What can you say about that?"

"..." Omi was silent knowing he just made the situation sound worse. He has caught the two in...an awkward situation and knew since then.

Chase Young felt betrayed. He thought he knew everything about Jack Spicer. The things he liked. The predictable way he acted. The way he would show he loved him. Now it all felt like a lie. His...This Jack Spicer had been acting like a complete fool when he was the fool. Who was this man? What was Chase Young to him?

So many thoughts ran through his head and he wasn't sure he wanted to save Jack for the sake of losing him. If it was all a lie, Chase wasn't sure how he would handle it.

A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time! It's REALLY REALLY RARE for me to get a laptop!


	10. TRUTH

A/N: :3 It's a bit fluffy and a bit dark. Somewhere inbetween. Jack is a bit of an OC in this. It's a free standing universe. The Ashley in here is Katnappe.

TRUTH

"Hey Mr. Young! We are here to celebrate your divorce!" Omi shouted with his odd friends which had Kimiko, rai, clay, Ashley and Jack. Clay held the booze.

"If you're here to mock me, please leave quietly." Chase Young stated as he was finished unpacking for his new home.

"Come on! It'll be fun! You're our favorite teacher!" Rai stated and walked in carelessly and the others followed in.

"Plus you're finally free from that witch, Wuya!" Kimiko stated with a naughty smirk. Chase Young was the most handsome and respected teacher in school that all the girls swooned for.

"Yeah! Let's loosen up a bit! Get the feel of the buzz." Ashley agreed with a purr that only had Chase Young thinking _'You're kidding me.'_

Chase Young sighed knowing he never did accomplish at how he could keep these infuriating children away. He couldn't stand any of them. Well except Omi since he was actually bright and a challenge. They had drank away and made silly jokes about his ex-wife. Surprisingly Jack was silent.

Chase Young couldn't stand Jack the most. He was loud, obnoxious, a mamma's boy with an IQ of an insect that wouldn't know how to breathe. He expected Jack to play the hopeless comedian in the drinking fest but instead he was silent. That irritated Chase Young.

"Well, we better leave!" Clay stated seeing that it was ten.

"It looks like Jack knocked out! What're we going to do?" Kimiko questioned.

"It's just like my idiot cousin to not handle a drink." Ashley sighed irritably.

"Maybe we should draw on his face." Rai snickered.

"You guys can leave. I'll take care of him." The divorce teacher stated and the others didn't questioned it and left.

"You should've just doodled my face." Jack stated dully instead of the hiped up teen he always was.

"Pretending to sleep to not be in the conversation is rude Jack." He scolded his student.

Jack just got up from the floor and looked out the window to see raindrops splash against the glass. "Do you have any umbrella I could use? I'll return it."

"Why not stay the night?" Chase didn't know why he asked that. Having Jack around was the last thing he wanted.

"Don't pretend to be nice to me. You hate me most out of everyone. I always thought smiling and just being myself would make me happy but instead I get thrown away and hurt all the time. I've always acted like a lonely idiot and I refuse to acknowledge it but I'm just...tired. Tired of trying to be something I'm not."

Jack had finally come to terms to realize everything he was. Everything everyone tried to tell him he was. He finally broke. His spiky red hair became light pink and he stopped wearing that ridiculous makeup.

"I thought not caring what others thought was a good thing but now, I'm just going to bask in it. I was only dragged into this because I had money to by the booze. I'm just a fuck toy with money. Bye-eeeAAAAH!" He was about to walk out but then an empty bottle was caught under his feet and had him fall down smacking his head down on the floor.

Tears immediately started pooring down like a baby. Chase Young rolled his eyes thinking that they were finally going to have a defining moment but Jack will and always be a clutz. But it was a relief. Seeing Jack so broken before his eyes...hurt. He picked up the bottle, throwing it successfully in the trash can.

He forced Jack to sit on his butt and rolled up his jeans to see the injuries. "You bruised your leg and sprained your ankle. You can't walk in this condition." He stated.

Jack sniffed and glared at his teacher. "I can walk! Just watch me!" He tried but was immediately fallen with his invisible pride as well. He cried again.

Chase sighed and picked up the hopeless fool to set down on his bed and help ease his leg ignoring the complaints that it was painful. "Jack what happened to you?" He questioned as he wrapped the bandages around the ankle.

"Whatd'ya mean?"

"You just gave me a whole speech about giving up. I never thought I would ever see the day till now. What happened?"

Jack sniffed. "I'm not telling."

"Tell me or else I will strip you naked and have you run tied to a pole outside with a fuck me sign." He was obviously not going to do that but Jack was gullible. The poor albino was already with a whole new set of tears.

"Wu-Wuya confronted me yesterday of being a slut. That I used my body on you and told really mean things about me. She talked bad to me before but-but-but that really hurt! And they're probably true. I'm willing to please anyone. Even you. Even if it meant sacrificing my body." Those tears began to fall so he turned around and hugged the pillow.

"You've been touched before?" Chase questioned unable to hide the growl behind it.

"Uhm..."

"JACK!"

"Yes!" He peeped at the sudden roar. "Ever since I was a child, I was always alone with my tutors and they promised to play with me if I let them. The same thing in Highschool. I only got most A's be- I mean I-"

"You've been touched by the teachers!" Chase had no idea that Jack had this life style. He was always smiling. So happy and free like a child. It just wasn't possible!

"I had no choice! My grades were terrible no matter how hard I try and my parents expect the best of me!"

"So you sold your body for grades!"

"What's it to you? You don't care about me! Don't act like you do!" He tried to kick him with his good leg but was easily caught. "Let me go!"

"No! I will not sit here and know that a student of mine is being raped!" Chase had his honor.

"It's not rape if I liked it!" Jack really had to stop talking.

The dark aura his teacher held shrouded around him. "You mean to tell me you liked to be touch." He spoked like venom was dripping down and burning Jack's skin. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this."

Chase had Jack lie side ways as he settled behind him unbuttoning his pants and lowered them down slowly as he licked the nape of his neck sending shivers and letting out a gasp of the teen. Another hand below the team reached in his shirt making him whimper as the hand carressed him gently.

"They were never this gentle." Jack whispered but Chase heard him.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No. I like it a lot. I'm sorry that you had to see this side of me. You're disgusted aren't you?"

Chase was silent as he thought about it. He let his hands continue their journey of the slender abdomen and chest and the milky thighs and crotch. Jack gasped again at the light carress of the hand on his covered crotch. The older man fondled the young man's balls and stroked the covered length feeling it dampened. Even with the pleasure, the tears were flowing like rivers.

Chase couldn't stop. He could remember Jack's idiotic smiles. His embarrassing moments. Unknown to him till now, he always did cherish them. Not one day or night did he not think about Jack. Omi was a valid student but Jack was fascinating and beautiful in his unique color.

"Cha-Chase, please answer me." His student begged because he didn't want his teacher to regret this.

He looked down at his pupil and kissed him. "I expected more experience from your lips." he finally said at last.

"None of them kissed me before." The boy responded with a blush.

"Then let me teach you thoroughly." The night was hot and passionate as their sweaty body mingled. Chase never heard sweeter moans and screams and hotter groans as he felt his cock surrounded so perfectly in the dirty hole he came within to clean out all of the past. The night went on and on and for the first time, the teacher felt sated to fall in a wonderful deep sleep.

"AAAAAAH!" Jack fell off the bed knocking his head against the nightstand. "Why? Why am I naked? Mr. Young! I! You! ME! WE!" He fainted.

Chase was not amused. He splashed Jack's face with water and had him drink coffee as he patched up the bleeding cut on his head. "Tell me what you remember about last night, Jack."

"Last night? All I remember is coming here to drink with you and everyone else for your divorce celebration!"

The older man blinked at the younger one. "So you don't remember what happened last night?"

Jack blushed and shook his head. "Did we-"

"Yes and you'd be very interested at how _honest_ you are when you're drunk." He put a dangerous hand against the chair and was staring down at his student with his omnious amber eyes. "I know all about Wuya and your little game with the teachers."

If it was possible, Jack paled a few more shades whiter.

"Trust me Jack. I will get rid of everyone who had ever touched you because from now on, you are **_mine_**." Chase smirked and Jack just paled a few more shades whiter. He was happy but terrified at how Chase is going to get _rid_ of them.

A/N: Just a little thing I thought of. I realize there are different drunks. The violent drunks. The fairy-like drunks. I wanted to try the honest drunks! :D I'll leave it to your imagination at how Chase does get rid of all those horrible people. Especially Wuya.


	11. White Kitty

A/N: SO fustrated! I'm homesick! Don't have spell check!

White kitty

Jack was laughing evilly as he was building his robots. He laughed as he was eating his pudding. He laughed as he was using the restroom. He laughed as he was brushing his teeth. He laughed as he was going to the door. He laughed as he opened it. He laughed as he took the box that was on his front step.

"Now! What did my old hag of a granny bought me!" He opened it with a devilish smirk which faltered when he saw what it was. A white kitty with black stripes. "What? What is this?" He held the kitty by the stretched skin of its neck.

It stared at Jack with its big innocent pearl-like eyes. It's ears twitching by any sounds nearby and cocked its head. Jack scanned the furry creature to see that it was in fact a boy. At least no worries of pregnant issues and it was small.

"Jackbot!" One of them came quickly.

"Yes, master Jack?"

"What is this?"

"It's a white tiger. Known to have the white gene and smaller than original tigers."

"A tiger? Does it tear people to shreds and eat their flesh!" Jack hugged the tiger feeling a surge of power.

"Yes but it has a genetic defect which is Strabismus. Strabismus is when the eyes are not properly aligned with each other causing back depth perception and unproper binocular vision."

"I know Jackbot! I was born with it remember!" Jack scolded putting the tiger on the table petting it getting a purr.

"I'm sorry Master Jack. Should I send the tiger back? From my calculations it has other genetic defects involving its kidney and is endangered of getting anaesthesia."

Jack stared down at the tiger who continued to purr and then rub its head against his stomach. He felt a strange warm feeling taking the tiger into his arms and have its tongue lick him on the nose. "No. You may go back to what you were doing. I'm going to take care of him. Have my medical robots get all the medical equipment for him and treat him immediately."

"Yes, Master Jack." The robot hurriedly floated away.

Jack became infatuated with the white tiger as he was walking down to the basement smiling down at the tiger staring in wonder of where he was. "This is my lab." Jack informed him. "It's where I make my evil inventions so I can rule the world!" He laughed dramaticallly until he coughed.

"You're mine now so what should I call you?" He arched an eyebrow. "Hmmm~" he stopped walking to stare at the tiger's clear white eyes. "How about I call you Snow!" He exclaimed but the kitty gave no reaction. "Don't like that one huh? Powder? Ghostie? Casper?...AHA!"

He placed the tiger on a stool to point his finger high in the air and shouted, "I shall call you Mr. Underpants!"

The white tiger still gave no reaction.

"Uhm...Okay, how about JJ for Jack Jr.?" The tiger jumped in his arms and purred. "Yes! From now on you are named JJ!"

And then medical team took the tiger and took care of it to reduce the risk of death due to its genetic defect. The team also checked Jack. When they were finish, Jack took his clueless new pet into his arms. "Feeling better little guy. Hmmm~"

He purred. "Awe! You are so cute! I can't wait when you grow up! You're so cute and lovable that I could eat you up!" He was just so cute that Jack spent the rest of the day playing with it outside. Jack made sure to put on sunblock.

They played catch. He taught JJ of who the enemies were and what shen gong wu was and JJ just sat there licking his fur. They snuggled together as they were watching The Miracle Worker and JJ was held as the boy cried in the end. They ate pudding together if that was possible. And they even built together. JJ just had to give the tools as Jack was fixing his latest invention.

It went on like that for days and Jack was never happier. Until the shen gong wu radar went off. Jack didn't want to bring JJ because he was asleep so cute on his own bed so he went out and got beat up like nothing.

He went back home cursing and then stop to see his sweet JJ waiting for him in the lab sitting patiently. "Oh JJ! You're the only real friend I have! You know what! I'll steal that Shen gong wu and take it for mine! You'll see how much of a not failure I am!" He was obviously in denial but the tiger was cool with it.

The two sneaked into the Xiaolin temple to see the four Xiaolin warriors plotting something.

"We will go into Chase Young's palace and get that shen gong wu back. It's too dangerous in his hands." Rai, the leader, told them.

"Are you sure? That's stealing." Omi, the innocent honorable one, questioned.

"It's the same as Jack and everyone else. We're just playing the even field." Rai reasoned and then took out the golden tiger claws. At the moment JJ became curious and jumped towards the purple hole after the Xiaolin warriors did. Jack didn't make it and was met in a face full of dirt.

"OH NO! JJ!" He shouted and then passed out from extreme shock.

JJ landed inside of Chase's palace without a clue he was in it. He walked around the place ignoring the other four strange people in robes to find a lonely lion cub. In need to play, he ran up to the cub and rubbed its head against it's chin to take notice of him.

JJ jumped back low on his hind legs to jump on the cub to play tackle. He smiled and the two began playing tag. Turned out the lonely lion cub was not liked by the other baby cubs for being so weird in whatever case lions thought was weird. Yet, JJ didn't care. He wanted to play with his new buddy who's name was Hermes and boy was he fast.

Jack, after waking up from shock, immediately went over to Chase's palace in fear. He couldn't stop thinking of all the tortures Chase must be doing to it. He sneaked into the palace but not so quietly as the stone floor for some reason was creaking. None of that made sense but its a magical castle. What more do you expect?

It wasn't long till the mighty Chase Young appeared and asked, "And what is a baffoon like you doing here?" He took care of the Xiaolin punks before he got there.

"Oh! H-Hey Chase! I'm just here to get what I lost here."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you know... A certain..thing."

"Is it the shen gong wu because if it is, you won't get far." He warned him.

"No! Not that! Heavens not that! It's just that a certain _friend_ of mine stumbled here."

"What friend?"

Just then a white tiger jumped into Jack's arms followed with another lion cub having him fall on the ground. The two baby felines rubbed their furry heads against him. The lion cub was given the details about this guy.

"This one. Not this one." He put the two off of him and smiled nervously at the dark lord.

"I see. You may leave then."

"Okay JJ. Let's go home." But the white kitty shook his head and rubbed his head against the lion cub. They played their sad big eyes. "Oh. Fine then. I guess you can stay here instead but then the white kitty shook his head and the two rubbed their heads against him. "But I can't take you home or stay here. Chase hates me and this cub has a family."

The two cubs looked at each other and began to whimper loudly. "I'm sorry!" Jack took them in his arms and began to cry dramatically.

"Stop! You can live here Jack! Just down touch anything!" He shouted unable to take more of the irritating noise.

"Really? Yippie!" They three were so happy. The two kitties dragged Jack to play with them. Jack made sure to have the jackbots bring his stuff as Chase showed him to his room and gave direct orders and rules.

It was a wonderous few weeks of being with the two kitties. He completely forgot about fighting for shen gong wu. He rather spend time with them than be beatened and humiliated. He made sure to dodge Chase as much and Wuya as much since she's only planning on kicking him out if he posed a threat to her trying to win Chase. Jack did not care at all.

Being with the kitties made him familiar with the other cats since the other kitties wanted to play too. He still invented but only toys for the kitties to play with when he was on the urge to just invent something for a while. It was cat paradise in a way.

One morning, JJ and Hermes wanted to play with Uncle J so they sneaked into his room and hopped on his bed with their paws tapping on his body to wake up but Jack was knocked out cold. The reason was because he spent whole night yesterday creating a new kitty litter cleaning machine since JJ wanted to poop in private then just doing it everyone or on a sandbox.

The two look at each other and kept stepping on their master until a paw stood on Jack's crotch elliciting a strange sound. The curious kitties felt the need to see what this mysterious thing does. They got inbetween Jack's legs to stair down at the weird thing in front of them that caused the sound.

JJ put his paw down on it and there was that sound again the dude was making. Hermes took a turn and Jack did it again. Thinking it was a toy, he tried moving his paw up and down on it to cause a weirder sound. JJ joined in and a lot more strange noises were made.

Suddenly the thing got bigger and hard. They took their paws away in wonder of how it was possible. Chase walked into the room to know what all the racket was about last night before he put a silence spell but instead he met a not so innocent image.

The two kitties smiled and wanted to show what they discovered so placed their paws on it a bit rhythmically to make their uncle J make different noises.

"I believe that's enough." Chase who was holding his composure took the kitties by their stretched necks and put them out of the room and Chase closed it. The kitties were angry at first but decided to play some more tag.

The dragon lord turned to Jack to see the obvious hard on pointing out of his underwear that had little lizards on them. He was wearing nothing but his underwear. He was not going to leave Jack like this incase someone else came in so decided to wake him up.

Chase wasn't wearing his armor. He was only wearing a pair of training pants so the touch of his bare hand on Jack's shoulder had the sleeping boy shiver and moan at the touch. Seeing what he has done, out of his own curiosity, he caressed both hands down the sides of the boy making him arch and leak. Chase knew he was sensitive but not this sensitive.

He moved his hands upwards to the chest feeling the perked nippled rubbed against his palms. The expression Jack was making were absolutely adorable that Chase licked his lips and brought it down to one nipple as the other hand had its finger tips rub the other.

Strong whimpering noises were made and then Jack whimpered, "Chase." In a whisper. Acknowledging the fact that Jack was having a dirty dream of him was no surprise but how lustfully desirable he was at the moment, he couldn't hold back.

It's been a while since Chase saw Jack in humiliation and pain since he moved in. He's been so occupied by the kitties that unknowingly Chase began to miss the tearful fool begging for mercy.

The evil Heylin lord wanted more expression so took a hold of the albino's length and stroked it and rubbed the tip of the cock feeling the wetness flowing. Jack gasped and moved weakly at the pleasure given to him. Chase watched his expression as he stroked that cock and played with his nipples. Placing hickies every now and then.

Being the sensitive virgin he was, he came fast and all over himself. The red head was left a panting mess of sweat and cum and hickies. Chase was unsatisfied though. He pulled the underwear off the boy and took off his pants. He was from the past so underwear never applied to him.

He got on top of the albino and picked up his legs to meet his shoulders and spread them since he was so flexible. He licked the boy's balls and sucked them getting louder moans being held down with teeth biting lip. Not liking it, he drove the boy crazy by putting his dick in his hot mouth and pleased it like a pro.

the dragon lord put them in a 69 position and the sleeping Jack licked it and sucked it. In a way this was sleep walking but without the walking and more sucking. Then the boy gasped when he felt a slick finger enter him. Chase made sure to have three fingers in the sleepy boy and got him as slick for sure putting a silence spell while he was at it.

Then the man placed himself inbetween the boy's leg and whispered huskily, "This is going to hurt because I want to see you cry." He thrusted fully in at once and Jack woke up in pain. Tears poured down as the boy panted at the pressure within him so deeply and big.

"Cha-Chase! You're bigger than I thought! Not even my biggest toy was this big!" He gasped for air as his body was getting used to the overgrown size.

The seme chuckled darkly and began thrusting deep and hard and fast into the boy without a care for its cries. He loved them. He loved seeing this boy confused and helpless.

"Ha! AH! AH! Cha...Nng!" He couldn't say a word other than scream and cry. He tried to hold it down by clenching his teeth but sounds were still coming out. Chase put them in different position and Jack kept coming in nearly every one of them before Chase, an experience pro, finally came deep within him.

The two were gasping for air and Chase was the first to calm down while Jack was still trying to catch his breath. "What...What was that for?" The albino questioned.

"It's your fault. You haven't been coming to showdowns so I haven't seen your needy face for awhile."

"You're such a bastard." He covered his shameful face against the pillow.

Chase only chuckled and lie against Jack's back close to his ear so he could fill the ticklish breaths against it. "You weren't complaining while I was fucking you. The way you look so needy to hold me as my dick fucked your hole. It's still twitching for more." He placed his fingers against it and had it go in one by one touching the right places.

Jack turned around and pushed Chase as far as he could which wasn't that far. "Stop playing with me! I'm already tired!" His face was all red as he glared at the man.

The brunette smirked and had his fingers still be inside the red head's dirty body that's screaming not verbally for more. Jack began to take effect by them. "I thought you hated me." He sobbed as he couldn't stop his crotch by hardening again.

"I never said I hated you. I just said all those mean things because I love teasing you. Seeing you cry. It's only between us okay." His other hands formed claws that were threateningly close to his throating.

"Y-yes but I should get to JJ and Hermes. We're suppose to play today." He said with hope.

"They're already having fun. Right now, let's have our fun." Decided it was now or never, he kissed the albino comforting him before the next round. The two kitties peaked in to see them kissing and then ran away. The two beings saw the door open so Chase used his magic to make sure it was lock for the rest of the day.

JJ and Hermes were playing tackle and Hermes always won. The two decided to rest and in their kitty way, they were talking about what they saw Chase and Uncle Jack do. In curiosity they decided to kiss by rubbing their noses and the licking each others' tongues.

It was disgusting but it felt...personal. They agreed this would only be between them and they grew up happily with their uncles. Hermes is the obivious seme if curious.

A/N: Thank you for reading. It just that Chase always had tigers so I decided to do this cute little fic! Nothing is cuter than baby animals!


	12. Brother help me 4

Gear was following a lead to get Static and the others back. It was a long shot but he had to save his best friend and others. He found the building and barged through the door.

"What the fuck?! Didn't you read the fucking sign on the fucking door?!" Ebon shouted while he was busy having Shiv tied to two opposite pole in a lewd pose, sweating and panting as his whole body was red from the whip in Ebon's hand.

Gear turned positively red but remember his objective. "I'm sorry but Static and Hotstreak is in danger. Since you and Hotstreak mysteriously healed through the second big bang event, you must know something about Hotstreak." He explained and hoped he was right or else this was incredibly awkward.

Ebon sighed. "Yeah and why are you here?"

"I was recently in a weird showdown and a bright flash of light took them."

"So they're there."

"Where?"

"It's a dimension where galaxies were created or destroyed. I got something that'll send you there."

"Really? And you'll let me use it?!"

"Yeah. Whatever. But the next time you barge in here, I will shoot you without caring what's gonna happen! Got that!" He held Gear by the collar.

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good." Ebon took out a remote and pressed a button that turned a bookcase around revealing an arc that turned on and was flashing a white light. "This was given to me just in case something stupid like this happens! Now get out!" He threw Gear into the portal and then hid the arc away.

He turned to Shiv and threw the whip to the table. "Stay there. I have a door to fix." Shiv groaned.

Gear was thrown into the air of a weird desert and fell on somebody.

"What the hell?!" Hotstreak shouted as he shoved Gear off him.

"Gear! How did you get here?"

"Ebon helped me." He explained.

"Wait, Ebon holds a device that'll teleport you to where the fate of the whole universe is made and he could use it at his own wild desire?"

"Yeah." Hotstreak groaned as the two got up. "He was the backup just in case I lost. Static fill him in the details."

So as they were walking Gear was given the whole story. "So the whole universe is in danger if they hold the staff? This is mind blowing! And I thought Hotstreak was just another hooligan!"

"I heard that." The hothead muttered. "It's here." He stopped and the others looked around to just see that they were still surrounded by only black trees and a desert.

"I see nothing." Omi commented.

"That's only what they want you to see. RAH!" Hotstreak lit up his flame and the whole place turned into a rainforest in full bloom. They were in front of a lake with a waterfall.

"Whoa~" Gear stated.

"There it is!" Static shouted pointing at the staff within the lake.

"Ooh! Can I get it?" Omi asked.

"Yeah but make it quick. They're coming." Hotstreak warned. Omi jumped on the lake and ran towards the staff. He dived in and got it. He quickly swam back to the others. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Find my brother."

"That's not going to be easy." Everyone looked up to see thousands of these black clothed guardians surround them.

Everyone got in a circle with their powers, weapons and stances at ready. "There's too many." Chase said.

"Don't worry. As long as we have the staff. They're defenseless."

"On the contrary," One of them said and stepped aside to reveal an unconscience Jack nailed to a cross just like Jesus. No blood spilled though. "It seems you're the ones at loss."

Hotstreak snorted. "You can't kill my brother. He's capable of healing through anytime."

"Yes. But a new specimen can."

"Specimen? What is he talking about?" Static questioned.

"They cloned my brother." Francis gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "When there is a new heir by the blood of the former White Lotus, the former person alive can die."

"Yes but he will live if you give us the staff and the crowns."

"Not a chance."

"Should you really make that decision? It's your brother's life on the line."

Hotstreak chuckled and shook his head. "You don't realize what you've done. My brother and I used to plan a way to kill you off one by one but then it would've taken too much time and Jack and I had no idea how to get here and there were too many of you to track down. So we deviced a plan where you would kidnap Jack when the staff was drawing near to activation. You were able to kill my sacred organization and my parents but that could only happen if someone did it from within the organization because no one knew of it but us. Thanks to that, you over-looked one detail that was only told between the pheonix and lotus."

"Oh and what's that?" The murderous organization started to step back.

"You wasted a lot of time going through all this because when the pheonix and lotus had not returned to this dimension for over five or ten years, their power is built up and just like what God did to Lucifer, you are all going to hell. Omi activate the staff!"

"Staff of Life!" The staff created a force field around them.

"Pheonix Crown!" Francis fire body exploded and burned all the people into ashes. Francis made sure to expand it throughout the dimension and have flares of fire enter different dimensions to burn the rest. He could sense the life of those traitors and burned them all. Even the ones hidden in an aquatic universe. They really underestimated him.

He calmed down and then freed his brother. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack opened his eyes and smiled like a goofball. "That was too easy." He said weakly. "You could've done it softer. Using all my strength just to prevent you from burning me."

"Yeah so the clone was just a lie?"

"Definitely. They couldn't take a trace of my DNA since I heal to quickly and my hair is too strong to pull out." He explained.

"Wait! Hold up! So you've been planning this for nearly over a decade and the big bang event didn't give you your powers?!" Static questioned bewilderly.

"No. I was born with it. Just that the big bang event gave me the chance to show it."

"What about the second big bang event?"

"I was preventing Ebon from causing it as I was going to dispose of it, but he found me."

"So me coming here was useless?" Gear questioned.

"Guess so but Hotstreak is a suspect for killing three men." Static responded.

"Make that thousands." Gear clarified.

"No worries about that." Hotstreak said as he walked over to them with his brother. "I'm boss here so I can just make everyone believe it didn't happen."

"Spicer! I am glad to see that you are well!" Omi ran over to him with a huge smile.

"Me too, Cheeseball!"

"So if you have control over the galaxies, couldn't you bring peace to ours?" Omi questoned.

"My job is to balance peace and chaos. The worlds needs problems." Francis responded.

"How come?" The little one was confused.

"Problems gives people a meaning. We all wish it was gone but then problems are what gives people a reason to live as much as it kills them. Heck, even having no problems is a problem."

"Like Edgar Allen Poe. He saw everything to be too dull that he drank to death. Problems spice up your life." Jack chuckles but immediately feel a heavy glare on him.

"I think you need to apologize someone. It's a good thing you heal." Hotstreak pushed his brother forward to Chase.

"Chase! I'm sorry but-"

"Stop. All that matters is that you're safe and your priorities is yours. Seeing that you are well and amazing is enough for me. Plus you can make me up to me for an entire _year."_

Jack gulped knowing all the dirty and strange and dangerous things Chase has been wanting to do. He's going to be scarred but will eventually get used to it.

"So what happens now?" Omi asked.

"I'll return you to your home but you guys won't remember any of this. Except Chase since Jack's going to tell him anyway."

"So we won't remember a single thing about this?" Gear sounded a bit sad about this.

Hotstreak faced to him. "We can only tell the person we love most of all and trust with our life. Chase is Jack's own but I haven't found mine yet."

Gear blushed as he felt the powerful lust in Francis's eyes. Static wrapped an arm around Gear's shoulders. "Glad to hear that! Give me a call when your free!" He joked with a wink.

"Yeah right! So here we go." He took the staff from Omi and activate it. It surrounded them with a white light and Gear woke up and remembered everything that happened. He was bewildered so immediately called Static. "Virgil! Do you remember what happened yesterday?!"

"Huh? All I remember is that we went patrolling last nice and round up some baddies. I have a date with Daisy today. What's up with you?"

Gear thought about what happened before he woke up and grew immediately red. "Good to know! I gotta go!" He hanged up his phone and quickly dressed up before arriving at Francis's house through the door that was surprisingly opened.

Francis was walking down the stairs after a shower. A towel was hanging really low and loosely around his waist that he had to hold it with a hand. Gear felt excitement crawl on his skin.

"Hey." He said coolly.

"Uh! Uh! H-hey to y-you too!" He responded lamely.

"So what bought you here?" His smirk was obviously teasing him.

"Here? Oh right! You said we would forget but how come I remembered?!" he asked and knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

"Rick, I thought you were smarter than this?"

"I am! Just that you said only the person you trust a-and..." Francis was suddenly so close that Richard found himself in between his arms and laid against the door.

"And?" Francis played an innocent smile and then trailed a kiss down the geek's neck making his victim shudder.

"A-and...love." He meeped.

"Atta boy. Now let's explore that." It was one hell of a morning for both brothers.

The End...actually some shorts of the brothers may be written :D

A/N: Yeah, it's short but I suck at Action and Suspense. One of my weaknesses as a writer. Forgive me. *gives a cookie and pat head*


	13. Dinosaur apology

A/N: Somewhat fluffy but sexy stories. Jack is very OOC I think.

Dinosaur Apology

"No!" Chase shouted at his lover who was at the point of tears.

"All I said was that I want to become a dragon like you! Why can't I?!" He sounded like the spoiled child he grew up as.

"I told you no! Now **_never_ **tell me or ask me that **_ever_** again!" He growled at him menacingly. Jack broke into tears and threw the pillow at him. He ran out the room and used the golden tiger claws to escape from Chase's lair. The dragon sighed since he really hates this types of fights with his lover.

He learned very well that the easy pleasing albino can also be very hard headed about getting the things he wants. Why did he have to be so SPOILED?!

Jack was sobbing in the park at the dark as he grumbled about Chase being stupid and stuff. He didn't have to go so offensive on the matter. He just wanted to be a dragon too so he could be closer to him but he had to be a jackass and tear them apart. The depressed boy really thought it should be over. He was still so new to love since this was his first.

"Jack Spicer?" Jack looked up to see Omi as a teenager. Now he was more depressed because Omi was hot and Chase was previously obsessed with him.

"H-hey." He sniffed. "W-what a-are you do-ing here?"

"I wanted a little stroll. I guess my tiger instincts knew that you needed help." Then the monk arched an eyebrow. "The policemen didn't arrest you like that?" He asked since Jack was completely naked.

The goth just noticed and screamed.

"Don't worry. I have an extra of Rai's robe." Another things was that the male monks were taller than him too now. He put on the clothes and the sash. Jack wanted to ask why he has one but then it's obvious that Omi would play fantasy leader time to time. "So why are you out here?"

Jack sniffed again before answering. "Chase is being a total jackass. I just said that I wanted to be a dragon too and he got all defensive on me!"

Omi sat down next to Jack on the bench and patted his shoulder. "I think it's because it scares Chase."

"Scare him? I don't understand." Jack rubbed his eyes. Seriously, the great Heylin Lord scared of something? That was unbelievable in Jack's world.

"It's not easy to explain. It's better to ask Chase himself." Omi smiled sincerely and Jack felt like a complete retard. He didn't consider Chase's feelings. "Oh and here you go." The monk gave him a bag.

"What's this?"

"It's a little apology gift. Kimiko gave it to me and told me to give it to you since Rai gave it to her."

Jack checked what was inside and blushed. No wonder she gave it away. He teleported back to his room and changed quickly but only in his black coat and used Kimiko's gifts which was a bit difficult to put in. Chase did sense Jack's presence and rushed towards his room forgetting that he could teleport.

He opened the door and gasped at the sight before him.

Jack was shivering as he was dressed in what looks like a triceratops. He had the horns on his head and nose. He had fingerless gloves and boots that matched the scales of it and he had a tail. He was sexy as hell.

"D-do you like it? Dinosaurs are close to dragons and I don't mind being like this time to time since you don't want me to be a dragon like you." His face was continuously red. He never did something_ this_ daring and frantically, it was getting the better of him since he was hard beneath the coat.

Chase sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Jack, the reason I don't want you to be a dragon is because I don't want you to hold the burden I do. Eating the disgusting soup everytime. I actually have to waste energy using a spell to down it and try not to puke. Why do you think I excessively brush my teeth after drinking it?"

"Because you love hygiene?" Jack made up his best excuse and Chase chuckled.

"So how did you manage this?" He touched Jack's tail and the boy twitched.

"It's a bit weird but don't turn away." Jack turned around and laid his stomach on the bed to pull his coat up for a good look. The tail was attached to a dildo that was deep within the teen and Chase was amazingly surprised.

"You really are full of surprises, Spicer." He purred as he encountered his prey. He grabbed the tail and rocked it. Jack gasped and squirm. "I'm amazed how you could carry it. I bet you have to squeeze it really tight just so it wouldn't slip out."

"Ch-chase." Jack tried to plead for something but he couldn't catch the breath to speak.

"What is it Spicer? Is it too much for you?" Chase rocked it right at his prostate making the teen gasp.

"Ah! Nng..." Jack clenched the sheets and bit into it.

"No. No. I want to hear my dinosaur roar." Chase chuckled ominously and licked the cute little horn attached to the nose to realize that it was white chocolate tied by a thin transparent chord. Weird but kinky. He used his sharp fangs to cut the chord and take the white into his mouth to melt as he pulled the chord out.

He kissed Jack passionately to share the glorious taste of white chocolate. The albino was left panting and eyes left with lust and haze. "Gimme more." He whispered pleadingly and Chase was just about to do so but this time with something a bit more interesting.

He cut the chord and pulled it out from the other two horns and placed one at the side as he used the other. He used his power to melt the white chocolate and let it drip slowly on his surprised lover's back. "Chase!" Suddenly Jack was blindfolded and gagged to feel another drop all the more intensely and then feel Chase's tongue lap at him.

Chase removed the tail to flip Jack over. He made the two chocolate horns float above his lover to continue drip randomly as he thrusted in. With the lack of seeing, the sound of chocolate dripping and the slap against skin became more intense. Jack knew Chase had paralyzed his arms or legs from moving. Only his back could move but all he did was shiver and arch closer to the dripping hotness.

He never felt so dirty as he couldn't do anything. Chase always dominated him and he loved every step of it. Even when he was naughty, he was rewarded despite Chase stating it as punishment.

Suddenly a hot sticky wetness touched his nipple. The more sensitive parts of his body. It stung but the cool wetness of Chase's tongue sucked it as the dragon was still thrusting in him.

Soon the chocolate was gone but Chase wasn't done yet. He made the blindfold and gag disappear for Jack to see a blur of his lover until his sight was regained. He only got all the more hornier when Chase transformed into his dragon self and by a few thrusts, Jack came instantly.

Chase pulled out and Jack looked to his lover to see the knowing look. Jack sat up to change position to finish his lover by blowing him. Jack made his master's wet cock slide across his chocolate covered body. He rubbed his body and nipples against it and then down it with his mouth.

He also fap himself as he did so. Jack became very skilled doing this and barely mind it when Chase wanted to move a bit more. When he knew his lover was close, Jack pulled back his mouth and rubbed their cocks together to have a final orgasm. Well...until they were hot and horny again tonight.

The next afternoon, Omi found a present inside his room from Jack and Chase. He opened it to find several of the important shen gong wu they lost to them. Omi learned from that day forward, always give kinky things to a couple. They would always give you something enjoyable back. (Maybe)

A/N: This came from the idea "Weird but kinky" and "Dinosaur". I was searching for a sexy dinosaur costume but then most of them are cute so i decided to do a half-assed triceratops because of the melting candle thing I thought as an old kinky thing I never get tired of writing about.

I never do these things. Just so you know. I should really get to know more things but some are just...not right. Like the Alaskan pole or the lasagna or the golden showers which will disgust you for life and can't believe they exist. Well the golden showers (Since they're common in X-rated ones) yes but the rest, NO! Don't search it up!

I am open to other people's ideas. If you got an idea, I would like to write about it. It can be a sentence or a subject or a word. Just something that'll give me an idea.


	14. My Omi

A/N: I'm srry i haven't been updating! School started and I haven't had access for SO LOOONG! *sniff sniff*

Takes place after Chase got ahold of evil Omi but Omi's a teenager in this one! I don't like shota-con. It's just so...wrong. Neither will I write an m-preg story. I support adoption!

Pairing: Jami (OmiXJack)

Warning: Threesome! well not really. Don't feel in the mood to go too far. Been long time so I may be rusty. Plus it might be depressing because I've been depressed...A LOT lately.

**My Omi**

The land was burning and the people were screaming. It was all beautiful to Chase Young as he had finally gained control over the universe. Omi was his and he was invincible.

It felt tremendous when his plan work. Omi being evil had made him a not so modest person. Always running around for a challenge. All was splendid.

CRASH!

Oh right...Jack was also here but at least he was good for chores. He was a scrawny weakling and Chase had to admit he knew quite well of the boy. He was an idiot and someone Chase shouldn't trust but what can this albino do? He was forbidden to build anything that deemed dangerous to his rule so he's been busying himself with other stuff such as his chores and other things...

"Nng! AH! AH! AH!" Jack screamed as he felt his bottom penetrated repeatedly by Omi. The former monk had no morals and it so happened that Omi secretly lusted after the boy. When Jack was suppose to only bring in towels to wipe Omi's sweat after hard training, the former monk had other plans.

Since then the two occupied themselves this way and didn't know or cared if Chase knew or not. It wasn't exactly something normal to pop in a conversation even if your evil but that changed when the said man himself walked into the room meant for only Omi.

Omi stopped thrusting into the teen to smirk at his master. "Wish to join me master?"

Chase grinned. "I accept such a...gracious offer." He made his armor disappear and Jack squeezed Omi as he was near completion.

The monk grunted and thrusted vigorously into the teen until they both came to finish their first round. Jack was gasping for air but Omi was still filled with lots of energy. He placed the albino on the bed as he wanked himself to grow hard again.

Chase removed Omi's hand and replaced it with his lips. The ex-monk moaned as he gripped the sheets. Chase was certainly skillful and Omi tried to learn his ways but his mind began to fog.

Soon Chase removed his lips much to his apprentice's dismay making him chuckle at the glare. He looked to Jack who was still dazed from the first round. "Virgins, they never last do they."

"Certainly not! He knocked out the first time and cried a lot!" Omi said with glee as his master turned the boy on his hands and knees taking a good look at the wet mess Omi left behind.

Chase let his hand stroke the boy's length earning a sweet moan a great resistance. Jack looked back with his colorless face all red and huffing for air. "Master, please don't tease me. I-I'll do whatever you want." He looked so helpless as he pleaded and shivered.

"You trained him well." Chase was most impressed as the albino could learn nothing right. Maybe he was meant to be a whore in the first place.

"Of course master! I had lusted after him for years since we met! To think being a monk would keep me away from such jewel!" He smirked as he put himself in front of Jack and then kissed him like a mad man with hands grabbing and caressing many place. Especially the rear.

Jack nearly suffocated! He pulled himself away and landed on Chase's lap. Omi leaned forward as he raised Jack's hips off the lap an right on the cock of his master. "Trust me Jack Spicer! When I felt this, I cried a little myself but you're going to cry out a lot more!" He pulled the boy down and Jack screamed as he felt something much bigger nearly rip him.

Tears fell from his eyes and Omi kissed them away. He made Jack stay still as he licked, kissed and nibbled all over his neck, shoulders and torso. Jack tried to gasp for air as the biggest pole in the world was up his ass. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. He just wanted to be someone people would pay attention to and respect. Not like this. Never like this.

More tears poured out as he could not enjoy being a total fool, especially in front of Chase...and maybe a little bit of Omi. The Omi he did know. But all he could was bear with it right now as both of their cocks rammed within him. He did find pleasure but immediately felt dread afterwards.

It had gone on for months and Jack, who was used to depression, felt much worse than before each and everyday.

One day, he just couldn't take it anymore. He was just walking into the training room with the towels and Omi took them to clean the sweat off his wonderful muscled body. _Oh puberty...Why haven't you touch me yet?! _Jack thought to himself and then realized the hungry expression on Omi's face.

As expected, the former monk pushed Jack against the floor with him on top. A malicious smirk playing on his lips. His hand touched between Jack's legs and stroked it. The teen licked his lips and then sneaked his hand through one of the holes of the pants.

"Stop!" Jack squeaked as his power was leaving him.

Omi laughed. "Stop? You want this Jack Spicer! I can tell! Admit that I was the only one who ever actually show a care about you! Nobody would! Not even Master Fung would purposely wish for a care for you!"

When Jack heard that, something in him broke. His confusion broke and the realization fell on him so hard. "You're right! Omi was the only one who had ever cared about me!" His eyes glared so menacingly at the former monk as if there was an invincible passion of hatred.

Jack sat up with his face all close to Omi's and he screamed and yelled and shout! "You're not Omi! Omi would never hurt me like this! He only did before because it was his job and this isn't one! This is torture! Omi was the one who asked if I was okay! Omi was the one who would think of my well-being first or is the only one ever! He may be doing it because he's naïve but that means more than anything! He had faith in me and always tried to help me if he could! It may be because of his big ego but at least I was worth something! Worth something much better than Wuya or Chase! I love Omi! My Omi! He would never rape me! He would stop if I said NO! You didn't! Give me back Omi! Give him back! Give him back! Give me back the person I love! I'm so alone! I can't live without him like this!"

Jack was in a frenzy as he cried and punched Omi's chest that did nothing. In the end he could only hold onto the body that used to be Omi's. He wanted him back so much.

The next thing Jack knew was that he was pushed away. Omi stood up with a glare of his own. "You disgust me now. I don't want to see you anymore unless I have to." He sounded so serious compared to before that Jack felt like he really lost him. He lost the only person that ever showed to care.

But Jack couldn't let that happen. Maybe...and he was right. Omi was bought back again and everything was better. Well, Jack couldn't face Omi and always refused to talk to him. Even when he broke into his room. Jack wouldn't talk to him and Omi didn't force him. His Omi was back and that's what really matters.

And since then, they returned to being the silly enemies they were. Painful as it was, the fun softened the blow. As if it never happened. But when Omi gone missing, Jack was in rage and attacked the monks for being careless and Chase and Wuya from stopping him or annoying him to share this so-called power.

Jack sent out his robots to find him but years and years had gone by and when Omi showed up, he only believed it was a trick the monks were playing and tried to destroy it. And then after all that adventure to returning the present back to normal.

Omi had enough of this silence.

"JACK SPICER! We need to talk!" Omi claimed.

"No!" Jack didn't bother turning away from his robot to face him.

A furious Omi turned Jack around with his hands grabbing his shoulders. "We need to talk!"

"Are you going to force me again?" Jack glared at the teen but immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt expression on the innocent face.

Omi removed his hands and could look Jack in the eye. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to hurt you but I tried to forget what happened but you need to know that I did hear you and I love you!"

Jack got red. "Love! You're a monk and you're not suppose to love...people...that way. Or do you?"

"Jack Spicer, I've already done horrible things but the most horrible was hurting you. But I don't regret making love to you."

"St-stupid! You're not suppose to make rape sound romantic!"

"I'm sorry! But I really want to do it again!"

"What?! You're just doing this so you could have sex!"

"Yes! But most importantly with you! Sex is suppose to be done with the one person you love and that's you Jack Spicer! Become my wife!"

Jack was completely red and shaking. "What makes you think I'm the wife?! What if I wanted to top!?" He was sure Omi would deny.

Omi blushed but didn't hesitate. "Okay! If I must surrender my anus to you to show you how much I love you then so be it! I am doing this with honor!" He started stripping.

"What are you doing?!" Jack was walking away backwards only to have his back caught against a table.

"I am showing you how much I love you." His eyes were burning with fury.

"Tch. Stupid. You don't need to. Besides, it'll be awkward." Jack began removing his pants, underwear and shoes. He lied down on the table and placed his feet on the edge looking all seductive but shy. "Please be gentle."

Omi felt his whole body heat up. "I will not disappoint you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" *Translation: Lazy to write a sex scene*

The two ended up in the bathroom with the two in the bathtub and the shower hose spraying down on them. Omi was stroking and fondling his lover's body as he reached another climax. Jack was finally exhausted. It really has been too long.

Omi stopped the shower and carried his Jack to the bed. "Aren't you joining me?" Jack smirked like a fool.

"You know I'd love to but I have to get back to the temple."

Right there the mood was ruined and Jack turned away from Omi.

"Ah, Jack! They will surely accept us!"

"No they won't. You don't have those futuristic memories we all do. I've done things and I've betrayed you more than once. How can you even trust me?"

"Because I can. Plus if you do betray me and run to Chase, I will punish you."

"Hold up! All because I sleep with you doesn't mean I'm good!"

"No matter how good the sex is?"

Jack blushed as he hesitated. "No matter how good the sex is!" Was his response.

Omi chuckled. "Then I'll be gentle with you during our showdowns. Maybe my friends can wait a bit longer." Omi took off his robe and Jack knew by the sight of his shadow. He turned around and saw a hard on right in front of his face.

"As much as it pains me. I don't want you unhappy. I love you Jack aangh-!"

Jack had already began sucking. "Yeah! Yeah! You love me! Enough of the soap opera! Get on the bed already! I'm not the only one sucking!" Jack was back to his bad attitude...but there were little parts of that attitude Omi liked.

All was good and somehow or someway, everything worked out between the two as Jack discovered something about himself.

To be continued (Maybe)

A/N: Yeah! Update! Sorry it was horrible or too fluffy! Or maybe depressing! But I have time limits! *sniff sniff* time limits. they're evil...


	15. Gentlemen and Morons

A/N: GOT MY OWN LAPTOP!

Pairing: Jack and a certain cowboy! No cowboy language! That stuff is confusing!

Gentleman and Morons

"Augh! I can't believe this! I could be building my robot army and ruling the world! But NO! Mom gets all pissy because I turned the refrigerator into a robotic monster! But can you blame me! How many times had those monks broke into my house! And the one time she was going to show up in my life, she kicks me out again into this boring wasteland!"

Jack frowned and then looked at the cow he's been ranting to. God, he knew was going insane. He was at Texas and worse, he was at Texas with NO TECHNOLOGY! He might as well chop off his own arms and head than to face this! He wanted to run away but he knew he wouldn't make it far since he had neither money nor willpower to do so.

He was freaking albino and his mother misses that fact and leaves him where the sun will scorch him to moment he walks out without his sunblock.

This place was hell because he was forced to wear cowboy clothes in the color of red, white and blue. Instead of his black and red trademark. He had to wake up because of a damn rooster who wouldn't shut up for HOURS! All he does is work all day in this damn farm!

"JAAACK! Come on!" A little boy yelled at him from across the plain. He had a mop of black hair and a bridge of freckles across his nose. His name was Pot for some reason he couldn't understand. "We're going to miss lunch!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jack got up and patted the dirt off his pants. The little boy smiled happily and took Jack's hand in his as they walked back to the house.

The red head never understood the boy. He acted like a complete jerk to the squirt the first moment they met and he still acted all jolly around him. But he got to admit...he's the only bright side to this hell hole.

They reached the house and a fat woman in a flower dress and apron was barbecuing the meat. It was a strange sight since it was mainly men you would see barbecuing in the first place.

"Well if it isn't my two boys! Sit and eat your food!"

"Okay Mama!" Jack was pulled to sit next to Pot. The two boys got a plate full of mash potatoes that had been grown by the garden, barbecue ribs and corn. They get their food solely on their farm. They did live in the middle of nowhere since the nearest town was miles and miles away.

Pot ate like a rabid dog as he tried to chew the meat. The mother had stronger teeth so ate gracefully while Jack turned out to be a vegetarian. No because he respects animals. Personal reasons he didn't like to talk about.

The meal was peaceful, just the way Jack liked it. Until the door was swung open and papa bear came in. Like serious, the man was covered in hair everywhere! Jack was sure animals were having homes in that beard.

"Hoooo-eeeee! Honey, you wouldn't believe what I got today!"

"Was it another deer?" She asked innocently. They needed to survive and she understood well about the circle of life.

"Nope! It's our lil' nephew Clay!" He moved aside and Jack's hell got tighter as Clay walked in and went wide-eyed when he spotted Jack.

"Clay, what's wrong?" Mamma asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Clay tried not to stare at Jack strangely.

"Okay then sit and meet our new boy Jack! His mother sent him here to teach him manners but he's been a good boy since I met him! A little rough around the edges to be called a man but you know what I'm gettin' at. City boys and all!" She giggled and the geek had to admit, the woman may be fat but she had the sweetest smile and her blue and green eyes sparkled.

Pot also had heterochromia except his were hazel and dark brown. Jack wish he had that birth defect instead of this. At least their own were pretty and puts them less at risk.

"We sort of already met." Clay tried to play it cool as he sat across Jack. The colorless teen shrunk back a little as he was afraid of what the cowboy was willing to do to him.

"Oh really? How?"

"It's a long story but I like it if Jack told me how he got here?" He slightly glared at the teen before him.

"I-"

"OOh! I wanna tell the story! I wanna tell the story!" Pot was raising his hand like a first grader.

"Pot! Let Jack tell his story!" His mother scolded him.

"Oh no, I'd like it if he told it." Jack said nicely and steadily as he felt tense.

"Are you sure honey?" The mother was concerned.

"Definitely." he tried his smile but he felt like it was crooked.

"Sweet!" Then Pot was telling the story but soon it followed by another story and then another story and then another.

The dinner ended and awkwardly, Jack had to share a room with Clay which was at the barn where no one could hear his girly scream. Not that it was far, just that everyone slept like a rock. Last time Jack screamed because he saw a spider and no one heard him throughout the whole night.

"I believe what Pot said was true but get this Jack, if ya hurtin' one of them or hypnotizin' one of them with yur gadgets, I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah. If you missed it, I don't have any. If I did, the first thing I'd do is get outta here but no! I'm stuck here and what you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation. I know saving the world is important but I can't do it if I keep feeling down." Jack rolled his eyes at the answer. "All right then. You mind yur own business and I mind mine. Truce?"

"Sure, whatever." Jack was really in no mood to talk.

"All right then. Good night." Clay lied on his own bed and Jack took off his cowboy hat and then lied on his. He knew tomorrow will be terrible.

The sun was shining and Clay woke up when the rooster yelled. He stood up and opened his eyes slightly to see a blur of something white and skinny in front of him with a head of pink grass. When his vision cleared, he realized he was staring at the back of Jack's body.

Unbelievably, Jack was already up and it looks like he's rubbing something on his skin.

"Yur up early." The big man sat up and stretched as he yawned.

"Yeah, I have to because it gets freaking hot and smells like cow in here when the sun rises. It's not easy getting this stuff all over my body."

"How come? Most of you body is covered with your clothes."

"I know but Pot has a habit of playing games with me. Even if it's the hundredth time I told him that I don't want to play tag!"

"Well, he must be lonely. He is a single child after all."

"I know." Jack said as if reminiscing but he has to be careful. "I bruise easily and I can't reach every spot. Why am I even telling you this?" Jack wondered why it felt so free flowing talking to Clay. It felt like he could go on and on and that frightened the boy.

And then irritably he tried to put the lotion on his back and he always had to stretch his arm to reach inbetween his shoulder blades. He practically pulled a muscle every morning doing that.

"What's in the harm of talkin' to me? We're enemies and you've done things I might not forgive but we called a truce didn't we? Want me to help you there partner?"

"No! I got it! Nng! Grrrr!" He winced when he tried to do so but then gasp when he felt a big slick cold hand on his back. Jack was about to jerk forward but Clay gently but firmly held him still.

"Did I cover the right spot?" Clay asked kindly and Jack shivered by how the big hand caressed his back.

"Yeah! You got it! I need to get dress!" Jack practically leaped out of Clay's grasp as he did not face the cowboy. His face was burning in embarrassment. Jack was gay and well, he found the cowboy irritating but then simple kind gestures like these made him flush.

Everyone around him is an asshole and Omi was always in his face and really just doing it for himself. Jack wasn't used to these things. Hell, he still wasn't used to being around Pot or his parents.

"Sorry, I'd scare you."

Jack didn't like this. He faced Clay with an irritated expression. "What's up with you? We're enemies. Enemies don't help other enemies rub lotion on their backs."

"We made a truce Spicer and I'm a man of my word. Plus, its in my nature to be nice to people. Even the slimiest of them." Clay explained as he removed his shirt revealing strong broad shoulders with abs and loads of muscle. Clay was a MAN! Even a gentleman!

Clay wasn't a pretty boy, a player or a nerd. He knew what he knew. He treated people with respect the way he wanted to be treated. He was strong just like his element and his body must be rock hard. He will reach out with an open hand first and then a fist if he must. He will try to understand the people he's with. And that was all Jack wasn't.

Jack felt envious at the sight of what he couldn't be but he shouldn't be thinking about that. He had work to do and if he wants to get home quicker, he needed to stay focus. He dressed in his usual cowboy attire and walked quickly out of that room before Clay dropped his pants.

"Jack! Jack!" Pot was already outside waiting for him with a lantern since it's still barely sun rise.

"What is it?" Jack said tired and uninterested but Pot didn't care.

"You met my cousin Clay? He's amazing isn't he! I want to grow up to be just like him!"

"Uh huh." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Jackie."

"It's Jack, Potty." Jack grinned evilly.

"I am not Potty!" His face scrunched up to look like those angry devils in the books.

"Then I'm not Jackie. What're you doing up so early? Usually it takes the smell of bacon to get you up." Jack started to feel lighter as he talked to Pot.

"I'm excited! You, me and Clay gets to ride the horses together! And play together."

"Hold up there cowboy. What makes you think I'm gonna play?" Jack arched an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Nice try Jackie but I'm gonna make you play!" He growled for the fun of it. Jack flicked his nose.

"I'd like to see you try." Jack dared and then poked the kid. "Potty."

"Jackie!"

"Potty!

"JACKIE!"

"POTTY!"

"GRAH!"

"ROAR!" They end up in a tickle fight. Well Pot was the one being tickled.

"Wow, Jack Spicer, nice to kids. It's a miracle!" Clay exclaimed from what he saw.

"Me? nice?" He scoffed and then pushed the kid off his lap who went giggling as he rolled right off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Drop the evil act Spicer. Here, we're partners on the farm. Don't worry." Clay held up his hands to reassure his words. "We're not going to be best of friends. When we're both out of here, we'll go back to being enemies. Alright?"

Jack thought about it. He was still going to be a jerk but doesn't mean he has to push Pot away. Reluctantly he did like the kid, "Fine." He rolled his eyes and Clay saw it by the faint light of the lantern framing half of Jack's face and half of his.

"Great!" He wrapped an arm around Jack's neck. "Let's get to it!" He announced.

"Yay!" Pot jumped in glee and ran towards the chicken house. Jack groaned as he was technically dragged there.

The day was heavy work but it got lighter since Clay was around and they needed the extra muscle since Jack was Jack and Pot was a kid.

First they gathered the eggs and milk. Groomed the animals and cleaned the place. They fed the animals and then gathered the crops. It was a long hot day and Jack did mess up a little. He messed up a lot at first but he's been here for more than a month and Clay helped him through it. He even gave tips on how to do things better.

They had breakfast, lunch and dinner together talking and during the conversations, Clay never told the family about Jack being Heylin. Well, thee Jack being Heylin. They heard of him, they just didn't know it was the exact same person with them in the dining table.

The day was actually...nice. He felt better being at the farm. He thought with Clay being around, everything would be worse.

Jack thought he would tell Pot and his parents that he was evil, they outcast him and the rest of his time here would've been GOD AWFUL. But Clay kept it cool. He made Jack comfortable and when he tried to say a joke or a story, Clay would interpret it and they would get it.

He was...wrong about Clay. He thought he was just some lame stereotypical cowboy from another planet but he was really kind and _really_ down to Earth.

When dinner was over, Clay washed the dishes, Pot dried them and Jack put them away. There was a struggle when Jack wasn't tall enough to put one last plate at its place, Clay took it.

"I got it." He stood right behind and very close to Jack and then took the plate out of his hand to place it on its rightful place. Jack had to always jump to get it in. Clay really grew these past few years. He must have not noticed before because he was more focus on crushing his soul.

Jack felt so self-conscious of himself that he didn't know what to do. Until Clay drew farther away.

"Well, I need a shower. Wanna go first Jack?" Clay asked.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah! I'll go first!" He walked away quickly.

Pot and Clay stared at each other. "Was he always that weird after dinner?"

Pot shrugged his shoulders.

Jack was bewildered in the shower. His heart felt submerged and it scared him! Clay was just too close! Just too kind! Pot was the same but he was just a kid and Clay...He didn't want to remember about the morning. It's like Jack was in an alternate universe (heh heh).

He needed to calm down. It's just the first day with Clay. Jack shouldn't take it too seriously. He shouldn't overreact like he usually did since this was a more sensitive situation. Plus Clay's straight.! He's strait as an arrow! That's right! This isn't going to become some crappy summer love movie! He's sick of this place! He will work hard and he will get out and they'll be enemies again!

Jack let out an evil laughter and then heard someone else laugh evilly behind him while washing his back. He turned around to see that it was a naked Pot smiling innocently at him.

"Pot! What're you doing in here?!" He shouted.

"Clay told me what you said this morning." The boy blushed guiltily. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Jack felt extremely uncomfortable since they were having a heart-to-heart moment in the shower. Jack sighed. "Don't bother apologizing. You didn't know better and blah blah I should've told you and blah blah it's okay and you get out and wait until I'm done. Alright?"

He began pushing Pot out of the bathroom. "Okay! Tomorrow, wanna go swimming at the lake?" This boy still doesn't get his condition but Jack didn't want to bother explaining.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just stay out."

"And then we'll go horse riding?" Pot asked.

"Sure. Whatever."

"And cow tipping?"

"If your dad allows us."

"And hear the grass grow?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Now get out!" Jack got Pot out but his head pops in again.

"And pig wrestling?"

"Pot!"

"Jackie." He greeted.

Jack sighed as he felt like he's clean enough that he decided to just get in his clothes already. He never felt clean anyway at a place like this. "Now you go shower." Pot giggled and Jack left the boy to shower.

He went into the barn and saw that Clay hadn't come back yet. He was kind of glad so he got on his bed and slept. When Jack woke up, the day for work restarted.

"Pot told me that you promised to go swimming with us." Clay told Jack as he rubbed the lotion on Jack's back.

"Yeah, it's hard to say no to him."

"Gets it from his ma. His daddy can never say no to her."

"Now I know who to blame." Jack groaned.

"Mothers are a curse as much as they're a blessing."

"I wish I knew."

"Aren't you a mama's boy?"

"I'm not a mama's boy!" He glared at the cowboy. "And I never really got to know my mom." He looked away and placed his chin on his hands as he remembered the very few moments of his mom. "My mom always made me take private lessons and I mean _private_ lessons. I grew up without kids my age so I never had friends and my teachers just did what they were paid for. The only one who ever gave a care was my granny and well..."

Jack frowned as it became a real personal matter.

"I know what ya mean. My granny seemed to be the only person who could ever understand me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have become a monk. Come on. When I'm down, I cheer up after some of Pot's homemade ice-cream."

Jack felt a bit reluctant but he tasted Pot's mama's homemade ice-cream and it was too good to pass up. They both dressed and both the boys had a great breakfast. They did the same chores and they end up doing the promises Pot wanted to do.

They went swimming with Jack having to reapply the lotion again. They went horse riding with Jack having butt-ache. they actually went cow tipping with Jack getting crushed by it. They lied on the grass and Jack ended up sleeping during it. Jack refused to wrestle a pig but he did get dirty when Pot accidentally pushed him in.

"Isn't that a nice look?" Clay chuckled while Pot blushed guiltily.

"Ha. Ha. Help me up." Jack grumbled.

"Whatever ya say." Clay reached out his hand but Jack's evil mind sparked an idea. He grabbed that hand and pulled the big cowboy into the mud with him. "What the!"

"Revenge for laughing at me!" Jack stuck his tongue out.

"Why I outta-!"

"Wrestling!" Pot jumped in and tackled the big cowboy and everyone had fun. Of course, Pot's mama got mad and they all end up getting washed by a hose for punishment since the pigs got scared. Then Jack had to reapply his lotion again but this time pot's little hands was the one helping him on his back.

"Wow, that was actually fun." Jack said tiredly as he lied on his bed which was surprisingly softer than he remembered. His body ached and burned so he welcomed the bed's relief.

"Yeah. I never knew you were such a great guy." Clay told him honestly and Jack blushed.

"Hmph! What're you talking about?! I was always awesome!" He pointed his thumb at himself and lied down on his side to face Clay who was stripping off his shirt to show off that alluring body. Jack felt uncomfortable in between the legs. He faced the opposite direction.

Clay chuckled at his response. "Well, it will be a shame that we have to be enemies when this is all over." Clay lied down on his own bed.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Jack felt terrible when he said those words. He wanted to control the world but his resolve was fading. Why did he want to do it in the first place?

After the next few days, The three boys were having fun. Chores even became fun when they made it a race to the finish or a silly game. Before they knew it, they were a team. Pot was the reckless underdog, Clay was the natural leader and Jack was the smart one. The brunette, blond and red head. The cowboy, the geek and the little runt. Pot ended up drawing them as superheroes. Ironic on Jack's point of view.

Jack felt so comfortable being dragged into games that he even said yes to camping.

"See that. It's a worm." Pot whispered in the tent when they began doing shadow puppets with two flashlights. Pot was wiggling his finger as he was in between the two boys.

"Nice, here's a bunny." Clay played a bunny. "His name is Jack."

"Hare. Hare." Pot giggled.

"Very funny." Jack played along. "Here's a bear and his name is clay because he's a big teddy bear." Jack grinned at the laughing blond.

"And then mama bunny and papa bear made a baby deer and his name was Pot because they were high." Pot made a deer head that was prancing along.

"Pot!" Jack was blushing hard.

"Now where did ya learn about bein' high?" Clay interrogated.

"I heard daddy and his buds talking about it."

Clay frowned. "I need a talk with your papa."

"Is being high bad?"

"Yes it is."

"Weeeeellll~"

"Jack." Clay glared at him and Jack looked away as the blush on his cheek was powdered on his cheeks. Clay ended up having to explain a lot to Pot and Jack said nothing as Pot was busy climbing on his body and lying on him like a plank while listening to his cousin.

"Understand now Pot?" Clay asked.

Pot nodded. "Being high is only a rush illusion of happiness that will only cause misery afterwards because you may become addicted and hurt your love ones. You may also hurt yourself by doing things you'll regret and possibly destroy chances of having a happy future."

"Good." Clay ruffled the boy's hair. "Well what'd ya wanna do now Jack?..Jack?"

Jack was asleep and the two boys looked at each other. "He likes sleeping a lot." Pot pointed out.

"Yeah, got a marker on you?"

"Always." Jack woke up as a British man with buck teeth and whiskers. Everyone at breakfast kept their lips shut when Jack discovered it was permanent marker. It took a few more days for it to come off but he did not suffer alone. Jack was evil and all evil doers knew how to get revenge.

Pot woke up as a clown with two black eyes and Clay woke up with a trimmed mustache and uni-brow. Pot's parents were clearly amused.

When the marker finally faded, the parents decided that they should get to town together since it felt so long for the marks to disappear. They all got in the wagon and was off to town.

The town was slightly more civilized. It wasn't like the prairie times with wooden buildings. There were concrete buildings with modern inventions and modern clothes. The problem was technology. the technology was simple and pretty outdated and practically useless to Jack.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked him while they were outside the store waiting for Pot and his parents to finish buying food.

"I'm frustrated." Jack growled.

"How come?"

"Being here reminded me that I haven't built anything for months! It reminds me how this is one of my mom's ideas of getting rid of me just so she could use the mansion for her own interests without me included."

"Well, it got you here didn't it. You got to meet Pot and we had loads of fun during those months."

"Don't joke with me. This all won't matter in the end. We'll just be enemies and Pot's going to get real friends when he goes to school. I want to rule the world and no one's changing my mind."

"No one's trying to change your mind. We all just want to have fun and when Pot grows up and meets you again, he'll be happy because you mean a lot to him." Clay comforted him but it just made Jack more frustrated and the blond could see it.

Clay looked around and then saw a man walking out and was about to throw a sewing machine. An idea clicked. "Come here." He grabbed the albino's hand and ran to the man. "Hey, Mr. Sow! What're ya doing?"

"Throwing this bust up sewing machine. Poor thing won't work." He explained.

"Well, you're in luck. My friend here is an inventor and he'd love to fix it for ya." Clay put Jack under his arm and pointed at the teen with a smile.

"What are you doing?" The red-head whispered.

"Follow along." Clay whispered back.

"Really?" The old short man with circle glasses shrugged. "What do I got to lose? Come on in." They walked in the building and Jack spent time with the sewing machine and told the man quickly of what was wrong. The man was surprised and realized how much he could save money or sell the sewing machine to afford a new and better one. The man thanked him with glee.

"See. That wasn't so bad." Clay told him.

"What's the use of that?"

"You got to fix something and help that man. You got skill to make people do the right choices technology-wise."

"Please, why would I waste my time helping people fix useless stuff?"

"For one: those stuff means something to them like your robots we beat up every week before and two: you get to meet new people. It's not such a bad thing meeting people."

"Not until you meet strangers who're weirdos and killers." Jack grumbled.

"There you two boys are!" Pot's mama came over. "What're you doing all the way here?"

"Jack was helping Mr. Sow on fixing his sewing machine. He got a better deal out of it." Clay told them proudly.

"Really?" Pot's dad questioned. "You know how to fix things son?"

"Yeah." Jack blushed a bit.

"Well, how come you haven't said anything?! I have stuff I needed fix and hiring people is such a waste of money and more of a waste of money!"

"Hello, couldn't help but overhear," A man, known as Mr. Pruff walked up to them, "You know how to fix things. Do you mind helping me fix my old radio?"

"Hey, can you help me fix my oven?"

"Can you help me fix my sink?"

"Can you help me fix my car?"

"Can you help me fix daughter's toy?"

Everyone began crowding around him.

"Wow, I never knew the town needed so much help."

"Talk spreads fast and this town's really small so there's a lot of help and trust me, you'll like a lot of people here in this town."

"I hope your right." Because Jack looked at them and they looked like a bunch of weird folks. And Clay was right. The next few days, he's been helping around town and been given delicious non-meaty foods, stuff and compliments when they wanted to.

Clay was right there with him when Jack needed the heavy lifting. Jack actually felt fulfilled. He was able to put what he knew best at work and it made him feel important and it came with its perks.

"Thank you for fixing my old radio! My wife keeps telling me to throw my lil' old radio because she told me its a piece of junk! Can you believe what she said?!" The man was yapping while Jack was finishing the last touches to the old radio. It was a dinosaur but you have to start at the beginning to get somewhere.

"You're welcome, Mr. Pruff." Clay told him as Jack was done.

"Here's some lemonade~!" Mrs. Pruff came in. She was a real beauty with her mocha skin, dreads and fairy like face. It's like the beast kidnapped beauty.

"Look hon! My radio works!" He turned it on and it began playing old time country music.

"That's great." She stated sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She faced Jack with a smirk. "I wish you could fix that old radio like my hun's sis."

"Iris!"

"Oh, Gerald! You know how she is! She' as mean as a snake and more vicious than its bite!" She defended herself.

"His sister?" Jack looked to Clay as the couple began to bicker.

"Ms. Pruff. Single and doesn't like anyone. She stays in her own tore down house up the hill. It's really wore down that it tilts sideways."

Jack snorted. "Sounds like my kind of woman."

"Wanna visit her?"

Jack thought about it and then shrugged. "Sure."

"Great then, but I gotta warn you. One knock on that door and a cane will be whacking you down. I learned my lesson the last time when I was five."

"Hah! My granny would send out her rabid dogs on me when I didn't call before visiting her."

"Now I know where you got your attitude."

"Thank you. Thank you. She was an old hag but I learned the best from her."

Clay gotten used to Jack's foul language on his family. Every family has there different ways of showing love.

They reached the house and the cowboy wasn't lying. The two-story white house was covered in dirt and moss and vines all over with broken windows. Jack could hear the mice or rats beneath the floor boards scrounging for food or possibly eating each other. It was a nightmare. And Jack loved it!

He knocked on the door and got docked the cane when it opened. "Get off my property you brats!" She began swinging that stick and Jack stepped back until his hand got smacked.

"OW! You stupid old hag! Calm the friggin down!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She hissed bearing her rotted teeth.

He grabbed the cane and glared right into her mean wrinkled eyes. "Then new guy and are you gonna let me in or do I have to go in myself?"

"Ha! You got guts kid. You must be that Spicer kid I heard about. I thought you'd be like all the other lame folks."

"Trust me. I'm the man of your dreams now move aside. You obviously need a redecoration." He stepped in and Clay was quite amazed by Ms. Pruff's actions. It was the first time he seen the old hag smile. He took off his hat and nodded to the woman before walking in. She just snared at him.

Jack took a seat on the couch. Strangely the inside was clean, modern and looked nothing like the outside. "Wow, I thought it'd be filled with cobwebs and stuff." Clay stated.

"Please, do you really think a woman like me could live like that?! The outside is just for decoration to get people off my lawn." She stated.

"I like it. She has a flat screen TV in here!" Jack grinned.

"Of course I do!" She took a seat herself and wiped her teeth to reveal that it was just ink covering her teeth. She bunned her frizzy white hair neatly and removed the rags to show that she was wearing a well made dress. She removed the wore shoes into comfortable slippers and stood straightly because the hunch was just a ball attached to her with the rags.

She transformed into a refined woman. "Now you listen here Bailey! Tell anyone about this and I'll set my alligators out in the lake and you'll be having to find a missing boy." She threatened.

"I like her already." Jack said happily while Clay frowned grimly and sat on the couch with Jack's legs on his.

"So what did you numbskulls come here for?" She asked as she sat down on a separate chair with tea already on the table next to her.

"We came here to see if you need any help fixing something." Clay told her politely.

"Forget it Clay. She has advanced tech in here. This old coot doesn't need us."

"I can't say the same for you boy. You lack meat in ya." She scolded.

"Bleh!" He stuck out his tongue distastefully. "I hate meat!"

"So what? You have peanut butter fingers?"

"Nah. Don't really care for all that junk about health. You see all these fat nerds still alive and they ain't eating right but they're alive for a lot longer so I don't believe in that crap."

"Glad someone sees it my way. Don't mind if I smoke?" She already lit a cigarette and the boys didn't bother answering. The conversation went on and Clay felt confused by the insults and smiles in the place but Jack was happy and that mattered.

Turned out Ms. Pruff did need help with fixing her coffee maker and Jack happily obliged. He was in the kitchen while Ms. Pruff pulled Clay to the side. "He's that Jack Spicer isn't he? The idiot."

"Well,"

"Don't mind lying boy. I have nothing against him. He remind me a lot of me when I was young. My parents never paid attention to me because I was a girl and I grew up to be nasty thanks to a friend of mine. I don't give a shit about you Bailey boy but I like this one so hurt him, and I'll hunt you till I die."

"I know you're worried Ma'am but it's kinda my job to hurt him. If he stayed good, there wouldn't be a problem."

The old lady narrowed her eyes at the young man and then chuckled. "You are dense after all."

"What're you talking about?"

"He likes boys Bailey boy. No doubt about it."

Clay was shocked. Jack always acted a bit...odd around men but he thought it was just his upbringing. "Now what makes you so sure."

"The way he looks at ya. I only talked to that boy for a few minutes and I can already see the same look I always gave my friend. Helpless but reassured love in those eyes. He's in love with you Clay."

"You must be teasing me. Jack and I made a truce and nothing more. We'll be enemies and he'll hate me all over again."

"That's what I told myself before. That we'll just drift away but that's just bullshit. He'll always feel that scar right here and the very sight of you will hurt his very heart. Don't believe me then don't. I'm just doing him a favor. Don't make the same mistake he did."

"Why is it his fault? You never said anything." Clay retorted.

"I couldn't. I wasn't filled with the confidence but he was. He knew but he waited for me and nothing happened." She blew a smoke. "I am an old hag Bailey boy but even hags have their sympathies."

"Done! It's nearly sun down so we're going. Bye you old coot!"

"Ha! Hope I never gonna see you again brat! Get out of here!" She said with a smirk and the two boys left.

"I like her." Said Jack.

"Uh, yeah..." Clay said a bit dazed. After the deep conversation with Ms. Pruff, he felt a bewildered as he was walking with the teen. Jack was surprisingly nice when he wasn't blubbering about taking over the world or being evil. He was awkward but in a funny way and he actually tries really hard when he wasn't looking. When he did, he would pull that aloof face. When he wasn't, he would pull that determined face to get better.

Jack was smart is in his own way that Clay learned a thing or two of modern technology. He would also sympathize with the albino's pain and strangely he felt the urge to comfort him. A man only sympathizes with another man but then Clay felt responsible to make him feel better. To treat him delicately because of his delicate skin and then have those morning conversations or even stay in silence because they were completely comfortable with each other that they didn't even need words.

For the first time, Clay opened his eyes. He really opened his eyes at the albino boy as the events for the past few months had passed. Before, Jack was just this slimy insecure idiot but now, he was this insecure teen with the wrong track of mind who he loved seeing in the morning. Helping him and listening to their conversations.

"Clay, are you okay?" Jack asked and Clay blinked to stare at the teen beside him. He could be just having a shock attack and over thinking things but he knew for sure, that things could definitely not go back to before.

"Is something wrong cuz?" Pot asked as they were sitting outside on the porch.

Clay sighed. "Pot, what'd ya think of Jack?"

The little boy blinked. "I like him. I like him a lot. What about you cuz?"

"I-I don't know. He's suppose to be the bad guy and I'm the hero. We're suppose to hate each other."

"Why does the hero have to hate the bad guy?" the lil boy asked even though he didn't get the situation. He just played along to help his cousin.

"Because if they love each other, it get complicated." Clay knew he was talking to a kid so he tried to think of a way to dumb it down. He faced his cousin with his hand gestures. "You see, it's like water and oil. They don't mix. The only way they could was if water turned into oil or oil turned into water but none of them wants to change even though they do love each other."

"But doesn't love conquer all?" He knew his fairy tales. Jack read them to him every night before going to bed.

The blond cowboy frowned. "It does. But there's a process. Baby steps, you know but we don't have the time. I'll have to be back at the temple and he'll be back in his lab and we'll be fighting again. Becuz of this, I don't know if I could fight for real when I don't want to hurt him anymore. Coming here was a big mistake."

"Don't say that! We had lots and lots of fun!" The boy felt offended by the response. He was there too.

"I'm sorry Pot. I didn't mean that. It's just..."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah, complicated."

"Then why don't you persuade the oil to turn into water. Water gives life and color and all kinds of impossible while oil may give you a drive, it harms us." Pot, for a child, said reasonably.

"Maybe, but that's selfish."

"Well, love makes you do all kinds of stupid stuff." Pot responded with a smile.

Clay reflected on that and then had a smile of his own but a weak one. "You got smart Pot."

"Hey! Were you thinking I was stupid all this time?!"

"Maybe?" He grinned.

"You!" They got in a friendly fight.

Clay had some real thinking to do and the sight of Jack made it harder for him to say no. This was a real life changer. What would his friends think? What would his family think? But can he really ignore how he felt? He was a good son,a good monk and a good friend but can he keep a good heart?

What if Ms. Pruff was right and Jack was in love with him but won't say anything. They would smile at each other and act normal but Clay started to feel that ache for more. He wish...He didn't know what to wish for.

He didn't wanna asked Pot's mama and papa because it may no be in their own interest so he safely went to Pot's room. He stopped to hear voices. He leaned against the door and heard that it was Pot and Jack. Clay knew Jack would read Pot stories.

So Clay just lied back against that door as Jack was reading 'The Big Fish'.

"Hey, Jackie, did what the man told him really did happen?" Pot asked.

"No squirt, it's all a dream."

"Oh, that's sad. It would've been cool if it really did happen."

"Well, Potty, it's actually a happy ending."

"How? The man died."

"The man died with a happy ending. Everyone he ever knew and helped came to his funeral and his son made up with his dad and passed down his stories to his own son."

"Oh, so he died in peace."

"Yeah, he died with no regrets."

"Do you have any regrets Jackie?"

Jack scoffed. "Please, I've done things people would regret but that's not me. I really don't care what I do." He shrugged like he didn't mind and he used to but now he was unsure.

"Isn't that bad?" Pot questioned.

"Well, yeah! But that's just me!"

"Why? A lot of fun can come out of doing good."

"Neh, its takes too much work."

"But it becomes worth it."

"Yeah, well tell that to the world. Plus who would I even have fun with when I do?"

"You got me." Pot snuggled into Jack's arms.

"You'll grow up Potty, I got no one who'll be there for me all the time now."

Clay felt like he should correct Jack but he wasn't sure if he was that guy. If only Jack was a girl, it would be easier. Now what was Clay thinking? It shoudn't matter what gender you are. Its a person who needs someone. Needs you.

"So if I find someone who can always be there for you, you'll become good."

Jack laughed. "Sure but who would take a chance on me?"

Pot shrugged and snuggled closer to Jack and Clay finally made his choice.

The next morning it was normal but Jack couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Like being concentrated on. It gave him a funny feeling.

"Hey, Jack. It's a hot day isn't it?" Clay questioned while Jack and him were horseback riding.

"Isn't ever day hot?" The albino snorts.

"Wanna know a cooler place than the lake?" Clay asked and the teen arched an eyebrow but it couldn't hurt so agreed. "Great, follow me."

Jack followed the cowboy to a deserted place to a rocky place and Clay stopped the horses and pulled it by its reins. Jack did the same and followed Clay into a steep way down a narrow path between cliffs. He felt scared as it got darker but there was a light at the end.

When they finally reached it, Jack was shocked. It was an oasis in the desert. He was facing a rocky heaven with light poured through creases of the leaves where the trees grew from the sides and glowed across the carefully smooth carved rocks and a waterfall was falling to a lake which lead to a thin narrow strip the rocks made.

"H-How?"

"I made this years before with the shen gong wu when I wanted to get away from the temple for a while."

"And you're showing this to me, why?"

"I thought it was time I shared it with someone. You know, when you feel stressed out, you don't have to spend it in your lab. You could spend it here. Even in the dark because you remember that shen gong wu of a bag of seeds."

"How can I? You nearly splitted my shoulder that time." Jack responded and Clay blushed guiltily.

"Oh yea, sorry. Well those seeds only make trees that only come out during the day but at night, they disappear and you'll see a whole sky of stars."

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Jack blushed when Clay began taking off his shirt and pants leaving his boxers.

"I didn't only come here to just look. Come on. The water is really nice." Clay took Jack's hand having the albino go completely red and back away.

"Yeah, I don't know." There was no way he was getting in.

The cowboy smirked. "Suit yourself." And then did a canonball in the water getting Jack wet.

"CLAY!" Jack screamed.

"Awe, sorry." He really wasn't. "Just set your clothes aside over there." He pointed to the rock where he left his clothes.

Jack reluctantly stripped but was still not entering the water. He didn't get a choice as Clay pulled his legs into the water.

"Come on, have some fun! This is my thanks for all your hard work."

"Sweet but I hate swimming remember." He was lying but he didn't like being forced.

Clay merely shrugged. "I know how to get you in the mood."

"Really? How?" He asked sarcastically and he was in for a surprise.

"Seed of joy!" Clay called out and the trees leaves began to change color affecting the color of the place and its leaves began to fall as other began to grow.

The leaves formed into dolfins as the leaves from above was working like spot lights. More leaves form into people. Jack was picked up from the water and placed him on a smooth yet comfortable rock seat having half of his body in the body as he watched the entertainment.

It was like watching the people become dolfin trainers playing with the dolfins. And then become ballerinas dancing on water while the trees had nature play its own music. As the music was playing, Jack began singing a bit and Clay listened to him and his voice was sweet to hear.

The entertainment kept shifting and then the whole place turned into an aquarium. It was a deep sea blue with different fish leaves surrounding them. Jack panicked when one of the leaves stuck to his throat but Clay calmed him and led him into the water making him realize he could breathe in the water and swim around the fishes while holding to Clay's hand.

This was the greatest thing someone has ever done for him. He had fun swimming, jumping into the water and playing the splash wars he never had before. It was like having the childhood he never had, and it felt more magical with Clay there.

When they got tired, the trees knew so let it end with the boys in the water and it withdrew its leaves back to it making everything back to normal. The boys got out of the water and were shocked when they realized their horses had run off and that rain was coming.

Clay led them in a small cave to hide them from the droplets.

"Wow, that was a lot of fun!" Jack laughed tiredly.

"Yeah, it feels nice finally sharing it with someone."

"How come you never share with the monks?" The albino questioned.

"This is suppose to be my scapegoat from them remember."

"Right. This the first time anyone ever treated me...thanks." Jack smiled sadly.

"Yur welcome. How did you become evil in the first place?" Clay questioned.

"I don't really remember." Jack was so tired that he was comfortable to let it all pour out. "I guess it started when I was seven and I was bullied in school by kids who wanted me dead because I was different. My daddy doesn't call me his son and my mom loves me but she's even bothered by how I look. My granny was the only one who gave me any notice and I told her I wanted to be evil and she was okay with it and made me happy. I guess I wanted to hurt people for hurting me. That I wasn't that helpless boy who couldn't do anything."

Jack stopped to reminisce. "And when I got into this whole Heylin thing, I felt like I found my calling. And you guys weren't at all bothered by how I looked. And I liked that a lot. I liked it a lot~ You saw the me inside and it isn't pretty but its better than being cast away for how I looked."

"You don't have to be that way to get that kind of attention, Jack. I'm okay with you because I knew that their was a whole world of unique and beautiful things and you'll experience to your fullest if you keep an open mind."

"But being good take so much work."

"Being at this farm was too much work but you got through it. And you got people in a whole town who like you. Even me."

"Please stop Clay, we're suppose to be enemies."

"But I don't wanna be enemies."

"I don't wanna be good."

"You've been good these last few months, and if I knew you any better, you never gave up. Let's make a deal, when we go back, I'll convince the monks to give you another try and you have to stick with it for a month and no backstabbing."

"And what do I get in the end?" Jack smiled feeling like a revelation is about to happen.

"Me." And Clay assured that revelation with a kiss. It was a lazy gentle kiss as Jack was still so tired that he giggled at the end.

"I don't think the rain is going to let up." He giggled.

"Don't worry. Pot's covering for us." He winked making Jack get into uncontrollable giggles.

Jack lied down on his side and Clay did the same lying on his arm for comfort while Jack used the clothes as his pillow and the cowboy's body heat as his blanket. They slept until the next day and they found themselves scolded by Pot's mama.

"So are you two together?" Pot questioned.

Jack looked to Clay who had his hand hooked around his shoulders while they were on the porch at night watching the fireflies.

"I don't know. Jack?" Clay smirked.

The albino blushed. "Only for now." He responded because he knew the deal but Clay was positive it would work. "Anyway, how did you know I was gay?"

"A reliable source told me."

"It was Ms. Pruff wasn't it."

"How did you know that?"

"She's gay too." Jack snickered.

"Well, that's a surprise." Clay and Jack stared at each other and Pot felt third-wheelish so jumped in between them. The three of them had fun for the next few weeks. They continued going to town helping people and even visiting Ms. Pruff until both boys had to go so the town threw them a party. All the kids were playing, adults chattering and getting in between Clay and Jack who just really wanted to spend quality time together on their last day.

Jack wanted to catch air so he went outside of the restaurant and to his surprise Ms. Pruff arrived in a modern sports car. "Hey, brat!"

"Hey, you old coot!" Jack walked to the car and entered it to have a one-to-one chat.

"I can see it in your eyes that the boy confessed to you. Don't let it get to your head or else I'll whack ya!" She warned.

"Blah! We won't last long. He wants me to be good and I'm really not up for that." Jack told her honestly.

"Why bother doing that? Just not be involved at all." She told him. The albino was unsure what she meant that the lady sighed. "My friend wants to hire you."

Now the boy was completely interested. "What are you talking about?"

"Boy, I'm saving you. Couples working on the same job never work. Co-workers will disapprove and will never accept you. You're not hero material, boy. You're a nerd amazing with technology and you're in living in a magic world not meant for you. So here. It's a business card. Now get out, you're stinking my car with that barbeque smell."

Jack looked to see a real business card and recognize as one of the best technology industries on the planet. "Thank you!" He hugged the woman who pushed him away but didn't mind so walked out and the woman sped away with a smile. She liked playing fairy god mother. Well not that much.

After the party, Jack and Clay lied on their beds that they connected as one. "So you're quitting the xiaolin-heylin war?"

"Yeah. I'm not hero material but here, I'm somebody." Jack reasoned with him. Clay was still unsure. "We will still see each other."

"I know but I'll miss you."

"Please, this job is easy. They pay me when I come up with something and I have a lot of ideas so I'll be a billionaire in no time and I'll have lots of time to visit you and Pot."

"Now I'm on board." Clay kissed his boyfriend and then withdrew to stare at each other and felt signals ringing in his head. They kissed again and this one was more sensual as it was the last time together at the barn.

The cowboy got on top of his boyfriend tasting the wet sweetness and Jack was quick to trying to unbutton his boyfriend and reach into that pants but Clay stopped his hands and kept them above his head with one hand. He kissed Jack's lips again and kissed the side of his jaw down to the side of his neck and then suck lightly at the curve of his shoulder.

He let go of Jack's hands to have both caress his back while he trailed kisses down the chest and torso making sure he had every curve and sweet vanilla kissed. He bit into the thigh as a sign of dominance and Jack was startled but calmed down when Clay licked the spot and blew giving him a nice tingle.

Clay stripped his boyfriend of his last clothing and licked his lips teasingly making his boyfriend shiver in delight. He kissed his thigh before taking the member in his mouth. Guiltily, Ms. Pruff had Clay research on this during their visits so he knew what to do. He took out a bottle of lotion and lube his fingers before entering the first one.

Jack gasped in surprise at the intrusion. It was strange but he controlled his breathing and concentrated on his cowboy sucking him. When he got used to the foreign object, he was moaning like crazy by the awkward pleasure driven in him. He grabbed ahold of Clay's hair when he felt close.

Clay withdrew to Jack's annoyance but saw a hunger in Clays eyes as Jack realized he was stretched by three fingers and his boyfriend was...Jack looked away to not feel nervous but...damn.

Clay leaned in whispering in Jack to relax as he placed himself in position. The albino only felt more tense but he took a deep breath and braced himself when he felt the head entering.

Jack groaned and gripped onto Clay having his nails dig into the cowboy's back as he felt his virginity leaving him. His boyfriend stroked him to make it bearable and kissed him as he thrusted deeper and deeper. When Clay finally got all in, he stayed still with all his will power for Jack to get used to him.

"Dammit, Clay. You're thick." He chuckled in a whisper.

Clay laughed and kissed his boyfriend. He was definitely sure he would never get tired of kissing this boy. When he felt the boy relax, he began his rocking motion watching Jack's surprised and wanton expression heightened his lust to get faster and faster.

When Jack tried to cover his face, he held his arms away to thrust with more sadistic but pleasurable thrusts. Jack had lost all of his self-conscious and let himself be exposed to the cowboy. Suddenly he was surprised when he was turned over and lifted finding himself sitting on Clay.

Jack was confuse at first until he saw the twinkle in Clay's eyes. "Well~Gitty up cowboy." He bucked up teasingly and the new cowboy glared at him but he really wanted more so he began gitty up on his_ horse_. When his thighs got tired, he set his legs forward and leaned back to place his hands so he had a leverage to continue.

Then Clay stopped Jack to kiss him and have him on top again. He felt himself close so he put his all into this and Jack didn't mind one bit. They both came in gasping satisfaction. Clay lied down on his side to not suffocate his new lover who got on his side to cuddle on his chest.

Clay was speechless and Jack was smiling as he caressed his man's chest.

"You know, I hear music." Jack noticed.

"Are you sure? All I could hear was you screaming my name."

"No. I really hear music."

"You're right." The two looked over the bed to see Omi and Pot playing cards with a radio playing 'Sexual healing'.

"Hello! I thought it'd set the mood! Looks like I was right!" Omi grinned innocently.

"How long have you been there?"

"When Clay took off your pants." Pot answered innocently.

Both men went completely red.

"Raimundo told me that music makes everything better." Omi explained about the radio.

Jack hid under the blankets while Clay escorted the boys out. He came feeling sheepish but it was kind of funny. "They're gone."

"I can't believe we didn't notice them!" Jack shouted at him.

"I didn't because I got distracted but at least we got it out of the way."

Jack removed the blacket fro his face and wrapped it around him like a veil. "I didn't want it to be like that!"

"Come on. Pot's a kid. He'll forget about things like these if we don't remind him." Clay smirked and kissed Jack's cheek.

"So Omi knows." Jack stated.

"Omi knows." Clay shrugged. "He didn't mind and now that your no longer in the war, we won't be enemies so Kimiko and Rai will be okay with these after a few weeks."

"Or months." Jack rolled his eyes at such high-tempered people. "So you going to leave?"

"After one more kiss."

"Or two." Jack got closer and Clay knew where this was leading.

"We still have until breakfast and that's not until another hour."

"No enough time."

"Then let's make it count." Clay tossed his lover on the bed in his arms and the two knew everything was going to be okay.

The End~

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope it made Clack fans happy!

Pot: Will I have fans?

ME: Maybe~

Pot: Yeah! If you comment how much you love me, then she might make another clack fanfic!

Me: What makes you think I'll write a fanfic because of you?

Pot: Because I'm cute! I'm their baby! Doesn't people want to know how I grow up? *weeping face*

Me *guilty*: Fine...Please comment.


	16. Little Siren

A/N: This was inspired by MOST of the stories of the little mermaid. The real one, Disney and the Japanese version.

Warning: Kind of OOC. I feel like I'm losing it so better watch Xiaolin showdown again! This is an AU so don't think too much on what's been done and what hasn't been done because some things may be old or futuristic in the same timeline.

Rated: T

Little Siren

His voice was beautiful. His personality was annoying but no one bothered correcting him when his voice reached even the deaf who regained the chance to hear. A bit of an exaggerations but that was the talk frequently below the sea.

He was flourished with gifts and riches just to sing. But he hasn't met anyone who has made him have that special feeling. He would look around and see couples swimming by him and coming towards him as he sang.

But he was not perfectly alone emotionally.

"Jack, that was a magnificent concert!" Omi the blow fish commented as they were swimming through the sea and passing a school of fishes who greeted the merman.

"Of course because I'm a Rockstaaaar~!" He sang.

"Yes! Of course! But have you ever thought of doing anything else instead of singing?" The blow fish asked.

"What are you talking about Omi? Singing is my life!"

"I didn't mean to offend. I meant...well, you are of age and well..."

The merman stop to arch an eyebrow at his long time friend. A lot of people outcast Jack as a child because of his defect except Omi. He quickly grew fund of the merman and was the person who inspired him to sing in the first place.

"Omi, if I wanted a boyfriend, I would've sang for one."

"But you always sang songs of adventures and love."

"I have, haven't I?" But the merman shrugged. "It's not like I don't want one, I just haven't met one that's good enough for me."

"If I was a merman, would I be good enough for you?"

"Ew! Omi, you're a brother to me!" He continued swimming through the sea as he ignored other greetings that always came by. "I love you man but not like that."

"Yes, but I only bring it up for good reasons. I want to see you happy with someone."

"I'm already happy with you." He retorted.

"With someone special." The round fish added.

Jack rolled his eyes and swam a bit faster. He reached up into the surface and breathed in air and coughed. The cold chilly air above was thick but it felt more welcoming than breathing below. He looked up to see the seagulls squawking. What he would give to fly.

Omi stuck only his head out and kept his gills in as he stared upward not seeing the greatness Jack saw. He preferred his water kingdom. Jack floated on his back as he watched the birds flying.

"They're beautiful." He commented.

Omi looked and the sea gulls had this mean looking face and poop in the air. He grimaced at the sight of the animals. "I don't see how they are beautiful Jack."

"They can fly! Don't you want to fly? It's so free!"

"But there's nothing in the sky but cold winds and clouds. If our flippers and tails can get tired of swimming then they would certainly be tired of flying. Plus they're a bunch of fish kidnappers!" He puffed up. "Eee! Little help!" As he began to roll around and his gills are out in the open.

Jack smirked and pulled his friend down in the water. "Thank you." Omi breathed in relief.

"Whatever bud." He looked up and saw the sun gleaming down. He felt a surge of determination to reach it. He swam up at full speed.

"Jack!" Omi tried to catch up but Jack was already reaching the surface.

Jack reached the surface and pushed against gravity as he did a back flip in the air reaching his hand out to the sun and then fall right back in regrettably.

"Jack! Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you scratched? Are you bleeding? Why are you laughing?!" Omi was becoming bewildered and worried as his best friend was laughing.

"Come on beach ball! We'll be late for curfew!" He swam away.

"Wait!" Omi huffed and swam at full speed. They have been friends since childhood but Jack was still a mystery.

They reached Jack's home which house his beautiful seven sisters who was less talented than him. Five of them were always so busy building their social status while two of them were more chillaxed since they were the most beautiful of them all.

"Great concert Jack." Kimiko told him.

"Of course it was great! I'm a-" His lips was covered by his snooty sister Ashley.

"Don't be a jelly fish, Jack." She teased. "Anyway, I got a confession. Sisters and brother!" They all rounded around her. "I'm engaged!" She removed the seaweed she had around her top and revealed her diamond and shell necklace. It was a symbol of engagement and when the wedding came, the man's tail fin will get a special liquid that will have the scales shed and turn white as a sign of purity and love while the woman shall have her necklace become a tattoo on her chest by a magic spell.

All the sisters squealed and hugged her. They always found it fun planning the ceremony. Men did not plan the ceremony. Women were the ones in charge of arts and music while men were in charge of military and studies. But since Jack had such a beautiful voice, he was an exception.

He smiled lopsided and gave his sister a hug and it hurt him because Ashley was younger than him and he was still alone. All his sisters found their true love now. Kimiko had Prince Raimundo and Ashley now has the military general Clay.

He didn't feel like sleeping after that. He decided to swim out in the darkness of the sea as he relied on his sonar skills to guide him through. He was gliding through smoothly until he heard a strange motion coming from the side.

He follow that motion until he came across a ship. He has seen a ship before but by the day. It was night so he took a close look. By the light of the sea, he saw someone come to the side of the ship and Jack gasped.

He was beautiful. He had a dark mane that fell across his back and his eyes glimmered by the lights flickering near him. He barely got a good view but even a little and Jack felt that burning sensation inside him that he never felt.

He followed the ship to get latched onto its nets on the side and climb up to get a closer look. He took a peek and saw the man's face in bright view now. His eyes widen by the man's amber eyes sparkling like wet gold. His face was strong and terribly handsome.

Jack felt that burning sensation in him burn all the more. He had his hand over his chest and remembered how his sisters would gush of the sensation. They had heard of the legends of fire and how it hurt and it did but as he breathed, it's like a wonderful cold sensation flew in his chest.

"Prince Chase, what's the matter?" One of the crew men asked.

"Nothing Drago." He responded in coldness and firmness. Much different from the way Prince Raimundo would act.

"It's not nothing, sire. What is wrong?" He sat next to the prince on a chest. The man had a grim face as if his face was perfectly a frown with a scar over his own right eye. His hair was white and butch. He was scary but the concern he shows for his prince felt genuine.

The prince was hunched over with his intertwined fingers near his perfect thin lips. Jack consciously touched his lips with his fingertips. Never has he felt a kiss from another lips with wonder.

"Its-" Suddenly the ships erupts with the sound of explosions.

"Abandon ship!" Drago exclaimed.

"But there's a man down there, Captain!" One of the crew men shouted.

The captain growled. "Go! I'll get him!"

"Drago! It's too dangerous!" Prince Chase warned him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm the captain. Leaving that man and never knowing the answer to what has happened, will fail me and others to trust me again. Go Prince!" He commanded and ran down the stairs into the fire.

"Prince Chase! We must go!" One of the crew members told him.

"No! We have two boats and one is enough for the rest of you! I must stay back and make sure Drago is okay!" He exclaimed.

"But sir!"

"Go!" He shouted in ferocity. The crew member felt like he had no choice but to leave.

Jack started to feel the heat get greater and another explosion occurred. When a minute has passed, Chase ran down the same way the Captain has went. Jack's heart paused as he waited anxiously for the Prince to return but sparks coming from below reached above and he had to remove himself from the ship to safety.

He stayed near as possible to watch what was happening. He breathed when he saw the captain and Chase reaching the boat with a man unconscious. But something was wrong. Chase stopped moving forward and was trying to pull something out. It turned out Chase got his leg caught in a hole of the ship.

Drago tried to help but another explosion occurred tilting the ship. Drago and the man fell into the boat and was whisked away by the waves. The ship continued tilting and then sinking on its side.

Jack quickly swam and pulled Chase's leg out of that hole. The Prince was unconscience after a blow like that. Jack swam him to shore over the rest of the night that his own bones were aching as he got the Prince on the sand. He knew of this land because it was nearest to his kingdom but could never bravely come by because of the rumors of humans hunting mermaids for false legends.

He was so tired but his main concern was Chase. He stripped the man of his shirt and saw cuts on his chest and sunburn. His head was heavily bruised by the explosion having flying wood smack him in the face. He removed the man of his boots and socks to see another bruise on the ankle of the foot that got stuck. It looked twisted.

He tried to get rid of the pants but never came to face with a belt, zipper or buttons since mermen and mermaids never used clothing. He only tore them off without knowing the significance of clothing.

He had never told anyone this except Omi but every Merman or Mermaid had a special gift. Kimiko was able to provide light to give the plants photosynthesis when she was really happy. Ashley was able to have her hands make claws to cut through anything. Something useful when she wanted to cut sculptures of herself or helps in other arts or necessities.

Everyone thought Jack's voice was only able to make people like him but the secret was that he was able to heal someone when he sang. So he did.

_I only met you a few hours ago_

_But you're the first of many who made me feel this way_

_What more can I say_

_I only met you a few hours ago_

It didn't matter what he sang, his voice had the painful marks on the man's body disappear and the man was breathing. He slightly open his eyes to see a blur of a red-head. He closed his eyes tiredly.

Jack continued to sing to cure the tiredness.

_Please wake up before morrow_

_Because I'm feeling intangible sorrow_

_Open your eyes and see me_

_And please not fear the person I may be_

Chase suddenly felt energized as he moved comfortably on the sand. Jack felt anxious as he was about to open his eyes but he heard people coming. In fear, he jumped back to sea.

It was a group of women with a certain red-head leading them. She gasped when she finds a half-naked Prince Chase on the beach. She quickly kneeled beside him.

"Chase? Are you okay? Talk to me because I'm not bringing back a dead guy." She questioned and Chase opened his eyes to see a blur of a red-head and then saw Wuya.

"Wuya? Where am I? Where's Drago?"

"He's fine and you're at the beach. We thought you were dead so we decided to post a cross here for you."

He stood up feeling quite good from such a disastrous moment but he was just glad to live. "I'm alive so burn that. Tell Drago to meet me in the meeting room after I fix myself."

"Yes my Prince." She smirked and the group of women left.

Chase was sure he saw a red-head already here taking care of him. Wuya wasn't a modest woman but nothing explained it except that she could be hiding a modest woman in her. He walked towards his castle, unknowing of Jack being nearby as he watched the scene unfold behind a rock.

He sighed in relief that he got the Prince on the right land. He swam away in glee as he had his first love. It felt marvelous, exciting and heart wrenching as he couldn't wait to see him again and again and again.

"Jack? There you are! I was worried sick!" Omi frowned in wariness as he waited since morning at their favorite spot in a colorful cavern lit up as if there were gems surrounding them by a hole letting in the sunlight. Jack felt like he was a part of those colors.

"Sorry but I'm in love!" He tried not to squeal like his sisters but it was exciting.

The balloon fish puffed up. "That's exciting news! Who is it?"

"Don't tell anyone but it's a human." He whispered.

Omi's eyes widen. "Jack, humans are dangerous!"

"I know but this one was..." He sighed and swirled around. "He was beautiful and risked his life for his Captain and I saved him."

"You saved a human?"

"Maybe not all rumors about humans are true. They eat and kill us. My cursed cousins suck the life out of them. It's a fair share and I healed him with my voice."

"You healed him?" Omi was not believing his sonar thingies.

Jack nodded. "But Omi, he was everything I ever wanted."

"How long have you known him?" He questioned.

"Weeeell, we haven't actually talked." He smiled guiltily.

"Jack!"

"Cheer up beach ball! You should be happy for me! For once in my life, I know what it is like to fall in love!" He tried not to squeal like his sisters again and settled for a very happy smile.

"I am happy for you but a merman and a human, a man no less, can't work. You must live in the sea and he must live in land."

"I know." Jack frowned and sat on a rock. "I know." He sighed. "I wish I wasn't a merman. I want to fly! I want to reach the sky and feel that irritable burn of the sun just so I know I'm up there. Closer and closer and may I fry, I'll crisp to this so-called heaven!"

"That doesn't sound nice." Omi made a disgusted face.

"It's painful but all love and dreams are. You reach so high easily and fall so hard but I want to continue even if I fall!" Jack was reaching out his hands towards that hole of light.

"Jack..." Omi felt hopeless but this was reality. A merman can't fly. He didn't have legs and he didn't have wings. What was Jack hoping for? Sensing the mood faltering, Omi planned quickly and then dipped in.

"Omi?" Jack arched an eyebrow as his puff fish came back with something in his mouth. He took it into his hand to find out it was a pearl necklace they made together from the gifts Jack kept receiving. "Omi?"

"People who are in love have to where a necklace. You can't have your tail shed so why not live part of the dream."

"Oh, Omi. No wonder I liked you." He dipped back in the water and patted his puff-ball. "I began thinking I befriended you because I was too much of a loser."

"Hey!"

Jack laughed as he was swimming away from his angry best friend.

Chase was staring at a map during a meeting and tried to concentrate but his mind always drew back to that moment at the beach. He remembered a red-head but he was now remembering a song. A beautiful voice.

A beautiful voice that made everything better. It wasn't natural for a man about to drown in sea feel great after it. It was definitely not Wuya but he began questioning it.

"Sire?" Chase was spooked out of his thoughts to see the men staring at him.

"Drago, bring my son out." King Dashi commanded and Chase with Drago exited without question. The king was wise and knew best when a weak point was evident.

"What is wrong, Prince Chase?" Drago asked with a stony face but sounded genuinely worried.

"It's that ship wreck." He began remembering the moments and couldn't remember anything after the last explosion that knocked him out.

"I know its hard to get over-"

"It's not the explosion that has got me upset. It was what happened afterwards. A voice. A voice so beautiful waked me up and that voice disappeared and Wuya was there."

"Surely Wuya had found you."

"But I heard her sing and sea gulls could do a better job." He snared.

"Either way, she's the first person you've seen since the incident."

"I know but she couldn't have saved me."

"Why is it so important? Certainly this hero would've stayed by your side if they wanted an award but this person didn't. She or he must be very noble."

"The voice. It sounded like a female's and a male's. The words are a blur but it was like listening to the sea. The swish and roar of the waves. The calm drips and splashes it would make. It was like the whole sea was reaching out to me. It sounds scary but it was beautiful."

"Whatever it may be sir, you have a duty to continue. Plus he could be an angel."

"An angel?"

"A magnificent being with wings. The very clouds of rain are the tears of angels."

"Don't play with me Drago. Rain is purely scientific." He was upset that he doesn't know who this savior is but...an angel. Sounds plausible.

Jack was staring off into space in his room filled with riches but only the pearls was kept in his hands. He was happy to just be in love but when he entered his room for the night, it finally don on him that it would never be requited. He wanted more of this feeling.

"Jack?" Kimiko entered the room.

"What's wrong with you squirt?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Meg can sense your mood from the other room." Ashley confessed and Jack knew he was caught. "Feeling love-sick?"

"Ashley!" Kimiko scolded. "Jack, what is it?" She asked warily.

"I'm in love." He confessed.

"Ha! Knew it!"

"Ashley! Go back to the room!" Kimiko demanded. The engaged mermaid scoffed but left nonetheless. "Jack, it's great you're in love but why so sad?"

"It's a...human." He confessed again and Kimiko's eyes widen.

"Jack, you know its impossible. They're land creatures. We're water creatures."

"I know but you should've seen him. He was perfect."

"Did you even talk to him?" She inquired.

"No." he admitted shamelessly. "But he risked his life for his Captain and nearly died if I haven't saved him."

"You saved him?" Then she saw the pearls in his hands. "Please don't tell me you stole them from him."

"What?! No! Omi and I made them when we were little! He just gave it to me now to cheer me up." He started to feel worse. He knew this. He knew it. He just didn't want it to sink in so fast! "If you're done, I would like to be alone!" He turned away to have his tail hit a book down to have its pages fall upon a picture.

He took a look and an idea hit him. Kimiko saw that look. "Jack you can't be thinking about going to him."

He took the book and read the subtitles. "Yes, I am. He's the key Kimiko! The only being capable of shape shift!"

"He has ruined lives with his power! King Guan exiled him."

"I need to do it. Wouldn't you do the same for Raimundo?" He hit a hard spot and Kimiko consciously felt her chest that had the tattoo of a sun with a lace of small particles of sand carefully sew in. The first time Prince Rai had done something with so much effort.

"I would. But Jack, please be careful." She hugged him.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'll bring Omi with me so I'll be safe." He assured her but Kimiko faced this person before. She just hoped Jack would get lucky out of it.

Chase was entering a church and stood upon the altar to see the stained glasses.

"Prince Chase! What brings you here?" Reverend Dojo asked. He was an old tall man with a long nose and a cheeky smile. His head was semi-bald as he had white hair that looked like wings on the side.

"I need to know about angels. Drago believed that I was saved by one." He went to the point.

"Angels, huh?" He took the bible and checked stories of angels. "No, angels are only messengers of god to human beings. They can't get mixed physically in human affairs. Especially at the brink of life and death."

"Then what saved me? I can only remember red hair and a beautiful voice."

"Just like the sea?"

"How did you know?"

"Drago came over earlier to confess his sins and thanks the lord for saving you." He responded and placed the book away. "Prince Chase, I advice you as an old but very handsome man that you should stop looking. You can't take the truth as much as you can't take love. It has to be given to you. If fate is on your side, then it will give you the truth."

Chase thought differently but had to trust the reverend. He shouldn't be driven mad by this.

"Jack, are you sure this is right? This man has destroyed lives." Omi questioned.

"I am sure. He's the only one who can reunite me and Prince Chase."

Omi swam in front of him with a glare. "Jack, this isn't right. What if this Prince Chase is already married."

"And I won't know unless I tried." He swam around him.

Omi sighed in distress but followed him. "Then you must meet me every day at the water when you get breaks! If you don't then I will have to inform your father! I mean it! I will tell Mr. Spicer!"

"Yes. Omi but what if I'm too busy during the day because of you know what." He smirked and Omi blushed.

"Still! I should be your most important priority!" He puffed up in anger.

"Awe, beach ball, I promise. Now let's go. I see it!" He swam eagerly despite how deadly that coral house looked like. "Hello~" He sang.

"My what a beautiful singing voice." A grim voice responded.

"Uh~Thanks." He said as he looked around the place.

"Why not sing for me more?" He responded.

"Okay." Then he began to sing to whatever came to his mind

_I come from the water kingdom with a goal you see_

_I need legs to meet my husband to be_

_I will give you anything_

_This I sing_

A poem of a kindergartener but his voice made it sound philosophical.

"Good, good." He came out and Jack gasped. "I reckon that you wanted me to give you some legs but I also reckon it's because of this guy." He pointed his thumb at himself. He looked exactly like Prince Chase with only his pants on. "The name's Hannibal Weed."

He held out his hand and Jack took it and shivered at the strong grip. "Yes. I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" He looked at his puff-ball.

"Not Omi! I meant from me especially! I have riches."

"Don't mock me boy. I have no need for riches but I do require something else. In exchange for legs, you will give me your voice."

"My voice but how-"

"Hush boy, you know you have the most beautiful voice in all of the sea. People only love you for that you know. Without it, well..." He made a mirror appear in front of the boy to see his appearance. He was white as a ghost with blood-red eyes and matching hair. "Remember your childhood boy, how people outcasted you?"

"Not everyone outcasted him!" Omi defied.

"Outcast, nonetheless." Hannibal Weed quipped and then played a handsome smirk with his new handsome features. "If this Prince Chase was your true love, he wouldn't love you for only your voice but who you really are."

"How can I tell him who I am when I can't speak?" He questioned lightly as he began to feel self-conscious of his looks.

"You wouldn't have to. You know there are mutes up there and a quote saying 'Actions speaks louder than words' and the 'Pen is mightier than the sword'. You have to act and write down your messages. They will speak louder than your words." He touched Jack's hands and the teen looked at them as he felt a resolve opening in him.

"And If I fail to win his love? If he be wed?" Jack felt completely unsure about who he is.

"I assure you he isn't but then I will return your voice but you must kill your love in order to return home or else you will be drawn to a cliff and dive into the sea at the brink of dawn. I need blood lil Jackie if you fail your goal." He had a paper appear before him stating the agreement. "Just sign your name." He whispered in his ear.

Jack gulped as he felt Hannibal's hand slide up his throat. He took a peek at Omi who was shaking his head and then took a look at himself and at Hannibal who looks exactly like Prince Chase. His arms wrapped around him.

"I'll give you my voice."

"Jack no!" But it was too late. Hannibal cut Spicer's finger having a flow of blood stain the paper and a whirlwind blew Omi away.

Jack began to feel strange. He began feeling two things moving differently and then twelve things moving differently. The back of him began to feel rounded and then he couldn't breathe. The pressure in the ocean was overtaking him.

Omi swam quickly and pulled Jack into the surface to have him breathe in his first breath as a human. It felt magical as he cough by the feel of cold air entering his lungs. He was bought to the shore of the island and Jack sat on his new bottom feeling it flatten.

He took a look of his legs and saw it a beautiful shade of white as he raised them. He was quite flexible as he hugged his new legs in glee. Jack never smiled like this. He has them! He has legs! Now the challenge was standing.

"Jack, do you know how to stand?" Omi asked as Jack has been falling continuously. He kept wobbling as he tried to stand.

Jack nodded with a huge smile and pointed at the sun. Omi remembered what Jack said before that he wanted to reach the sky even if he continued to fall. Jack got the hang of staying still but the next hard part was walking.

He took one straight step and was moving robotically but fell again. Standing took a lot of strength out of him that he just wanted to lie on the sand.

"Jack please be careful." Omi said warily. The boy nodded again and then there was the sound of a horse coming forward.

He crawled towards the water in fear of being seen until he felt the cool of water hit his legs and reminded him that he was human now. He braved his heart as he stayed on the shore. Then Jack's eyes lit up when he saw that it was the captain on the ship on a mighty black stallion.

"You there! What do you think you're doing here?!" He questioned. Jack looked at him bewilderingly. "Stand when I'm speaking with you!" He demanded.

Jack did but ended up splashing down on his bottom. "What is wrong? Speak!" He demanded.

Jack tried to say his name but his voice was completely gone. He withdrew back in disappointment and knew it was going to be harder than he thought.

"You cannot speak?" Drago questioned and Jack shook his head sadly. "I am sorry. Are you from here?" Jack shook his head again. "Shipwrecked?" Jack shrugged. He might as well play the amnesia character so no one would be busting their back to find his home which they'll never find.

Drago looked at the person. Certainly he must be a demon with his red eyes but his skin was white as snow and he couldn't even stand. Possibly a trick but he couldn't let his doubt get in the way of helping a person in need.

"Here." He took a blanket from his bag and helped the teen get up with a hand. The teen lied against the man as he tried to walk. Drago thought it would be easier to just carrying him to his stallion but he saw fierce determination in Jack's eyes to move forward.

They reached the stallion. Drago got on and carried Jack to sit in front of him so he wouldn't fall. "To the church!" He ordered the horse and Jack was more confused of why he had to go to this place called 'Church'.

They reached the castle through a forest for no one to see them. Jack thought it was just a shortcut. Then they reached this building and Jack thought it was a strange cavern by how he saw colors in circle and square patterns on it.

Drago got off and Jack tried to jump off but was caught by the man. "Be patient. You can't walk so you certainly can't land. Take step by step." He held Jack by his hands like a little kid and it helped as he was trying to walk.

"Drago, what brings-Whoa, who's this guy in the towel?" He pointed at the man.

"I found him at the beach and can barely stand before I got him here."

"He's a quick learner. Do you know who you are?" He asked Jack.

Jack nodded and tried to say it but remembered again that he couldn't. Disappointment washing over him again.

"He's a mute, Reverend."

"Oh but can he write?" This Jack nodded enthusiastically at. His people had found these maps and books from humans and learned how to decode it. He knew english and other languages too as it may help them know what the humans are planning.

The Reverend got him a notebook and a feather pen. Jack dipped it in the ink as he had read what it was in books. His people had a special way of keeping books well even in the water. He wrote his name.

"Jack." Dojo said and the teen nodded. "Where are you from?" Jack shrugged. "Do you only know what your name is?" Jack nodded. Be safe than sorry.

"What do we do Reverend?" Drago asked.

"What virtues have you seen in him?" The Reverend questioned.

"Uhm...I saw a spark of determination in him." Jack smiled at the compliment. He was all about determination.

"Then he has diligence in him. Have him work with the maids of the castle."

"But Reverend, only women are allowed to work there." He reminded the holy person.

"May I talk with you Drago." Dojo was already walking to a separate room.

Jack waited there as his heart was thumping and his cheeks were flushed. He was going to work at the castle and possibly see Prince Chase!

"Reverend Dojo, I know you mean well but-"

"But nothing Captain Drago. We may be in a peaceful society but people will outcast him for the color of his skin and eyes. I see goodness in him but not everyone is as experienced or kind as me. Or handsome for that matter." He chuckled.

"But what if the Royalties notice."

"Then hide him in the kitchen. Hide him where the royalties will not see him. I'm not having that boy experience the painful reality of this world." Dojo told him firmly.

"Yes Reverend but he will catch on that we are hiding him."

"Then he'll catch on, on why. If he is smart, he'll know mercy. Maybe he already knows and possibly he'll see the goodness in this." He told the captain reasonably.

"Why not keep him here?"

"Church is not meant to be a home for people. Only God almighty. It's where sins are taken and faith is restored. The maids in the castle are most kind, they will accept him and he will feel ten times happier there than he will ever be here."

The captain bowed and walked back to Jack who smiled at him excitedly. "Come with me."

Jack followed eagerly but wobbled a bit and accidentally fell onto the man. He got the standing down but walking more than three steps was still a challenge. The man sighed. "Give me your hands." Jack gave him his hands and he was walking better.

His heart was thumping by the minute as he saw the castle come in view. It was beautiful. He thought they would come from the entrance but instead they secretly went to another entrance of a small door and Jack understood what was happening.

It was the same thing his mother did as a child. They would not go by the front of any building but sneak by the back for no one to see him. To see how deform he was. But Jack accepted it. People were scared by how he looked and he was no monster but he was a unique being they haven't seen before and only time will make them get used to him.

They entered the room and Jack faced his challenge with this strange floor arrangement. Jack felt fear of walking down but he found himself carried up in Drago's arms and had them go below to a new room which looked to be where the food was held.

They went through another door and went up these stairs to be in the kitchen. They went through another door and through a hall to finally enter the room filled with beds, mirrors and closets for the maids. There was another door which Jack believes must be this rumored bathroom. Where water comes from this 'hose'.

Drago made him stand and the women were lined up and waiting for a word.

"At ease." He said and the women calmed down. "This is Jack. He's lost and Reverend advice me to bring him here under your care."

One of the women came forward with a smile. She was very old with wrinkles and tired eyes. Her gray hair tied in a bun and was plump but kindness glowed. "We are grateful to have an extra hand here. My name is Mary Hail and its going to be tough work. Do you think you can do it?"

Jack was willing to do anything to stay here and possibly meet the prince. He nodded eagerly.

"Great. Ladies, clothes for the boy and prepare a bed for him." The women were at work and grabbed Jack.

Mary watched as her ladies were pushing Jack into the bathroom to be cleansed, dressed and rested for tomorrow. "Is this going to work?" Drago asked. "He's a mute and can barely walk."

"Reverend only send determined people here. He'll learn before breakfast on how to walk and he'll be able to learn how to clean by watching the girls."

"And if he wishes for anything?"

"We will provide for him. He may have culture shock."

"Or possibly be a traitor."

"A war may be waging but what good is it in sending a mute boy who can barely walk."

"He may be acting. Trying to get our sympathy."

"Did the Reverend see good in him?"

"Yes."

"Then he is good. Don't doubt the holy ones or you will be condemned." Mary told him strictly. "Now leave."

Drago left and Jack felt greatly welcome by the girls who did not look at him in awe or disgust. He felt a bit normal around them. He was placed on a very soft thing that he believe was a bed. He read about how soft they were. Sleeping on a rock and sleeping on this was so different that he fell quickly asleep.

The next morning, he was waken up by a bell. He sat up and stretched. He was surprisingly pulled up by Mary. "We must teach you how to walk and run if you wish to work. Abigail will help you."

A girl with frizzy hair tied by a ribbon and had skin the color of mocha had put her arms under his pits and had him walking. She instructed him kindly on what he was doing wrong and he began learning parts of the human legs like the ankles, knees and heel. He was learning quickly as he began to run up and down the stairs faster and faster. He nearly slipped but Abby caught him.

He was done learning before the girls served breakfast. He knew he shouldn't be seen by the royals and hoped that he will _accidentally_ meet the prince. It was only a dream but he had no time limit.

Instead he was in charge of dusting. He was taught how to dust the halls and rooms. When he was done, there was still sunlight so he wrote to Mary that he would be at the beach to reclaim memories which she accepted.

Jack ran out of the castle and into the woods passing Drago who was stunned by how fast the boy learned. The boy reached the church and then the beached where he saw a patiently waiting Omi holding the pearl necklace he forgotten. He took it gratefully and placed it in his pocket.

"You dropped them while getting those legs so I took the duty of returning them to you! Is that what men are suppose to wear? It's really pretty!" Omi commented and Jack shook his head and wrote on the sand with a stick of what was happening to him.

Omi was not satisfied by the turn of events but Jack had more friends who didn't like him for his singing voice but for who he was. They talked until the sun was down.

The next day he began to be taught sign language for the morning to benefit himself. Even the girls knew how to sign language incase they needed to pass message to each other silently. Mary gave him the hand sign language book. Then he began to see more of the castle around him. At the afternoon, he began teaching Omi hand signs. He couldn't do it but it was a lot easier instead of struggling to spell.

As a week finally pass, his heart skip a beat when he finally entered the Prince's room. It had the usual thing you would see in a royal room. It was red with a king bed and pictures on the walls and the dragon which was the insignia of the kingdom.

He took his time looking around as he lazily dust. The two girls with him, Monica and Harley, noticed.

"You like men don't you?" Harley giggled and Jack blushed.

"Especially the prince." Monica smirked at the boy.

Jack looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed honey poo. Everyone falls in love with a prince. Even guys too."

"You never fell for the prince." Monica pointed out and the blond shrugged.

"Never my type but a warning Jackie dear, Prince Chase isn't into love and he's as straight as an arrow."

"But I heard he's been obsessing on who saved him. A person with red hair and a voice of an angel!"

Jack's ears perked at that. He save Chase's life and he saw him! He sang to him!

"He believes it's Wuya." Harley said and Jack's heart faltered.

"Her? But she can't sing to save her life!"

She shrugged and Jack was back to dusting quickly. He arranged the Prince's bed neatly and Harley nodded that he did it right and Monica inspected and it was really clean.

"Wow, you learn fast." She commented.

"Next is the-"

"I do not approve of this!" They heard Chase's voice boom.

"Jack hide!" Monica pushed Jack down on the floor and he rolled under the bed.

Chase entered the room furious. "OUT!" He shouted and the women quickly walked away. Jack silently cursed as Chase sighed roughly. "They can't do this to me!"

He wasn't sure what the Prince was talking about but he knew he had to get out of here fast. He slid away to the side and took a peek to see Prince Chase facing away from him as he was complaining about his parents. Jack stood and backed away. He opened the door as silently as he could.

He pushed the door open but there was a creak. He bolted out of the room.

"Stop!"

Jack didn't stop he continued running and heard running footsteps behind him. "I told you to stop!"

Jack turn a corner and reached an unknown door. The door opened and he hid inside. He listened outside to hear the prince continuing to run. Jack breathed in deeply and fell on his butt with his eyes closed.

When he opened them, he was shocked to see that he was surrounded by junk and blue prints. He took a look at them and by the few things he read about strange 'machines' in the sea, he never thought he'd see them in real life.

He remembered how some of these works but what he saw that interested him the most was a design of what looks like a balloon attached to a basket and a question mark of how to make it float.

He saw a miniature design of it. They try to make it float with hot air from fire but as the hot air increase, it deflates and falls. Jack simply thought of why didn't they thought of controlling how much hot air that goes in like a tea kettle.

Jack took the pen and began scribbling ideas and notes on the side. He suddenly felt that spark again. He look at other blue prints and filled them in with ideas. Maybe this was what he was missing in his life. Machines! They had magic back home but here they have these machines!

He was always curious about machines and science and his mother scolded him that it was good for nothing but with everything he has learned from scientists and alchemists before, he felt that adrenaline rush as he was filling in more blue prints to close perfection.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" A man shouted and Jack dropped the pen. He held his head down and ran pass the man. He was lucky to dodge his hands from capturing him. He ran all the way to the maid's room to hear Prince Chase's voice.

"One of you sneaked into my room and dropped this." Jack took a peek to see the pearls Omi gave him. "One of you must've stolen this."

"Prince Chase, I assure you none of them left. Drago here knows they were all here while you were chasing this ghost of a maid." Mary told him firmly.

Chase faced his long time friend, Drago. "Is that true?"

"Yes,sir." He affirmed.

"I see. So thieves are entering my castle. Double the guards. I'll be in my room." Jack quickly hid in the kitchen until he was sure he was gone. He exited and entered the maid's room to see sad faces toward him.

He found Drago holding him up by his shirt. "You thief! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Drago! Let go!" Mary scolded and Drago let go reluctantly.

Jack hand signed that he didn't steal that. A person gave it to him.

"Really? Who is this person?"

Jack quickly thought of what to say and quickly wrote instead that a person came by at the beach and said that he was a friend and gave it to him and then quickly turned away.

"He just left?" Jack nodded and the two adults stared at him with uncertainty.

"We can't do this. As far as I've been here for all my years, I never seen such a beautiful necklace. And none of the royals had gushed about it. Is it really yours?"

Jack nodded with a blush. "He's telling the truth." Monica said. "We all been taking shifts watching Jack and the only time he's out of our sight is when he goes to the beach and Reverend Dojo and Drago has seen him go there directly after work and before the end of sunset. He couldn't have stolen anything."

"That's reasonable."

"But-"

"Be quiet Drago! You may be the Prince's best friend but you have no right to speak in my room about my maids. Leave and let God be with you!" Mary commanded and Drago reluctantly left.

Jack was trembling because the Prince was really angry with something he did. He also lost the gift Omi has given to him and it must be already safely guarded or given away to whatever lying bitch would take it. He ran out of the room and towards the beach.

Omi wasn't there since he had gotten out of work too early and felt so angry with himself. He couldn't speak and now he was accused as a thief! He worked so hard and now if Prince Chase saw him, he would just be seen as a lowly person. Someone he couldn't love!

His Prince was so angry at the mishap he has done and how can he explain that pearl necklace. He can't say that he was a mermaid when he realizes everyone on land think they were just a myth! If only he didn't have the pearl necklace with him that time!

He fell on his knees against the sand as he felt his face began to leak. He felt his face and saw a droplet on his fingertip. He didn't know what was happening. He tried to wipe away the water. Was he melting? Was he dying already?! It hasn't even been a month!

"So this was what Drago was hiding from me?" Jack was still when he heard his voice. "He was never the best at keeping secrets from me."

Jack looked back and saw an angry Prince Chase. The teen panicked. He jumped into the cold water and swam away.

"Wait, you idiot!" Jack didn't. He continued swimming out into the ocean and felt the clothes getting heavier that he stripped off of them leaving him with only underwear.

Prince Chase took off the bag he had and jumped into the water after the maid but didn't realize how out of shape he was when the maid had already reached out at the deeper part of the ocean.

Suddenly a shark had appeared in his sight going towards the maid. "Watch out!" He shouted as he desperately tried to catch up. The shark was already close for the kill until it leaped and revealed to be a dolphin. The maid held onto it and was going farther away.

"Dammit!" He cursed and tried to catch on stubbornly but soon his body gave in and Jack looks back to see him being dragged down by his soaked clothes.

Jack made slapping sound and hand signs telling the dolphin to turn around and help that guy out. It did as it was told and bought them both to shore. Jack didn't know what to do since he always had his voice to heal people.

Gladly the guy groaned and opened his eyes. Jack still felt unwelcome so stood and tried to walk away.

"Stay." Prince Chase commanded and Jack stood still. The prince got up as he coughed out the excess water. "Your not a woman so it was obvious that they would hide you but you stole this." He took out the pearl necklace from the bag he discarded.

Jack shook his head and did a hand sign telling him that it was his.

"Yours." Jack sighed in relief that he could understand hand sign and he nodded and then hand sign that a friend gave it to him. "I see but I never seen such a beautiful necklace."

Jack just signed that he just wanted it back.

"Before that, you have some explaining to do. What were you doing in my room?"

'Cleaning. It's my job.' He signed.

"Why are you working there?"

Jack thought about how he could explain it and didn't learn a hand sign for Reverend so instead he acted like one stating 'Reverend told me I could work there.'

"I...see. Aren't you cold?"

'I'm used to it. The air feels nice. It defies gravity-'

"Hold on. I'm not perfectly skilled in reading hand sign language. Not that anyone actually uses it in my village." he scolded and Jack frowned but he was actually talking to Prince Chase!

'Sorry.' He gave a sorry smile.

"Let's get you some clothes." Prince Chase held his wrist sending goosebumps into his whole body. It's the first time he held him without being slightly unconscious.

Jack look back because he was suppose to meet Omi and saw him smiling and flipping his flipper in happiness. Chase had them go through the front door and felt strange entering through it just like the first time he entered anything as a child back home.

It was a good thing no one was around as they went back to Chase's room. The Prince threw clothes at the teen and he immediately blushed when Chase was shamelessly stripping in front of him.

He hasn't seen another human man strip in front of him. He's quite used to women doing it and they seem to be fond that he does watch them which bewilders him. He turns away as he wore strange underwear different from the women's. He fit the shirt and pants and buttoned it.

He looked at the mirror and saw that he looked quite good with his white buttoned shirt and brown pants. "How is your skin so white?" The Prince asked.

Jack faced him and fell in love all over again by how beautiful the man was. 'It's a birth defect.'

"You were born like this. Did your mother look like this?"

Jack was suppose to play the amnesia character but he really wanted Chase to know him. 'No. Only I was born like this.'

"I see. Here. If it is truly yours, then you can have it but is this only one you have." Jack nodded. "Good but if I find more then you know what will happen." He threatened and Jack only nodded as he reclaimed his necklace.

The proposal was that the male had to ask if he could put it on you and only the male is allowed to place it on his true love. Jack look down at his pearl necklace and cherished it lovingly. Chase felt his heart thump by the sight of the boy but ignored it.

"Follow me." Chase ordered him and Jack blushed by how he held his wrist again. He was led to the maids room and faced them. "I found your little secret."

The girls were shocked but Mary was calm. "Good. Then you'd understand why we hid him."

"I do but from now on he's my personal maid. Show him to his new room." He ordered and left the room.

The room was silent for a minute and then the whole girls squealed and crowded Jack to praise him on his promotion and make sure he writes down the latest gossip. He was incredibly happy because when he thought he totally screwed up, he got to be closer to the Prince!

He was moved to a room near the Prince's own and it was incredibly simple but the fortune of this was the lack of sharing things with others. He saw that he had a desk and it was filled with ink, feather pens and papers.

He took one of them and remembered what he saw in that room earlier. He began from scratch and writing what he knew from foreign books of how to make the perfect balloon make a basket fly but in perfect control.

Prince Chase was in his room fully aware of what he has done. There was a knock at his door. "Come in."

Drago came in and stood near the closed door. "Sire, I heard that you taken the albino to be your personal maid. May I ask why?"

"Because of the way he swam. He swam like a professional and that must've taken a lot of practice. Now I see what Reverend Dojo sees in him."

"You were already aware of his presence?"

"Since he began working here. I saw you bring him to that back door."

Drago gulped silently. "Did anyone else saw?"

"No. Only me."

"Sir, excuse my rudeness but what would others think if they saw him with you. You are the Prince."

"Then people will see that what I'm doing is charitable. He'll understand. He's a quick learner for getting to my room in less than a week."

"And is persistent on doing his very best. He does mess up a few times but he has corrected them. He puts more than 100% in what he's doing. I wish I could make my men as determined as he is."

"He must be doing it for more than giving gratitude."

"What are you thinking sir?"

"Nothing extreme. Just that I heard Prof. Cyclops shouting about the new generation is coming. I passed that turn he was running to and possibly hid in his inventing room."

"He could be an inventor?"

"Possibly. I haven't encountered such a mysterious person in my life. I'm curious to know how much he can prove himself that he's worth living under my castle."

The next morning he woke up by the sound of a frying pan and a ladle slamming against each other. The teen bolted up and was standing in attention like he was taught from below.

This woman was incredibly different from Mary. She was skinny with a big pointy nose and look incredibly mean. "So you are Prince Chase's new maid. Not much to look at." She snared and Jack glared at her. When she turned around, he stuck out his tongue at her.

"I am Mrs. Cornhaven. From now on you must wake up before the brink of dawn and prepare his breakfast, fix his room, bring his clothes to the laundry room, sort his letters from the villagers and royals, sort his paperwork, and continue your dusting for the morning. On the afternoon; you have to prepare his lunch, get his clothes from the laundry room, tend the horses, tend the gardens, and then you have the rest of the afternoon to yourself but use it wisely to make sure you didn't make any mistakes because you will get a lashing lecture. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack nodded. He remember hundreds of songs and lyrics, he could get a simple list of chores. "Good now change and go."

The teen quickly changed, strided to the kitchen since running was unjust to the mean lady. He had a note stating what the prince wanted. Now this was a challenge since he never cooked human food.

"Need help?" Abigail spooked him. "Don't worry. I know how Mrs. Cornhaven have you doing a lot of things you haven't done before but don't make her get to you. You probably don't have time chatting so listen only one as I teach you how to cook as fabulous as me!"

Jack listened and helped gave her tools and ingredients. When the food was finished, the other maids took it and left quickly. Jack stride out of the kitchen after thanking Abigail with a kiss on the cheek to the Prince's room to fix it and got the basket of clothes to the laundry room.

Next he got to the letters and was completely lost on how he should stack them.

"Need help." Monica came in. She had an olive complexion since she was a foreign islander. "I use to be in charge of stacking letters back in the postal service. " The brunette sat next to him and explained that the letters go into the shelf at the lower right of the room. The bottom is where the envelopes with kid drawings go. The middle was where the picture of 1 cent stamps went and the top was where the letters with the royal stamp which had the insignia of the dragon went.

Next was stacking the work. Prince Chase's desk was a mess but she explained that the work was slightly organized already just mixed the papers together and look at the number and the decoration of the paper. Then they went to the same shelf, just at the left part while the letter were stacked at the right.

Jack was finished by then and he thanked Monica with a kiss on the cheek. He was left to dusting the rest of the castle until it had struck twelve of the afternoon. He could tell by the clock tower he can at the village from windows that made him see it. He really wants to see what the village was like but understood better.

He went back to the kitchen and Abigail helped him again. This time she gave him a cooking dictionary he didn't know exited. She got a kiss twice on the cheek before he had to go to the laundry room and get the clothes back. Monica helped him fold them and she got a kiss on the cheek again.

He had to go to the horse stables and Harley was there. "Well, it's about time sweetie pie got here! I'm here to help you with the horses."

Jack smiled as he learned how to clean the horses and their habitat and feed them. He gave Harley her kiss on the cheek.

When their riders came, Prince Chase was one of them. Jack's eyes gleamed when he saw Prince Chase get on his gallant steed. His heart was thumping when he watched the prince riding away and playing this game called croquet.

Prince Chase had determination flickering in his eyes just like that night at the ship. His dark mane blown by the wind and his lust to win was shown on his features. His own presence overshadowing the horse's.

But it was interrupted when a horse bursted out of the stable. Jack clung onto Harley glad he was a mute because he would've turned Harley deaf. The blond woman ran out and tried to calm the horse but was kicked down.

Jack ran to her aid and waved his hands. The horse took a look and calmed down as he stared in wonder at the boy. Jack took its reigns and caressed its head. The horse's breathing calmed.

Drago came over and carried Harley into his arms. "Bring her to the medical wing." He told a soldier who followed him. He looked at Jack who was lying his head against the horse's as he was still caressing it.

"Sir, he tamed Bot. Not even King Dashi could tame him."

"I very well know that."

Prince Chase rode to him and got off to see the unexplainable. "How did you calm him?" He questioned.

Jack shrugged and giggled when the horse nuzzled against him. "Have you ever rode a horse before?" Jack shook his head and then Chase's horse came forward with an angry snort.

Bot neighed and then nuzzled to Jack's cheek. The boy liked it. A horse actually favored him and it made him feel special. He didn't need to sing and there was a possibility that he could ride alongside his Prince someday.

"You are excused from the rest of the chores today." Prince Chase declared and faced the audience, "Be gone." He faced Jack. "I'm going to teach you how to ride one. It might make Bot used to someone riding him." The Prince stated as he wanted to see how well the teen is with animals.

Chase began instructing on how to put on a saddle and the reigns. He taught how to get on and how he should sit on the horse while holding its reigns. He got on his horse and showed him ways to make it move and make it stop.

Jack and Bot did it perfectly at the first try. Chase's horse charged towards Bot and neighed angrily. Bot ignored him making Jack laughed silently. The prince felt weird seeing the albino smile but ignored it.

After the lessons that ended in less than an hour, Jack decided to sign 'Why is he named Bot?' while they were only strolling with their horses.

"An Australian trader sold him to my father, King Dashi, challenging him if he could tame it but he has failed. No one, even the scariest of master, could tame him without wanting to murder him. Even with all the nice treatment its given, it refuses to give anything back. Bot is an Australian slang for that kind of person or animal."

Jack nodded in understanding and looked at his horse who was obediently letting him on him and he had done nothing. 'Why is he nice to me?'

Chase snorted. "If I knew, I would do the exact same thing to prove I'm better than my father but I suppose its because of how you look. Anyone would be curious about you. He probably thinks that you had similar struggles."

Jack looked at his horse again and then got off to kiss its cheek in gratitude and then lie his head against it. He probably felt lonely in being so far away from home. He also felt homesick at times as he remember having so much attention. Jack mouthed and hand signed, 'It's okay.'

"It looks like it's the middle of the afternoon. You have to go to the beach don't you." Jack nodded. "May I follow you?"

Jack shook his head, got on his horse and ran away. Chase was bewildered but thought better than to following him. Even servant boys had their privacy and someday the albino would reveal more of who he was to him in due time.

Omi was shocked to see the horse but all was understood and Bot didn't mind as he rested on the sand while the two talk.

The next day Jack was given more chores and help by Abigail, Monica and Harley. Harley was okay. Just a bruise but nothing that was going to stop her.

Prince Chase was staring out the window when he was tending to the garden with Mary Hail. He had been kept busy for the day due to meetings of war about to happen by the east coast of the land. Drago was by his side watching the same thing.

"King Dashi proposed that you be excused from the meetings for the following time. The possibility of war is still a long way from happening as long as your father can calm the hot headed King Panda Bubba."

"Okay."

"Okay? You would've be furious if you were not part of the meeting."

"But I have a new interests Drago."

"I thought you were interested in who your savior was."

"It is but I have the feeling something huge is coming the more I spend time with this boy."

"What you should be interested in is finding a wife?"

There was an explosion. "Dangit! Where is that genius when you need her!" They heard Prof. Cyclops exclaimed.

Chase smirked. "Not now Drago, I have a feeling there's more interesting things than finding a wife."

Jack was asleep and then felt something slightly hot on his face. He opened his eyes realizing it was the sun and then something ticked in his head. He was late! He jumped out of bed and accidentally tripped and bang his head against the table making his paper of designs fall to the floor.

He rubbed his sore head and hastily tried to dress but got his shirt backwards. He fixed it and tried to pick up all the papers to have the door open and show Prince Chase with a small and stubby old man in a white coat. One eye was covered by an eyepatch while the other wore a monocle.

He panicked thinking he was in trouble since he remembered that was the man who caught him in his inventing room. The stubby old man picked up one of the papers and read it. Jack's heart beating really loud to him.

"You wrote this?" The man questioned and Jack nodded hesitantly. "Genius! No wonder my invention didn't work!"

Jack was now bewildered and had his papers dropped when the man grabbed his arms. "You are a genius! A prodigy! Prince Chase, I must have this boy!"

Now Jack was panicking for a new reason. "You can only have him during the afternoon, he still has chores to perform."

"Blasphemy! Another maid can clean your room!" He objected and then faced the boy. "Tell me boy! How are you a genius?!" He let him go and Jack signed that he liked to read.

"Yes! I wonder why my sons couldn't have been smart like you! Come with me at once!" He dragged Jack out of the room.

"Professor Cyclops! I said you could only meet him!" Prince Chase exclaimed.

"Blasphemy! I have inventing to do! I'll get my men to gather your papers my boy!"

Jack was shoved into the room and the man spread out his blue prints. Prince Chase walked in and leaned against the wall to see the turn of events.

"You see my boy, when I was young, I always had an eye for science!" The man heartily laughed. "You get it? Because I only have one eye!" He revealed his empty eye socket under his patch scaring the boy.

"I lost my eye while discovering the mysteries of a sewing machine. Advice my boy, never put a needle under your eye and turn on a machine if ya get what I mean!" He laughed and Jack made an awkward smile and then looked at the blue prints.

As his mind began working, he mindlessly grabbed a pen and wrote the missing things that could make it work. "My! This is-this is-Genius! You have future for yourself boy!"

Prince Chase took a look and was bewildered. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand! You and your obsession with fairy tales! Why don't you go off and find this so-called angel your looking for!"

"Watch it Professor, remember who pays you." He crossed his arms and the prof. was silent and then looked away. Prince Chase smirked in victory. It was good being the prince.

Jack was done scribbling and then stepped back. The Professor checked it and grinned. "Yes! Yes! It's plausible! Boy you made me discover how to make a new pen! No more of these feather this! Yeck! Always tickling my nose when I write! They came from birds! When was the last time they bathe! HMMM?"

Jack backed away and bumped into Chase. He was about to mouth sorry but the man scared him to attention when he pointed his finger. "I will invent this at once!" Then the men with Jack's papers came in. "Yes! Set them anywhere! I need to go and cut a tree down!"

He went to his junk and abruptly held up an axe but it was too heavy that it fell from his hands that it nearly cut of Jack's feet. Good thing the boy jumped into Prince Chase's arms like a bride. "Oopsie! Well off I go!" He runs with his axe laughing maniacally.

Jack didn't know how fast his heart would continue beating but it slowed down with a cool heat when he realized who he was holding on so closely to. Prince Chase smirked at him. "It looks like it's just us."

The teen blushed and got off. He looked away as he felt embarrassed of shamelessly touching him. He was a prince. He hand signed 'Sorry.'

"For what?" He arched an eyebrow.

Jack hand signed, 'For clinging on to you.'

Chase chuckled at the cute act. "All forgiven. It's dusty in here. Let's go out to the garden." He held Jack's wrist and he felt his cheeks burn brighter.

Before they went outside, Jack went to the coat hanger and took his straw hat. Yesterday, he had to go to the doctor and discovered that his skin was far more sensitive than the human skin. A new thing Jack could hate about his birth defect but it didn't stop him from going outside.

They walked into the garden that was a rainbow of color and shape all around them. The sweet air would fill his nose and the butterflies hidden in the grass would fly up all around them. Being on land was truly beautiful.

"Was your parents inventors?" Chase questioned and Jack shook his head and then mimicked a singer as they were walking. "Musicians?"

He hand signed that his mother was while his father was a soldier. "A soldier? I must ask, I heard from the maids that you were a person of amnesia but you know so much."

The teen was prepared for this. He hand signed that parts of his memories were returning.

"I see. So what else do you remember?"

He hand signed that he didn't remember much. Just that he was a really lonely child when he was young but had a friend who gave him the pearl necklace. He explained the pearl necklace part by taking out of his pocket.

He smiled at it and held it near to his cheek with cherish love. Someday the Prince would fall in love with him if not right now. And he would place the necklace on his shoulders.

"You must really cherish it. Was your friend a man or a woman?"

He hand signed that it was a boy.

"A boy? How could a boy get his hands on something so beautiful?"

Jack hand signed slowly for Prince Chase to get it. 'As long as you love someone, the impossible is attainable.' Then a rush of wind blew leaves and flower petals to the air around them.

The boy in front of the Prince was an alien to beauty. His skin was too light and his eyes were red like the devil but in that moment he looked like a child with eyes holding the world. Prince Chase felt attached to that world.

And then that was how many months had gone by. Jack and Prof. Cyclops made a new material to write with, made light be capable to shine without the need of oil and candles, discover a way to make obtainable steel, and a lot of other inventions. But they had a huge project that Prince Chase couldn't understand of what they were discussing about.

Prof. Cyclops had a knack for getting sick a lot so Jack spent those days doing chores and talking to his friends. He would gossip with them and laugh. He still spent time with Omi and got to him a lot faster thanks to his Bot who still only allowed him to ride. Yet, his happier times were with Prince Chase.

The moments in between, Prince Chase would take him away to anywhere they could be alone together. The Prince simply wanted him a lot as days went by. Jack didn't know how he did it but the Prince did.

The Prince loved to teach him new things. It was like a master and apprentice relationship. The maids began to make ludicrous ideas of what they would be doing.

He taught the boy how to dance when the only place they could hide together was in the ball room. He taught the boy how to fence with Drago's help.

Drago turned out to be a lot of fun. It was like having the father Jack never had. The Captain would help him get better and tell him stories of his adventures out in the sea. It was definitely a lot of fun when he played a prank on him and he would blush from embarrassment.

Chase tried to teach him fishing but accidentally caught Omi. Jack accidentally pushed Chase off the deck and felt his heart drop expecting a really angry Chase. But Chase laughed instead. He would usually be furious when anyone did that to him but it was funny for some reason when Jack did it.

Prince Chase found it fitting having the teen in his life. The Professor's and Jack's inventions had spreaded in the village creating new jobs and money pouring in for the castle and villagers. There was more workers and maids in the castle which Mary Hail was glad for. Drago was happy by the new inventions of weaponry which wasn't shared incase it caused the lingering war to take place.

But public affairs aside, Chase found himself content but also annoyed by the boy. He was fascinated learning more new things about the boy and seeing a new era of science unwrapping itself. He wanted to see this boy prosper which he was content with but what he found annoying was how the boy could make him talk about himself so easily.

Jack loved it when the prince would reveal more of himself to him. He discovered his fetish for cats and love for soup. On a picnic day, he secretly packed a soup he made from pumpkin. The Prince was unsure at first but loved it. For the cat fetish, he invented a pair of cat ears for the both of them. The prince was red for the entire day.

But their defining moment was when Prof. Cyclops and Jack who had been arguing and discussing on this project for months had finally come to a conclusion and Chase was bought to see it unveiled.

The Prince saw a basket attached with a machine and it was packed with tank. It was tied down by rope and attached to a craft similar to a balloon. They placed the basket sideways and turned on a machine that breathed fire. The prince's eyes widen when the craft began to inflate until it got the basket upright and slightly off the ground.

The Prince was shocked by the turn of events but snapped out of it when Jack wrapped his hand around his and pulled him inside. The prof. got in and his men cut the rope.

Chase watched as the balloon got higher and higher. He felt a bit of bewilderment and fear as he looked down and remembered the stories of the death of fallen men who lied on a pool of their blood. But his attention was quickly taken somewhere when Jack tugged his arm to look forward and see the village sunset. It was beautiful.

He saw a beauty he couldn't see through the trees at the tower. He saw the magnificent orange and red sea with a hue of black. He saw the almighty mountains casting their shadow on the village.

The prince watched as Jack was at the edge of the basket facing the sun without a care about his birth defect. He raised his arms as if he was flying. His dream was coming true! He had never smiled so big before and he waved towards the sea at Omi who was told to look for a flying object in the sky.

There was a gush of wind causing Jack to fall back into the Prince's arms. Neither of them moved away from the other. Jack was content in his arms and looked up with a smile to see the prince's eyes flickering by the sunlight by such beauty.

Prince Chase then realized it was his world in his eyes. His skin was too light and his eyes were red like the devil but in that moment he looked like a child with eyes holding his world with skin so sensitive. So delicate that he was a piece of glass so carefully carven by angels. Their silk strings woven his beauty together and he had to be hidden in the darkness because when people saw what he saw, it was insatiable.

When the day ended, fireflies were fluttering around them. The maids came to him congratulating him on his success. The professor got off and shook off the feeling of victory. "He's quite the young man isn't he, Prince Chase?"

"Yes..." He said a bit spacey as he watched the boy who began trying to catch fireflies with the little maids. He clenched his fists as he felt determination rise in him. "I want to do something for him."

"Then why not bring him to the village. He never got the chance."

Chase didn't answer as he began planning it. Jack looked at the stiff Prince and came over to him with a hug and a huge goofy smile. The Prince wrapped his arms around him and both felt incredibly happy.

But not everyone was happy, a strong fists slammed against coral. "Dammit, I was sure he was going to fail! But the Prince might actually fall in love with him!"

The mirror that showed the scene changed into a woman with red hair. "No worries, Hannibal. He's the prince. He has to marry a female."

"That wasn't how the contract was. If the Prince tell him 'I love you' then our plans are ruined. Why haven't you been pulling your moves on him?!" He growled.

"I can't. The man has been too busy with his new toy. The only chance I got is the Christmas ball." She responded nonchalantly as she was looking at her nails.

"That's not until a month away."

"Lots of time. If you're so worried, why don't you kill him?"

"I can't. I'll lose his voice and I can't kidnap him now because the prince is too attached to him. You need to get his attention!"

"Is the potion done then? It's been months. How hard is it to alternate a voice?"

"Don't rush me woman! I only prolong it because the boy was making himself useful up there. It's been done ever since. We'll take our chances at the christmas ball where it will be evident that he wants to marry you. Right now just stop him from falling in love!"

"Whatever."

Jack was out in the balcony remembering the feel of being in the sky. Someday he'll make something with wings that goes much faster! He twirled around with his arms spread out as he pretended to be a bird but he trips and fell flat on the floor.

"Still clumsy as always. I'm amazed you didn't get your fingers cut or burned with all the dangerous tools in Prof. Cyclops inventing room." Chase commented as he helped the frail person on his feet. "Get ready, we're going out."

Jack gave him a curious look and Chase smiled. "We're going to the village."

The news didn't make Jack happy. He has met many accepting him and everything was good now, he didn't want to actually meet people who wouldn't like him. He shook his head and faced the balcony.

"You're afraid to be judged. Then how about a cover up." Chase suggested and Jack didn't know how he was going to be covered up without looking weird.

The teen was unsure of this suggestion as the two of them were riding their horses towards the village and then gave them to a stable boy who put them in their hospitality of a stable.

Jack's heart felt like it was being crushed but it calmed down when no one looked his way without that quick glance or long stare. It was the fall so everyone was covered since it was so cold despite the bright sun in the sky. He was covered by a large coat, a scarf covering his neck to his nose and he wore half of a mask over his eyes with a hat to cover his hair.

He was incredibly happy even when he was hiding from the world because he was seeing a village of people for the first time. The first time to see children chasing each other, people bargaining and chattering, and stores.

Back home, it was his dad that had to hunt for food so seeing the bizarre gold money he had back home be seen so valuable made him feel like the richest man in the world. If he had his riches with him.

It meant all the more that the prince was here too in his own disguise similar to his without overdoing the scarf and his long mane was tied in a pony tail. They went around the village and Jack got to see a puppet show to realize the puppets was moved by hands. He saw pigeons and ran through them loving the feel of them flying away. They went to the bridge to stare at their reflections and Omi popped out of the water.

For a fish, he winked at him which was a double meaning that he understood he was too busy to see him this afternoon. Jack glared at him with a blush. Good thing Chase was not looking. He pulled the man away to look more.

Jack was able to buy a few things for himself, the girls, and Bot and Chase had his men who tried to secretly follow them, bring them back to the castle. The prince was content following Jack around the village and trying out food from other commoners. He fell in love with this food called 'Pudding' and paid all of his salary to get the recipe even when he didn't have to.

Then something caught Chase's eye. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He told the boy and walked into a shop.

Jack stayed where he was until a person caught his eye. He was ghost white like he was with a white and red striped shirt, black pants and shoes. The person began to pretend that he was cow roping and threw it in Jack's direction.

He found the act cute and weird but felt his side constricted and he was pulled to the man. The man untied the rope and his arms were free. The man smiled at him and bowed with removing his small top hat.

He was white as a ghost and he did not speak. Instead he began doing weird things like pretending to smell a bouquet of flowers and face this invisible bouquet towards him. Jack played his little game and grabbed the bouquet from his hand.

The mime leaped away and knocked on the wood of a house to wake up a sleeping man who immediately began playing his flute. By the sound of his flute, a man with drums played along, and then a man with a fidel and then a woman who couldn't help but sing along. A bizarre combo but they sound fun and lively.

People began to gather as the mime began acting with the music as a man who was sprouting out of containment and moved mechanically as if discover his freedom of movement. It got funny as his body began to shake and jiggle as he shook some kind of freaky vibe out of him.

Suddenly he looks around shocked and shivered. He came over to Jack and stole his scarf and wrapped it around him in a twirl leaving the albino in shock as his coat got stolen too. He looked around to see that the people were only smiling at him. Then his hat was lost too.

The man stopped as the music began to lower and he stepped forward to the revealed albino and then thrown his clothes to the sky for his hands to be free to take the albino's. Jack was unsure if he should take the hand but everyone expected for him to take it so he did.

And then he was dancing with the man as the female. It bewildered him at first until everyone else joined in and they began switching. Jack could only see happy smiles on everyone's faces who he was dancing with. Everyone didn't care who they were dancing with. Even the people Jack saw arguing minutes before were dancing and the switching continued as the music got higher and fuller.

Prince Chase ran out of the store when he realized noises and Jack gone from the window. He looked at the crowd and was pulled into the dancing. It continued and continued and Jack never felt so thrilled. Usually he was the singer for entertainment but being part of the people enjoying it was extraordinary.

He kept going and going until he found himself in the arms of the unknown man again. Every clapped and cheered and then separated as if nothing happened. Jack blushed and stepped away from the man.

He hand signed 'Thank you' and 'Who are you?'

He hand signed a sign Jack hadn't seen before. He signed 'What was that?'

"Jack!" The prince shouted feeling anger boil in him. "I told you to stay still!"

Jack frowned sadly and the man stepped forward to hand sign that it was his fault.

"I very well know your involved in this. Let's go Jack!" The Prince walked away hastily.

Jack did a quick 'Thank you' again and the man kissed his hand and then presented out of nowhere a green monkey doll as a gift. He signed 'You don't have to hide.' The boy blushed as he held the gift.

"Jack!" The prince shouted again and Jack bolted towards him. They reached the stables where their horses were kept to see that the stable boy changed.

"We are here to claim our horses."

"Riiiight. Well, I can give you back your black Stallion but the brown one has to stay."

"What?! Why?!" The prince was not in the mood to stay any longer. Jack touched his shoulder and showed a face of concern. The prince felt guilty for the way he acted as he scared the boy.

"Well, the black horse was arguing with the other horse and well...it got messy."

"Did he hurt him?"

"Not in the sense of thrashing against him. More like...mating."

"That's absurd! Their both males!"

"Well, that's mother nature for ya."

The two males stared at the stable boy and then at each other and then back at the stable boy not believing the turn of events. Chase ordered his men to get them a ride back to the castle. Jack ran into the stables to see the two horses separated in opposite stables. Bot was lying on the ground resting.

Jack went into the stables and the other horse neighed in defiance of having him near the other horse. Bot looked at Jack and nuzzled against him.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow. Just let him rest."

"This is unforgivable! I'll have him removed and sold!" Chase exclaimed.

Bot neighed in defiance. The males were stunned silent. The horse wobbly got up and walked towards the other horse facing side by side, faces lowered, heads aligned, ears forward, eyes open and gazing at each other. They could see a shape of a heart in their lowered heads tapering down to noses touching in a sweet way.

Mother nature was surely a mystery. Bot's legs were too tired so he lied down again. The unfold of the scene made Jack cherish the moment while Chase found it completely bizarre. Usually people saw horses as just riding material, food or running freaks but they forget to remember they were beings with hearts who could fall in love too. Even the gay ones.

Bot and the other horse, Daniel, had stayed at the stable while Chase and Jack were finally in his room after a nice shower. Chase had paper work he had to finish.

"So how was it?" He asked and Jack signed it was amazing and weird. He asked who was that guy back there.

"I don't know his name but he's a mime. They're actors who don't speak." Jack's eyes gleamed in curiosity. "But I expect you not to meet him again. Strangers are dangerous." Chase quickly noted.

Jack looked down at the green monkey he was given and saw no harm about it. He held it close feeling its plushness. The man was really nice and it would be rude to just throw something sweet away.

Chase took it and threw it on his bed. "That could be filled with diseases. Remember, never get involved with strangers." He lectured and Jack listened. He truly loved his prince and wanted him to be happy. "Here."

He put something with the colors of black and yellow on his hands. "It's goggles for when you're inventing to protect your eyes since they're sensitive. You put them on like this." He put the goggles around the teen's head and placed the yellow circles on his eyes. "Everything looks yellow but it was only one they had." He was about to remove them but Jack was content with keeping it on his forehead and hugged the prince.

Chase hugged him back already comfortable with this act of gratitude. He would usually dodge a hug from even his mother but Jack was an exception. He returned to his paper work while Jack went through the letters on the floor lying against the edge of the bed.

The letters from the children were so cute that it was sad that Chase couldn't go through them. He even saw the use of pencils on them and parents felt more grateful for the creation of erasers so papers weren't wasted too often. Jack loved inventing. It was like falling in love all over again but if he had to chose between his prince and inventing or even singing for that matter, he would chose Chase any day.

Jack secretly hugged the green monkey since it was just too adorable but the prince always had a sixth sense for disobedience around him but the teen suppose the man let him hold it. And then the teen took out his pearl necklace from his pocket and kissed each of the pearls. He couldn't wait for Chase to fall in love with him and place these pearls around his neck claiming his everlasting love for him.

Something Chase noticed and felt envious of whoever gave them to him. The prince had been showering him with new things and if it wasn't for him, the boy wouldn't have become such a big success but that was too greedy. Yet even with the new goggles he got him, he looked so much happier with the pearls.

When Jack was done kissing each pearl, he put it away and fixed his mess and then hugged the prince from behind.

"Going to bed already?" Jack nodded and let go but before he got to the door knob, "Wait, how about you sleep here?...to keep my bed warm?" Chase suddenly felt the urge to not let him go.

Jack looked back and then at the bed. He went completely hot red and shook his head vigorously. It was forbidden! You can never sleep on the same bed with a potential lover until marriage!

"Why?" Chase stood and walked over to the boy who got redder and looked down at his shoes. "I just want you to sleep on my bed to keep it warm for me."

_It's only friendship_ Chase told himself.

Jack shook his head again and signed, 'I can't. I..'

"Are you disobeying another order?" Chase sounded scary but the sight of the green monkey in the teen's arms made him greatly annoyed.

Jack panicked and thought quickly. 'No! I don't want to wake you early because of work.'

"Then you don't have work tomorrow."

Jack shook his head again. 'I can't ignore my duty!'

"Your duty is to serve me." He reminded the teen and saw how he shook in fear. What was the teen so scared of? But why did he get annoyed by a green monkey? Why did he want to keep Jack close because of it?

_It's only friendship_ Chase reminded himself.

"You may leave." He said reluctantly and felt hurt when the albino dashed out of the room as if he was running away from him.

_It's only friendship_ Chase whispered.

But started to doubt that that wasn't the true answer of why he felt this way. He never felt this way with any girl and definitely never felt this way with Drago. It couldn't be love. It just couldn't be.

He surely wasn't falling in love with him despite mother nature's work earlier. Chase never learned how to love a man. He was taught how to love a woman. The very idea of loving a man never occurred to him and he never saw himself as gay. So Chase thought this was simply true friendship between males. Hot, sweet and compassionate with a slight of lust to touch each other male friendship but just a friendship nonetheless.

Jack got in his room with his heart thumping and his back against the door. Was Chase planning to do something to him tonight? Was that why he gave him the chance to go to the village?

The teen had to get a hold of himself. He lied down hugging his green monkey. Did he let a chance slip? But he really felt like this wasn't the right time even when the year was almost over and they practically know a lot about each other except Jack's big secret. He overreacted but all...virgins do.

The next day, Jack was unsure if he should go out today but he doubts he'll face Chase at such a time. He dressed quickly and slowly open the door to see it clear and then stepped out. He walked quickly as if he was going to a bad place but that place was the library. It was his turn to clean it. He had to dust it and make sure the books were in place since royals have the mind to not bother cleaning their mess after using it.

He walked into the library and stopped when he saw Chase, up early in the morning reading a book by the light bulb. He looked over at him and the boy felt goosebumps.

"Your finally up. Just because I'm the prince doesn't mean I can decide whether I get up or not. I have work to do too." He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He faced the boy and lied against a wall with his arms crossed.

'I didn't mean to offend you.' Jack signed.

Chase stared at the boy for a couple of seconds and then walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and felt the boy twitch and made a face expecting pain by the touch. The prince frowned at the reaction. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to do something you didn't want to do."

Jack looked up and shook his head. 'No, I am your servant. I just couldn't...take such a gracious offer...My prince.' He looked away again and Chase stared at him for a few more seconds and then let him go.

"Then continue to your duties and watch your eyes." He ordered him and left the library.

Jack finally let go of the breath he did not know he held and felt like everything was okay now by the subtle sweet order. The days went by and the two men stayed close and Jack wore the goggles every day.

They rode the hot air balloon at times but never went back to the village. Prince Chase was paranoid of that mime trying to lure Jake away again.

"Jack." Chase said tiredly on his bed. "Lie here with me."

The albino rejected again to the prince annoyance. "We won't be sleeping. Just lying down like on the fields or are you going to the beach early." Despite it nearly over a year, the prince hadn't gone to the beach with the boy. He hasn't been thinking about his savior for a while now either.

Jack contemplated and there wouldn't be intimate touching so lied on the bed. The boy got startled when the prince covered them with the blankets and held him close. He was too shock to react but after a few minutes he calmed down. The prince sense this.

"It's getting colder these days."

The teen nodded as he got more comfortable in the man's arms breaking tradition. He has worked hard for this so its nice to indulge in it. The two stayed silent after that. Comfortable silence that they fell asleep in each others arms. Drago walked into the room to inform Chase about new paper work but saw the moment and knew better than to disturb.

Chase walked into the church to see Reverend Dojo at the pedestal planning the next church session. The old man looks up from his reading glasses and smiles. "What brings you here Prince Chase? Have you found your mysterious savior?"

"No. I begin to have doubts I will ever meet this stranger."

"I see so my suspicions wouldn't matter." He tapped his cheek thoughtfully.

"Suspicions?"

"Yup. It couldn't be an angel so I did a bit of fairy tale reading myself since you were saved by someone of a beautiful voice. I thought it could be a siren."

"A siren?"

"Yes but hardly. They do have beautiful voices but they die when the person listening to the music passes by them or dies. It's sad isn't it. They can only live as long as the person will listen to them. It's like people who can't live without the love and attention of another." Chase thought it was sad but he had more pressing matters to confront.

"Reverend Dojo, I must ask you a question. But I doubt you can help me."

"Wow, this must really be a tough one seeing that I'm all wise and knowing." He said warily as he closed the book and placed his glasses on the pedestal to face the Prince in person. "Ask away."

"Is it possible to...love a man?"

"Of course." He answered like it was no big deal. "But I believe the bigger question is, are you in love with a man? It's that albino boy isn't it? Jack?"

"How-"

The Reverend raised his hand. "I watch everyone who comes to my church and he hasn't been here for a long while and I know why. These pencils and lightbulbs don't built themselves and he must be truly happy because you don't ask a question of baffled love unless you've been unexplainably happy with someone. Jack was filled with talent, persistance and beauty. Childish but a work of art from God."

"But can I love him? I'm the prince and an only child."

"Something a lot of parents overlook." Dojo muttered to himself and then answered Chase. "Prince Chase, being a king is a big responsibility and its tradition to have someone of blood to handle it."

"Can't I break the tradition then, when I'm king?"

"You could but is there anyone young and great to hold the job to prosper our peaceful land from this lingering war. Its not the easiest to trust a stranger than it is trusting your own kin. Ask yourself this Prince Chase as much as I hate to ask." He places a sympathetic hand on the man's shoulder. "Would you put your love for Jack above the love for your people?"

Chase looked down at knew he had to make a choice.

Jack woke up one day to see the glass where the sun usually shines become fogged up. He got ready and walked out only to be stopped by Mrs. Cornhaven. "What are you thinking coming out with clothes like that! You'll get frost bites! Back in with you!"

The woman forced him in and dressed in fashionable warm clothing. She still acted mean but she did it for good reasons to keep people on their toes. She was really a caring woman who expected a lot out of people. Jack learned to get along with her with the time that went by.

He walked out feeling slightly constricted but workable so he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast to see Abigail working with the little maids.

"Jack! Isn't it wonderful?! It's snowing!" The teen showed a lost expression and the girl caught on. "You don't know what snow is?" He shook his head.

"You don't know?! Snow is beautiful!" One of the girls said.

"Its little puffs of white stuff from the sky!"

"Its the color of your skin!"

"Quiet down brats!" Abigail scolded and the girls giggled. "Don't mind them. Where have you been living because I wanna live there. Winter is beautiful and all, but only to look at. In reality its really a pain in the tush surviving but thanks to you and Prof. Cyclops, we have enough harvest for the winter."

Mary Hail entered the room looking tired. "A few maids got into a fight." She sighed roughly. "I thought having more workers would make things easier but me and Mrs. Cornhaven have it in for us. You two have to serve the royal family today."

"Sure Ms. Hail. Did you had breakfast Jack?"

He shook his head and the two quickly ate their breakfast before entering the royal dining hall. Prince Chase looked completely startled and then grumbling at the sight of Jack coming in. The king smirked at the albino serving them.

"My, if it isn't the great inventor? This is the first time we meet face to face isn't it?"

Jack was silent. He didn't know how to answer to him. He's certainly more aloof than King Guan.

"Honey, you scared him." His wife giggled.

"Come now boy. I won't cut your head off."

"Father, if he wishes not to answer then he doesn't!" Chase growled

The King only smirked wider. "I'm just being polite." He faced Jack who tries not to look scared. "Besides boy, how come you're still working for my son. You could do anything in your life with those hefty hands and brains there." He winked at the albino and the boy shivered as he didn't know how to respond.

The wife merely smirks a little too much at him making it incredibly awkward.

"Father! Stop harassing my servant!" Chase slammed a fist to the table.

"I'm not harassing him. You never liked to talk about him so I'm taking the opportunity. Right dear?"

"Yes sweetheart." She placed her hand on her husband's but holding that knowing smirk and eyes on Jack who still couldn't sign a word.

"This is exactly why I don't talk about him to you! I'm done eating. Come Jack!" He took Jack's hand and pulled them out of the room. Abigail stays where she was and to stop the awkward silence she stated, "Jack has never seen snow till now."

"Really? Tell us more." The three end up gossiping.

"Augh! This is exactly why I keep you away from my father! Always humiliating me in front of everyone!" Chase yelled when they finally got out of the castle to the back yard where the garden and stables were. Bot and Daniel were actually given their private stables since they didn't want them to scare the other horses.

"I swear! Telling you that you're better off without me! The nerve of him! You're perfectly happy here with me!" He was seething with anger but it wasn't the kind that got Jack scared.

This time it was funny. He could help but smirk. He hid it with his hand but Chase knew that glimmering look in his eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?! I command you to stop!"

Jack couldn't when he was acting so CHILDISH! The cool, aloof and perfectly handsome Prince Chase had this side of him. No wonder his dad teases him. He removed his hands and smirks with a shrug as if saying, 'I'm not doing anything wrong.'

Chase growled and then felt a snowball hit him from behind. He glared back to see the little maids gasps and run away. "Come back he-!" He felt another hit him. He looked back to see Jack trying to play innocent but that smirk was anything but innocent.

His eye twitched but he sucked in the air and then let it out. He stood straight with his arms back with a dignified face. "Go return to your duties." He said smoothly and darkly.

Jack blinked thinking that the fun was over. He turned around and walked back to the door but felt a hard cold ball hit him. He turned around to see Chase standing still as dignified as ever but let his eyebrow raise with a devilish smirk.

Jack caught on and reached the ground quickly as he dodged another snowball in the prince's hands. The feel of a snowball HURT but it was worth it. Jack was able to see more of Chase. The imperfections he never got to see.

In the middle of the battle he hides behind a tree only to be tackled by the prince from behind. He was turn on his back to feel the coldness seep into him but was hypnotized by the prince's beauty above him.

He was smiling like a real person and having real FUN! Prince Chase never grew up with an opportunity like this and usually kids found him intimidating or scared of him if they got in trouble for something they did to him. Nobody relaxed around him but right now his heart was thumping, breathing was ragged and he was staring down at an exotic beauty.

He feel his arms lose the will to hold him so he lowers and the two are so close. Chase touches the cool cheek that matches the very now. He remembers Reverend Dojo's words and had to really know where his heart belong.

Prince Chase's heart started to feel perplex as the boy in front of him smiles and the hundreds of people he looked down at the balcony looking up to him comes to his vision. Both images flickering to one another.

"Prince Chase!" The prince immediately gets off to stand up dusting himself. Jack does the same. "King Panda Bubba has arrived. His daughter Wuya wishes to speak with you."

Prince Chase frowned slightly more than he was earlier. "I'll be right there immediately." He faced Jack. "You have the day off and stay warm in bed. You might get a cold."

Jack bowed and walked away quickly wondering who this princess was. He reached his personal bathtub in his room and made the water hot and bubbly since he had the rest of the day off. Jack never really liked day offs because he would rather invent with Professor Cyclops but again he's sick and he's the only one with the key to the room.

He had nothing else to keep him company and if it's this cold down here than its certainly colder in the sky so no hot air balloon so he dips into the bathtubs and relaxes. He touches his cheek remembering that determined look the prince had.

He wonders what the prince was thinking but he shouldn't bother. The prince gives him his space and he get to see

"JACK!"

The boy screamed silently as he heard Omi's voice. He looked around and then in the water to see Omi's reflection. He is completely bewildered.

"Hey Jack! Sorry if I scared you but the shores had become freezing cold! So I pleaded Kimiko to get me a mirror from the prince to see you! Did the prince fall in love yet?"

Jack controlled his heart beat and wondered why they didn't communicate like this in the first place but of course the mermaid had other things in mind. He shook his head to answer the question.

Omi huffed. "You are certainly pulling my flippers! Do you know how many excuses I can make? I can't believe they believed me till now!"

Jack signed that he was sorry and that he's doing his best.

"I'm sorry too. Love isn't easy to attain. It took Prince Rai years to get Kimiko to agree to marriage! Where is the prince anyway?"

Jack signed that he was meeting with a princess.

Omi gasped in horror. "A princess! Jack, there's only one reason prince and princesses meet! If Rai didn't have a brother, then certainly Kimiko wouldn't be married!"

Jack signed that he knew.

He read fairytale books usually saying that a princess will marry the prince and live happily ever after. There was also book of an ordinary girl marrying a prince just like Cinderella, Snow White and other ordinary girls but he wasn't a girl. A crucial fact he's trying to make Prince Chase over look. If he was a girl, he would've got him much faster.

After his bath, he tried to think of something new to invent but his mind was fogged by the idea of Prince Chase meeting with the princess. Is she beautiful? Is she the one Chase has been waiting for?

Unable to sleep or do anything, he decided to go outside despite the cold. He went into the stables where Daniel and Bot were. Jack took Bot out much to Daniel's annoyance but Bot assured him, Jack thinks, that everything was alright.

Jack thought a little horse ride will clear his mind but after a few rounds, he felt more sick than better. He got off and returned Bot after giving him a treat. Jack decided to go back in and saw through the window a black chariot decorated with white stripes and a symbol of a panda on its door, front, back, curtains, clothing on the driver and ever painted on the horses. That surely said a statement.

"It's quite intimidating, isn't it?"

Jack looked to the side to see a gorgeous woman. Her red hair was swept back revealing dazzling and seductive emerald eyes. Her own skin was tan and her lips was red like roses. There was not mistaking it. She was the princess. Certainly much normal yet exotic. Something Chase would find adoring and beautiful.

He nodded at her answer and looked back out feeling shame of his appearance in front of a beauty.

"You must be Jack. Chase had told me about you."

Jack felt confused at the statement because Chase never talked about him among other royals. She must certainly be special.

"I'm also good at reading hand signs so don't hold back on whatever you wish to say. I'm not the type of person to judge." Her voice was sultry yet sweet as she lie against the window looking out the window.

Something sparkly caught his eye. He looks at her chest to see a golden necklace with a jade as a pendant. His eyes widen at the beauty and Princess Wuya notices. "It's beautiful isn't it. Do you have one?" She asked with a cherishing smile as she held the pendant in her palm.

Jack nods enthusiastically and showed his most cherished pearl necklace. Wuya's eyes gleamed at the beauty of such a necklace she hasn't seen. "It's beautiful. Can I hold it?"

Jack nods but signs that she couldn't wear it. It's only exclusive to him when Chase wants to engage. He placed it in her hands and she inspected the necklace. The pearls were shining, pure and beautiful. Hard to believe an inventor carrying this could keep clean and perfect but the string was outdated.

"Jack, there you are! I heard you went horse riding from the other maids! I told you that you could get a cold!" The prince scolded him and Jack looks down in shame. Chase sighs. "Just don't do it again. You never got a cold. It's the last thing you want to happen to you. Your body will burn and be in pain so be careful next time."

Jack nods understanding that Chase was only worried about him.

"Isn't that lovely?" Princess Wuya said sweetly. "Here Jack."

Jack gratefully took it in a bundle on his hand. He unbundled it only to pull it lightly but the string snaps and the pearls fall to the floor. The boy stares in horror as the one item Omi and I worked on so hard to perfect had fallen in pieces. He drops it and stares at the mess like shattered pieces of his heart.

His body began to tremble. "Jack." Prince Chase was about to place a hand on his shoulder but Jack turned around and ran pass him towards his room not knowing the devilish smirk the sweet princess was making.

Prince Chase kneeled down and picked up the pearls that still held intact.

"Shouldn't you leave that to the maids?" Princess Wuya questioned happily.

The prince glares at her and picks up all the pearls in his hands and place it in his pocket to not fall off. He stands up and states, "You have pretty sharp nails. Cut them or I'll cut them for you."

"Oh Prince Chase, if you do that then a war will surely begin or does that boy mean more to you than your own people. You have a duty to make sure peace is established." She tried to cup his cheek but he backs away.

"I'll cut my own arm off before I reach for you."

"Kinky." She giggles. "I can't wait to see you at the ball tomorrow." She walks away and Chase knew that he was stuck in a game he didn't know he was playing and he's trapped.

Monica saw what had happened and ran to Harley and told her what happened who told Abigail who told Mary Hail.

"That vile bitch!" Mary Hail cursed.

"Miss!" Harley was alarmed by the language.

"I'm sorry but Jack needs us but I have duties to attend to. Let him cry for today and then tomorrow, the three of you must help him." She ordered and the three nodded.

The next day, Jack didn't feel like getting up or living for that matter. Possibly Chase could propose to him with another necklace but that necklace was made especially from him with love. He didn't want some other necklace.

There was a knock on the door and the three maids: Harley, Monica and Abigail entered.

"Jackie poo~ Are you alright?" Harley asked softly.

"We bought pudding." Monica had a big bowl and Jack only had the energy to sit up for that. Chase didn't say he hated him so he wasn't completely dead to the world. Especially for pudding.

"We know what happened? Is there anyway we can help?"

Jack shook his head. They weren't magical like his sisters.

"Oh honey, we want you to be happy. You made this big ol'castle more fun than its been since we got here. Right girls?" They all agreed.

"Besides, what is it that you really really want? And we'll help you." Monica assured him.

Jack thought about it and signed, 'You can't because I wanna be a girl. A girl Prince Chase will love."

The three girls looked at each other. "We could actually do it." Abigail stated.

"Huh?" The three clueless people stared at her as if she had three heads.

"Hold up. I can't make you a girl and I truly doubt Prof. Cyclops could to but I can dress you like one. If my cousin can join the army dressed like a boy then he can certainly dress like a girl." She sat on the bed pointing at him.

"I find it possible plus the ball is tonight and none of royals really know how Jack looks like and the prop is a mask." Monica stated.

"But what about mean ol'nasty Mrs. Cornhaven?" Harley questioned.

Jack signed that she wasn't that bad. Plus she's busy making the maids and workers get the ball ready so she wouldn't notice.

"Mary Hail gave us the permission to help you in any way so let's go to the village and buy you something pretty for the ball."

"Oh it's like a fairy tale!" Harley squealed.

"But how are we going to go without a ride without being stopped?" Monica questioned.

"Uhm," Harley smirked at Abigail and then Monica smirked along. Jack smirked too.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

"You want me to do what?" Drago questioned in confusion.

"We want you to get us a carriage to go to the village so we could buy some things for Jack." Abigail repeated herself.

"Does the prince know about this?" He gave a stern look and the girls became nervous.

"No he doesn't, but what we're buying is a present for him. Please Drago. I'll return the favor." Abigail smiled sweetly with a caress on the man's arm. The man's guard immediately fell as he blushed. Drago fell in love with Abigail a long time ago and Abby was waiting for him to make a move but now was important.

The captain prepared a carriage for them and they were off to the village. They stopped at a mask shop since it was most important that he hide his identity. The entered the shop to see many different mask and some of them with very different expressions.

Monica went to the counter and rang the bell.

"Coming!" The man exited out of a curtain and Jack immediately recognized him as the mime without makeup. Instead of his clothes from before, this time he was wearing regular clothes with an over coat and gloves to keep him warm.

"What brings such lovely ladies to my kingdom?" He places his arm and elbow on the counter placing his chin on his palm. He was rather dashing and then he was surprised and happy to see the boy he saw before.

"My, if it isn't the young man I met not so long ago!"

Jack walked forward and knew that it really was the man. He signed 'Why do you dress up like a mime? Why would you even want to dress up like one?"

"Well, isn't that a question that I always love to answer. You see, a mime is being one with your imagination. I am the beginning and end of colors, but what you see about me, all this out here, doesn't matter." He mouthed a 'No' and while shaking his finger and head.

"I am Le Mime. So people hate or fear me but I don't care because I know I don't hurt people. They can never see, hear, smell, taste or touch what's around me but they can when they open their minds and a new world of color opens to you. It's not the color of my skin but the color in here." He pointed with one hand to his chest and the other to his temple. "And boy, you have the biggest world just exploding of color and I see that from this pencil." He picked up a simple pencil off his counter with a lopsided smile. "It's bland and boring but sparks a whole new world."

He puts the pencil down and faces the boy. "Do you understand young man? Now what is it that you wish to purchase?"

"A mask." Abigail responded.

"We're secretly turning him into a girl." Monica whispered.

"Monica!" Harley scolded.

"No. No. If I must say I come from a place of love. Come monsieur or may I say Mademoiselle." Jack followed him through the curtain.

Prince Chase had checked on Jack only to find out that he wasn't there. He had checked all over the castle and questioned every one of where could he be but none of them knew. Except for Drago who is suspiciously out of sight.

That man could never be dishonest to him and Drago had the power to go anywhere with whatever ride he wished to have. Did Jack run away?

The prince even went to the beach and checked twice across the stretched landscape to not find him. Did he drown himself? Chase went to the church to pray feeling lucky that Reverend Dojo wasn't there but he was. He looked warily at the prince until he left and did a prayer of his own.

He went back to the castle to finally see a familiar maid passing by. "Harley, where is Jack?"

"He's back in his room but I-"

He didn't listen to another word. He was worried sick for this boy! That boy was always too sensitive to begin with! Not only physically but even daring to suicide just because he was angry! And even thought now he killed himself for ANOTHER MAN!

He kicked the door open to stop in shock at what he saw.

"Sir! I've been telling you that's he in the middle of dressing!" Harley was huffing for air as she caught up.

"Leave and tell your other friends to never speak a word of this."

"Yes my lord." She walked away quickly and Jack was unsure what to do. He was done dressing but didn't get the chance to put the mask on.

Chase closed the door and locked it from behind. He stared at the boy who was currently being a cross dresser. It was the strangest moment he had. Screw the fact that he had heard of male horses mating! His servant was dressed like a girl!...A beautiful young woman.

Jack was dressed in a dark red ball gown decorated with crystals in swirls and flowers. His long dark red hair fell on one shoulder ending in waves. He had darkened his eyelashes making the red pop and his darkened lips were thin but still gave this soft-like appearance.

On the table was a red mask with black feathers and black lining with little crystals. The prince was unsure of what to say so asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Jack was frightened by Chase's question thinking that he was disgusted by him. Jack signed that he did it for him without eye contact. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Jack raised his head slowly and they were eye to eye. The boy didn't know what the prince was thinking behind those strong amber eyes. "You could be convicted for cross dressing. Were you hoping to go to the ball?"

Jack nods immediately to not upset the prince. "Are you wearing heels?" He questioned stupidly but this was completely awkward.

Jack nods and sits on a chair to raise his skirt to reveal red heels with a rose but to the prince's shock, the young man was also wearing black stockings that reached who knows how deep. The prince tries not to think of it.

"Can you walk with them?" He questioned as he silently gulped. Jack stood up and walked perfectly fine. He has been given training before arriving back. He walked slowly but not too slowly towards the prince while keeping his head down.

"Look at me." He ordered and Jack looked up feeling goosebumps as those eyes staring at him.

"Who bought that for you?" He dared ask.

Jack glanced at the green monkey and Chase immediately knew. "I thought I told you not to meet him again." He growled and Jack signed quickly that he owned a mask store and wished to help.

"But even so, I ordered you to stay away from him! Even if it meant not getting what you wanted!" He scolded angrily. Jack still didn't get how dangerous strangers were and the stranger must have touched Jack to 'check his sizes'. The very idea of another man touching him turned him bitter.

Jack had turned frightened again that he had done wrong. He signed 'Do you not like it?'

Prince Chase was silent as he knew what the boy meant. "No, you're beautiful."

This surprised the young man. Prince Chase took his right hand and kissed it. "You're a beautiful young woman but even more beautiful with this." He took out the pearl necklace, he remake with the help of Professor Cyclops. This time it had a stronger string.

Jack felt his heart thumping slow but hard at the sight of the necklace as he knew what was going to happen. "Turn around." The prince ordered softly and Jack did slowly since turning was difficult.

The albino looked forward to see himself in the mirror and how heavily his breathing by how his chest would rise and lower. He watched as Chase raised that necklace and felt shivers as the necklace surrounded him and laid on his shoulders. The very sight of him, he felt what the mime meant. He felt so complete as colorful emotions were flowing inside him. His whole life flashing before his eyes to this very moment.

He turned around trying not to cry. Chase cupped his chin and kissed him softly on the lips for a second and they gazed into each others eyes to feel and see that lust build up.

The royal man push his servant on the bed claiming his lips and soul to the very essence of his mind and heart. Jack was ready for this. He didn't care if no one else didn't get to see this beautiful him in a dress. Prince Chase only mattered.

Omi thought of seeing Jack again through the mirror to only see him quite 'busy' that he stopped looking. Well one more peek to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Chase reached into the boy's skirt to feel those stocking reach up to his thigh and a garter attached to it. He also felt silk on his waist realizing the young man was wearing PANTIES! The servant really was dedicated to him. To even cover his gender for him but could barely care about that.

He just wanted to rip it all off so no one could see such beauty! But there was a knock on the door.

"Prince Chase, are you ready for the ball? Many of the guests are already here." Drago asked from the other side.

The Prince was truly annoyed and got off the boy. Jack stood up and walked to the mirror to fix his wig and reapply his lipstick.

Chase opened the door to see a surprised Drago who returned to his stern expression and did a hand gesture of wiping his mouth. The prince wiped his mouth of the lipstick that was there. Good thing no one else saw that or else rumors would've begun.

"Tell them I'll be there soon when I'm ready." He told him.

"Of course my lord." He bowed and walked away.

Chase faced the young man still dressed like a beautiful woman. "It'd be shame hiding such a beautiful face with such a hideous mask." He said.

Jack smiled and signed, 'I only show my beauty for you, my love.' He felt amazing for saying that for the first time. Chase and him are engaged.

Chase smiled. "That's good to hear. I must get ready but Jack," He kissed the boy again leaving another mark on his own lips. "If there's a possibility that you see that mime tonight and he flirts with you, I'll kill him." He stated and then walked away.

Despite what the man said, Jack was on cloud 9 and certainly burning into a crisp.

Prince Chase wiped his lips again and got ready. He entered the ball room to see his parents surrounded by other royalties while others were conversating or eating like pigs. He couldn't wait for this night to be over to return to his beloved Jack.

He finally did make a choice. He loved Jack more than anything and Jack was vital to this kingdom for his intellect and inventions. Prince Chase might find a suitable woman who would understand his situation and just give a cause. It wouldn't be easy and he doesn't mean finding that kind of woman. He meant it wouldn't be easy getting her pregnant.

Maybe a man he did trust with good values could get her pregnant. The kingdom will never know if its planned secretly.

"What are you thinking?"

Prince Chase immediately scowled when Wuya appeared but not too much since her father was right next to her.

"Greeting Prince Chase. I had finally decided to not cause a war only if you take my daughter's hand in marriage." He stated with a nasty smirk.

Chase was immediately appalled and simultaneously disgusted. "Sir, I'm sure there are other ways to settle this." He stated.

"Excuse me?" The king glared at the young man who glared back.

"Daddy, Prince Chase isn't one for arrange marriages but I know how to persuade him." Wuya smirked sweetly.

Chase mentally rolled his eyes. "I have the faintest idea."

"Just wait here." She sauntered towards the orchestra to talk to the conductor.

"Do you have it for me?" She asked impatiently with her hand up.

The conductor grinned and took out a small tube filled with red liquid. She drinks it and sighs happily.

"To us." She said.

The man takes the tube back and repeat, "To us."

She stands on the stage and speaks loudly. "Welcome worthy guests to this ball. I give tribute to the strong and noble prince who does not allow his ego or _interests _go before his people!"

Jack was already in the ball near the food since it was rare eating such entrees before. He saw Prince Chase enter the room and was heading his way towards him but stopped when he saw Princess Wuya and what looks to be King Panda Bubba encounter him.

Now he was staring at her on the stage as the orchestra began. Wuya sang beautifully. She just as beautiful as him that he finally knew how it felt being in the audience for once and it felt terrible for him because Prince Chase was also in the audience and he looked enchanted by her beauty.

The prince walked toward her and Jack wanted to stop him but his feet was concrete to the floor. His heart sinking like an anchor.

The prince joined her on the stage and she stops to a sweet end. "Prince Chase?" She smiled innocently with a sparkle in her eyes. Jack knew that look.

"Princess Wuya, I never knew till now how much I love you." He takes her hand and announces, "We shall wed at once!" The whole room cheers except for the maids, workers, Drago, King Dashi and his wife.

Jack was still unable to cry. Unable to feel, touch, hear, smell, or taste what was around him. His whole mind closed from the world.

"It's sad isn't it?"

Jack didn't react when the conductor was speaking to him. Only his sense of hearing returns. He knows the man was closer but not aware of him holding his shoulders. "You really thought the two of you were together because he put this _thing_ around your neck. Wake up boy, this is the human world. This is the natural order and that is how you confess your love."

Jack regains his sight and watches Chase hold the beautiful Wuya in his arms and shuts them when he kisses her.

"It's not real." He whispers and realize his voice returned. He remembered that his voice would only return if he had failed.

"It is real _boy_ and you remember the rest of our deal. Its you or him."

"I-" He gasp for air to force out the words. "I can't!" He whispers harshly.

"Yes you can. Do you want to die and upset your family. Your friend, Omi, who loves you so dearly. Are you willing to hurt your love ones or a bunch of people who don't even know the real you? Or better yet, you could chose either place to live. You can become both a mermaid and a human whenever you like."

Jack was baffled as the voice of persuasion was taking it toll on him. "I..." His voice trembles.

"Here."

A knife appears in his hands.

"The ying yang knife. It will disappear the moment you kill him and ease the pain of those who'll miss him dearly and your precious kingdom will prosper because you'll become its king. All the riches you want. All you ever wanted. The sea world and human world will be yours. Kill him."

The man disappears and Jack backs away from the room and then runs out of the castle into the garden and kneels in front of the pond to see Omi's face.

"Jack! What's wrong?!"

"I failed Omi." He told him unemotionally.

"No. You couldn't have! Not after everything you've been through! I won't accept it!" He puffed.

"It doesn't matter Omi." He removes his mask as his face was completely still by pain. "I'm hideous." His voice cracked.

"No Jack! There must be a misunderstanding!"

"Omi, I can only have my voice back unless I fail and I have it. I never hated it more than anything till now." He gasped hard. "I have to kill him."

"Jack..." Omi didn't know what to say. He could never bear the fact of Jack dying. "Please come home safely." He said encouragingly even when his best friend was going to do the most dishonorable thing.

Jack nodded and waited till tomorrow refusing anyone to enter his room no matter how many of them crowd it. He covered the mirror as he refused to even talk to his sisters. No one, not the human world or the sea kingdom could stop him.

Today was the day they were going to get married. Chase wanted to marry immediately and no one could stop him. Jack watched the window until the sun has set and he was sure everyone was asleep.

He walked into Chase's room where he sees Wuya and Chase sharing the same bed. His heart burns bitter. He raises that knife and...just couldn't do it.

He falls to his knees and finally let out his tears. He clutched his heart with the hand holding the knife as he just couldn't do it. He loved Chase. He loved Chase so much.

Jack began remembering everyone he ever met. The strict Captain Dojo. The wise Reverend Dojo. The good natured Mary. The amazing trio: Abigail, Harley and Monica. The perfectionist Mrs. Cornhaven. His stubborn horse Bot. The brilliant Professor Cyclops. The inspiring Le Mime.

He loved them all so much and he loved Chase. He couldn't take him away from them and make them feel okay with it against their wills! It just wasn't fair.

If Chase wanted to marry Wuya then let it be. Chase would be an amazing king with his beautiful wife and this wonderful village would prosper. He walks out of the room and into a room where he had his personal garden for experiments. He takes his yellow roses and snips them from the garden to place them on everyone in the castle's pillow.

But for Chase, he leaves a black and white rose. The beginning and end of colors and this was the end. He exited the room and had Bot take him into the woods towards a cliff he saw while being in the hot air balloon.

He let Bot go back. The horse resisted at first but Jack calmed him and assured him without words but the caress of his hands that everything was okay.

"To think our first kiss would be our last kiss." He ironically joked at the situation he was in and looked down at the knife. If it could make everyone Chase love not feel sorrow, then it must work the same way for him.

"Yes boy. Give yourself to me." Hannibal crackled as he waited for the boy to stab him.

"Not so fast Hannibal! I heard what you have done and I'm putting a stop to it!" King Guan entered his fortress with his army.

"Well if it isn't the mighty Guan! Sorry, but you're too late. Once the boy dies, I'll become immortal because I will capture his soul and his power to heal shall keep me alive forever!" He laughed maniacally.

"Think before you speak." The king pointed at the mirror and the weed took a second look.

Jack had finally lifted the knife. "Jack!" Chase called out as he jumped of Daniel. He was able to find him through Bot.

"Chase! I-"

"Please Jack don't do this. Your fish friend Omi told me everything he could before I got here from my mirror. I love you Jack. Not Wuya." He claimed.

"But you married her. You said you loved her."

"No I didn't! I mean- She hypnotized me!" He walked towards the albino and holds his arms. His amber eyes burning more than ever. "Jack, am I the type of person who would marry someone only because they sang pretty?"

Jack stopped to think about it. "But she's beautiful."

"But a wretched Bitch I've known all my life. You're beautiful Jack. I love you so throw that away and be mine forever." The man takes out the pearl necklace Jack had left behind.

The albino didn't know if it was a dream or not but he never want to wake up. He throws the ying yang knife away and watches it become a gray bird dispersed into nothing. He turns back and Chase places the necklace around his neck before the two kissed passionately.

"NO!" Hannibal tried to zap his power through the mirror but King Guan throws his spear planting the weeds arm to the coral floor.

"You lose Hannibal Weed." King Guan states firmly but the weed laughs.

"I didn't lose. The deal was that the boy had to make the man admit his love for him before another and marriage is admitting first. Jack will be forced off that cliff and I'll be immortal. Wuya will hypnotize him again and their kingdom will annihilate you fish fools once and for all!"

When the two were about to leave, the brink of sunrise shined and Jack felt his feet being dragged.

"No! Chase!"

"What's happening? I thought we broke the curse!"

"I think its because you _said_ you loved Wuya first! Chase, I'm sorry." Jack was struggling not to walk backwards as Chase tried to pull him away.

"No! You're not going to die! Whenever you left without explanations, whenever I see you with other men that made you happy, whenever I was forced to part from you to other damn nations; I just wanted to take you into my arms and never let go! If I can't save you, then I'll die with you!"

"But what about your people?!"

"Jack, I was asked if I would put you before my people and that answer is YES! I don't care if they see me as selfish and turn their backs on me! They don't understand! They don't know how its like being with you!"

Jack remembered Le Mime's words about how the world was closed off because of their unopened minds. His heart really couldn't take it. He embraces his beloved. "I love you Chase! More than anyone!"

"Jack, sing for me before we die. Let me hear your beautiful voice."

_I am the beginning and end of colors_

_It's not the color of my skin but the color within me_

_My heart pours out to you, my mind says we're lovers_

_Open your mind and the colors will flourish free_

Jack began to cry as he could feel the drips of water jumping from the cliff on his back telling him the end was near.

_Kiss me to the end_

_Love me further than that_

_Hold me much closer than you would a friend_

_Make me one with you, I-_

"I love you Jack."

Hannibal Weed watches them near the edge of the cliff waiting for his winning moment but a pink blast from the sky shines through the blackish-gray sky. And Jack's feet stopped moving.

"Wha-? What?" The weed was completely confused by the situation but the pink blast was unmistakable.

"You thought wrong Hannibal Weed. You're not the only powerful creature. There are creatures in the sky as well."

And then the sight of a majestic bird flies down upon the couple. "Hello. I am the Bird of Paradise and I have heard of your-I see that you're busy so I shall be go ahead with my other duties."

The bird of paradise left to the under sea world in a bubble while the couple were really _'busy'._ She went to the Sea castle to see Hannibal Weed captured within a bubble that electrified the weed every time it tried to shape shift.

The bird of paradise of the Wind, King Guan of the Sea, King Fung of Nature and King Dashi of the Sun were all present.

"You didn't actually think you would hypnotize your son did you?" He winked at the weed mockingly.

"You're the king of the Sun! Where the hell were you the last trial?!" The weed questioned.

"I was busy with my anniversary with my beautiful wife." And then a fifth member arrived at the trial. King Dashi's wife, Queen Dragon of Sapphire joined them.

"Majesties, be seated as I, Queen Dragon of Sapphire has made a decision as I am given the duty of balance among all things magical. Hannibal Weed I sentence you to execution for conspiracy of war. Mala Mala Jong, if you would do the honors."

The executioner in his own bubble and Dashi's personal creation put his hands on the bubble and burned the weed with his blue fire without bothering to hear its pleads.

"You did a great job again hun." Dashi smirked at her.

"I know."

"So when are we going to tell the young ones that Jack can get pregnant?" King Fung creationed since he is technically Mother Nature.

"Let's wait until its settled in. I want a grandchild out of this and soon they'll be in this very court just like us." The Queen stated.

"Yes, let peace prosper." The Bird of Paradise stated.

"Except for the fact that we're going to dominate King Panda Bubba's kingdom and execute him and his daughter right?" King Dashi stated.

"It sounds harsh but then that King has been making his people suffer by only concentrating on his military. War brings nothing but an egotistical record of how many you were able to murder. Freedom of choice should always be optional."

"But limited. Now let's all make the boy wake up. WAKE UP!"

Jack woke up and looked around to realize he was in bed with his Heylin Lord Chase Young who woke up. "What is it now Spicer?" He questioned.

"Uhm, I think I should lay off the little mermaid stories."

"Why is that?"

"Because I just dreamt that you were the prince and I was the little mermaid. Except you were a lot nicer."

Chase chuckled. "Trust me Spicer, in your dreams, I would only be nice only because you were there and no one else had annoyed me other than you for you are an exception." He purred.

"Yeah, but in the end, he was a lot sweeter about it." Jack remembered Chase's comments on how stupid it was that the mermaid killed herself in the end.

Chase frowned. "What happened in the end?"

"I didn't die or anything!" He assured his lover. "But its a really looooong dream. It's like a whole year of me and you at the brink of falling in love and confessing when I was about to die."

"Well, there's a lot of time for a story. Tell me about it." He stretched and held his lover close.

"Really?"

"Yes Spicer because usually someone has to die in a fairytale."

"Then you're going to love this because you're most hated enemy dies in the end."

"Mmm~ I'm loving it already."

"But Dashi's your dad and the Sapphire Dragon was your mom."

Chase grimaced. "Never mind."

"But its a really good story! I should write it down!" He hops off but was quickly pulled in.

"How about we skip to the good part where I fuck your brains out?"

Jack meeped when his clothes disappeared.

The bigger difference between these two was that Prince Chase would tell him I love you but Jack was content with this Chase because he didn't have to say I love you. It was so clear to see everyday because even he saw the imperfect dragon too.

A/N:

I know I don't support M-preg but this story just called for it. I'm a huge HYPOCRITE!

Jack was suppose to DIE! I need to stop being so sympathetic here! I was suppose to just kill him but I end up thinking about character development and then my FEELS got in the way as I wanted Chase to confess his ULTIMATE LOVE! I need my angst training going on!

I had like almost thirty characters in here! The only characters I didn't put was Tubbimura, Jermaine, Chameleon-bot, Robo-Jack Spicer, Gigi, Vlad and Jessie Bailey. I couldn't find a place for these characters!

Plus! Its a fact that on the battlefield, when you feel like you're about to die, you would want to do really perverted stuff. This is why gays were created in the army. Hear that military egomaniacs! You are part of the cause for gays!

And I'm freaking angry because I'm trying to put down the site to give you a mental image of Jack Spicer as a pretty woman, but they won't let me!T_T I'm not that great with fashion but its close to what I wanted!

Plus stay away from Weed like Hannibal Weed! Good night!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Trick or Kiss

A/N: Very short sweet Halloween Fic! Happy Halloween!

Pairing: Jami

Rated: K+ for cuteness!

Trick or Kiss

Omi was fitting into a little bear suit that Kimiko bought for him. "Ha! Ha! Now no squirrel shall triumph over me!" He grinned.

"Ha! Yeah, they're going to be scared of a cute little bear!" Rai mocked him while being dressed as a pirate and Kimiko dressed like the latest popular anime female character. Clay dressed like a prisoner. Something Raimundo wanted.

"Hmph! Unlike you, I can strike fear into my opponents no matter what appearance I uphold!" Omi felt a poke on his shoulder so looked over it to see a squirrel's face. He screamed and ran for cover behind a vase. The other three laugh.

And it's revealed to be Dojo hidden behind the squirrel's mask. "Hey, how do you like it? I got it from online."

After some comforting for Omi, they went out to start their venture for candy.

"Kimiko, what is this trick or treat?" Omi questioned since it was his first time.

"It's something you say when you want candy from people. Back in the old days, if you didn't give them a treat, they played a trick on you but now its just a greeting." She answered.

"Oh so they don't trick them if they don't give treat?"

"Weeell~ Some don't but most will." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and an idea lit up in Omi's head.

The doorbell at Jack's mansion was continuously ringing much to the evil boy genius' annoyance. Who the hell comes way out here in China on Halloween?! "I'm coming! I'm coming." He grumbled and opened the door to see the pipsqueak. "What do you want?" He sneered.

"I come here to ask you one question Jack Spicer: Trick or Kiss?"

The genius was confused. "Don't you mean trick or treat?"

"Yes but to be specific I want a kiss."

The genius narrowed his eyes at the cheese ball. "Look here kid, I don't-"

"So does that mean trick?" Omi already had the Orb of Tsunami in his hands.

"Wait, I didn't-"

"Orb of Tsu-" His mouth was covered.

"FINE! Your lucky you have the orb with you. My mom has my jackbots shopping for her." Jack blushed as he gave a kiss on Omi's cheek. The little boy grinned widely. "One more please!"

"What?! No! No more!"

"But Halloween doesn't end until a few more hours so the deal still holds!"

Jack made an awkward frown/smile. "Just one more."

"Of course."

Jack kissed his cheek. "One more please!"

"What?! No-"

"Oh what's that Orb of Tsunami? Is Jack not giving me a kiss? What should we do?"

Jack sighed gruffly and planned that his conquering dream included destroying this monk in great humiliation. He kissed his cheek again. "One more!" Kiss. "Again!" Kiss. "Again!"

"Look here squirt." But then Jack was surprised by a sudden kiss on the lips.

"Ooh! Your lips are soft! Kiss me!"

Jack was completely red and covered his lips. "This is getting way overboard!"

"Trick or Kiss!" Omi pounced for more kisses!

"Hey, do you know where Omi is? He left before we went trick or treating." Kimiko asked the next day and then a certain evil boy genius came to their temple with Omi in his hands cuddled like a baby.

"Here! You can have him!" He shoved him in Kimiko's arms. Jack looked tired and angry. The boy ended up kissing him and to make him stop, Jack suggested on playing video games but then Omi bargained that every time that he won, he got a kiss.

Jack agreed since Omi was terrible but then got his just deserves when he forgotten that Omi was a really fast learner and very skilled with his thumbs. He got his butt kicked and lips kissed so many times that it ended when the two finally fell asleep.

Jack slept when Omi decided to kiss him for as long as he could leaving the boy genius to faint from lack of oxygen. He end up finding the teddy bear snuggled right next to him on the couch.

That was certainly a Halloween he'd never forget.

A/N: Oh Omi...Oh Omi..


	18. Love and Respect

A/N: Do you ever get that irritated and frustrated feeling when someone doesn't continue their work on an awesome story or whatever? I'm feeling that right now! Oh god! Why make a super hot manga seven years ago and not complete it! It's *&(^&()(&& to the infinite degree!

CLICK FIVE is a great inspiration! I'm considering to make a fanvid. Whenever I wanna think about Jack, I just listen to 'Pop Princess'! Trust me!

Universe: Highschool

Pairing: Chack

Rated: M with some fluffy mushy romantic moment...I think

Warning: Sexual assault

Love and Respect

_Chase...chase...Chase...Chase...chase...Will he ever see more than the dork I am?_

Jack was sitting on his desk reading a magazine on the latest tech ware.

"Hey, Jack. How's Omi doing?" Raimundo asked. Since the beginning of Freshman year, the Brazilian always sat in front of him and they became friends after Jack helped him with his project. The guy is as well using him but then it beats being silent and bored for the whole freaking year.

The albino answered without looking away from the magazine. "He's fine despite the fact that he likes playing in the tub unlike other cats. But yeah, he's fine." He shrugged his shoulders and turned a page.

"Do you think your land owner might visit again?" He asked slyly and Jack knew too well. Rai was the number one pervert and second hottest guy in Highschool. He currently has a crush on his landlord, Clay. Which was surprising because the guy actually considered asking the cowboy out on an actual date when his usual going out was just having sex.

"You can buy an apartment if you wanna see him so badly."

"Nah, cause too much."

Jack snorted. "Funny. Besides he comes by everyday and he asks about you."

The promiscuous boy's eyes gleamed when he heard that. "Really? What do you tell him?"

"That you're head over heels for him and that he should break the law for you." The boy looked up from the mag with a smirk.

The teen glared at him. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. But really! Does he asks for me?"

"Once or twice. He's actually interested in you after you told him about what it's like flying."

"You didn't tell him that you're into flying?"

"Nope. Didn't want to steal your spotlight?" He went back to reading his magazine.

"Oh right! That's because you're in love with-"

"CHASE YOUNG!" A girl known as Kat aka Ashley Nappe squealed when the number one hottest guy in Highschool walked into class. All the girls including the teacher Wuya was staring at him. They didn't get close because the _prince_ likes his space.

Jack blushed and tried to occupy himself reading his magazine but he couldn't comprehend the words or pictures. He felt goosebumps when the hot teen faced him.

"Spicer, what is a clumsy idiot like you doing in this class?" He asked and Jack felt hurt by those words but loved the attention either way.

Right...ever since Freshman year, the older classes bullied the freshman and Chase chose Jack as his target. Now he was a sophomore and Chase was a Senior.

"What's wrong? Forgot how to speak? Of course and idiot like you can't store anything in that brainless head of yours."

The class laughed at him and Jack just shrunk away.

"Shut up Chase!" Rai snapped and stood up showing that they were the same height something Chase found annoying. He hated the idea of anyone being more intimidating than him! "Why don't you go to your class or do you need more tutoring from Wuya because you're 'Special'."

Chase growled. "Watch it Pedrosa. You don't know what your messing with."

"Pfft. Do your worse!" He challenged and the class was staring at the man as if he was committing suicide.

Chase smirked. "We'll see about that." He turned to the door but remember one more thing. "Oh right, Spicer. Let's play again sometime." He walked out the class cooly and despite the terrifying message, the girls were swooned by his graceful beauty.

Rai sat down and turn to Jack. "He's so totally into you." He winked.

"What the hell?! Rai! Do you know what happened to the last guy who stood up to Chase?! It got so bad that the guy had to move to another country!"

"No worry! He won't hurt me because he's totally into you! If he does, he knows he won't have a chance with you! Plus, it makes me popular with the chicks." He winked at them and half of the girls were swooned. "And the guys." He winked at them and some of the guys blushed. There are more straight guys than gays in the school but many are in question when it comes to Rai.

"He is so not into me! He just insulted me!"

"But that's how it starts." He raised his finger as if making a point. "He chose you out of the entire freshman class and that's because-"

"I'm a vulnerable freak and idiot and he knows I'm in love with him."

"Correct!"

"I was being sarcastic!" He wacked his friend with the magazine.

"You two! Quiet down! Class is starting!" Wuya scolded and the two boys stayed quiet. Rai trying to hold his laughter and Jack blushing red with anger but couldn't help but smile. It was nice having a friend compared to elementary and Middle school.

When class was over, Rai gave Jack a ride in his car to his home and decided to drop by to greet Omi and a very hot and manly man who saw them, while watering the flowers and plants that made the place a beautiful oasis despite the plain buildings, and waved.

Jack needed to push Rai into his house when he just stood there like an idiot.

"Hey, Mrs. Spicer." Rai greeted handsomely that the beautiful woman greeted in kind.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Pedrosa. Omi!" She called out and the kitten jumped off the couch but the rug underneath made him slip and pull the table cloth down. The vase fell and cracked. Omi was lost under the cloth and meowing in fear.

The two boys tried to catch him but Omi ended up getting his claws in the cloth and roll in a ball. Jack unrolled him and calmed the kitty in his arms.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Spicer opened it and Clay was right there after changing into a new pair of clothes. Rai was immediately pleased and greeted the man. The five of them ended up having dinner together.

Jack was having fun with the funny conversations and stories traded. It was funnier when Clay made a funny expression and Rai had a pleased expression. Mrs. Spicer as oblivious to notice the naughty naughty happening below them. Omi could see from below but didn't understand. He was a kitten afterall.

"Oh, it's such a wonderful evening!" Mrs. Spicer gave a lovely smile. "Jack's father would be coming by next month. Oh the presents!" Jack's dad was having a meeting at France. Yes, Jack was rich but then Jack's mother was a small town girl and Jack liked the public schools. No stupid uniforms or strict rules. Just what made sense to him.

"Tha-at's nice to hear!"

"Is something wrong Mr. Bailey?" Mrs. Spicer asked.

"N-No! Just a bit _uncomfortable_ on my chair." He swatted Rai's hand away but his foot wouldn't budge.

"Do you want to trade chairs?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." he said sweetly.

"Okay then but I will tell you what isn't fine."

"Mom." Jack groaned.

"I can't get over it! That Mr. Hannibal is a bad man! I don't go to Jack's parent conferences because of him!" She made a disgusted face.

"No worries mom. Whenever you don't like something, it tends to disappear." Jack reassured her and it was true but Jack's mom never took advantage of such a gift. Whenever she didn't like something, it was for a good reason and she always had it her way.

"Well then, it looks like its late. I need to go and finish some paper work before hitting the hay." Clay stood up with his hat hiding his crotch area.

"I'll follow him. I need to go home too." Rai stood up with a satisfied smirk. Jack tried not to laugh.

The two walked out and when they walked over to Rai's car, Clay took ahold of his arm. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Doing what?" The brazilian looked at him innocently.

The cowboy sighed roughly, "Rai, I told you that this can't work."

Jack realized that Rai forgot his jacket and heard their conversation behind the wall near the gate.

"Why not! I've been waiting two months for you and I haven't done anything because I want you!"

"Rai! It's against the law!"

"It's called statutory rape but it's not rape as long as I agree!"

"But it's still statutory." Clay claimed and Rai was close to tears. "Rai, you're still a kid. It's all just a misunderstanding."

"What?! Am I suppose to wait two more years until you do me?! I know what sex is and I know what it means to give consent! And I give you that!" He holds onto Clay's shirt wanting him to do something about his feelings. "What if you find someone else?! What if I move away and we both make that mistake and never be happier than right now?!"

"Rai, would people even accept us?"

"Of course they would!"

"You don't know that. Not only are we different ages but we're both ma-"

"Fine! I'll get some other older man to do me!"

"Rai don't be foolish!" Clay caught his arm but his hold was jerked off.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Rai!"

To Jack's surprise, Clay ended up kissing the teen and Rai quickly wrapped his arms around the man's neck to make sure this wasn't going to end soon. When they withdrew, Clay's eyes blue eyes darkened with lust.

"You better be prepared for what you've done."

Rai moaned by the sexy threatening voice. "I'm ready." He whispered huskily but found himself pushed away.

"Good. Do you like the zoo?"

"Wha-WHAT?!" He gaped at the man.

"I asked if you like the zoo." He smiled at the teen.

"Uh, YEAH BUT-"

"Great! I'll pick you up Friday and we'll go together. I heard new lion cubs arrived. Good night." The cowboy kissed the teen's cheek and walked away with a smug.

Rai just stared at the man in disbelief. He wasn't rejected but he had to wait longer to have sex. He growled and whispered, "Stupid cowboy." But he blushed at the thought of his first actual date.

Jack decided it was a good time to show himself. "Uhm...hey." he felt incredibly stupid at that moment.

"Oh hey!" He also felt incredibly stupid.

"You forgot your jacket!" Jack handed it over.

"Oh... thanks."

There was a moment of silence. "So...you finally get to date my landlord. Make sure to try your best." Now he felt incredibly corny.

"Yeah. Good night."

"Yeah, g-good night."

The next day, Rai sat down with a water bottle in his hand that showed how much he was shaking.

"Dude, it's just a date." Jack reassured him.

"Yeah! But what do you do in a date!"

Jack made a blunt face. "Seriously. You don't even talk to the people you sleep with."

"No! I'm just their booty call and I..." He blushed redder and Jack caught on.

"Don't worry! Just lie down and enjoy it!"

"What do you know? You're a virgin!"

Jack could help but feel like it was opposite day. Rai was the mess while he was playing it cool. Or so he thought.

After class, Jack screamed when a huge spider popped out of his locker and landed on his face. He threw it and held onto Rai for dear life while crying. He nearly peed his pants. The whole school laughed.

Chase was nearby chuckling. Rai glared at the popular teen and escorted Jack to the nurse's office where Ms. Bird with her long pink hair and purple gem-like eyes made the place feel like it was paradise.

"My! Did Chase played a prank again!" She quickly took the shaken boy and lied him on the bed. For a pretty nurse, she was pretty strong.

She got the shot from the drawer and made the boy relax. "Oh, Jack. I thought I told that silly boy that you get severe panic attacks." For a pretty nurse who was pretty strong, she was pretty dumb. She knows every medical info known to man and more but all that knowledge makes her forget about doing other things that might prevent the cause in the first place.

"It's okay Ms. Bird." Rai told her.

"Good but I need to go! I have a date with my hubby Ying! You don't mind locking up for me do you? You don't! Okay!" She sprinted out with glee after handing Rai the room key.

Chase was smirking at the prank he played on Spicer earlier. He loves scaring and hurting the boy emotionally. He just loves to see that hurtful expression but he hates it when Rai was there to pick up the pieces! But he can't hurt Rai because his target may actually stop coming to the school. He wants Jack to come to school so he could play with the insect.

"Hey Chase!" Ashley greeted him during lunch and he just ignored her but the stupid cat lover didn't take heed of it. "Aren't you tired of Jack? There's a new batch of Freshmen this year. How about her?"

Chase took a look at where the obnoxious girl was pointing at and it was the Freshman Kimiko Tohomiko who was currently on the latest cell phone. "Hey, you!" Ashley shouted and the girl took notice.

She hanged up her phone and walked over to them. "Hey, you must be Kat. Heard a lot about you and you must be Chase. Hilarious joke earlier but take it easy. That kid has a severe Panic disorder. It's a good thing we have a school nurse or else he would've experienced a heart attack or something. Don't really know." She shrugged and her phone rang again. "Oh sorry, need to get this one. Hello. What?! No way!" She walked away.

Ashley snared. "Freak."

Chase acted like he didn't care but he couldn't help but feel worried. He wasn't going to lose his favorite toy because of a measly panic attack. He stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"None of your business and don't follow me." He walked to the nurse's office and saw that it was only Jack sleeping on the nurse's bed. The window was open letting in the cold air and he wasn't covered with the blankets.

Chase didn't want him to get sick so pulled the covers from the other bed and tucked him in. He wasn't being nice. He just wanted more days to humiliate the teen since he was a Senior about to graduate.

He looked down at Jack to see that the dork looked peaceful. Chase remembered the first time when he came to this school. He wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't made a complete fool of himself during Prep assembly.

The idiot tripped on his shoelace making him fall down the bleachers and tackle the mascot down. He stood up and the mascot pulled his pants down for revenge. He stumbled back knocking the cheerleaders down who were holding the gallon of Gatorade. His white undies and shirt became transparent making everyone get a full view that his red hair was natural.

The fool picked up his pants and ran away. It was a miracle that he came back to school and a bigger miracle when he became friends with the playboy Pedrosa. Yet, the teen was glad that he came back because it would've been a dreadfully boring Junior year. And Chase thought the boy actually liked it when he bullied him.

Now the two of them were in the nurse's office. A cliché place to meet. He remembers all those dreadful school dramas he was forced to watch when he was punished by his big brother Dashi when he was younger and a trouble maker. He got his revenge after those many horrible times.

Now that Chase thinks of it. It was really a private place and the walls were thick that no one could actually hear them unless they leaned their ear against the door or watched them from the window. Wait...what was he thinking? What could they do that would be loud and build others with curiosity.

Oh lord, he was thinking for a moment about sleeping with the albino. He has slept with people before but none of them were like Jack. A unique beauty and a magnificent brain if he was to be honest. He saw Wuya's grading and Jack was the smartest out of all of them. He just acts like an idiot.

Chase remembered that the boy had a panic attack. He saw the bandage on his arm and saw the needle that was used to calm him down. He took a seat next to the teen and placed his hand on his chest to feel that slow heart beat. The teen was so sensitive.

Jack twitched at the touch and Chase withdrew his hand. Jack opened his eyes half way and saw what he thought was just a dream of Chase Young like the many other dreams. He smiled goofily. "Mmm~ I love you Chase." He yawned. "I...really do." He turned on his side and slept again.

Chase was about to say something about that but the door opened. He quickly jumped out the window.

Rai walked in after using the restroom. "Still asleep? Hey, sleepy head." He knelled down in front of the red head. "It's afterschool. Gotta go home."

Jack giggled and grabbed Rai for a kiss. Chase saw it and felt ticked off for some reason. He couldn't relax his fist from punching the playboy.

"Whoa!" Rai moved back in surprise. "Dude, I'm saving these lips for Mr. Hunky Landlord!"

"Huh?" Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Sorry, I thought you were Chase." He stretched and yawned.

"Chase huh? What he do in your dreams this time?" The Brazilian smirked.

"He was looking down at me and I confessed that I love him." He got up a bit unsteady but got his balance.

"If only that could happen to real life. Now come on! You need to help me pick my outfit for today! I only have less than an hour to get ready!" He pulled Jack out of the nurse's office despite how dizzy he was going to be. Chase stood there rethinking the events that unfolded but paid no mind to it. He shouldn't. Jack was just an insect to him.

So on while the days pass by, Jack noticed something weird happening or more like not happening. The less insults. The less pranks played on him. The less appearance of a certain hot guy walking into the class. Even the girls' attitude was making it dreadful. Wuya barely has the care in the world to teach.

Jack notice it while Rai was have a personality disorder. It has only been days and the teen was in lala land the first time and then in super frustration mode the next and then he becomes super depressed and then super happy when Clay texts him.

The cowboy wanted to work the waters in the relationship and that was not settling right with the teen.

"Grah! I am so horny, I am about to go fuck the next person I see!" Rai shouted while they were in lunch. A lot of people were chattering so they didn't hear him.

"Don't look over here." Jack deadpanned as a joke but the teen just glared at him.

"And how about you? Chase hasn't been around lately."

"Do you think he's tired of me?"

"I don't see a Freshman on fire. I don't know." Rai shrugged.

"But what if he is?! Rai, him bullying me is the only time he actually pays attention to me!" Jack smacked his head on his desk.

"Don't worry. Who can resist you?" He smirked making the albino all the more pissed off.

"Enough with the jokes! This is serious!"

"Fine. But what do you want me to do? If you remember correctly, he hates my guts."

"Grrr~ I don't want to just be a dork! I wanna be Chase's dork!" He punched his lunch plate and the food flied over to the worst person to walk on this planet. Principal Hannibal Bean.

"Well, well, boy. Chase's inexcusable yet hilarious actions on you may escape me but not for you I'm afraid. Come with me."

Jack groaned and followed the principal miserably while gossiping and snickering. Luckily and unluckily, Chase had a different lunch schedule.

The boy sat uncomfortably in the Bean's office while the man was looking through some papers as if he was to be interrogated for a murder he did not commit.

"Well boy, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! My hand-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses boy. Instead of giving you detention, I'm giving you library duty starting today."

"Today! But Mom and I were-"

"I said _**today**_."

Jack felt chills crawl up his skin by how the man looked at him. He couldn't deny. And today, he was going to see his dad. He called his mom and she told him that she'll make something sweet for him when he comes home.

He walked into the library to meet the librarian, Mr. Mime, who gave him the key and told him to lock up after him. Jack was busy putting the books where it should be and saw that it was becoming dark but the principal strictly said that he had to finish and if he didn't, he would get detention for the rest of the year.

"You're a pretty hard worker, there." Jack heard the principal said and he didn't look at him. He wanted to finish as fast as possible.

"Whatever." He responded.

"Watch your language boy!"

Jack ignored him but was startled when he felt a hand caress his neck. His hand froze and drop the book. Jack was afraid to pick it up.

"What's wrong boy? Not going to pick that up?"

Jack felt that hand creep down to his waist.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Jack knew very well what was happening but didn't know what to do. He didn't listen to those violence presentation. He tried to rack his brain to remember but he was too nervous to think.

"Nothing. Now pick up that book." He creeped closer and Jack was having a hard time breathing as he started to have a panic attack.

"Do you mind taking a step back?" He asked nicely.

"I don't think I can." He kissed his shoulder. Jack turned back and went against the shelves. The man grinned at him. "What's wrong boy? You look scared."

"P-please." Jack was short of breath.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Sir, go ahead and give me detention. I really need to go home." He tried to calm down but his heart was beating a mile a minute. He tried to walk pass the man but had his wrist caught.

"You're not going anywhere." He clenched his wrist hard making the boy gasp in pain.

"Sir! I need to go!" He tried to run off but the man pulled him to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere!" The man got on top of him and Jack punched. "You little son of a bitch!" He punched the boy and a bruise was immediately apparent. The man chuckled at how the boy tried to push him off helplessly. He took his wrists and held him down.

The man began mocking him and Jack felt his resolve to stop him die until the man mentioned his mother, he got really mad.

He remembered what the woman said and she told him firmly. He should never give in! He should always keep fighting and shouting for help! He had to do whatever it took to survive! _**HE WAS NOT A VICTIM!**_

He struggled to slip his leg upward from under the man and kick him right in the man fell sideways. Jack immediately got up and kick the man in the balls. The man screamed in pain and Jack took the chance to run out of the library.

"JACK! Say anything and I'll kill you! I'll kill you! YOU SON OF A BITCH! JACK!"

Jack locked the doors behind him and then ran out of the school. He realized he forgot his phone and his home was too far. He didn't want to run through the sidewalk because the man might get in his car and try to run over him to keep him silent.

Instead he ran into the park nearby. He kept running and running until it just became pure instinct and he didn't know where he was going. Until he bumped into a police officer.

"Help me! Please help me!" He held onto the man for dear life and his poor heart, unable to take the adrenaline, made his knees buckle and his brain foggy.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Jack fainted so the police officer called for help.

Jack woke up in the hospital to see Chase. "Oh my god. I'm dead."

Chase chuckled lightly at that. "I don't know if that's a compliment."

"It should be. I've always been in love with you not just physically but everything else. I loved to watch you play soccer. You also like sweet food like me. I always left you a basket of cupcakes every Valentine's day."

"You made them?"

"Yeah. It would be completely embarrassing to tell you but this is just a dream." He smiled at the teen and the teen just smiled back at him.

It was the perfect dream until his mother came to view and her touch on his arm felt really real. "Uhm, honey, you're not dreaming."

Jack's eyes widen as if he was going to explode. He sat up to see his parents, Mr. Bailey, Rai and Chase all in the same room as him and were very real.

"And son," His father said, "I support you."

Jack went immediately red and hid under his blanket and pillow. "OH MY GOD! KILL ME NOW!" This was more embarrassing than being naked in front of the entire school.

"I think the love birds need time alone." Rai suggested and the rest of them left the two of them alone.

"Spicer, they're gone." Chase told him.

"But you're not gone. Why did I have to confess?!"

Chase made no comment on that or the fact that he heard it earlier from the nurse's office. "Spicer, get out of there. I must question you."

"I don't wanna!"

"It's serious Spicer." Chase pulled the covers and the pillow away. "Who hurt you?" His hazel eyes burned into a dangerous auburn.

"What?" And then Jack remembered what happened last night. He didn't look at Chase. "Oh, it was just a door. I'm really clumsy afterall."

Chase grabbed his hand and glared at him. "Look at me when you tell me that." Jack refused to look at him. "Spicer, whoever hurt you, I swear that they will be punished and tortured severely for ever doing so. Only _**I**_ have the right to hurt you!"

"I can't." Jack was breaking in sobs. "I-I..."

Chase cupped his face gently as he started to feel anxious for justice and blood. "Spicer, I don't care who that person had hurt or aims to hurt again. All I care about is that you were hurt and for your conscience sake, he might hurt someone again."

"I...he...I can't remember."

"Jack, you're going into panic. Just calm down."

"I can't!"

"Shhh. Listen to my voice." He told him soothingly. "You're not there. You're here with me. Safe from ways harm. You _were_ there. You fought. You ran. You're brave and strong Jack."

Jack looked at him. "That was the first time you said my name."

"It's the first of many thing I've tried."

"Why haven't you been bullying me?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"...After the spider incident, I went to the nurse's office and found you there."

"What were you-"

"That doesn't matter. You confessed your love to me."

"Oh my god! That was real too!"

"Yes. Now stop interrupting."

"Sorry. Oops! Sorry! I'll be quiet. Promise!" He shut his lips.

Chase looked at him clearly unamused but talked again anyway, "After that, I thought I would think nothing of it. But I couldn't stop thinking about it and i began remembering all those days when your face would go red and teary and how I love to hear you scream. I realized I wanted more and more of that expression. I wanted to break you and I found pleasure in doing so. But then I realized I wanted to break you not in humiliating pain but with humiliating pain and pleasure."

Jack felt a rise in hormones after hearing that and was so ready at the moment but was reminded that he had a duty to do.

"Now tell me who did this to you. I swear that he would regret it and possibly _live_ to regret it."

Jack felt more positive that he was going to be safe to tell. "Principal Hannibal Bean."

The next day, Jack was able to spend time with his family including Omi and Rai with Mr. Clay. Surprisingly Chase was there and gave him a news paper that said that the principal mysteriously disappeared and the popular teen assured him that the man got what he deserved.

Jack didn't ask what happened but was glad that the principal was going to be replaced with someone named Mr. Fung. They went to the aquarium and other random places for Jack's dad to see what kind of place his wife got them into. He was very pleased. Jack thought this day could never go wrong.

"Wa-Wait Chase! Now?!" Jack wasn't exactly complaining when he was pushed onto Chase's bed after Chase asked his parents if it would be right if he could meet his own. They agreed and promised to meet each other some other time. But it turned out that Chase's parents were out of town leaving them all to themselves.

Chase didn't hesitate to get on top of the boy. "Of course."

"Bu-but-"

Chase got off. "Are you scared?"

"No...yes. Well not like-it's just that it's too sudden!"

"What are you talking about? I told you I wanted to have sex with you, didn't I? I was fortunate to withstand fucking you in the bathroom to take your virginity somewhere more decent." Typical boy thinking.

Jack blushed. "Am I just a fuck toy then?"

"Not any fuck toy. My fuck toy and I only indulge in the best. Show me what you got." He stripped himself from his shirt and the moon shining from the window made those pecks redefine delicious and hard. Jack licked his dry lips and touched his body.

"But I don't know anything."

"You don't need to know anything. Just feel me and like it." Chase stripped Jack of his shirt and licked him. Jack gasped as his dreams were coming true. He ran his hands over Chase's back feeling his muscles. He bit his lips when that tongue was tickling him at his most sensitive spots. And then moaned loudly when his nipple was taken and nibbled on.

It was so weird but breathtaking in the same time. Chase was so good and he didn't need to sleep with someone else to know that. He thought those lips were magical. His whole body melt like he was being absorbed and left as a lifeless puddle. His whole life was regained when Chase looked down as if he was finally feeling that sense of satisfaction that he kissed the boy.

Jack was clumsy and sloppy at first but Chase was a great teacher without words. He was turned over and felt his pants and underwear slip halfway down his bottom and felt those lips kiss them. Jack squeaked when Chase took a bite.

"You bit me!" He said in disbelief.

"Yes." He smirked as he began slowly dragging the boy's bottoms off to reveal his favorite part. "Now let's give it a test drive." Chase took out lube from his pocket and caressed the bottom making the boy relax a bit before inserting his lubed finger into his anus.

Jack gasped at the strange foreign feeling. He wiggled a bit to get used to it thrusting in and out and touching him in his most personal spots. He felt a little burn when the second finger entered him and scissor him. He felt his length twitch in need but he stayed still and began to feel himself thrust back into the fingers. Chase took that as a sign to put in his third finger and thrust them into him making the boy moan at the feel of being penetrated.

Jack found himself turned over and felt the most wonderful thing in the world when his penis was taken into the the other teen's mouth. He arched at the feel of the fingers still penetrating him and the hot cavern sucking him. It didn't take long for the boy to come. Tears poured down at the feeling of the release of his first orgasm.

Chase removed his finger leaving the boy to catch his breath. "Well, that's it for tonight."

Jack sat up in shock. "What?! Aren't you going to enter me?"

"No. I want you to get used to the feeling of being stretched by a man. Doing it now would put too much strain on your body." Chase told him. "But if you want to give me service. Let's see what that pretty mouth of yours can do." He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to reveal a very gifted dick with no complaint coming out of the boy.

"Well then?" Chase smirked.

"Chase, I don't wanna be rude and I really want to suck your cock but I want to feel that take me. What if someone else tries to take advantage of me again." Jack licked his lips sexually. "Don't disappoint me."

The next thing Jack knew was that he was on his back and his ass was being poked by something hard and hot. "You asked for this Spicer."

"I so want it." He was caressing himself with his own hands. "And please call me Jack."

"Jack." Chase growled in a whisper and thrust the head of his cock into the boy. Jack gasped as the humongous cock was being pushed into him. His face was gaping as he was trying to breathe at the feel of Chase's size and heat entered him.

"Oooooh~ Chase. I don't think I can last." The boy was clenching the sheets at the feel of his true love finally entering him.

Chase grunted as he tried to hold back. "Am I hurting you?"

"Not really. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." He caught his breath. "Chase break me. Humiliate me with pain and pleasure!"

Chase couldn't handle it anymore. He fucked the boy silly like a wild man. Jack's screams were so loud that the neighbours could hear him. Chase didn't care. He has the_ RIGHT _to indulge in complete ectasy for letting this piece of ass go undone by him.

Jack was turned over and came when his member was stroked. Chase came soon after. Jack looked over his shoulder looking like a dirty and sweaty teen still wanting more. Chase grinned and kissed that dirty and sweat teen.

"Chase I love you."

"I know."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Gonna stop here. So far I'm sad my Siren story didn't get that many reviews but still moving on! There might be a sequel to this because no Chack relationship is perfect. Jami is a perfect relationship. Clack is questionable. I DO NOT like Jack and Raimundo together.

I prefer Claimundo? Ray? Whatever that pairing is but I am thinking about doing a sequel in their relationship too. It's not statutory rape (well its statutory) unless the teen had sex with other teens before and acknowledges what it means to give consent. And Rai is a playboy. Hmmm~ Does anyone wanna read a story about a playboy and a gentleman.

GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER (IN OTHER WORDS: REVIEW!)


	19. Fanfiction Delight and Hell

A/N: Just a shorty to keep me company while planning other things. Words of advice- NEVER start another story while writing another one. It ruins one passionate story over the other. Augh! I feel so stupid!

I'm going to buy my (metaphorical) husband a watch for Christmas and six other friends gifts. Wish me luck if they like it when they get it! Twenty more days!

Fanfiction Delight and Hell

What in the world is this Fanfiction? I heard Kimiko talk about it and she gives me these looks and then gives them to Spicer. It makes me shiver thinking about it. Women. They will never be understood and from an immortal no less.

But then my curiosity peaked when she started giggling whenever I insulted Spicer. Even the boys blushed as if they knew her naughty secret.

I have become just a bit interested in technology for a time but then seeing how it made the humans lose their sense of pride and turn into slaves to whatever device they had, I stayed away from it for sometime until it became useful to me.

I checked this fanfiction and not to my surprise, people with their petty minds have the tendency to exaggerate my character! Especially my sex life! I am not in love with Wuya dangit! She's just a whore at my disposal! But what do I care what they think of me?

I am CHASE YOUNG, the overlord of Heylin and all evil! No mindless or thoughtless untalented authors will degrade me! Once they see me, they will surely feel the fury I contain within this human male form. The beast that will tear them to shreds if _**I**_ feel like it!

Even this Decipher Philosophy is an idiot! Why would I ever fuck an imbecile like Jack Spicer! The very thought still disgust me! The obnoxious idiotic worthless weak-willed scum of a momma's boy! Did me throwing him to a dinosaur didn't give them any clue! IDIOTS!

That boy will never be my consort, lover, husband or whore for that matter! Even if he had admirable skills as a stripper or a murderer! Oh my lord was that story disturbing! I'd kill myself or kill Wuya first if she ever had the chance to control me! Not that it would ever happen. She is powerless! She's the reason such a useless insect came to my life!

I can't even fathom the thought of making the insect an immortal. The days of his annoying chattering and stupid inventions and his embarrassment by his actions that disgraces all evil!

I promise you that I will never sleep with the like of him! I will never degrade myself to only one person because I am CHASE YOUNG and I'll get what I please!

...

I was sourly mistaken. I am currently in bed with Spicer and yes, I know that I vowed that I would never sleep with him but HOLY *Insert very long line of bad words* IS HE UNBElIEVABLE ON BED!

How it started? Well it's not dramatic. I got tired of Wuya and wanted to try something new. I noticed Jack was maturing very well in being evil that the monks was poorly beaten in pure humiliation! I can barely hold my snickering down by the very thought of it.

So I took the lovely male (Yes, his body has also finally matured) into my bed and he was a natural. I get horny just the thought of it. He was quite shy but was desperate to please me. He took me at the _first_ try. _**ALL **_of it. And he loved it if the screams and shrieks that could put a banshee to shame didn't ring any bells.

He will become a valuable asset to being my bed partner and a resource to evil but I do not fathom the thought of turning him immortal and I am not in love with him. I say that he is quite evil but I still see him spend Ice cream Sundays with Omi. The other monks are there but most of the time it's only Omi with him.

I was _not _amused but he was allowed to see whoever he wished to see. He just can't sleep with them but Omi has grown up quite well. I remember when I looked innocent like him as a young monk and look at me now. I also don't like that mime who spends so much time with Spicer. But he means little because Jack hates mimes. Omi is the talented warrior but if he damns touches my property, hell will be paid!

...O.O

I think I just sounded jealous there... Dangit! It's the Fanfiction authors fault! If only I haven't read them in the first place, I wouldn't be thinking of these silly things! GRAAAAH! I will kill them all! But after I take Jack one more time...

A/N:

RUN! RUN! HE'S GOING TO KILL US!


	20. MonkeyDragon Part 1

A/N:_** I AM SORRY! **_I am sorry for the 4 month delay! Just that I lost inspiration when I realize that Danny Cooksey isn't doing Jack's voice...My heart died.

I'm back but I'm not doing any sequels for my last stories. I'd probably half-ass it and I've done that before. *Points at My Omi story* So much shame! This story is AU of a fantasy.

-Drago, Abigail, Cyclops and other characters from the Little Siren is in this.

Please enjoy!

The Monkey|The Dragon

"OOH OOH AH AH!" A teen with a monkey tail was traveling through the trees enjoying his vast freedom! He had no worries in the world right now and could hang upside down eating a banana whenever he wished. Yup! He's living the good life.

The monkey was then lazily lying on a tree branch having his tail hold a banana. A squirrel traveled down the tree's bark to land in front of Jack. "Prince Jack, your mother, Queen Wuya, wishes to talk to you."

"That old hag! What does she want to talk to me about?! I've did what she asked. Stay out of business and she'll stay out of mine." The prince responded reasonably on his own terms.

"But this is very important, Prince Jack! The Heylin Kingdom plans on dictating our nation! It was a good thing that Foxy Kimiko heard of there plans so our queen and your mother would be able to make a peace treaty! She is unable to do this without you Prince Jack!" Omi told him.

"Hmmm?" The teen put his finger to his chin with his thinking face on. "Nah! The last time I went to one of her oh so important meetings, I was almost killed by boredom! Oh no! I am not going through that again!"

"Prince Chase will be there." Omi tried.

Jack looked at him without squirrel blinked at him smiling innocently. "Fine!" He groaned as he blushed. Prince Chase was known to be a fearsome warrior who led his father's army to victory across the land and has conquered many more.

Jack and Omi travelled back to the castle which was a beautiful palace of marbled walls, floors and ceilings. Stained glass that depicted colorful legends of his country colored the halls as you walked by. The place was a jewel all of its own. Nothing was not to beautiful perfection.

Real diamond and gold chandeliers that held the finest candles made of welcoming incentive wax. The furniture was always checked to never have a single thread sticking out of place and the wood carved was polished every weekday since they were used during the weekends. Even the workers of this place was dressed to perfection. Every woman who was fat, skinny, short or tall was beautiful by how their makeup and clothes that consisted of a flattering flowing peach dress that represented the warmth and love of spring, were not mismatched or out of place. Each one of them had a different flower representing which part of the house they cleaned. Their outfits always changed during the seasons.

The men wore golden loose shirts and red loose pants with a blue beaded necklace that jingled the sound of a bell to represent the great shine of sun rise, the burning red of sunset and the wind and water that swayed with each other. Each one of them had a different colors swirls marked on their face representing which part of the place they took care of.

Omi turned into his human form. Before they actually entered the main entrance of the palace having only walked through a hall of what has been described, his friend had to get on both his knees to kiss the back of both his hands and was about to kiss his feet until the male stopped him. "Hey! Hey! I've just been outside! You could catch a bug or something!"

"It's tradi-"

"Tradition-smadition! I'm the prince and I don't mind the respect but kissing the feet has always been taking things too far! Get on your feet!" He ordered annoyed. Omi is the only friend he has. The only one who so foolishly entered this place without a formal invitation that took _weeks_ to get a reply back if you could either enter or not. Everything in this kingdom was about formality and beauty which Jack possessed neither but his oh so great family possessed it all!

Jack never was the formal type of person. Knew since he was a child due to he fact that he always had to be bathed for over an hour just to make sure he was pure and clean, and was never allowed outside until he was an adult. Luckily, he was able to get out when he was thirteen but he's only been through the palace's garden of trees. As far as he knew, only Omi was the real person who has ever talked to him.

The maids came over to him with his clothing which he gotten used to wearing. He stripped away from his red t-shirt and black pants. The servants who had been holding a body length circular mirror picked it up and then placed it in front of the prince. The teen watched as the women dressed him in a rose colored one-shoulder dress with an obnoxious rose placed below his shoulder.

A smaller mirror was held near his face as a rose colored necklace with a green gem hanging at the front. Once it was on, his white skin darkened to peach and his red eyes was soiled with green as his bright red hair darkened and then grew long in delicate curls along one of his shoulder. He became a beautiful woman.

"Prince Jack, do you like the new spell?" One of the maid's asked. "Queen Wuya chose it carefully for today."

"It's wonderful." Jack said with haste almost as a snap that he tried to avoid to do. He shouldn't be bothered by this anymore. He's been doing it ever since he was a child when company was around. Yet his feminine voice agitated him. The person in the mirror wasn't him. He even looks taller and his animal patterns that faintly showed was more of a bat instead of a monkey.

The mirrors were taken away and the other servants opened the doors for him. Inside was even more grand than the extravagant hall but to Jack, it was merely another day back home. Or if he could call it that.

He walked forward towards the fountain waiting for someone. "Hey lil' bro." A woman purred and no that wasn't who he was waiting for. A jaguar leaped down from the stairs to Jack's side. "Or should I say lil' sis?" She snickered turning into a lascivious honey blonde woman dressed like a goddess. Her white dress holding her great knockers and hugging her curves in all the right place. Many claimed that she was the spitting image of Aphrodite, a mythical goddess they had heard of from beyond the sea in the West.

Having only been seen as a woman acting just the way his mother wanted him to, he was almost the spitting image of her since Queen Wuya was already so much of a goddess herself. If only they knew what happened within these walls. "Ha. Ha. Where's the old hag? I didn't come here wasting my free time to be waiting."

"Cool your tits, Jacqueline! She's coming! Besides, Prince Chase is going to be here." She purred sexily. "You know, the prince you've been dreaming of! Now that you're a woman, maybe you have a chance. Oh wait," She picked up one of her brother's curls in her hands looking so real yet when she pulled on it, Jack felt no pain. "It's only an illusion! Imagine your wedding night and he tries to put it in! He'd feel something but you wouldn't unless he'd want to do you doggy style!" She laughed at the irony.

"Shut up! As far as I know, Prince Chase is coming here to destroy this dump and hopefully I'd be miles away because even at the epidemy of destruction, she wouldn't want anyone to know that her child was actually a monkey!" Batwings sprout out of his back. Another illusion he distaste.

"Yeah," The blonde said half-heartedly. "Monkeys are the lowest class of animals after all. Especially an albino Capuchin monkey. If you were a buffoon, you would've almost passed for second class!" She snickered again.

He sneered at her making a pretty face look distorted. "My, that isn't a pretty face." Another woman's voice interrupted their conversation. Black smoke swirled from the sky onto the ground to reveal the Queen. Similar to Jack but she was dressed extravagantly looking as if she was the Goddess of Spring herself.

Her luscious red hair was bunned into a rose decorated with diamonds like rain drops. The perfect queen wore an off-the-shoulders olive-green ball gown. A beautiful rose far more beautiful than Jack who frankly didn't care. "Jacqueline, Ashlyn, remember to put your poker face on before we meet these rowdy gentlemen. Their customs are far different from ours."

"Yes mother." Ashley was suddenly standing like a proper lady with an innocent smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. "And why do _I_ have to here? I thought we made a deal that I wouldn't have to go to these meetings! If it's another marriage proposal for golden girl over there, I'm out of here!"

Ashley sighed with content. "My fifth husband was actually sweet to me but you know how it is. Kill them, mom hypnotize their people under her control and we're getting more mula by the second!"

Jack snorted. "That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"It's all simple. You're a diversion." His mother answered.

"Diversion?" Before Jack could get more answers, a butler entered the premises.

He cleared his throat, "Fairest ladies of Beau Monde, the royals of the Heylin Kingdom arrived!" He moved to the side as the door open to reveal the fearsome King Hannibal and his adopted son, Prince Chase also known as the Dragon Knight of Heylin. Jack used his entire strength from becoming excited yet his heart beated wildly.

The man was as the legend said. Eyes of golden amber melted in a cesspool of memories of so many triumphant yet bloody wars. His hair was black as the night, and armor that cosplayed him like a dragon didn't look foolished at all. Born with pure animal instinct that his sword was plain yet deadly. Just where the male stood, Jack could sense that great ferocity that frightened yet pleased him as well.

"King Hannibal." The woman curtsied.

"Queen Wuya, ever so beautiful as usual." The man bowed.

The King was almost the complete opposite of Prince Chase. He looked like a greasy pig who butchered his own kind to eat them. Yellow eyes with red branch-like veins, a grim smile of bright yellow teeth welcomed friends and foes alike, and his crown placed on top of his messy hair showing that he hadn't prepared himself to his best for this meeting.

Yet, he was dressed finely in red robes with violet silk lining, a golden staff etched wondrously to the normal eyes and rings that held the rarest gems in large quality. His nails were sharp displaying his bear-form as red covered them like blood. He glistened as something magnificent and vulgar.

"It has been King Hannibal. Let us talk in our quarters." They walked into another room without walls but columns holding the ceiling. A wonderful garden with more fountains and gardening birds greeted them. They sat on luxurious chairs in front of a marbled carved table.

The King and Queen began conversing about their peaceful agreement. It was more necessary for Queen Wuya than King Hannibal due to the fact that King Hannibal own more f the West than she did and both had ruled for centuries. The West was off limits because the Gods didn't allow it.

Jack ignored it to look at the gardening birds. A specific robin had a water pail attached to him like a backpack in front of him. It's lid opened. The bird swooped down by the clear stream to capture it's water. He flew up having that lid clamp down and then with his beak he locked it so it wouldn't open.

Jack watched his great wings flapping in freedom below the blue sky. His wings straightened as he dived and then glide through the flowers watering them. When the bird was done, he sat on the branch turning into his human form. A cute brunette with light brown skin, green eyes, and a mischievous smirk named Raimundo.

The prince stared at him with interest to see that smirk and him pointing. Jack followed the finger to see that he was pointing at Prince Chase. The boy looked down and blushed cursing himself for telling the bird that he greatly admired the other prince but he found amusement that he looked at him again with a smile.

Raimundo was then role acting as a girl dramatically in love that she was daydreaming with awkward hopeful faces. Eyes closed kissing the air to not noticed Omi launched right at him. They both fell out of the tree suddenly in a brawl. Jack stopped himself from laughing settling with a crooked smile.

Rai and him weren't exactly friends. They'd bicker about things but the bird always found a way to make him laugh. Rai was one of the first people to ever bicker with him but certainly the first to make him laugh afterwards.

"Jacqueline?" The male jumped out of his distraction to noticed the whole assembly was staring at him.

"She was distracted by her friends, Queen Wuya." Ashley said with utmost formality and sweetness. "A young spirit like her needs adventure."

"You are right." The queen agreed. "Young spirits need a bit of adventure, and that is why, Jacqueline, you are to be wed to King Hannibal the next following year of Spring."

Jack's eyes widen and was about to object out of his seat but the queen quickly glanced at him and he was still. He said without meaning to, "Yes mother. I'd be honored to become his wife." He looked to the king who was not at all hiding his leer and smug smirk. He wanted to puke but he had no control of his stomach either. He stood up as if his will was nothing but air and then curtsied with his head down and eyes closed just like how his maids would. "I am eager to become your new queen." And then he gave the king a fake innocent smile that seem to hotted the man's desire.

"I am eager as well." He chuckled evilly which seemed to not bother anyone but the teen that was being given away as a diversion.

"We have already made the arrangements for her leave. Please enjoy your stay in Beau Monde. I have other business to attend to." She and Ashley stood up and then the three women curtsied before leaving the room.

They walked up the stairs to enter the Queen's room where the woman changed out of her gown into a black chinese dress and hair swauved back. Dark claw-like marks were below her eyes, and her nails that were clean and clear were now long and red.

Jack was released from her control, "What the fuck are you thinking?! I am so not marrying that guy!"

"Please Jack, you have a year." She looked back at him with a devilish smirk.

The teen stared at her horrified. "You don't expect me to-" He was interrupted by her laughter. Ashley followed along.

"No, no, Jack. I simply lied to that idiotic bear that our tradition that a woman before international marriage have to be kept a virgin for a year before the actual marriage. If such a tradition is broken, the nation loses its welcoming into Beau Monde but if it's done perfectly, they have full access whenever and wherever."

"That is bull crap!" There was no such tradition!

"Of course Jack, and that's why you're the better candidate for the job. You're impervious to pheromones like the usual monkey. The animal kingdom is the way it is. Hybrids are our gods, Birds and mammals are capable of achieving royalty of land, fish and mammals are capable of achieving royalty of the sea, and amphibians and most importantly reptiles...simply need to remember their place." She grabbed an apple from a plate placed on her nighstand. "_**Extinct**_." She burned the fruit to ashes.

"And then there's the monkeys. The least magical and least intact with the world's supernatural. Just worthless beings meant to serve their masters." She looked at Jack once more with a very confident knowing smile. "Dashi, The Great Xiaolin Phoenix, did this. Cast a spell that I would give birth to someone who would end all I ever worked for. I thought I'd give birth to someone ferocious and strong but it turns out Dashi pranked me thinking I would've killed myself to stop it from ever being born. Yet here you are Jack. A monkey."

As plain as simple as that, Jack said nothing. He complained before when she did something despicable. Even tried to get even with the whore of a bitch but he always lost. No torture, no punishments, just plain and simple sentences of truth. Jack was just a monkey without freedom. Yet he still had some privileges such as walking out of the room to not let that bitch see him cry.

He entered his room filled with papers and invention scattered all around the place. He slammed the door behind him which automatically locked by the amount of pressure put into closing it so no one would frustratingly enter his room. He tore the dress off leaving it as shredded pieces on his floor to be cleaned by small automatic vacuum boxes. He ripped his necklace away from his neck returning to his normal self and then threw it out of spite in the dead fireplace that immediately came to life by an activated blow torch.

Completely naked at the moment of devastation, he lands on his bed hugging a pillow to cry.

A small knock was heard from his window. Jack forgot to lock his windows too though he doubted anyone would disturb him that way other than a small squirrel already making his way through.

"Jack? How was the meeting?" Omi asked excitedly.

Jack sniffed. "I'm marrying a pedobear."

"WHAT?! What is a pedobear?" The squirrel got on the bed to see that his prince had been crying. "Jack! What happened?! Did this pedobear do this to you?! I swear vengeance for those who has done this to my prince!"

"Don't bother chrome dome. It's King Hannibal Bean. I'm marrying the guy next year." Jack was seriously pissed off but was done being dramatic.

"Why must you marry the king? Queen Wuya could have given Princess Ashley away like those other times." The young one questioned.

"It's because I'm a diversion. King Hannibal plans on taking over this crap hole so my mom made some crackpot tradition that'll keep them busy so she could gather up her army. I have to stay a virgin and since I'm immune to pheromones, that won't be hard at all." He got off his bed to walk into his bathroom to wash his face.

"But what happens if the year is over?"

"Then my mom will ambush the kingdom during the wedding ceremony and take over."

"And you're going to go through with the plan?" Omi looked at him worriedly.

"It's not like I can do anything! I've been fighting her since I was a kid! She only keeps me here as convenience for shady deals like this." He exited the bathroom still naked. "I don't get what The Great Xiaolin Phoenix was trying to pull because I don't see how I can bring her down when I'm worthless!"

Omi frowned unsure of how to answer to that yet he tried. "Master Fung has told me that fate is unavoidable but shaping our lives always lead us to many roads, and despite what one may say, prophecies are never specific as the road way signs are never specific."

"That old quack? He's a thousand years old! What does he know about fate?" Jack finally put on a blue robe.

"Lots Prince Jack! Maybe this is part of the hidden prophecy behind The Great Xiaolin Phoenix's intentions! You are entering a new world where there is Prince Chase!"

"Entering a new world as a _woman_. I want Prince Chase to see _me_. But I'm just a freak." He looks at himself in the mirror seeing a freak.

"The Jack I know wouldn't let something as trivial as that get in the way of what he wants." Omi pointed out.

"Then it's time that I did!" He snapped feeling tears threatening to drop again. He walked over to the bed to sit next to the little boy. "You're free Omi. I have privileges but I'm a lie outside of these walls. What good are privileges when no one will make you feel wanted."

"I want you Jack." Omi told him honestly.

"Of course I know that! But you're just a kid! You don't know what I mean." The prince told him off.

Omi just kissed Jack on the cheek. A sweet kiss he had only ever received. Every other part of him is a complete virgin to it, including his lips. He'd never do that to a child unlike that pedobear.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Jack told him.

"Then I'll write to you."

"What if they don't accept letters?"

"Then I'll come visit myself."

"What if they killed you?"

"Kill me? I am Omi! The most fearsome squirrel of all squirrels! I am not only a squirrel! I am fast like the cheetah! I am strong like an ant and I am-"

"Overrated." Jack smacked him with a pillow.

Omi point his finger up. "That too!"

Jack laughed a laughter rarely heard in this palace.

The next day, Jack was standing by the palace's entrance which was the magnificent hall watching the servants load things that were his and weren't his onto the carriage. The bags that weren't his were of clothes, magical jewelry and books he would never bother reading while his own bags had his small inventions and blueprints he could bring.

The prince saw the other prince, Chase, exit the palace having stayed the night. The frightening man looked at him with unwavering eyes. Jack curtsied with his head down. He did not smile. Neither did he look at the prince again. After the curtsy of respect, he faced the carriage. Jack was to not be himself. A monkey who loved to play and smile.

Queen Wuya gave him exact instructions of how to act in the morning since it was a new custom at the Heylin Kingdom. He was to never smile at anyone but the King. He was to never have an actual conversation with the maids or servants. He was to only give orders and ask questions that demanded haste answers. He was to act like a behaved lady that should only eat, sleep, clean him/herself, walk and pose beautifully. But most importantly, stay a virgin and stay a woman.

To make sure of that, she place an invisible black mark beneath his eyes to look like scars so he was to remain a woman by day and become a man by night. The magical necklace would turn him into a woman at night just incase he had to become one.

The prince Chase walked away entering his own carriage having not bowed or said word.

"My, my! What are you standing around for?" King Hannibal asked slapping Jack on the ass.

"I-it's tradition to not enter a carriage unless all is arranged and those of a higher class enters first." He responded having his left hand hold his right to not reflexively smack the man.

"So formal! Don't worry doll! Once you're in my kingdom you won't need to be so uptight and after a year, I'd make sure of that." The man was flirting with his pheromones that'd make a _woman_ come was spouting like wildfire but Jack was unaffected.

He tried his best to blush. "I'll remember that my King."

"A'righty then! Onward to home! Let's get out of this place! Makes me feel like a butterfly being here!" The king shouted entering the same carriage as Prince Chase. Jack entered his own alone. The teen felt a part of him being chained to the palace ground to not leave. When the carriage moved, that chained piece was being tugged and then ripped away.

"Prince...Prince!"

Jack looked to the side to see Omi watching him leave. He waved goodbye but then stopped when Omi began running to somewhere. That wasn't something Omi would do so looked for him as he was close to leaving the gate. He didn't get to see him even after the gate closed but he still looked for him completely curious of where the little boy ran until he saw him on top of the gate's walls being held up by a bull otherwise known as Clay with Raimundo sitting next to them.

A fox, Kimiko, accompanied them giving Omi an amulet. Jack knew what that amulet was and then watched as the child was thrown right at him in squirrel form. He landed inside crashed flat against the other seat opposite of Jack.

"Omi! What in the world are you doing?!" Jack quickly took his friend into his arms to see that he was a bit dazed but alright. "I thought you were going to write letters! Not kill yourself!" He complained.

"I was but it is my sworn duty to protect you Prince Jack as a friend." He said slowly still trying to figure out why there was six Jacks.

"You little cheese ball!" He noogied the squirrel. "Better stay out of sight then because I'm not saving your ass!"

"But I don't have an ass." Omi referred to the famous jack ass.

"Not what I meant cheesball." The male looked out the window of his carriage to have his first sight of the world outside. Mountains as high as the clouds. Trees droopy and/or twisted with the sun flickering through the gaps of its leaves, different animals skittering, flying or simply chatting within the two forests separated by the road as its gap.

But what Jack noticed more than the obvious sight of nature barely different from his palace was what he hadn't seen before. The carriage had reached the trail that curved next to a beach where he saw the waves flow in and out as the sun dressed it with diamonds. What the male saw for the first time was a crowd of families having fun together.

And then guilt and realization hit him hard. "Hey, Omi, aren't you going to miss your family by coming with me?"

"Hm?" The child looked at him bewilderedly at first and then smiled. "I will, Prince Jack, but protecting my friends come first."

"But you're coming with me to a place you don't even know! You're abandoning your real family and friends _just_ to protect _me_!" Jack had a question hang in the air.

"What's the difference?" The child questioned referring to what was different between abandoning his family and friends and abandoning him.

His heart that had been restricted to beat because of the rusted claws of a mechanical hand holding it still had weaken and his heart beated so strongly that it hurt. He looked away.

"Prince Jack?"

"Nothing curve ball. It's my first time out here so I got allergies." He sniffed continuously trying to wipe the wetness of his face refusing his order to stop.

"If it's allergies, you could use this." Omi grabbed a black and silver sheet out of nowhere to reveal a small bag. The squirrel took out napkins. "Master Fung made these. Rub the moisture of those napkins on your face and it will protect you from diseases! Like you said, it's a new world so there will be new diseases and hardships but there will also be good food and other stuff as well! Of course I came prepared! This amulet leaves me undetected by Queen Wuya! This is my shroud of shadows! It will keep me invisible and undetectable. This is my magic bag! It will hold anything I need it to! Including you my prince but be careful! It can be a bit stuffy!" He explained quickly.

Jack merely listened as the cheeseball of a squirrel continued talking as the carriage went on to the new world.

While in the other carriage, Prince Chase wasn't as thrilled. "You know they are only distracting you with this fool of a tradition."

"I know but let's have a bit fun! Even if Queen Wuya builds an army and whatever whacked up magic potion she has, she's nothing compared to us! Just relax and enjoy the ride. Who knows what this damsel could do for us."

"She's another whore."

"And Queen Wuya's daughter. I have thousands of women and I'm getting bored of them! A little wait might spark a little something!" The king chuckled.

Prince Chase stayed silent, not at all amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two days of travel, Jack had finally been informed by the driver that they had arrived to the Heylin Kingdom. The male disguised as a woman looked out the chariot's window to see the rising sun behind a black strip of trees and bushes glittering the piece of sea before it that connected to an ocean to the right.

At the left and further more to it was the charcoal black mountains and villages. The great Kingdom was right on top of a cliff that if there was an earthquake, that cliff would fall and cause the doom of the entire village.

The chariot stopped in front of a bridge that was blocked by a gigantic gate that rose for them. They crossed that bridge entering another entrance to be greeted by a flock of strange villagers to the teen.

Jack had seen a crowd of his villagers for the first time before he came here who was dressed in decent clothings for the seasons. Women wore free flowing dresses and men wore loose clothing but here, women were dressed in thick tight clothing of dark green or blue colors with aprons and bonnets. Little variety or freedom in their appearances.

The men were also burly and had messy hair wearing thick tights with a cod piece. Jack knew of them since he's read about other cultures. Seeing it by a group of different men gave a bigger statement. Especially the large muscular men. They also looked like they lacked freedom of movement but haven't lost a sense of variety to Jack.

Flowers were thrown at them and cries of happiness showered them. Suddenly two children ran out of the crowd. A girl fell down in front of Jack's carriage. The driver took out his whip striking her hard that her dress was torn and then a hideous slash was on her back.

Jack immediately got out of the carriage grabbing the whip and then pulled the driver off his seat. The crowd was immediately silent. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He spatted and then faced to the child kneeling down before her. "Hey, are you alright?"

The little girl tried to stop crying to face her and then bowed her head. "I'm sorry your majesty."

"Next time watch where you're going." He lectured. "Does your back hurt?

"N-no." She sobbed being a poor liar.

The king and Prince Chase walked out of their carriage. "My sweetness, what are you doing talking to the less fortunate?" The king questioned with a charming voice yet anger was evident in his eyes.

Jack stood up angrily but then remembered his place. "I'm sorry my king, but I do not value child abuse."

The king laughed. "Abuse? That was discipline, sugar. I remember when I was a child and my momma spanked me!"

"I understand my king." Jack said this with his eyes casted down unable to say those words without bitterment if he were to so look at the man. He faced child abuse and did not condone it but he was not at his kingdom where him speaking out for another child wouldn't give him death.

"Good!" The king clapped his hand satisfied. "Now who owns this child?" He looked at the crowd who was silent that not even crickets made a sound. "No one. Fine then. If anyone was to so show kindness to this little girl, they will be charged as her owners and killed. You could've settled with slight punishment if you were to come forward now but seeing that no one dares, death is the sentence. Now good day. Go back to your carriage beautiful."

Jack was stunned by the king's choice of punishment. He looked that at the sobbing girl and then at the crowd that refused to look at her. The child that had ran with her disappeared.

He couldn't stand for it but what was he to do? Plus he shouldn't care. This was just a child and no one came to him when he needed help. He looked away, too, feeling a soreness of guilt. He entered the carriage where Omi was staring at him for hope.

He gave up. "God, Omi, follow that girl."

"What Prince Jack?"

"She needs you more than I do. Hide her and take care of her. You had a magical item that could connect us right through telepathy right?"

"Yup! Here you go!" Omi took out two small golden wasp from his bag. Jack took one, activated it and it entered his ear to pass through his ear drum without causing damage and then connect to the part of his brain that allowed the telepathy to function.

"Is it working?" Jack questioned in his head.

"Oaky donkey!" Omi gave a thumbs up.

Jack rolled his eyes at the obvious missed statement. "Now go help that girl and help possible others."

"I remember once you said you'd put a whole world into chaos making children into slaves too without a care in the world."

"That was all talk okay! Now go help her!" He prided himself an evil genius but he can't help it if he couldn't stand the idea of killing someone or leaving a child to die.

Omi put on his shroud of Shadows exiting the carriage and heading for the girl making her vanish out of nowhere in front of civilian eyes. They were shocked but did nothing of it.

Jack felt better knowing Omi could do something about it. Now he was to sit as the carriages were bought to an upward road of the mountain until they reached the kingdom. It was a scary journey since the roads didn't exactly have a fence to prevent them from falling off.

They exited the carriage in front of the long door before them embellished by the Kingdom's insignia of a half red half green dragon on its hind legs and wings spread out holding a black bowl of soup. Jack had read before in the books of legends that there was once a great god, the Heylin dragon who was the most magnificent and powerful of all gods. He was a leader, a warrior and a friend of The Great Xiaolin Phoenix, Dashi and the Valiant Griffin, Guan. But then the legends stop when the dragon accepted the soup of the devil who promised him that the soup would grant him the one thing he wanted to possess more. And no one knew what it was. And that very soup killed him.

Jack presumed more power but the dragon was already so powerful that nothing could have persuade him to take such a risk. What happened after he died also lay a mystery yet it was only a legend and other tales were spoken. But then that story of the soup that killed him stayed the most popular as it drew questions.

The three entered the concrete castle with guards accompanying them into a hallway of a red and green carpet, lit candles and portraits of King Hannibal at the right and his most favorited lover at the left. It showed many interspecies lovers as there was two paintings in one portrait. One is their real animal form and the second being their human form.

Many of King Hannibal's portraits portrayed him as powerful and many of the lovers were depicted as voluptuous lustful lovers with their full lips, seductive eyes and impossibly big breasts. Some of them rivaled his sister's own which he tried not to imagine.

Later they finally reached the throne room that had windows bring in sunlight in what Jack saw was a dreadfully depressing room. The walls were concrete of a dark gray, the dark green and deep red color coordinations of every fabric from curtains to chairs were incredibly plain. The curtains cascading around the two thrones and held away from the windows, and doors leading to other places all had the dragons emblem.

No fountain, no flowers, no one making sure this place was spotless, and there was no fit or flair to the design. Jack felt greatly disappointed by the plainfulness of such a mighty kingdom. The place didn't have to be pretty but displaying a bit of power in the throne room would've been nice.

Suddenly women were pouring in and dressed with little to nothing dancing all around them as music played. Other women who seems to be the maids dressed in tight black clothing of different designs led him and the king to the thrones to sit down.

Before they did, they were stripped from excess clothing. Jack watch a crowd of very sexy provocative women dance before them. Jack did not say anything until the king said, "You're prob'bly wondering what the hell is happening! Simple darling. Every time I come from a long trip, my other mistresses and wives are to give me a show before I take them to bed at night. Only ten each though. Some of them are from different foreign countries and are unable to give birth like you. If one of you do get pregnant, the sentence is death!" He laughed boisterously.

Jack had nothing to worry about since he was a male and his vagina wasn't real. The King could defile him since he wasn't going to feel anything tear, but he wished it to never happen after the year is over. All because he couldn't feel his vagina didn't mean he won't feel other things that was similar to his male counterpart.

"My king, I am ready to give your lady a tour of the kingdom." A plain woman appeared. She had chocolate skin, bright brown eyes and a sweet smile. Her hair was a small afro of black curly hair and she wore a plain long sleeve black dress and boots.

"Yes, Maggie. Go on ladies." The king waved them dismissively.

"Come with me my lady." The lady turned away and Jack followed her out of the room gratefully. "You're a monkey." She stated straight forwardly.

Jack was taken aback. "What? Y-you know?"

"Of course Prince Jack. I'm a monkey too." She changed into an ape and then back into a human. "You saw that I was one when I showed up didn't you."

"Yes." In fact he did. Just was caught off guard by being recognized for who he truly was so quickly. "How..."

"Species have a tendency to look down at us for our lack of spirituality but at truth we make the choice to do so. You grew up in a harsh life style, yes?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Monkeys are actually spiritually connected with the world, but we're the only one who is able to disconnect from it."

"And you are..." Jack felt lke things were rushing to much.

"Oh, sorry." She stopped and they were standing in a hall lit by the windows. It was chilly but Jack ignored it being more interested in what the girl had to say. "I am Magdeline. I'm disguised as a bear in order to work here. If you haven't noticed, the kings harsh rule is less demanding in his own kingdom than he is out there."

Jack understood. "So monkeys are able to disconnect from the spiritual world? But I didn't chose to be."

"Sunconsciencely you did. Our species know about Queen Wuya. She was the reason we're near extinction. Prince Jack, your birth saved our species, so I'm eternally grateful to you, my prince." She knelled before him.

Jack was a bit uncomfortable with this. "Not that I don't appreciate your gratitude at all, but I didn't exactly had a choice. "

"Then I will appreciate you more once you bring down Queen Wuya, my prince. " She rose and stated without a hint of doubt, "The Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi is the god of prophecy and many other things. Fate is unavoidable my prince. You will bring down Queen Wuya's reign." She turned away, "And so let our tour begin."

And so Jack was introduced to the castle itself. He met all the staff of different animals with similar duties which intrigued the male since their was so much structure back home and yet here there was barely any structure at all yet the place seemed to work perfectly.

Most of the places in the palace were boring and dull. He saw the court room, the dungeon, the place where the executions were taken which was the backyard of the castle and then there was the garden beside the castle. Beyond the garden was a maze.

"You should pay close attention to the turns I take Prince Jack as I tell you the legend of this maze. Before King Hannibal's rule, this was once a tranquil mountain. Despite the chill that never leaves, many children used to play here away from there parents. It was safe because they were watched over by the goddess, Pulan.

Pulan was a Capuchin monkey like you. By day her skin shined golden brown with prominent hazel eyes, golden blond pixie hair and dressed in modest clothing and jewelry. But at night, only the monkey children were able to see her when the moonlight shone upon her. She had snow-white skin, hair as black as the blanket of a starless night, black pearl eyes like a fox, and purple lips like the petals of a gladiolus who only wore a brown cloak."

They stopped to be standing beside multiple large egg shaped rocks taller than them that created a zig zag of a trail. "Before we enter, I will tell you about how the beautiful goddess of the children had fallen."

"She was captured by men who thought that if they burned her, she would become priceless riches."

"So you've heard of her."

"My sister made me do her homework. My childhood was either in my room or the library."

"Weren't given the same privileges, I presume."

"You don't know the half of it!"

She giggled. "And so what else do you know about this fair goddess?"

"The men captured her at night after following the children up the mountain. No one could see her physical form except the brown cloak so they were able to tell where she was. They tied her to a wooden pole with magical rope given by the same devil who tricked the dragon into drinking the soup.

The devil was the one who told the men if they burned her, she would become diamonds, but instead when they lit the fire, they saw the woman's true form of evil. No one was able to describe it because all the men responsible for the burning disappeared. Pulan disappeared, too, to all the children's grief. Because of Pulan, other animals especially my Queen Wuya killed the monkeys which drove us to extinction if it wasn't for the The Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi."

"Correct. You saved us Prince Jack and you will do again. Let us continue our tour."

After the rest of the tour, Jack was finally shown to his room that startlingly had a resemblance to his kingdom except for the usual depressing gray walls. The bed perfectly made with designs of spring in his kingdom such as a forest of mystical beautiful flowers. When he touched it, it was wonderfully soft and smooth. The furnitures were polished, his clothes were color and size coordinated in the closet and the window in his room had the sunshine lit perfectly to make everything gleam beautifully despite the depressing walls.

"King Hannibal thought it'd win your favor if he had the place similar to your home life. He bought all this and servants here from your kingdom to prepare this and your daily meals."

"He does this for all his whores?"

"Only for the foreign ones. You have all the freedom in this castle Prince Jack. You may even go to town but you are to never associate with the commoners because many who had were killed by those who hated King Hannibal."

"But they were just his whores?"

"Hatred is expressed in many ways. Times will become harsh for you my prince but I will do anything for your happiness over my life."

"Don't. The last thing I want is to have someone die for me. Not cool."

"Excuse me?"

"It's what we say in my kingdom. Anyway, where am I suppose to bathe?" Jack looked around to see no door to a private bathroom.

"There's a shower room where you will shower with the other whores in this kingdom. But be careful, some of them are a bit...promiscuous."

She led him to the shower room which turned out to be a pool of scented flowers. This time there were red marble floors, and the room was as wide as the kingdom itself. About a hundred or more women were swimming, sitting at the side of the pool showering themselves by using a bucket and playing with each other. Some playing were innocent, others were...as Maggie said.

Jack became well educated about how women are able to cope with each other without men. He made sure to stray away from that from being the woman in the middle. Maggie helped him out of his dress. He felt exposed because all the women were looking at him.

The woman whispered in his ear, "Just enter the pool. It's an initiation as a whore."

"Entering the pool?" He whispered back.

"It's the pool of whores. They were told that you were the new fiance and if you enter, it would reassure them that you are."

"Okay." He walked towards the stairs and quickly walked down before diving in. The water was mildly hot but refreshing after a long journey here. He reached the top again to see that everyone stopped staring at him.

Jack had been given indoor pool lessons and many other lessons to keep him busy as a child so Queen Wuya didn't have to associate with him. When he felt tired, he stood at the side of the pool putting his arms on the marbled floor.

"Hey you." A woman also a deer with a deep smooth voice asked him. He looked to his side to see a voluptuous woman with darker red hair, deep set of auburn eyes, and a dark tan. It wasn't hard to assume that she was the number one whore of them all. He just saw her in that orgy that was still continuing without her. "What's your name?" She sat down right next to him.

"Princess Jacqueline." He answered with a sweet tone he found annoying.

"Well, princess, if you need any help, you can ask me. I've been here the longest out of all these girls. Your fortunate to have a girl like Maggie to be in care for you. Not everyone woman is as hard working as her in this kingdom."

Jack was surprised by the honest good-natured strong personality and he didn't even know her name. "And your name is..."

"The name's Caitlin. I was chosen randomly in the town you've just seen. I hate King Hannibal."

"Caitlin, you shouldn't say that. She might tell on you." A cute petite woman, a harmless snake, with blond hair tied into pigtails warned her. She had a button nose, pink lips and prominent soft green eyes that gave a shimmering glow.

"Don't worry Nesa. I can tell when I see a bad egg and this one is a good one. I imagine that you didn't have a choice either."

Jack shook his head. "My mother wanted a political marriage to stop a war from happening."

"And I imagine you have questions about Prince Chase." She smirked when she saw him blush. "Don't bother love. Dromada has her eyes on him."

"Dromada?"

The deer pointed at a curly brunette who was well developed as well. She was a poisonous salamander. "She's the meanest one here!" Nesa whispered to him. "The last girl who tried to attract Prince Chase's attention was poisoned! But due to lack of evidence, she wasn't convicted!" She held onto Caitlin tightly.

Jack only snorted. "Please, my sister has done worse and even with all the evidence and witnesses, she went scott free!"

"But even so, if you want to live, stay away from Chase." Caitlin warned him.

"Don't worry. I only admire him because he was only twelve when he conquered his first nation! He planned a complete ambush on the Hisael army with minor complications of only losing a few men! He took away religions and government power away from five nations completely by only killing the leaders of those religion and with his mighty speeches, he restored faith in the nations people to believe in him! He must be the reincarnation of the Heylin Dragon!"

"You sound like your in love with him."

"I will admit that he's hot as hell."

"What?" The two stared at him.

"It's a thing we say in my country. But I given up on love a long time ago. Now that I am to be wedded to King Hannibal, I won't look back on that choice. Dromada can have him, but I only hope she does nothing to ruin him. His grand talent is all that I look forward to. He would make a wonderful king. I hope I'd be alive when he is."

After the bath, Jack was walking back to his room through a hall of open windows. He heard the grunt of men and the clashes of swords. Forgetting his mother's instructions to not stray from being a perfect princess, Jack curiously took a look out the window to see that his way to the room had the sight of men training.

The training ground connected with the stables was next to a fence of wood where the executions took place. The men that were executed had their heads pierced onto the top of almost each of the wood of the fences as a sign of fear and power.

Unable to really see from where he was, he went to his room to take out his telescope. It was an invention already made, but with a few quirks of his own. He secretly watched the men who were fighting naked so none of them could cheat. His favorite sport was the men who were wrestling. Excitedly, Jack spotted someone he knew was Chase's second in command, Drago.

While Chase was a dragon, Drago was just a komodo dragon. He was older than Chase and almost just as handsome. Certainly Chase might be bigger than him in a certain area. No longer believe in love but lust is different.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?"

Completely aghast, Jack's hand slipped and his telescope fell out the window. He looked to see Prince Chase glaring at him.

"M-my Prince!" He quickly curtsied remembering himself that he was to not smile to anyone but the king and the women he met so far whom were an exception to him. "What brings you here?"

"I noticed a glint from this window. I didn't imagine it would be you. No one has a telescope here except for our navigators and inventors."

"Inventors?" Jack's interest peaked. "I knew this was an advancing kingdom with the best military but you have people here inventing in this very castle?"

"Of course. I realized technology was key to obtaining power in this kingdom and obtaining rule over others. Where do you think the guns, advanced telescopes and other inventions were originated from?"

"The gun was originated back from the unknown west from a traveller who sold his metal for necessities to survive which caused a rise of violence to the East. The advanced telescopes and other inventions had unknown origin due to a flaw of patents as people had done forgery and told lies." Jack quickly answered which surprised the prince. "But other than that, where are these inventors?" He asked nervously failing to stay calm.

"Why are you interested?" the knight/prince questioned seriously.

"I find it exciting discovering new evolution of technology and...other stuff." He blushed because what he was asking was very strange because he was a princess to the man's eyes. Prince Chase didn't know who Jack really was and that he was a male and an inventor.

"The inventors have separated rooms. You need to ask your maid to take you to their rooms if they allow you. But a majority of them would be in town at the blacksmith parlors."

"Thank you." Jack curtsied again. "I shall leave you be my prince." He walked away to his room pondering if he was able to get his telescope back or purchase a new one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, who sat down on a chair in front of his window, watched the setting sun because he was to turn into who he really was. His doors were locked and all birds in the kingdom were not going to be present. Maggie who was present washed his feet with a bucket of water and a smooth rag.

"Anything interesting happened at the pool my prince?" His maid started the conversation.

"Yeah, I met these women named Caitlin and Nesa."

"Ah, so the head whore took notice of you. That's rare."

"Why?"

"Because Caitlin rather watch the girls from afar to not get close. The only one she ever does get close to is Nesa."

"And why is that?"

"Caitlin was a prostitute at the town. You believed you arrived to a town of happiness at first but it's dark down there. Prostitutes, murderers, fights where when you kill an animal isn't counted as a murder, and orphans. Thousands of orphans. Most of them dead before puberty."

"King Hannibal has ruled for centuries and rules more than half of the East while my mother rules a third of them. My mother likes to take her time unlike King Hannibal because once she completely conquers the entire East with her sweet charm, thousands would arm with her and take over the unknown West."

"Dreadful woman."

The sun completely set making the room completely dark until the moon had shown above the window revealing inch by inch of Jack's snow white skin, blood red eyes, bright red hair and the very dark marks his mother given him under his eyes.

"You are beautiful my prince."

Jack chuckled. "I know. Thanks Maggie. You can leave now." Jack walked over to his bed and his maid left the room after she bowed.

Now the male was to contact Omi through his thoughts activating his golden wasp. "Hey squirt, are you still alive?" He questioned.

"I am alive and well Prince Jack! Thank you for asking!"

"Straight to business, Omi. How's the girl?"

"She's very well! Turns out the children has a secret underground orphanage. The other children are alive and well. Do you wish for my presence my prince?"

"I'm fine on my own right now. I got a maid like me and everything is smooth so far. Everything is all about whores and bloodshed at this kingdom. Turns out I can't oogle at Prince Chase because a poisonous Salamander already has her eyes on him."

"Do you wish me to do something about her?"

"I don't want trouble so no. It's not like I'm in love with the guy. Anyway, do you want to stay with the kids to make sure their safe or be bored at this kingdom with me."

"My choice will always be by your side my prince, but I'm currently helping with fixing and thinking of ideas to provide fresh water and food."

"Then stay there. I'll be fine and be careful. I'm going to sleep."

"As to you my prince. Sweet dreams!"

Jack yawned. "Sweet dreams." And then deactivated his golden wasp as he finally took rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the shelter of the warriors of the Heylin Kingdom were drinking and sleeping with women and each other to their heart's desires like wild savages.

Prince Chase, the legendary Heylin knight, was outside on the training grounds sharpening his blade. Drago exits from the affair half drunk. "My prince, what brings you out here in the dead of night when life is with your men."

"I prefer to keep a clear mind and a sharper blade."

"And neither are you with a woman as usual. Still having dreams of this god you speak of?" Drago sat next to him putting his cup aside.

"I can't hold another when none are pure as him." His prince responded stopping the sharpening to see that his sword needed no more.

"White skin of snow-"

"And eyes of blood, bright red hair like the red sun, and I am unable to embrace him in my dreams." Chase finished his friend's words. "The gods are telling me something."

"That you are going to have the best lay of your life?" Drago laughed whole heartily grabbing his cup and gulp it in one go. He sighed out roughly in relief wiping a tear of alcohol from his chin. "By his description, he might be the devil! My prince," He patted a hand on the younger male's back and then kept it there to look him in the eyes trying to not succumb to his lesser wits and said, "Be careful with lust. Not everyone is an angel like my wife, Abigail."

Chase stayed silent having thought of that possibility. A demon or not, he has doubts he could resist the temptation of such an exotic species.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Okay, I was suppose to make this go on like Little Siren but then I realized I could confuse a few of you so I'm taking the opportunity to explain.

1. Queen Wuya/Bat: She is is the mother of Ashley and Jack who almost erased the entire monkey race if The Great Xiaolin Pheonix Dashi hadn't intervened and made her pregnant by casting a spell. No sex. When she realized it was a monkey, her call for extinction stopped when she realized how useless the monkeys were.

2. Technically Jack/Capuchin Monkey is the son of Wuya and Dashi. Ashley/Jaguar has no dad.

3. Prince Chase/Dragon is also a knight who is having dreams of Jack but doesn't know it. He is the adopted son of King Hannibal.

4. Queen Wuya follows more of an Asian/India/Modern America royalty while King Hannibal/Bear follows more of a Roman/European royalty. Both Queen Wuya and King Hannibal has ruled the East for centuries though war still wages from rebellion. Queen Wuya's place is Beau Monde and King Hannibal's place is Heylin Kingdom.

5. Other characters: Caitlin/Deer (Head whore), Nesa/Snake (Head whore's girlfriend?), Dromada/Poisonous Salamander (Obsessed with Chase), Drago/Komodo Dragon (Second in command of Chase's army, Abigail/Pincher dog (Drago's wife), Maggie/Bear/Ape (Jack's maid)

6. The gods and Goddesses: The Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi, Valiant Griffin Guan, Heylin Dragon, Protector of children Goddess Pulan.

7. The West are where the mortal normal humans live and the East is where the animal/humans live. They are separated by the gods' command but little people have been able to cross boundaries.

8. Jack is destined to save the monkey species and take down Wuya's reign.

9. Monkeys are the only species able to disconnect from the animal spiritual world which is good against resisting pheromones and some magic.

10. Omi will be with the children in their underground shelter helping them survive.

Wow, you need to absorb all that! All of this plays a vital part to everything! Continue to part 2!


	21. No more bad influence

A/N: I'm still making Part 2 (school gets me tired and internet distracts me), thank you for your patience and please be satisfied with this cute fic until I am finish.

No More Bad Influence

Jack groaned. Once again the Ring of Nine Dragons went awry again and now he was stuck with his annoying good self now.

"Oh Jack, isn't it a pleasant day! The birds are singing! The sun is shining! And the flowers are absolutely delightful!" Good Jack was skipping around the back yard enjoying the view.

"Yeah. Yeah. Help me with this picnic blanket." Evil Jack took out the blanket from the picnic basket. The two Jack's spread it on the grass and then took their seat.

"Isn't it a splendid day to enjoy a picnic?! Especially now that we have banana pudding! Evil doers have a thing for pudding don't they. It's such a delicious treat! I-Mmph!"

Evil Jack shoved a spoonful of banana pudding in Good Jack's mouth. "Shut up and eat! I'm only going on this picnic with you because you wouldn't shut up about it! How the hell did you get out of the bubble anyway?!"

"I know because you know Jack! I was in you after all." He smiled jolly.

Evil Jack shivered. "Don't say in me. That sounds so wrong."

"Why Jack? I was simply stating the truth." Good Jack leaned over to him curiously.

Evil Jack blushed leaning away. He looked away from those sparkling red eyes. "I-It's nothing! Eat your pudding!"

"But Jack, I want to know! Even if I was _in_ you, I'm out now so I don't understand why what I said bothered you." He leaned forward more that he was on his hands and knees and Jack was on his bum being supported by his arms.

"Stop saying that you were in me!"

"But I was!"

"No you weren't!"

"Jack, I don't understand why you're mad."

"I'm not mad!"

"But you're shouting."

"I'm not shouting!" Evil Jack stopped realizing he was. He pushed his clone back by a hand to his face. "Just shut up and eat your pudding!" The evil one ate his furiously.

"Alright Jack, but if you ever need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me!" Good Jack kisses him on the cheek. Evil Jack shoves him away becoming flush red.

"I told you to shut up!"

"I understand." Good Jack suddenly said confusing evil Jack. "You have been grown up with bad influences in your life so my intentions are unclear to you. I don't want to hurt you Jack. I just want to be friends. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Now that made evil Jack feel guilty despite his evilness. "No. It's not your fault. When you say that you were _in_ me, I was thinking the wrong thoughts." He blushed looking away ashamed for his actions.

"Oh Jack!" He hugs his evil self almost crushingly.

"Hey get off me!"

"You don't have to be shy!"

"I'm not being shy! You're seriously crushing me!"

Good Jack kisses his evil self lovingly. Evil Jack punches him and tries to escape but his good self caught him.

Now Evil Jack was on the ground on his back while Good Jack straddled his hips. Something was not right with how Good Jack was looking at Evil Jack. "Should I make my intentions exactly what you intended?" He undid his tie.

"NO!" Evil Jack was caught in a situation he couldn't escape now.

Chase was enjoying the show from his all-seeing-eye. He looks to his good self. "Should we interrupt them?"

"No. Let's be polite and wait a few more minutes."

The End


	22. MonkeyDragon part 2

A/N: Prince Chase is more of a noble character in this who has less fun but like any warrior/soldier/assassin, he's cold blooded. Heh heh. Reptile pun.

The monkey|The dragon Part 2

For the first month, Jack had gotten used to living in the kingdom. He spent most days in his chambers secretly writing blue prints of new inventions until he needed to bathe where he talked to Nesa and Caitlin having gotten some good advice of what to do around the king and other people. Maggie has also been helpful at making sure he wasn't lost and stopped him before he made a fool of himself in front of company.

King Hannibal was surprisingly busy during the day as he held meetings with his subjects that made sure the other nations they conquered were controlled, or he went to town to enjoy gambling on games there. At night, he was never without women in his chambers.

Prince Chase on the other hand was also present at those meetings but only went out to town to purchase foreign weapons, merchandises and other necessities for his army and himself. He only attended games with his father if it served political purposes. The man rather spend his time training with his men and planning how to finally conquer Queen Wuya's lands.

If Jack was destined to stop her reign, maybe Dashi was really fooling everyone because Prince Chase was sure to triumph against her once the year was over.

Days weren't always sweet as Jack would like it. Jack and Omi agreed that the squirrel was to stay with the children as their protector. Omi did visit but not frequently.

"My prince, do you miss your furry friend?" Maggie asked as she was sorting the blue prints in a chest.

"Yeah, but the little guy likes helping people. Plus I made him do it." Jack was in the middle of creating a new blue print at his desk in his chambers.

"Do you have a soft spot for children Prince Jack?"

"Don't get carried away with thinking I'm some grand prince Maggie. I'm as rotten as everyone else. I just did it because if I left her to die, I became my mother. A cold heartless bitch of a whore. If I didn't have Queen Wuya as my mom, I wouldn't have cared and be like everyone else. Silent. I care more about my safety over others."

"Then consider me lucky." She closed the chest after sorting the blue prints. The maid walked over to her prince to see what he has drawn and written. Her eyes widened. "What is that?"

"The new evolution of travel." Jack finished the last touches before rolling it up and placing it in the drawer where he kept the blue prints related to the blue print he just finished.

"And why do you wish to invent it?"

"'Cause I want to fly!" He stood up feeling his bottom ache. "My friend Raimundo made me love it. He's a garden robin back at my kingdom! Except for Omi, he was the only guy who talked to me like a guy. We would have arguments but he always made me laugh in the end. He's an idiot but fun to be play with. One day as a monkey he grabbed me by the arms at my room and flew me out. I felt what I thought I would never feel...freedom."

He stopped looking down and then at Maggie who was smiling at him. He continued with a smile, "We got in trouble later. Wow, I never saw my mom so mad and I loved it! Rai wasn't punished but was banned from ever speaking to me again or coming to my room. So we wrote to each other. It was hilarious when we began arguing on paper! And then at the end of the paper, he completely changes the subject. We'd be arguing about who was the better fighter and then he'd ask me if I liked fish out of nowhere. Idiot!" He faintly laughs and then frowns. "I miss him."

"Did you love him?"

"Heck no! He's straight as his beak and seeing a fox! Can't I talk about a guy without being accused for love! I gave up on that ages ago!" He snorted at such absurdity.

"Why did you give up on love?"

"Love is only meant for suckers. And as you can see, I'm marry a pedobear."

Maggie laughed. "A pedobear! Haven't head that for a long time! The last one who ever called him that was Nesa!"

"It's the truth baby. So have any of the inventors finally agreed to see me?" Jack asked hopefully. Since he's been here, he hasn't been able to invent anything and that drove him crazy!

"One inventor has agreed but because he needed a woman to test his invention willingly."

"Agreed and in return I get to enter his workshop whenever I please!"

"That agreement was the reason it took this long for him to say yes. Shall we go see him?" Maggie raised her arm to him.

Jack wrapped his arm firmly around hers. "Lets!"

The two walked out nearing the room to meet Prince Chase along the way. Jack who was told not to smile at anyone but the king couldn't hide it. The both of them removed their arms to curtsy for him.

"Morning Prince Chase." They said together.

"Where are you two off too?"

"We are-"

"Meeting opportunity my prince!" Jack interrupted his maid. Eyes dazzling and smile untamed. "Sorry, but excuse us." He walked hastily passed him.

Maggie bowed quickly. "I'm sorry my prince. Princess Jacqueline!" She walked hastily towards him almost jogging until they were running. Prince Chase was bewildered by this. This woman hadn't flirted with him or gave a lustful smile or responded with sexual puns for this entire month. He followed them.

Maggie finally caught him by the arm. "Princess Jaqueline, what you did was rude to the prince!"

"I'm sorry! But every time we pass Prince Chase, he buries us with questions like a bunch of criminals in court and there's nothing to be suspicious about!"

"He's a soldier my princess." Maggie reasoned. "Wars and politics play a huge role with deception and you are the foreign princess of Beau Monde."

"You're right! I'm going to shoot him!" Jack smirked. Maggie's eyes were wide by horror. "I'm just kidding! Please, I haven't invented a gun that could penetrate dragon skin."

"So you've actually thought about it?"

"Once or twice. I'm an inventor Maggie. Inventors are as bad as lawyers. We give what we are paid for. What our minds can achieve to give! And I have thought about killing Prince Chase once or twice but I admire him more than my love for powerful discovery. Come on! I want to meet this new inventor!"

Maggie was dumbfounded and then she smirked. "And here I thought you were all sugar and salt, but your bloody brilliant as spice, my princess."

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go and maybe I'll invent that gun!" They ran unlady like to the room to finally reach the single room down a curve of stairs.

They stopped to finally catch their breaths and then Maggie knocked on the door. "Professor Cyclops, Princess Jacqueline is here!"

The door was swung open and to Jack's surprise, a man with snow white skin and black hair swauved back opened it with a welcoming smile.

"Outta my way! Outta my way!" A short man pushes him aside rudely to glare up at Princess Jaqueline. He immediately smiled. "Why Princess Jacqueline, I humbly thank you for this appearance and I open my lab to you! But no touching!" He had his finger point at her angrily and then smiled again walking back into his lab. "And you're maid is not allowed!" He shouted inside.

Jack looked to Maggie who nodded to him and then walked away. The man with skin similar to his got down on one knee kissing the back of his hand. The teen blushed.

"Hurry up!" Prof. Cyclops shouted inside.

The man stood up and turned to his side to guide him in. Jack gasped at the marvelous sight before him. It was a laboratory that he has never seen before! It had half made inventions, test tubes, unidentified liquids and solids, and papers filled in boxes of so many ideas! He almost fainted by the rush he felt!

"It's beautiful." Jack got teary. The white man comforted him as he was concerned.

"Le Mime! Get her tissues! Princess Jaqueline, let me see your hands." Professor Cyclops ordered. He showed them to him to be inspected to then hear the sounds of disappointment and see his head shaking sadly. "You're hands are perfect which is terrible! A true inventor gets his hands dirty and spends more of his attention on what must be done for yourself than to yourself! By god, by the tears I see, you must be filled with turmoil to not have gotten your hands on them! I apologize greatly! You are allowed in here as much as you wish! Come along!" The man pulled him to an unfinished invention.

What the man said was quite true. Though Jack's hands were the illusion of perfection. In reality, they were quite rough from so much work. Being an inventor sometimes required a lot of physical work, stamina and other sets of skills.

"You see here, my lady!"

Jack looked at the unfinished invention. His mind already calculating the possibilities of what it is.

"It's shit!" The man threw it in the garbage can. "No good!"

"What?!" Jack was dumbfounded.

"It's shit." The man responded more calmly. "I can't do anything with it. Moving on."

"Wait a minute!" He went to the can and took it out. "This can be something!"

"Really? And what is that?" The man questioned doubtfully.

"Well by the looks of it, it could be used as a part of an... engine."

"An engine?"

Jack blushed. "I've been thinking about a new mode of transportation instead of carriages."

The man glared at him. "You are thinking of creating an engine for a movable vehicle!"

"Ye-yeah!" Jack felt like he was pushed in a swing of moods. Feeling excited then shy then angry in so little time. "I plan on making an engine that will create movable vehicles faster without the help of animals or magic and it could bring you anywhere including the West!" Jack proclaimed proudly!

"Your mad!" The professor was aghast!

"Yeah, I'm mad but help me build it and you'll see the new wave of the next generation!" Suddenly he went on maniacle laughter and then stopped realizing what he was doing. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to-"

"Hush! You pass."

"Huh?"

"You pass!" Prof. Cyclops repeated. "I was only going to let you in whenever I felt like it. I was willing to ignore your visits pretending I wasn't here! Le Mime, hurry and get her the spare key to this lab! My darling," He held her hands holding the unfinished invention. "I've seen the true nature of women with these old eyes, and I am overjoyed to meet a bright angel like you." He kissed the back of those hands. "And don't hide who you truly are." He gave a brief smile that made Jack feel like he's been comforted by a parent for the first time.

The professor turned away. "Now to the invention I was suppose to test on you!"

"What is it?" Jack asked as he was given the key by a clumsy Le Mime who almost dropped it as he was trying his best to act quick.

"Just drink this." The professor handed over a cup of orange liquid.

Jack was a bit skeptical at first but then he had worst. He drank it in one gulp and then felt his bowels drop. His eyes widen and he had his hands holding his crutch. "Restroom!" He pleaded. Le Mime quickly directed him.

"Success! Now I just have to turn them into pills and I shall call it laxatives!"

Jack was stuck in the restroom for a long while regretting a little to agreeing to this.

Later they were quick at work. Jack went back to his room to get all the blueprints he had and then running back displaying them to the professor. The man was awed by his work and then began creating what would replace the carriage: The car!

Prince Chase continued to watch them using his power of camouflage like a chameleon to see the true Princess Jacqueline and was quite shocked and smittened by her. She wasn't like other princesses who used sex for power. She was rather interested with inventions, laughter, games and her smile. Her gorgeous smile just...reminded him of someone. But it couldn't be. Something just wasn't right with that smile, and Chase was right. Jack's inner monkey was defecting Wuya's magic and Jack's real smile was before them but no one knew that.

"You got into Prof. Cyclop's lab?" Caitlin questioned doubtfully as she was smoking from a long pipe. Instead of the bath, the head whore, Nesa and Jack were present in a luxury room only filled with comfy chairs, cushions, guards, servants, and materials to reach a high.

The head whore was lying sideways on a sofa dressed in a loose brown dress cascading down her body. Nesa was behind her on her knees braiding her dark red hair dressed in a loose green dress with cute darker green ribbons at the straps.

"Yeah, and we're building an engine to build a vehicle without magic or horses!" Jack breathed in the smoke of his pipe which he knew was marijuana. He laughed smiling that smile.

Caitlin chuckled and reached out caressing Jack's cheek. "I'm glad you're having fun here, honey. Finally out of that room and doing what you love."

Jack snuggled into that caress feeling the sensation of having a loving mother. Somehow the high can't defeat the strong torn feelings Jack felt. "Caitlin, you hate King Hannibal right?"

"More than anything in the world, but I have to thank the man. Even if he uses my body like a toy, it's better than being out in the streets and never meeting people who needed you most." The woman smiled at the darling blonde who blushed. "Jacqueline, we're all prisoners but doesn't mean we're alone. Like I always say, talk to mama if you need me." Caitlin referred to herself as 'mama' knowing well of Jack's situation with his mother. The teen accepted it and thought that maybe being forced into the kingdom wasn't so bad.

Until there was a loud clang on the floor. The three girls look to the sound to see Dromada having thrown an iron plate onto the floor. Grapes were scattered all around and the woman looked as if she's been scorned.

"I have not seen Prince Chase all day!" She cried, tears evident in her eyes. "You!" She pointed accusingly at Jack. "Prince Chase never misses a day of training! NEVER! What have you done?!" She charged forward but was stopped when Caitlin got in between them. Nesa pulled Jack to her for protection.

"Dromada, leave." Caitlin ordered.

"All because your the sluttiest woman here, doesn't mean you can order me around!"

"Leave." Caitlin responded firmly.

The woman glared at her. Poison at her nails dripping and eyes covered in darkness. Caitlin's antlers appeared glowing with yellow aura demonstrating her strong magical abilities. Dromada backed away turning back into a human glaring at her and then at Jack evidently messaging him that she was going to kill him for restored order. She left striking one of the guards dead with her claws.

Caitlin returned to a human to turn to her girls. "Jacqueline, you don't have to worry about her, but a word of advice, don't ever be alone and watch what you drink." The woman was trying to be comforting yet honest that Dromada will try to kill her before the year could end.

Back at his room, he refused to eat or drink or bathe with the other women. Maggie was obviously worried. "What happened my Prince?" She asked on her knees beside him as he sat on his bed.

"A bitch is trying to kill me." Jack responded simply. "She's going to poison me and I thought about suicide but I don't want to die at her hands! Especially when I'm finally doing what I've dreamed of for years! I don't even want to sleep if she has the power to poison me!" Jack stood up unable to feel calm sitting. Neither did his weak body feel at ease standing up.

"My Prince-"

"Why did Chase even miss his training anyway?! Did the bitch not think of asking him?! If she was obsessed of Chase for years, then what the fuck is she doing to not just get laid?! I shouldn't be threatened for something I didn't do! I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything! I did nothing at all! Nothing at all!"

"My Prince!" Maggie screeched. Jack stopped realizing that he had turned into a Capuchin monkey. A little more and he would've gone bananas revealing to the castle that a monkey was among them. "My prince, I understand that you hate being blamed and threatened for something you didn't do, but you will be fine. You are destined for greater things than most of us. Even Prince Chase."

Jack wanted to throw a tantrum but understood that it wouldn't help. He sighed roughly, "You're right. It's only been a month for Pete sakes! I don't want to see Prince Chase. In fact, you're going to tell him that."

"What?!"

"Not directly! I'll write a letter telling him my problem with him and let's see where it goes! If he acts like an asshole, I am so gonna build that gun! I promise you!" He went to work.

Maggie tried to calm her beating heart because she was sure she was having a heart attack. These turn of events were a bit much.

After a few weeks, Jack has been spending most of his days at the lab with Prof. Cyclops and his cute assistant Le Mime. Prince Chase hadn't responded to his letter, yet it didn't encourage Jack to build the gun. Not quickly that is.

The male has gotten to know the prof. and the assistant well. The prof. who was also a platypus came from one of the countries that King Hannibal conquered and as one of the peaceful transition coverings, he was taken for his genius. Le Mime/albino cat was unfortunately married with a son. He was a mute so contacted through acting and hand signs which Jack learned. Jack didn't pursue the albino man like him, yet loved his company.

"He loves your company too." Prof. Cyclops told him out of nowhere.

Jack blushed. "What are you getting at old man?!" He was tightening a bolt a bit too tightly. He cursed and unscrewed it because a too tight screw may make it immobile.

"You know having affairs are common in this kingdom." The professor got smacked with the wrench. Le Mime came to his aid getting an ice pack for that bump. "I can always count on you Le Mime, now tell me, do you have affairs with other women?" A second wrench smacked him.

Jack rolled his eyes at the prof. and then smiled at Le Mime. "Don't listen to him Le Mime. You're like the brother I never had! Except you're a cat and I'm a bat. Heard of the dark knight? No? Never mind. Will you help me?"

The white cat nodded his head acceptably helping the young princess on the engine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you really did take the princess's word." Drago stated while sparring with his prince in a sword fight.

"And what word might that be?" Chase questioned acting dumb.

"The word of not bothering her and not to endanger her life at the hands of Dromada."

"You make it sound like a plea."

The man snorted. "Calling you a bastard and a monster sounds like a plea of an untamed woman."

"So you're calling the whores here tamed?"

"I'm saying that this one has pride despite where she stands. Does she know that her actions may lead to an early war?"

"I don't think she cares. She talked about killing me claiming she knows how to create a gun against me even in my dragon form."

"No witchery?"

"She doesn't use magic at all. Not once. She invents everything to her liking. She puts a lot of consideration into her inventions as if she's an expecting mother." Chase unhanded his second in command ending the spar. "And her smile reminds me of my god."

"Her smile?"

"It's not the same smile as I've seen before when I saw first her."

"Maybe she's in love." A pregnant woman appeared dressed in loose clothing as she was prepared for the near end of spring to summer.

"Abigail! My wife shouldn't be present!" Drago scolded the woman.

"I felt a kick." The woman changed the subject touching her round tummy holding an unknown creature between a reptile and a dog. The man was quickly to her stomach changing from a soldier to an expecting father.

"Greetings Lovely Abigail." Prince Chase bowed to so little people; Abigail was an exception.

"Legendary Dragon knight." She curtsied for him. "I hear you have woman troubles."

Drago snorted. "If only. No my wife, Chase is still in love with the god of his dreams."

"Dreams like that are for the silly. Our prince sure is silly. You speak of a real woman. Go to her." Abigail stated as if it was so simple.

"She doesn't want me. She hasn't advanced me for these last two months "

"Two months?! She is certainly a lesbian!"

"She doesn't coerce herself in their group acts. Neither is she sleeping with the head whore either. Only acts of friendly affection has been displayed. Dromada also threatened to kill her if I were to miss another day of training."

"Another victim." Abigail shook her head. "Why hasn't her head been cut off?"

"King Hannibal think she's an acceptable assassin. Besides the more whores gone, the more room for new ones." Chase responded in disgusts.

"Is that her?" Abigail spots a teen she hadn't seen before walking next to a pale man into the training area.

"Yes. What are they doing here?"

"Chase, chase after them and you will cause a disaster. Dromada is staring at us now but out of hearing range." Abigail was a pinscher dog with good sense of hearing and could hear the slithering. "Honey, you go see what they're doing."

"What?!"

"Do you want to argue with a pregnant woman?"

"...No." The second in command stalked after them.

Abigail smirked arching an eyebrow at the royal highness. "Maybe that's the person she's in love with."

"That's a married man."

The woman shrugged her shoulder. "You know having affairs are common in this kingdom."

"You are asking for an abortion."

"Don't be upset because you didn't attract this one." The woman smirked wider at the angry young man.

Draco snuck up on the two to see them carry out silver chains.

"Are you sure we're allowed to take these?" Jack questioned. The man nodded. "It's weird taking a bunch of bloody chains for our new project. I hope the blood won't affect it." The man placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. The couple walked away and Draco informed the prince and his wife.

"A new project?" Chase arched an eyebrow.

"No Chase. Dromada will kill this girl, and I'd like to give birth before the war." Abigail reminded her prince.

Chase stared at the girl holding that smile. He could remember vividly in his dream of the man he keeps chasing with that teasing smile out of his hold. And the thought of it as a man reminded Chase that the woman wasn't the man he was looking for.

Another month has passed greeting Summer and finally the finish touches to the engine which worked perfectly. On that day, Jack hugged the two men and squealed jumping around. His illusionary bat wings spreaded by all the excitement rushing in his body.

"Now we just need to create the other parts that will connect to the engine!" Jack stated trying to not shout out too loud.

"We can do that tonight since my princess, we are so close!" The prof. suggested.

Jack was too excited that he accepted. Just at the slightest bit of sun left, there was a bang on the door. Le Mime opened it to reveal an unraveled Maggie. "My princess! Did you forget about your schedule! It's a good thing I bought your necklace!" Jack was about to take the necklace but then stopped. "Princess Jaqueline what are you doing?"

"Prof. Cyclops told me not to hide who I truly am, and I don't want to do that anymore. Now that I'm so close to the dream," The sun setted, the light in the room was turned off mysteriously and then the moon shown through the window, "I want to finish it as a guy."

Le Mime and Prof. Cyclops fainted.

"I kind of went overboard and dramatic didn't I?" Jack made a guilty smile.

Maggie sighed. "It's to be expected but I'm happy to see that you are happy. How about your little furry friend?"

"He's happy too. We both feel like we found our purpose and whatever I do to take Queen Wuya's reign, I wouldn't mind just being an inventor after all of this. If this invention goes big, I'll patent it and have my own lab at another village away from here. I'm going to take you, Omi, Caitlin, Nesa, Professor and Le Mime and his family with me there."

"And the orphans?"

"I'll have an orphanage next to us and if a set of good parents want them, they can if the orphans want them."

"That's a wonderful dream Jack."

"No, it's reality and I will reveal he truth to Caitlin and Nesa, too. They should watch this experience happen!" Jack was going into inventing mode but Maggie caught him by the sleeve.

"Wait, Jack. I know it's a fantastic dream but nothing turns out as they plan."

"It will Maggie. You guys are my family. An actual family I never had! Caitlin is like the mother I never had! And you're the nanny, Nesa is my sweet step-mother and Omi and the others are my brothers and sisters. If I was destined for greater things, then I should dream for greater things!" He freed himself to wake the men up and invent away.

Maggie was worried because she never told Jack about who she truly was; that she was the messenger of the Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi to tell Jack that his prophecy was that he would end Wuya's reign but at the cost of lives taken from him. It takes great changes for a real change to happen. Now she wasn't sure she could tell him the rest.

Later Caitlin and Nesa were shown the truth and were greatly surprised, but was in joy to be a part of Jack's life and dream. Despite it only being two months, Jack felt easily swept into the moment and they were easily swept with him. Another month and a half of happiness without Prince Chase or Dromada ruining it.

Until the invention came to a stop. "We exhaust all the steel we could afford." Jack stated to Caitlin and Nesa during the bath.

"So you have to wait until the next time the professor can afford?"

"Yes, but I can't wait! Next month is a month away! Dammit! If only King Hannibal didn't raise the taxes!"

"Well, you could do plan 69." Nesa stated and then was hushed by Caitlin.

"What's plan 69?" Jack questioned curiously.

The two whores looked at each other and then the head whore responded, "You seduce King Hannibal into giving anything you want if you have sex with him but in your case, you can only go as far as a blow job."

Jack's eyes widen. "EW! I'm not that desperate!"

"Then you'll have to wait a month."

By the sound of that word 'month', Jack bit his lips wondering what to do. "I-is it terrible?"

"King Hannibal is a disgusting animal but he does wash before sex and you won't choke."

Jack imagined it and nearly vomited. He shivered in disgust but he didn't want to stall his plans. Before he could patent his creation, he needed to test drive it and didn't want to fail before the war. He gulped his dignity down. "I'll do it."

"Are you serious?!" Nesa was shocked by this male/female's determination.

"I just have to," He stopped himself from vomiting again, "to do it and I get to have all the steel I want."

"Honey, you know you have to do it more than once." Caitlin warned. "And King Hannibal might cut back the prof.'s expenses to make you do it more than once a month."

Jack really didn't want to do it and the deer made her point. "I..." He thought about it more. "I want to finish the invention as soon as possible." He told himself that it was just for nine more months of this since three months had passed and then his dream will come true. It was a small sacrifice.

"Alright, baby. But first let me teach you."

And so Jack was demonstrated on how to give a blow job of how to excite a man and ignore his gag reflex. It was an incredibly uncomfortable experience since he had to practice on toys of a males genitals. The king was a bear so he had to learn how to loosen his jaw too. It took more than one day to get it down because Jack was determined to get his steel.

At night, Jack had it planned. He would go into the king's room where he was enticed by his whores and join into the fun only to please the king with his new learned technique. Maggie gave him the necklace.

"Are you sure about this my prince?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah!" He obviously lied. "Once I do this, the invention can continue smoothly!"

"Alright." Maggie stated doubtfully.

"No! Please don't do this to me! Remember the dream! We get to go anywhere without exhausting ourselves or needing some horse men!" Jack reminded her as he put on a brown cloak.

"But resorting yourself to this? Le Mime and Professor weren't happy either."

"Cause they aren't as passionate about this as I am!" He wore the necklace despite it being night. "I was bound to do this if my mother didn't invade anyway. There's nowhere to run from his hands! Keep my bed warm for me!" He ordered before walking out of the door towards the king's room.

Maggie silently whispered, "There is a place to run."

Jack reached the stairs towards the king's room to stand in front of the door. He could hear woman laughing, moaning and praising the man. He could hear the king doing the same. He was hesitant taking off the necklace and see his hand turned white and feel his manhood between his legs.

A part of him told him that this was a mistake. That he should turn back but then his passion for finishing his invention. His need for his dream. The need for freedom. He had to do this. He was about to put it back on but the door swung open knocking him back on the ground. Necklace flew out of his reach.

The woman who opened the door screeched. "A GHOST!" The women inside screamed when they heard that. Jack stood up running away. He heard the guards coming after him and then he heard other guards coming in the opposite direction. There was nowhere to escape so he entered a room locking it.

He put his ear against the door to hear what was happening outside. The guards were questioning each other of where he could've went. One suggested something and they were gone. Jack sighed of relief with his back against the door until a sword appeared pointing at his chin.

A cesspool of golden glowing eyes greeted him. Prince Chase in his bathrobe drew his sword at him. Oh crap, he entered his room.

"Who are you and how did you get in here? I magically sealed that door. Are you some sort of sorcerer?"

Jack was silent.

"Speak!"

"P-please don't hur-hurt me." He responded with his real voice. This was not part of the plan.

"Who are you?"

"I-I-I, um...I'm the son of Pulan! My name is...Jack." The male lied purposely but mistakenly gave his real name.

"Pulan?" Chase lowered his sword. "Remove your hood."

"I can't. Not with the candles around...I'm scared of fire." Jack lied again hoping to get out of this.

"First, why is a son of a goddess here?"

"After my mother's death...I came to where she once was hoping to find her essence but there's nothing." Jack was really getting good at lying.

"Why now?"

"I've done it before. I just can't believe that she's dead." The teen used a crushed tone in his voice hoping for sympathy and trust. "Please let me leave, and I won't bother you again."

"Not unless you remove your hood."

"I told you I'm scared of fire and this cloak protects me."

"...Fine then." Prince Chase went to his window curtains moving them to the side to reveal the full moon. Jack curses knowing where this was going. Chase blew out the candles with the swipe of his sword to only have the moonlight shine within the room. "Now reveal yourself."

"O-okay." Jack curses again as he slowly walked to the light to be yanked by the prince to quickly get under the light. For his life, he reached one arm out of his cloak revealing his startling white arm to remove the hood revealing his snow white skin, bright red hair, blood red eyes and the hideous black marks under his eyes.

Chase dropped his sword ending with a clang startling Jack to see that his prince was dumbstruck. The male approached the specimen that seem to sparkle under the soft glow of the moon. "It's you. You're the god of my dream."

"G-god? Dream?" Jack wasn't entirely stupid and understood he put himself into a situation he couldn't get himself out of without having his life torn away.

"Every night till this, I have been dreaming of you. You're beautiful." Chase said breathlessly.

Jack blushed. "Tha-thanks. I'm sorry but I need to go."

"Go where?"

"Back to where I belong. I know about you Prince Chase and your stalker Dromada."

"Why are you worried?"

"Because I don't want to cause a misunderstanding." Jack tried to leave but his wrist was caught.

"For who?"

"Me-I mean-Princess Jacqueline. She's a precious friend of mine, and I don't want to get her killed, you know." Jack shrugged. "Considering that your precious Dromada is accusing her for things she hasn't done like sleeping with you."

"Dromada means nothing to mean, and I will protect your friend."

"That's really comforting, but I have to go."

"Don't leave."

"Weren't you listening?! I can't stay here. I-"

Suddenly the male was kissed by the man. Chase's lips were surprisingly soft as his were lightly sucked. They were small sweet kisses and Jack was swayed off his feet since this was his first kiss. When the kisses lasted longer, he gasped for air to have a tongue enter and Jack felt strange by the sensation but it felt amazing. Prince Chase was an amazing kisser despite his inexperience.

After the kiss seem to end, Jack's red eyes were fogged. "That was," He gulped. "Nice." He blushed a dark scarlet adding pigment to those cheeks. "But I really need to go."

"Stay." Prince Chase plead which surprised Jack since he was usually demanding.

"Okay. But I have to leave before dawn. I'm scared of the light."

"I'll keep you safe." Chase somehow got him on the bed.

"You don't understand. If the sun touches me, I disappear." Jack wasn't exactly lying. His body would disappear but he would be here as Jacqueline and he didn't want that.

"I see. Then come to me the tomorrow night."

"I don't know. I just met you." As a man, he thought.

"Then I'll convince you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Chase woke up in the morning to find his god had left thinking it must've been a dream until he heard from his adopted father about a ghost last night. The man smiled a smile no one has seen him wear. A smile of complete bliss.

Jack was also smiling in the room of luxury with Nesa and Caitlin.

"You ended up not doing it afterall." Caitlin stated. "I was actually in that room and found your necklace." The deer handed it to her.

"Thanks." Jack said with a goofy tone.

"You shouldn't smile like that Jackie." Nesa told him. 'Jackie' was her nickname for him. "You could be convicted, now that..."

The whores smirked at the new non-virgin. Jack had told them through letters and the two quickly burned the evidence from getting into Dromada's hands. "How was it like?" Caitlin questioned with her smooth sensual voice.

"I can't say it here. Even if the guards are deaf, what if there's someone eaves dropping?"

"Leave that to me." Caitlin used her magic putting them into a bubble.

"Now confess! How was it like with Prince Chase?! I thought you hated him!" Nesa was squealing turning into a snake dancing.

"I don't hate him! Okay, he irritated me because he was the key to destroying my plans! But that night, I couldn't escape from his strong arms and persuasive voice. We did it on the floor under the moonlight. It was uncomfortable but I think Prince Chase wanted to see me. Actually see _me_."

"Oh lord, you're in love." Caitlin smirked.

"No! It was just sex! Amazing mind blowing sex." Jack sighed satisfyingly lying down on the sofa. "He touched me...he touched me like I was a desirable. I don't remember ever being desired like a piece of cake." He snorted at that poor description. "His lips were surprisingly soft and his kisses left me breathless every time that I'm beginning to think it's becoming an addiction. I was scared and nervous but excited when he touched me...there."

"Your cock." Caitlin said shamelessly.

Jack blushed making them giggle. "Shut up!" He threw the cushions at them. "But yeah! And to think the gruesome brilliant Heylin Knight could be so loving and gentle..." Jack stopped remembering every second of it. Luckily he was a woman because he would've shown his great interest for it to happen again.

Suddenly he frowns standing up. "But it was only sex. I can't continue seeing him."

"Why not?" Nesa asked.

"Is it because of Dromada?" Caitlin inquired.

"Everything! I'll be killed if Dromada knew! I'll be killed or worse, the invention would stop if King Hannibal knew! Prince Chase isn't worth it."

"Then why do you look hurt saying that?" The deer questioned seriously. "Jack, from experience of a wise woman who went through more than any of these girls and I'm not lying," She stood in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. "Love should never be denied because not all the bad things in the world happens because of them." Her motherly hand places on his cheek to keep his eyes on her. "It may save you."

"But that's only a theory."

"A theory among many others. Maybe the convenience of you ending up in Prince Chase's arms instead of King Hannibal's is a sign of fate. How can you be free if you let your heart be constricted?" Caitlin goes back to her seat next to Nesa staring at her with love. The head whore was a prisoner to be the king's toy and knows her likely fate despite Jack's dream but at least she was freely in love.

But Jack was still skeptical.

Back at the lab, nothing could be done due to the delay so Jack was rechecking his blue prints and the pieces they had already finished to make sure everything was perfect since there was no doubt there would be other delays as well now that he chose not to pleasure King Hannibal.

He couldn't help but feel like he would be cheating on Prince Chase. He checked outside the window to see the sun was still high in the afternoon. He sighed because he didn't want to feel like he had time to make a choice.

Then there was a knock on the door and then a happy cry of a child. Le Mime was quick to open the door and reveal his happy family. Jack's eyes widen at the beautiful woman that appeared. She looked so pure that that child must've been adopted.

An emerald swallowtail who, as a human, had emerald green hair and eyes. She had olive skin. Their child/caterpillar had olive skin and emerald green eyes as well but with black hair like his father.

The assistant hugged them and kissed his wife lovingly. In a way, Jack knew the fates were sending their message to him.

"You must be Princess Jacqueline. My husband has told me so much about you in his letters. It's a pleasure to meet such royalty." She curtsied for him.

"It's nothing." Jack shrugged. "You're prettier than your husband describe you. I've seen butterflies before but your something else."

The woman blushed. "Thank you. And I wish to say the same for you but I don't know how I should do so." She covered the bottom half of her face in shame with her sprout out wings. Le Mime pulls it down lightly smiling sympathetically.

"Princess Jacqueline," One of the guards came into the lab.

"Hey! Hey! You have no rights in this room!" The prof. shoved the guard out. "Now what do you want?!" He snapped.

"The King ask for Princess Jacqueline presence." The guard responded.

The prince was shocked by the request and could see the others were too by their wide eyes. It had been months since Jack had talked to the king. The prince put on his best smile. He followed the guard outside of the kingdom to see King Hannibal beside a carriage and a small odd looking man.

This man was completely covered in a brown cloth and only his face in the shape of an almond was shown. His shriveled face was a brownish-gray. His nose looked like a beak of a Toucan and his almond eyes were very large that it creeped the prince. He was a bird but no bird Jack has ever seen or read about.

"Ah. Princess, we're going out today. Sorry, for the wait, sugar but a king gotta rule and keep his other women happy. This is my advisor, Ying Yang. I always bring him every where with me. His eyes are capable of recording every situation. Show him Ying."

Suddenly the large black pupils turned very small and then projected on the castle wall a scene of warriors fighting against each other. "This is where our date's gonna be! We're going to the Heylin arena today! Aren'tcha excited?"

"Heylin arena?"

"Oh, so you don't know about it?"

"I do. It's where slaves kill each other but are groomed into warriors first. If Chase saw anyone worthy, they would become a part of his army. That's why there's a large diversity."

"That's a long way to put it." The king's grin was a bit force. "Now come along. This is your carriage. I still have things to discuss with my advisor and all, baby. Don't worry, Prince Chase, will keep you company." He kissed Jack's hand.

Jack didn't feel disgusted. Instead he was shocked. He held onto the king a bit desperately. He immediately let go remembering his place. "Excuse me but can I please sit with you? Certainly you know about our situation."

"Don't worry honey. Dromada is still sleeping. I made sure my men put some magic spell on her before requesting for you love. Now why don't you enter that carriage. It's a long way down this mountain."

Jack wanted to refuse but he had his duties or else war and no car. He entered the carriage reluctantly to see Chase who wasn't in his armor for the first time. Instead he was in a finely designed red and green robe of dragons Jack could tell was made back at his nation. It must've been made by the maids that was from his nation here.

Chase's hair was still the way it was but this time he was wearing his crown of many crowns. This crown matched his uniform and didn't betray his handsome features. Jack blushed remembering last night when he could grab onto those locks and how those eyes stared at him like a succubus.

"I met your friend last night. The god named Jack." Chase started the conversation and had Jack's heart beating a mile a minute because the way the dragon said his real name was like a reminiscent in love fool.

"He told me." Jack responded with a coarse tone. "You won't see him again."

For the first time Jack saw Chase with a face expressing...hurt? He quickly thought it was his imagination but the knight asked, "Why? Was I not satisfactory for him? He is a god and he was otherworldly in bed. It's the first time I felt this."

Jack blushed greatly by that comment. "No! You were _very_ satisfying. You were very otherworldy too." Now the monkey wanted to run away into the trees.

"Then what is it? Was he in love with someone else? Did I force him? He was very willing or did I only assume that?" The prince held Jack's hands stating with a firm somewhat pleading/demanding tone, "Please tell him I didn't mean to force him. I was taken by his beauty that I couldn't let him go and slip the chance to have him."

Jack retrieved his hands back. "You didn't force him! And why are you so in love with him? He looks like some demon from some kind of disfigured device! Or so he told me himself."

"He is not disfigured! Neither is he a demon!" Chase barked at her/him. "The man I held was the most beautiful creature I have ever met." The man looked out the window. "You wouldn't understand since you're Queen Wuya's daughter. I've dreamed of him since I was a child slave groomed in the darkness mistaken for a mere lizard. I was angry, violent and I still am but I was much worse back then until King Hannibal found me and I saw my first full moon at his castle. It's beautiful soft glowing light embraced me. I thought when the sun disappeared, there would be nothing but darkness but seeing that moon gave me a clear mind and strength and made me the man I am today. Since then I've dreamed of this beauty."

"You don't even know him." Jack said with a small dose of bitterment. He looked out that window as well while Chase took the turn to look at him. "He's not the perfect god you think he is. He's a monkey."

"I never expected him to be perfect." Chase responded firmly and honestly. They looked at each other.

"So even if he was rude and incredibly annoying like Dromada, you'd still love him?" Jack was no Dromada but thinking how much better he is, he felt better.

"If he gave me the chance."

"You expect to change him?"

"I believe we could become something else together."

Jack stopped cursing in his head. His feet were swept away by his prince. He gave up on love and just wanted to keep it as something of lust but seeing such a man who was supposed to be this fierce serious man of steel bow to love to even reveal a part of his past, the monkey in him didn't know what to do.

"Alright...I'll...I'll try to convince him to see you again."

Chase smiled. "You promise?"

"I can't promise you that he will be there. He has other godly duties to attend to, you know."

"I'll wait for him."

The monkey stopped talking unable to take more of these confessions and feelings of confusions. Caitlin and Nesa, Le Mime and his family and now Prince Chase's confessions, the fates were really trying to get him laid again.

Soon the carriage stopped and they went inside a stadium to sit in the imperial box. Hundreds of people were screaming and shouting profanities and such all around. Jack could very well recognize a large group of women stripping themselves for the king and Prince Chase. Jack couldn't help thinking, 'Prince Chase is mine bitches!' But that wasn't entirely true unless he comes tonight.

Jack took his seat at the right of the king behind him and Chase took the left chair behind the king as well. The two were only a few feet away. The advisor was standing next to thy majesty. Another person joins them. It was a panda.

The king stands for him with open arms. "Senator Panda Bubba! Been a long time my friend!" They give a quick hug pretending to be good friends.

"You know I have other duties. This is my lovely whore attending with us today." His lovely whore was completely naked. The man took his seat while the woman got on her knees beside him. The whore looked back winking at Prince Chase.

Jack felt enraged by that act but didn't do anything. He wasn't in love with Prince Chase. He wasn't going to his room tonight! He has more important things to do despite the fact that the project was stalled. He still needed to check his blue prints despite it being checked over a hundred times! There could always be mistakes!

"So who's the lovely lady over there? She's not like the other girls you bring." Senator Panda Bubba inquired.

"That's Princess Jacqueline, Queen Wuya's daughter." The king responded. "This is our first date."

"Oh, how nice. She almost look as beautiful as her mother. So this is the peace offering that will only last until next Spring. I envy you. I haven't been able to have my hands on a bat. Always flew away in the dark before I could snatch them." The man made gestures in his hands of capturing one.

"You can have your turn after the honey moon."

"I'll look forward to it." They were silent once more while the crowd cheered.

Jack wasn't insulted. He expected this conversation to happen in front of his face any way.

The king finally stood to give the announcements. In the arena, men slaughtered each other and the king chose whether they should live or not by the people's choice. Prince Chase hadn't chose anyone suitable to be in his army.

Jack was bored. He didn't watch the fights because blood shed and killing weren't his thing. They disgusted him. So instead he planned the rest of his day after this dreadful date.

It went on and on until Jack recognized one of them. A cute brunette with light brown skin and green eyes, but he was different. His hair had grown to his shoulders, a beard was visible and he was dirtied. It was Raimundo.

Jack quickly got off his seat walking pass the king to stand at the edge of the imperial box. This wasn't good. Instead of a one-on-one match this one was a fun house of beating someone relentlessly.

Rai only held a sword while the others of four were dressed in armor, a diversity of weapons and shields.

A dong was rung as the start of the match. Rai charged roaring as he did which was uncharacteristic to his animal. In the arena, you couldn't become your animal to escape since they had a collar on your neck to make sure of that.

Jack hoped Rai would win and so far the man had knocked one man down but then had his back cut by a sword from behind that he fell to his knees. Another smacked his shield to his face. Blood spilled from his mouth. He was then kicked to the ground. Sword out of hand.

Jack gasped feeling his eyes tear up at the violence his friend was facing. Rai tried to get up but was kneed upward and then had an elbow blow on his back right at the wound. He stayed on that ground. The four men surrounding him mockingly at his existence.

Rai, tried to stand up again but the opposite end of a sword slammed to his head. They circled around him like vultures. Rai with the last of his strength tried again dodging another blow and finally getting on his knees. He didn't have the strength to stand. One of the four raised his sword high ready to end this.

The monkey couldn't let this be. "RAI, YOU FUCKING RETARD! GET UP AND KILL THEM ALL!"

The teen in the arena heard his cry and dodged the attack reclaiming his sword. He sliced the head of the man nearest and then ripped the shield away from another plunging his sword into the chest. He dodged an attack from behind by dipping low and then slicing the man's legs. He dodged the strike of a one-handed flail grabbing its chain and then jerked the man forward to be pierced into his chest that the sword was sticking out the man's back right where the shoulder blade was.

The man walked backward drawing his sword out and saw the legless man dragging himself away. The people chanted for him to kill the bastard.

Rai didn't listen to them. He looked for the voice and saw Jack where he's suppose to be. His prince's eyes were teary and red as he was slightly trembling but tried to stand boldly. He nodded to him. Killing was natural but sickened Rai's prince.

Rai thrusted his sword forward like a spear; it went through the man's throat. The crowd cheered, yet Rai's roar of his victory left the coliseum speechless for a Robin to have such ferocity. He then bows. "Princess Jacqueline!" He blows an air kiss.

Jack laughs. "RETARD!"

"I know I am!"

The two stare at each other with joy until the king had rose standing next to Jack placing a possessive hand on his shoulder. "This man here has shown to be an acceptable warrior! Let him live to fight another day!" He gave the thumbs up claiming him to live and everyone agreed roaring, cawing or any sound they could make in their animal form.

"He should become a part of Chase's army." Old Ying Yang had finally said a word in front of Jack. His voice croaked like a very old man his age. "His ferocity, but openness and absolute loyalty to Princess Jacqueline makes him an exceptional warrior for _advantages_. Don't you think Prince Chase?" He looked to the prince.

The prince looked to the princess with an expression of anxiety and hope. He stood walking forward to look at this man. "I will." Then looked to Jack again. "To reunite two great friends who deserve each other."

That was a very blunt message.

King Hannibal guffawed. "Alrighty then! But no funny business! How about you go meet your friend, darling?"

Jack's eyes widen at the question. "Really?"

"Of course! Chase will show you the way, now run along."

Jack ran unprincess-like out of the imperial box dragging Prince Chase with him.

King Hannibal frowned grimly. "I want him assassinated before he gets to the castle."

"Even if he's an advantage?" Ying Yang questioned.

"Advantage or not, I don't like how she was looking at him. When I don't want any funny business, there won't be any funny business!"

"Possessiveness has always been a bad quality for you my king."

"It is. But when I finally rule Queen Wuya, then it don't matter what I am because I will consume Queen Wuya's power and take over Chase's young body."

"Understood."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: I am seriously just going to put this in pieces. On the next part, it'll start with Jack finally seeing Raimundo again in his prison.

For the confused (if any):

1. King Hannibal plans on killing Queen Wuya to gain her power and use it to kill Prince Chase and take his body.

2. Jack is no longer a virgin but only his friends know that. Prince Chase doesn't know Jack is Princess Jacqueline.

3. The people who know the real Jack: Caitlin (deer), Nesa (snake), Prof. Cyclops (platypus), Le Mime (albino cat) and his family (emerald swallowtail/caterpillar), Maggie (bear/ape) and the people back at Jack's nation. They all do think Jack's dream is a bit far fetch but are swayed to believe in him.

4. Jack is creating a car.

5. Maggie is the messenger of Dashi who knows the prophecy that Jack will defeat Queen Wuya but those dearest to him will die to make it happen.

6. Chase was once a child slave who was adopted by King Hannibal who has been dreaming about Jack since he saw the moon that brightened his darkness. He is deeply in love with Jack that he slept with him without a formal conversation for the first time they meet.

7. Jack doesn't believe in love and only wants to only have sex with Chase but he knows that if he continues, he will fall in love with him. Now he has to chose whether he will risk being in love with him for the remainder...8-9 months?

I hope i haven't made too many slip ups in this! If I have, please point it out! I will edit it if it is crucial!


	23. MonkeyDragon part 3

A/N: Rai is older in this and more mature. He's almost like Westley from Princess Bride. Still cute and arrogant but more witty and mature. This might take 5 parts to finish. Very short yuri part.

Monkey|Dragon Part 3

"Rai!" Jack hugged the robin.

"Nice to see you too and this must be prince Chase. What's up?" He held out a hand to the prince but the man doesn't hold it.

"It's an honor to meet one of Princess Jacqueline's associates."

"Alright then." Rai takes his hand back facing Jack. "Thanks back there. I would have died if you didn't call me a retard."

"Noted. Call him a retard every morning once he starts training at Prince Chase's army boot camp."

Rai laughed. "Army?"

Jack jumped all giddily. "Because of your performance, you are allowed to train with Prince Chase and his army. You'll live." The male held their hands together staring at it preciously. He looked to Prince Chase. "May you leave us in privacy."

"As you wish." He walked away without the curteousy of bowing.

"So, where's Omi?" Rai asked when they were finally alone. The two sat down on the ground of the cage where Rai had slept for nights and wondered for days.

"He's helping orphans in a secret underground hideout. He tells me its beautiful but I don't see how a dark underground place can be beautiful." Jack responded. "Now about you. How did this happen?"

Rai smiled as if thinking about it was just a joke. "After you were gone, your sister hit on me."

"What?!" Jack laughed like it was a joke. "You can't be serious."

"Uh, yeah. She was definitely hitting on me. She got angry and here I am."

"And Kimiko?"

"Her, Clay and Master Fung got out to the West. We broke up before I was enslaved."

"Oh, sorry. But how did they go to the West?"

"Turns out Master Fung's tight with the gods. Plus something terrible is going to happen, and you'll be the center of it Jack."

"I know, but it'll be alright. Whatever it is, I know that we'll make it."

"Still optimistic Jack."

"Still retarded Raimundo." They laughed and talked and talked and talked until they had to leave.

The king was already at the carriage with Yin Yang. "Sorry, buttercup, but it looks like our date has to end short."

"Oh, but why?" Jack questioned only out of politeness.

"Another meeting has come up. King's gotta be there, you see! Now into your chariot."

Jack turned to his chariot to feel a hand smack his ass. The male really wanted to smack the man but restrained himself by going into the carriage with Prince Chase. "So will you truly keep your promise?" The man immediately asked and Jack knew perfectly by what he meant.

"I told you it's not a promise but since you gave me my friend back, I will promise to convince him with the best of my efforts. Agreed?" Jack held up a hand mockingly to have the prince hold it out of his culture. He saw such a thing too intimate since greetings were to only be bows and curtsied.

"What makes your friend so special any how?" Prince Chase asked only to lighten the mood between them for no sourness to be made for future moments.

"He made me feel free."

"You were a prisoner?"

Jack chuckled. "Not like you. Child slaves have the chance to die but that's not the case with loyalty. I suffered my mother's abuse and entrapment since I was born into humiliation and disgust..." The prince in disguise stopped believing he was getting out of his princess character but came to not care. "With no chance of dying whatsoever, but it's different now."

"How so?"

"Besides marrying your adopted father, I'm freer in the sense that I'm alive metaphorically. Being able to invent. Having people to talk to inside and outside of the palace walls. Being able to come out and actually see different people. You wouldn't understand the appreciation I have for my friend. If he didn't fly me up into the air, I wouldn't have dreams."

"You sound like you're in love with him."

"..." Jack thought about it. "Maybe I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rai was supposed to arrive to the castle the same day, but an assassin attacked him. Yet a squirrel popped out of nowhere having helped saved him. Jack did tell Omi about Rai's arrival, and that cute little squirrel immediately had to meet him so Xiaolin luck was on their side.

Due to the disaster, Rai was to be imported the next day with Heylin warriors present to watch over his and other selected few warriors to the castle.

Jack was in the lab staring at his stalled invention. "Just a few more weeks till next month, and I'm dying to invent you." He told it as if it was a love confession.

"Prince Jack, have you made your decision?" Maggie asked. The professor was busy building and Le mime was out with his family.

Jack sighed. "What is love?" He questioned. "Is love suppose to be just a good feeling? Is it just an excuse for sacrifice?"

"Excuses in the world are just good enough as reasons." Maggie stated wisely. "And love is a feeling and a reason of and for life. What is wrong with that?"

"The mistakes and misery it could give you."

"All which is part of what life is. You already are living in misery yet still have room for mistakes. Do you see yourself loving Chase on the long run after the war? It's an important decision because you don't know who will live after the war. As much as I love you my prince, I can't stand the idea of using a person's love and they die having never been loved at all in truth."

"Geeze, I feel bad enough as it is. I slept with him because I was both curious and scared."

"He raped you?"

"No! He didn't rape me! I was a bit reluctant at first because what if I was discovered to not be a virgin after all? But he was so loving. He took charge and was a bit rough but he told me words of comfort and I don't regret a second of it during but afterwards, am I the person Chase been dreaming of? Not just a wet dream but a full out blow 'I'm in love with you so please be mine forever' dream. I'm not even sure if I'm ready for a committed relationship less than a sexual relationship."

"Then tell this to Prince Chase."

"Are you high, woman?!"

"If the man loves you, he'd listen to your words and understand your rejection."

"This is Prince Chase, Heylin Knight who is the reason the Heylin rules two-thirds of the world! Not only is he a fucking amazing, he's a god! I do want to sleep with him badly but I..."

"You're in love with your bird friend."

"Yes! No! Maybe! Rai is no Prince Chase but he's-he's Rai and he's my inspiration. One of the biggest reasons I discovered this big part of me that wants to be free. At first I was black and white but he comes in and makes my world a huge fucking rainbow! He made me reach for the sun, see the ocean, understood who I was. Prince Chase is my idol but Rai is my friend! Who should I choose?!"

"Whoever your heart wishes for?"

"Well my heart picks both and both guys are a one-type of person. Anymore bright wisdom dear Maggie?"

"I chose Prince Chase. You told me your friend Rai is as straight as a beak but do you really love him for him or what he has done for you. While Prince Chase does love you and is willing to know who you are and work things out."

"But that's the problem! Hello, teenager! I rebel against your choices!"

Maggie pats him on the arm. "Go to him and trust what you feel."

Jack sighs roughly but followed her advice. That night, making sure he was safe, he went to Chase's room to find the man meditating shirtless under the moonlight and it even looked like the man just came out of the shower. This was an obvious bait for full out blown sex.

"Are you seriously meditating or seducing me?" Jack questioned.

Prince Chase smirked. "Can it be both?"

"I'd like the first one better. Prince Chase, I can't see you."

The knight was immediately on his feet to hold the male's arms gently. "Why not? Did I not show you my love?"

Jack took his hands and held them on his chest. "You've done more than that, but your love is based on what I may have done for you but at truth I did nothing. So I don't want to mislead you. You should love someone who you can see every day, not every night because you need to rest for the upcoming war."

"A man is not a man if he can't be prepared despite the sacrifice."

"A lot of what is a man is basically how stupid a man makes a decision and is willing to go to the distance with it to get himself killed. You're amazing but you're just like every other person who needs what's basic and that includes holding someone in bright daylight. I shouldn't even be here."

"I...understand." Chase removed his hands from his god. "You do not love me and last night was more of a moment of confusion and panic on your part than it was of love."

"Thank you for understanding." Jack looked down feeling disappointed. Prince Chase noticed this yet didn't question it since it was god business and Prince Chase despite being a dragon, was no god. At least he could comfort him.

"At least let me make this night count." He embraces Jack once more.

The next morning, Jack left as promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You chose none of them." Caitlin arched an eyebrow at the teenager. They were inside their cozy luxury room. Nesa was absent.

"I like both of them but I can't love Prince Chase because of Dromada and I don't want him to love me for what he thinks I am than who I am. What if I never did love him and he'd end up on a killing spree if I wanted to break up with him? And I can't love Rai because I'm not sure if I am in love with him."

"Why not just do both? I love Nesa but we both have our little someones to keep us company if the other was busy."

"Like I told Maggie, they're both a one type kind of guy. Plus Rai isn't even gay. I don't know what I'm doing. Let's stop talking about it. I am strictly an abstinence guy-slash-girl from now on! No sex! No love!"

The guard entered the room, "The slaves have arrived."

Jack ran like the wind. He wasn't allowed to be near the slaves but was allowed in the training ground on a balcony to see a row of them with Prince Chase present. Rai was in the middle.

An angry boar, who was in charge of the new comers, gave them a speech on what this place was and how it'll turn them into worthy men. Jack didn't pay attention as his attention was intently on Rai. His attention was sparked when Rai was taken into battle against the boar after making a snotty remark.

Jack immediately stood up and Rai saw this as he was given a wooden sword. The boar and the robin engaged in battle. The boar outdone the robin in strength but Rai was somewhat of a trickster of mischief and was very creative that he bested the pig by grabbing the dirt of the ground and then throwing it in the man's eyes.

Rai kicked his feet off and then pointed the wooden sword to the boar's chest. Jack sighed his relief.

"That was clever of you, but you won't get so lucky the next time." Chase warned to robin who only smiled at Jack.

After that, Jack was allowed to see Rai but in the presence of soldiers. They were put into a room where Jack was the one who was allowed to move while Rai had his duty to just stand noble until Jack gave an order. They talked about the general things they've done since Jack left without the discussion of Omi or the prophecy. "It'll take you three months including this one for you to be accepted as an honorary soldier." The monkey told the man. "Or so I was told. It'll be half a year then before the war. Do you plan on fighting with them to take down Queen Wuya?"

"I got no choice."

"You could be my body guard. When the war is near, people will think about killing me to not allow any treason or whatever. "

"I don't think King Hannibal would allow us since, you know." Rai smirked affectionately.

Jack blushed a bit. "Now what are you talking about? We're friends and with you Dromada might stay off my back if she believed you and I were having an affair which we're not! Plus we can only talk now and never again until you completed you training. I just don't want to lose you Rai. Especially after all you have to go through before you got here. I want us to be happy like old times."

"I'd love that too."

Another soldier entered the premises. "You are to be to your bed now my princess."

Rai and Jack looked at each other feeling and looking reluctant to leave the other. "Good night my princess." the man walked away.

"Wait, Rai!"

He looked back.

"I won't give you any special treatment here whatsoever and if you die, then I won't mourn either. You're on your own now which I wish to say to make you grow strong and independent because it's a harsh world but the least I can give you is my love." Jack walked over to him and as the ritual of love that he read Pulan would give to the children for protection, he placed his hand on the man's chest feeling his heart beat and then kissed his forehead. "Always remember my warm hand on your heart when you feel bitter and cold, and remember my kiss on your forehead, when you need to remember love and promise. Promise me you'll live."

"I promise my princess." The man walked away again. Jack felt overwhelmed as he disappeared from his sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The month had passed and Jack was back on his project when they could buy steel. The prince still met with Rai occasionally as moral support but neither talked to him. Only looked upon him as he trained. The more he saw Rai suffer and grow, Jack craved for him each and every day.

"I'm in love with Rai." Jack said out of the blue in front of the mirror at night.

Maggie was not as shocked as you'd believe. "So you have gotten over Prince Chase."

"I'm in love with Prince Chase too. I don't know! I thought I've given up on it but I'm just a hypocrite! My heart beats for both but logic shuns them!"

"Give it time." The woman walks over to him to wash his feet with a bucket of water and a cloth. "You can't just tell them you love them and it'll take three months till you're allowed to talk to your friend again."

"I can't wait!"

"Relax and focus on other things."

There was a knock on the door. Maggie opened it to reveal Prince Chase. "My prince, what's brings you here?"

"I cam here to ask Princess Jacqueline out on the stroll in the garden."

"Are you planning on killing me?" Jack asked straight forwardly.

"None whatsoever. I merely need to chat with you."

"Then let's go."

Maggie curtsied for his leave. "Be careful my princess." She adviced.

Prince Chase and Jack were silent until they reached the garden. "Your friend has shown to be an arrogant show-off but has also proven to be clever, strong-willed and many of the soldiers like him already."

"Rai was born with a charm of a trickster. He's a robin and just like the wind, they're free and they provide the air to breathe. Don't you just feel more alive around him?"

"I feel more alive during a battle."

"Is this what you bought me out for? Just to talk about Rai?"

"Your friend-"

"Stop with the your friend. He is my friend but he has a name, and I like to hear the respect from someone when they are mentioned."

"Don't get carried away princess. Just because you are to be wed to King Hannibal doesn't mean you have the privilege to be a bitch in front of me."

"Then we're done talking here." Jack was about to walk back but Prince Chase caught him by the arm.

"I am sorry. The real reason I bought you out here is because I wish to see Jack. I miss him dearly."

"Will you mind letting go of my arm first? Maggie informed me before that Dromada is bathing right now which makes me lucky because this act may have got me killed. Make this quick before she's finished."

Chase let go of his arm. "I'm sorry but I can't stop thinking about Jack, and it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?!" Jack was appalled by this.

"Because the way you act and look at your friend reminds me of the love I have for Jack. I know I let him go for his sake. If only I questioned his business before he left because I may have helped him." Chase frowned greatly. "I love Jack."

"You still don't know him."

"We're both animals Princess Jacqueline and I know how to shut away feelings easily. I've done things that makes me worse than King Hannibal. Due to my clumsiness in the past, my men raped women and children and they killed their love one right in front of them. I made that mistake trusting the majority of them to raid a village without thinking of the consequences once I set my eyes on what did happen, yet I shut away those feelings in order to lead my army into perfection. This love I have for Jack may cause my end, but I can't shut these feelings away."

Jack was moved by his speech but logic took hold. "Then it's all the more reason Jack should stay away from you. It'd kill him if he was the reason to cause your doom."

"Yet I'll die in peace knowing I could hold him in my arms in the heavens knowing we are to be together from our beginning and past the end."

Jack didn't know what to say to that so he excused himself, "I'm sorry, but I need to leave." The male walked into his room where he wept. To hear such a reckless confession of love just tore Jack all the more on his choices. What was he to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caitlin was asleep on King Hannibal's bed with the other women after a nightly round.

"Are you sure you want to speak right here?" Yin Yang questioned his king.

"Whew! These girls really did a number on me! Just go on! They're all asleep thanks to my magic." The king stated yet didn't know about Caitlin's new immunity. Unknown to everyone, Jack's magic has been opening up and his power of immunity to magic spread to his friends.

"Alright then. Queen Wuya has been visiting a few of your countries convincing the soldiers there to fight on her side."

"Old classic Wuya. She was always so darn predictable. It doesn't matter since no matter how big the army, I'm gonna go to her right in her face and kill her."

"The search for Pulan's incantation of taking one's power and one's body is close to being found with the traces of her essence becoming stronger."

"Good. I might consider doing it early. Screw the wedding, Before the plan takes action, I'll have myself between her legs in no time."

Caitlin stayed very still after hearing this. Later in the morning she got up and left after the king left to his duties. She met Dromada on the way. The two didn't look at each other as they passed by.

The woman went to her room and began writing down what was happening. She then asked her maid to call in Maggie.

"Yes, Miss Caitlin?" Maggie questioned when she entered her room.

"Maggie," She expressed her name of joyous relief. Then handed her a letter. "I need you to give this to Jack. It's very important and only he is allowed to read it." She wrapped warm loving hands around the maid's. "Can I trust you Maggie?"

The woman hesitated looking at her and with her mystical eyes that no one knew, she saw the woman's hour glass of her life and it was ending quickly. Yet she answered, "Yes."

"Thank you Maggie. I know I can rely on you."

The maid curtsied for her and then walked away feeling a sense of overwhelming power to consider the option of whether she should read it. She decided to do so, and opened it in Jack's room while the teen was in the bath.

She read of King Hannibal's plan and a warning to Jack. She held that letter wondering what to do. She was the messenger of the Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi that Jack will save everyone but there had to be sacrifices...And Caitlin was to be the first. She opened her magic and burned that letter.

A knock was heard and spooked the maid. She calmed herself and then opened the door. "Yes?"

"There's to be a ball at Beau Monde. Here is the invitation for Princess Jacqueline." The messenger gave her the letter.

Later that day, Jack appeared in his room after a long day in the lab. "What's up Maggie?"

"Nothing Prince Jack. You have an invitation to attend a ball back at Beau Monde." She handed the invitation over to her prince who just tossed it on the bed.

"Yeah, no. I'm not going back there."

"King Hannibal commanded that you do."

"Do I really have to?" The male whined.

"I believe you are to show that you are doing fine and the war is to stay delayed till the Spring."

Jack rolled his eyes. "If only I created a cloning machine, I wouldn't have to." He grumbled. "Fine!" He groaned. "I'll go to the stupid ball."

"It may be fun Prince Jack."

"If you hadn't noticed Maggie, my friends were moved over here."

"Prince Chase will be there. The two of you will have a lot of time to talk to one another."

"That...doesn't bother me." Jack remembered Chase's confession and wondered whether the man truly meant it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day came to leave for the ball. Jack and Chase were the first to leave. King Hannibal needed to finish some work and would come the next day once they arrived before the day of the ball.

It was awkwardly silent in the chariot, and Jack felt like it was a good chance to at least become friends with the prince. Yet, he dearly wanted to avoid talking about his actual self. "I can't believe I'm coming home. I thought I'd never come home until the aftermath of the war."

"You will not die Princess Jacqueline but your home will be destroyed."

"As expected. War isn't at all a mystery. Some soldiers are scared or honored to die. Others don't even understand why it's happening."

"I assure you all my soldiers are honored to die for their nation."

"Not Raimundo." Jack reminded him. "He might die for me. He's only been a garden robin and knows the soldiers there. A majority of them at least and I can't imagine him killing his people. I'm afraid that when he does, he'd become tortured or alienated to his own kind."

"As much as I empathize to your concern over your friend, he won't have to face your mother's army. Your mother has persuaded one of our territories to fight for her. Rai will fight at those territories, and he might live."

"That's nice to know, but let's not talk about the ones we love when they're out of reach from the both of us. I'd like to hear about your war journeys. I know them by heart in the books but I'd like to hear the actual story."

"What makes you believe they were false?"

"The author described your eyes as yellow instead of golden amber. I figured the real story would have your eyes would be very descriptive because they've seen everything you've been through. I'd like to hear about it."

"You're eccentric, Princess Jacqueline. Over three months have passed and you still have not flirted with me and even now, you compliment me with real interest of my stories, than my attention alone."

The male/woman crossed his legs looking quite refine. "We're both trophies to the world. Let's enjoy each other's company shall we?"

Prince Chase couldn't help smiling. He began his story and throughout the two day travel, they enjoyed each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*YURI-Furry-ish*

Caitlin and Nesa were in the luxury room making out heavily. The head whore suckled at her breast as one hand rubbed between the blonde's legs. With magic, a two-way horse-sized dildo appeared in her hands.

"No." Nesa whimpered.

Caitlin kissed her cheek lovingly. "Relax baby."

The dildo entered the little snake almost half way and then the other half, the deer positioned herself on top of it and then slid herself down the long shaft. She bounced on it clenching hard on its largeness which allowed pleasurable thrusts into her little snake.

She kissed her cute pet and pinched her perk nipples allowing stimulation as she continued her lewd movement with her hips.

*Stop*

She still continued her pleasuring even when the servant came with their food. After their affair, they rested.

"Do you want some fruit my love?" Caitlin questioned.

"No..." Nesa was truly worn out making the woman giggle at how cute she looked panting for air back into her lungs.

The head whore took the cup of wine and gave the other to Nesa. "Cheers." They clinked their cups and drank the first sip before their hands slipped and the cups fell to the ground. Neither woman moved nor breathed.

Dromada came in, in her lizard form, to see that her untraceable poison had achieved. She could've done this earlier but she needed permission from her king to get away with breaking the law, and that king entered the room.

"I knew I could always count on ya to kill them quick and clean. I tried to use my magic on her earlier to come to me but she resisted without even trying! As if she cast some resistant spell on her or something! If that's true than she could've listened to my plans and nothing's stopping me from ruling this world."

A/N: Stopping here. So yeah, Caitlin and Nesa die because Jack is accidentally spreading his magic since he's more open than before. He felt protective of to the people he spends the most time with that they are becoming resistant to magic thanks to him but also cause Nesa and Caitlin to die.

More people will die and it'll get bloody and might take a long time because I have vivid imaginations and I feel queasy when I do.


	24. MonkeyDragon part 4

A/N: The first part takes place between the two days travel to Beau Monde.

Monkey|Dragon Part 4

Jack was sleeping in the carriage in his bat shape to fit on the comfortable seat. Chase was looking directly at the necklace he wore. The princess insisted on keeping it on when Chase considered taking it off.

The prince didn't know what he was feeling. He thought he was becoming too sentimental because just after one day of just talking, Chase felt something he only felt for one person and that was his moon god. He was a dragon and dragons had the best senses yet can't fore tell the true meaning behind those senses. All Chase knew was that he began to feel strongly for Jacqueline as much as he felt for Jack...

Now that the prince truly thought about it, the two had similar names and it was odd that the princess wanted to keep a necklace on. He knew he was being crazy because two things didn't trump over the many differences Chase could think of. Though he never really got to know his moon god.

Damn, if only his obsessive dragon pheromones didn't get the best of him! He doesn't regret the sex but to only base it out of hours of pleasure that'll easily be lost in pieces than the words he would've wanted to tell him. Sex can be done with anyone in random patterns, but words were always a careful selection for certain people and less likely to be forgotten for years.

Prince Chase's thoughts degraded the man he thought himself to be. But now it was too late...or was it? Prince Chase decided to carefully remove the necklace. He reached his hand out, could've used his quick reflexes, but doubt struck him. If the princess was, then what would he do. The woman was to marry his father at the end of the year or not since his father was unpredictable at times. But if she wasn't then why does he feel the way he should feel for one person.

He slept with thousands of women, never Dromada though, but his senses never gave in to their silly confessions of love. Not even the hard-headed ones like the princess.

Yet despite his better judgement to leave it be, he reached for that necklace til the carriage shook by an earthquake. Jack squeaked like a bat turning back into a woman. "What's happening?!"

Prince Chase took a whiff of the air and smelled deceit. "Bandits." He growled.

"Bandits! Are you going to kill them?!" Jack asked excitedly.

Chase grinned. "Come outside if you wish to see."

The two exited the carriage to find out they have stopped in the middle of a mountain passage. Only the moon provided light. Their driver, a firefly, and their horses were shot.

"This wouldn't have happened if I could've finished my invention before this." Jack commented.

"What is it that you're inventing exactly?"

"A car."

"What?"

"A car!" Jack repeated as if the prince was suppose to know what it was. "It's short for carriage, but it'll be fueled by natural resources starting with the petroleum your kingdom keeps as a place to drown your prisoners more efficiently." Jack responded. "It'll look almost like this but created by steel, rubber, and another previous invention of mine, plastic...with coloring."

Chase was completely dumbfounded by this as he looked at the princess as neither human nor animal. More of an alien, he did see her as.

"Geeze, where's all the bandits?" Jack looked around the dark horizon to where the moon lit.

"GET DOWN!" Chase pulled the male down onto the ground. Jack gave a loud "Oof!" as a cannon ball of mucus nearly hit them. Chase revealed his pistol and shot three at the sky to warn his enemies that he was armed only to give time to speak. "Princess Jacqueline, I need you to stay in the carriage."

"But I want to see the action."

"The queen expects you to look refine. Can't get a smudge on that dress." Chase chuckled,

Jack snorted. "Forget it. You already dirtied it with dust." He stood up dusting his dress.

"Then I hope you don't die."

Jack just smirked at him. Crumbling of rocks could be heard. The two looked up to see shadows of what looked to be hyenas who couldn't help laughing and parrots, jackasses, scorpions, worms and other most likely species to be thought of. They were surrounded from all above, below and around.

"Here they come." The knight revealed another pistol. "Got anything to protect yourself princess."

"Wait." The woman/man revealed knives he kept tucked in his stockings. With a press on the head, the blade lengthen dangerously gleaming and sparkling. The electricity eliciting was expanding and formed some kind of forcefield that made the genius glow.

Everyone stared at amazement.

Jack grinned loving how he knew nothing of sword play except that you just swing the sword and kill your opponent. He looked at their scared faces. He absolutely loved it! He wagged his fingers forward, "Come here."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Less than two minutes, they were all lying died by either being electrocuted, stabbed, sliced or shot. Prince Chase and Jack didn't suffer any damage whatsoever except for the carriage which Jack accidentally sliced in half and burned to a crisp from having too much fun.

The woman/man looked to the knight. "I don't suppose you know a spell to fix this."

"I dedicated myself to my army. Not sorcery."

Jack sighed. "Then we're walking there."

"Can't you fly?"

"I...guess I can." Jack felt reluctant because he had to use wings as a bat and he despised his mother. Using them made Jack feel like he truly was like her.

Prince Chase saw his discomfort. He placed a comforting hand on his/her shoulder. "Let's walk."

The hidden monkey was shocked by being read yet felt happy that Chase sympathized with him. And so the two walked the rest of the night. Chase didn't need sleep, and realized that Jack wasn't the same so carried him/her to sleep as he did the rest of the walking.

Later at day, Jack woke up as they were passing a clear green-ish blue lake that sparkled by the sunlight.

"You're finally awake." Prince Chase stated. "Good morning, Princess Jacqueline."

Jack blushed a pink color. For such a cold-blooded reptile, he was certainly warm. "Where are we?"

"We're exactly two hours from your home."

"Then let's stop." Jack got out of his arms.

"Stop?"

"Yeah! I don't wanna go home now! Let's swim!" the male/female ran into the water having the cold water splash up. "Aieeeeeeh!" He ran out immediately and hopped like a maniac. "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Jack sat down on the pebbled path to remove his wet sandals, stocking and his dress to be left only wearing his necklace and panties. Prince Chase immediately turned around. Jack was confused by this until he remembered he had boobs. "Oh sorry! I forgot that I'm a woman sometimes."

That statement intrigued the prince yet he didn't comment on it. Instead he said, "Are you covered up?"

"My boobs are."

Chase turned around to see that it was true. He came forward, took the wet edges if that dress and dried it up.

"Oh, wow, you used the fire spell of warmth that you used at the nation of Belvian ice mountain which kept your entire army warm. That war was suppose to be impossible, but you proved them all wrong." Jack put on his clothing.

"People have the tendency of claiming what is impossible without giving a thought about it."

"Maybe they have, but they don't have the power that you have. I thought about it."

"And how would you have done it?"

"By breaking down the castle in one fell swoop. the castle was located at the opposite side of a mountain with an ice bridge. You used your dragon form to get your army through. The great Dragon Chase that could expand for millions of miles, but if it were me, I would created a specialized suit against the cold and used chemical applied special cannon balls of fire. First aiming for the bottom to create an epic avalanche."

"They'll regenerate."

"Not if my cannon balls continue to melt the snow."

"You really believe you can invent an invincible fire."

"Is that the claim of impossibility Prince Chase?" Jack smirked and Prince Chase could help smiling right back. "Well, since I won this conversation,"

"Who said we were trying to outwit each other?"

"You shouldn't have questioned me if you weren't. Now use your magic to warm up the lake...please."

The prince walked toward her having his golden amber eyes look at her cockiness and contemplated whether he found this attitude annoying or...sexy. He figured it was amusing and so warmed the water up without killing its inhabitants. Jack made sure to keep his shoes and stockings off before testing the water with his toes.

He sighed in pleasured relief, and then ran into the water splashing it all around him. He grabbed a handful of water throwing it in the sky while twirling. He was a complete fool but he had so little time to be an idiot.

He ran further and deeper in the water. His dress soaked and pulling him down into it that his entire being sunk into the water. He discovered this was a mistake so ran out back to the surface. Completely wet and the sun just shined upon him. He continued to dance on the water as the knight just watched him in amusement.

Jack stopped to take a breather smiling his true smile at Prince Chase and for a moment and just a moment his red eyes shown beautifully. The knight stared at the beauty to show a gleam he only saw for a second until those red eyes smothered into green, and his smile shortened.

"Aren't you going to come in?" The monkey/bat questioned breathlessly.

"No." Chase shook his head. "You seem to really love being in the water."

"Not really. I always saw a little bit of this lake from my castle window. I always wondered what it would be like being in an actual lake."

"You never been in a lake before?"

Jack shook his head walking out. "I only lived in my castle and only my castle. The moment we exited that gate, it was the first time to know what it was like to do so...Coming back in, I'm afraid I'll never come out. The war is just a few months away but-"

"Nothing will happen Princess Jacqueline." The prince responded reassuringly. "We can spend as much time as you want before we go back."

Jack felt softened by those words but didn't want to waste the prince's time just standing there. "No, let's go now. We haven't had breakfast anyway."

Prince Chase just remembered once again that the princess couldn't live off of food for months like he did. "Of course. I'll carry you there." He swept the girl/boy off his feet literally.

"Such a gentleman."

Prince Chase snorted. Jack just ended up laughing and Chase did the same.

When they finally reached the gate, a chariot was given to them, and then they were back in front of the entrance hall. Jack held his knees biting his bottom lip.

"Are you nervous?" Prince Chase questioned.

"Yeah."

"It's natural to feel nervous to be back home."

"No, this isn't a home. It's a prison." Jack blurted without thinking. Before he could correct himself, the door opened and the two were escorted out. Prince Chase was to enter first due to tradition. The male was led to a guest room while Jack had to wait in the entrance hall.

The knight looked back at the princess/prince until the door closed. Jack was stripped from his clothing and his necklace like before. It felt odd standing where he used to be months ago. He felt like a completely different person.

He was a person with friends he could call a family, he believed in love, he saw things he never thought he could and was so close to freedom once he invented a new wave of technology.

A body length mirror was before him like before revealing his true skin but with those god awful black marks below his eyes. A tattoo of imprisonment. The power of that tattoo was to keep him a woman and he was. The mirror just showed the truth of his form.

The male was dressed in a one-shoulder moon-light white silk dress that draped beautifully down his skin. He wanted to show this truth to Prince Chase so badly but then as bad as the tattoo, he had a new choker wrapped around his neck like a collar that a slaved animal would wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the castle, Maggie was speaking with the Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi through a mind link. They were in the clouds that formed into furniture. Dashi stood while she sat on a cloudy chair.

"Jack will be devastated." Maggie stated in tears after learning of Caitlin's and Nesa's murder that was stated to be a suicide by some fool letter. The woman knew the two closely even if it hadn't looked that way to most.

"Their spirits are given a higher place in the clouds Maggie." Dashi responded reassuringly.

"But Jack had a dream. A dream is where the strongest expectations lie and to have pieces taken away, you might as well cut his arm off." Guilt-driven Maggie was by this.

"We need him to be torn Maggie. Only a person of true vengeful passion is capable of stopping the complete tyranny and chaos the world will be given if the war be."

"I know you mean well my God but I got too close to him." She began to sob as her vivid mind remembered this. "You should've seen how he smiled. Oh Dashi, how he smiled! If I haven't..." She stopped feeling more torn.

"You gave me your eternal service Maggie after your tragedy."

"If only I wasn't so childish before. If I haven't left that night, Wuya wouldn't have-"

"Fate comes in many directions and if's comes to many conclusions but doesn't mean it would always be right. Your family is in the highest place of the clouds Maggie. After you finish your duty, your journey for forgiveness will end and you will return to your place with your family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack walked along a row of flowers that Rai used to be in charge of. The male stopped by a red hibiscus flower. Rai's favorite.

He began to remember the day he saw Rai slaughter the men in that arena. That day something was unleashed. Something raw and passionate with strength of twelve men. There was pain in those eyes but also power.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone clear his throat. He turned around to see Prince Chase still dressed in his armor. He had magic so he didn't need to physically do anything he couldn't do in a snap and that included polishing and refreshing his armor.

"You seem intrigued by these flowers. This one in particular." He pointed at the red flower.

"It was Rai's favorite." Jack confessed. "He'd give one to his girlfriend whenever it was convenient. He'd give me the yellow one."

"And why is that?"

Jack shrugged. "Said each of them symbolize for something."

"If you'd like, we could import their seeds and make room for them in the garden."

Jack laughed softly at the kindness after they had slaughtered bandits last night. "They can't survive in cold weather."

"I have workers who could-"

"You don't understand. There's a reason why I come over here instead of the ones that's closer to my so called home. Rai never used his magic to grow these. Grew them from scratch when I asked him to." The princess/prince gazed at the red flower reminiscing those little sweet moments.

"You really love him."

"I don't know." Jack looked to Chase. "I didn't believe in love until I came to your kingdom."

The two stared at each other silently. Jack leaned towards the male who didn't move. Chase kept his eyes on hers/him and saw a glimmer of red. There lips softly connected just for a second before Jack retracted back.

He smiled sweetly and said, "Good morning, my friend." Then there was sudden happy chirps of birds all over. If you heard it correctly, you'd notice a sequence in their tones. "It's tradition to kiss a male of higher or equal power on the lips before noon to show respect. That's why my mom always want King Hannibal to arrive at the afternoon and leave immediately in the morning."

Prince Chase was surprised having thought the kiss was entirely for something else. He felt foolish for thinking so. "I must say that your traditions are a little eccentric."

"My mom made that up when she had the hots for a guy. She has this tradition book and she always forget to erase that one."

"So everyone does this."

"I don't know. I never talked to a commoner before." Except Omi, but Jack wanted to keep him a secret just in case. "I've only seen the workers work. I've only seen them do some traditions like the birds need to chirp every time it strikes noon or else they'll have bad luck for the rest of the day and might turn up dead."

"I see. I've studied many traditional nations, but I never could study your traditions here."

"There is only one book and the book is magical. So I think everyone including me are constantly reminded."

"So the book speaks to you?"

"Pretty much." Jack shrugged again.

"So this is where you two are?" Queen Wuya appeared along with Ashley. "Prince Chase." She nodded to him. Ashley curtsied for him. "It's always a pleasure to have you here."

"And a pleasure to be here. Your daughter has been very pleasant in my father's kingdom. Thank you for this _lovely _tribute." He smiled at Princess Jacqueline who didn't smile back because Jack just remembered the rules that he wasn't allowed to smile at anyone but King Hannibal.

"That's delightful." Queen Wuya commented with her sweet voice. "And I expect that she's still a virgin."

"Absolutely. No man has yet to touch her so intimately yet." Prince Chase said reassuringly.

"Great. Once again, a pleasure to have you here, Prince Chase, but we have family discussions to attend to."

"Of course. I'll see you later tonight at the ball, Princess Jacqueline."

"And I, to you." Jack curtsied for him not smiling once since Queen Wuya arrived. Prince Chase saw what the princess meant, but didn't comment on it loudly.

When he was finally gone from hearing range, Queen Wuya smirked at her son and snapped her fingers to have him reverse back to the way he looked. "Well done, Jack. Not only have you postponed a war, you also captured Prince Chase's heart. That would be _very _resourceful."

"No I didn't."

"Jack I know when I don't see a virgin." The queen smirked wider as Jack went wide eyed. "I'm beginning to think the Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi actually had other intentions after all. I have never been so proud."

"R-really?" This was the first time Jack heard his own mother say something good about him.

"Yes." The woman wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you, and I'll miss you again once you have to leave." She leaned back looking down approvingly and lovingly. She kissed his forehead and then smiled. "Well, I have many duties to attend to. Enjoy the rest of your day until the moon rises and you must prepare for the ball. I have the feeling that you will outshine me. I love you Jack."

"I...I love you too." Jack watched his mother and sister walk away.

Ashley laughed once they entered the palace. "He didn't notice did he."

"Of course not. He never realized I had my best people spy on him. I just opened his heart and now I am coated by his magic to resist King Hannibal." Queen Wuya let out an evil chuckle before resuming her plans.

Jack was back to his female version feeling puzzled but joyous by what his mother had just done. His heart reached out for her but he didn't want to seem desperate for her love. Instead he continued his stroll feeling lonely for the rest of the day until night rose.

Jack bathed in his own bathtub all alone this time which only depressed him. He missed Caitlin and Nesa with their advices, stories and funny jokes. His maid just left him. Maggie might've stayed to talk to him about anything.

Yet silence and only silence filled the room. He let his eyes closed thinking about them, Le mime and his family, Prof. Cyclops and Rai. He wondered how Le mime and the professor were doing with their invention. Jack hadn't been able to invent for three days but he had fiddled with the inventions he did leave behind so his hands and mind were somewhat content. He also wondered how Rai's training was going. Just three more months til he could see him again.

Rai or Chase...It shouldn't matter because of the war. Chase would obviously survive and Rai...

There was a knock on the door interrupting his thoughts. "Prince Jack, it's almost time for the ball."

"Right?! Shit!" He actually almost forgot having been so deep in thought that he exited his tub in a messy way and grabbed a towel to wipe himself hurriedly. He exit the bathroom shocking the maid.

"Prince Jack, you know best that you should leave it to me to help you out! Now look at this mess!"

"Sorry. I panicked." Jack stated not understanding why he did. He guessed it was because it's been over three months since he's been home.

"It's okay, Prince Jack. The other maids will help you into your dress. It's truly beautiful Prince Jack!"

The other maids had the dress in their hands. The dress was a red and yellow off-the-shoulders ball gown with a heart shaped neck-line. Jack put it on and a red choker to go with it.

He looked at himself in the full body-length mirror and thought to himself that he was really tired of his hair. "Get me a pair of scissors." he ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Get me a pair of scissors. Come on, we don't have all day!"

One of the maids hurriedly bought a pair of scissors to him. Jack took it and cut off a long piece of his hair.

"PRINCE JACK!" The maids were horrified but the prince didn't pay attention. He kept snipping and combing his hair until it was just like how his hair was as a male. He reached for a box taking out a pair of goggles and added it as a head band. He took out his fingerless black gloves putting them on. He took off his dress and requested for his black dress.

The maids hesitantly gave it to him and then the male snipped and sewed away before putting it on with a pair of bronze gladiator sandals. And then added dramatic dark makeup on. He looked at himself with the red choker. He removed the red choker for a black one and then put on a bronze belt with a gray buckle. He was ready.

The ball was filled with different animals from fish to reptiles of different kinds. The flamingo family was obviously dressed flamboyantly in pink and feathers. The Owl family were dressed more conservatively in deep blue and red colors with those trademark circular glasses. The Cheetah family had a spotty design as the Zebra fashioned in stripes. Insects and spiders dressed by nature's natural design. Even fish of fresh and salt water came dressed in icy and watery designs held by their own magic skills. Valuable pearls and gems or lovely scents evident from each family.

They were all fabulous yet Queen Wuya and her daughter out shone everyone. The queen was dressed in a forest green one shoulder evening gown with gold earings, belt and hair accessories. Red hair swept back, topped with a glimmering crown and her green eyes attractively compelling that it was likely more valuable than any gem around.

Princess Ashley was dressed in a revealing golden goddess dress with a very high slit and flowing train. Her honey blonde hair was wavy, and many other golden jewels enlightened her beauty.

Chase was present in his armor as usual but with a shinier glint. Many women fawned over him. He obviously ignored each and every one of them.

Queen Wuya walked over to him. "Having a lovely night, Prince Chase?"

"It's delightful, but I am looking forward to seeing your daughter."

"Of course. I told her to come around this time. She's never late so she should be here in..."

Suddenly there was silence in the chattering event. The three royals looked to where the crowd was looking to see Jack standing at the top of the stair case in his new look. They were completely shocked.

Jack had dark red lips, darkened longer lashes, black and red eyeshadow and liner on giving him this deadly predatory look. He was wearing a long black over coat which he takes off to reveal his bat wings that made people gasp. His dress was a black strapless mini dress, wrapped with a bronze belt matching his sandals. His goggles and gloves added a sense of individuality and originality. No jewels to attract attention. It was just himself as a woman in general that caught their eyes.

The crowd were unsure of how to respond to this which couldn't be told of whether he looked magnificent or ridiculous. So Jack decided to break the silence by saying, "Welcome." Yet people still did not speak.

"My! What a surprise!" King Hannibal who has finally arrived broke the silence. The crowd made way for him and six other people who were warriors he bought which included Rai. Jack's eyes widen in surprise and joy. Yet the male smiled for King Hannibal as he should do for his mother. "What happened to you? You look like a new woman!"

"I thought that I should show a bit of what I've seen and done in your kingdom like how all the women wore tight dark clothing and makeup like this."

"And the hair? The accessories?"

"You've been kind to let me do my...hobbies. A new age of women don't you think? Do you not like it?" Jack granted himself appreciation for being good at lying, yet worry for Hannibal's response.

"Like it? I love it! Your something I never had before! I can't wait til next spring when I can call you my honey!" The king guffawed. Everyone else just followed since it's been known to laugh with the king despite what he said.

The event went back to chattering though the conversations became of Jack's new appearance which seemed to be a big hit with everyone. Everything has always been about light colors and sparkles, now it seemed to grow into dark colors and modest yet sexy appeal.

Queen Wuya, Princess Ashley and Prince Chase came to where Princess Jaqueline and King Hannibal were. Queen Wuya had a pleasant smile on. "Well, this is certainly a surprise, but you look beautiful Jaqueline." She complimented. "I'd love to continue these festivities with you but King Hannibal and I have much to discuss."

"Yes we do!" The King grinned which was creepy, and faced Jack. "I bought your little bird friend here, so enjoy your time but no lovey dovey stuff, okay? Save that for our honeymoon."

"Yes, my king." Jack curtsied for him.

"That's my girl."

Queen Wuya looked to Ashley. "And you shall keep Prince Chase company."

"Yes, my queen."

Then the two highest royals left to conversate in private. Jack immediately walked over to Rai. Prince Chase was not amused by this that he was about to intervene but Princess Ashley caught him and led him away forcefully making him dance with her.

"Hey." Jack greeted nervously. He really thought he couldn't see Rai for over three months.

"Hey." Rai responded cooly.

"Wanna go talk in the garden? Where the hibiscus flowers are?"

"If you wish my _princess_." Rai smirked. Jack punched his arm playfully before pulling him away from the crowd.

The two walked outside, and Jack felt that warm night air hit him. "I forgot how warm nights used to feel." He commented. "It's almost like a sauna compared to the Heylin Kingdom, and it's summer, for pete sakes!"

The moon was bright and little stars twinkled as clouds settled in. Rai had let his foot tap on the ground having his magic create cracks on the ground for blue neon lights to gleam through in two rows leaving a gap as a path. They continued to walk through that path.

"Really? I thought it was fall?"

"Same seasons, different temperatures. They don't tell you this in warrior boot camp?"

"Nope. Everyone is a total asshole, and someone dies every three days. But it's better than fighting for my life in an arena just because I denied your sister's booty call."

"Was birdie Rai lonely?" Jack teased.

"Yeah." Rai responded honestly which kinda ruined the joke. "You couldn't imagine my relief when King Hannibal chose me to come with him. Though not a surprise since I know every nook and cranny of this place. But haven't told him anything."

"How come?"

Rai laughed by the sudden question. "It's home, Jack. Not a perfect home, but I know people here and I don't know what the king plans to do to them if he wins."

"I guess I never thought about it like that. I don't know everyone here like you do. People who knows about the prophecy expects me to take down my mom, but nothing about King Hannibal."

"Maybe taking down Queen Wuya will conveniently take down King Hannibal too."

"Then who'll rule?"

"Who do you think?" Rai questioned back.

Jack pondered on this. "I wouldn't rule because I don't care about people or being in charge of taking down rebellions. It's constant nagging and work. I rather invent, you know. Live a carefree life with everyone including you."

The two finally got to where the hibiscus flowers were. "Still alive." Rai inspected them using his magic to make a soft ball of light while closing the cracks with another tap of his foot. "And still natural."

Jack sat on a stone bench looking at them. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you think should rule after I somehow take everyone down?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well..." A smile crawled up then followed with a breath of laughter.

Jack knew well what that meant. "You think you're fit to rule?" He giggled.

"What? You think I can't." Rai sat down next to him with a daring look setting the ball of light between them.

"I didn't say that, but come on Rai. Garden boy?"

"So you think Prince Chase should rule?"

"He loves being a soldier more than a king, and I can understand that..." Jack fell silent and then removed his choker to return to his usual self. The dress loosened yet Jack held it in place with one hand. "Rai, have you ever thought about us?"

"Sure. I think about you and Omi and the rest of the gang."

"No. That's not what I mean! I mean-Never mind!" Jack blushed facing away because he humiliated himself.

"Hey, I do think about us a lot."

"Really?" Jack faced him skeptically.

Rai reached out for a yellow hibiscus flower. "I love you Jack." He placed that flower on Jack's ear. "As a friend."

Jack knew Rai would reject him, but the idea of Rai liking him as more than a friend wasn't impossible. He looked to the side disappointingly then felt Rai's hand on his cheek. He pulled it away with a nonchalant smirk and pulled the flower away. "I love you too Rai. But seriously, you got to stop treating me like a girl."

"You're not exactly a guy either."

"Great, I fail at being a person all together."

"Hey, that's not what I meant." The beginning warrior wrapped an arm around Jack. "I guess even with that thing-"

Jack snorted. "That thing?"

"Even if you are physically a male, you scream like a girl and have a natural talent acting and looking the part." Rai gave him the inspection look from head to toe and back up. Jack blushed. "But honestly, I don't care what gender you are. Just as long as you don't stop being Jack."

"You really mean that? Even when I'm a total jackass. Because if I can make you stop being such a retard than I'd do it."

They laughed and then it died down. Jack looked at Rai and Rai looked at Jack. "Well." Jack put the choker back on. "This was fun."

"The night's still young."

"I don't think anyone will let you in my room without any rumors." He/She leaned onto his shoulder. Rai wrapped an arm around him/her.

"And this doesn't start rumors already."

"The last straw would be you entering my room and suspicious sounds were being made. Even if we were entirely innocent." Jack sighed having a nagging thought. "I'm scared." He stated and Rai knew what he meant.

The robin rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You can do it. Heck, with what you did invent without magic, what can't you do?"

"But what if I don't. What if I fuck it all up?"

"Then I'll kill the motherfuckers who messed with you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

Jack straightened up, and then kissed Rai on the lips sweetly. "We made the promise kiss, so you'll have to."

"As you wish, my princess."

The two remained friends, but not to Prince Chase who had come to find them. He finally left Princess Ashley behind to find Princess Jacqueline but to have heard the princess say that whatever they did was fun. He suspected that the princess was scared about the wedding and then to see them kiss, Prince Chase felt his heart dropped.

He left immediately.

"Now that you rejected me." Jack said and Rai burst out laughing. "Shut up! I think that after this war, I'm gonna reveal myself to Prince Chase and see if he'll have me. He might be part of the trip. Away from all this."

"I'm not sure he can do that. The army is his life."

"That's why I said might. I never believed in love until Prince Chase gave my real physical self his love." Jack stood. "Raimundo Pedrosa, I'm depressed! I wish to have your hand and dance with me!"

Rai chuckled. "As you wish my princess." The two danced all around the forest getting into hearing range for Prince Chase to hear them from his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Jack said good bye to his family and then left Beau Monde with Prince Chase. "I'm glad King Hannibal bought Rai here last night. I had a wonderful time."

"You seem a little too happy. Your loyalty is questionable." Prince Chase stated suspiciously.

Jack was confused by this sudden resentment. "We didn't do anything."

"I saw the two of you kiss when I wished to retrieve you back to the party."

"Why did you do that?"

"Your insolent actions will only cause trouble which you don't seem to be aware of or have little care for. We're in the verge of war, Princess Jacqueline,"

"Which you are prepared for." Jack interrupted him. "If it'll make you feel better, yes, I loved Rai as more than a friend but he rejected me last night. Those yellow flowers meant friendship. I guess I only did love him more because I am getting married to a man I don't love. It's like you having to marry Dromada instead of your precious moon god."

"I would never allow such a thing and what kind of friends kiss each other?!"

"We were having a kiss of promise! If I remember correctly, you know nothing about my traditions or my life. I have done things you won't consider top class but I'd never spread my legs over the protection of my friend's life. But nothing can be said to assure you that I am not a whore!" Jack was in tears. He removed his choker feeling greatly uncomfortable with it on. It was day so the tattoo below his eyes made him stay female and to Prince Chase's disappointment.

"I...I'm sorry for my disrespect." prince Chase said unable to fathom what he felt. He should feel relieved that Jacqueline was not Jack but that only left him confused of why he felt so strongly for her. Last night he felt like ripping Rai to shreds and elope with Jacqueline and now he still felt that way.

"It's fine. I told you I didn't believe in love until I came to your kingdom. It's not because of Le mime, Rai or any man. Jack told me he loves you, and if there was a chance for a guy like him to fall in love, who to say I can't, too. Even if I'm married and we're all bound to die one way or another." Jack shrugged one shoulder.

It was silent for a few seconds until Prince Chase kissed Princess Jacqueline passionately. Jack didn't push him away. Instead his indulged himself into the kiss he missed so much! When it stopped, the two were huffing for air. Prince Chase easily gained it back while Jack was still red. "I'm sorry. These days since I haven't seen Jack, I don't know what's happening to me."

"I think I do." Jack had this thought at the tip of his brain. "Me and Jack, not going to lie, are similar in personalities. He actually loves to invent like I do but also uses magic because it takes man power to life thing, you know. So maybe you are confusing me for Jack with the whole similar name thing and we just happen to be into the same things."

"That...makes sense." Prince Chase now felt childish for his actions.

"I won't lie to you, I will tell him about this kiss. Maybe it'll convince him to see you again."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't make promises but he might. Because I figured he's in love with you too. Just doesn't want to admit it. Mother dead and all that stuff."

Prince Chase suddenly places a hand on hers/his. "Then please tell him I am deeply sorry for my misbehavior and that I miss him dearly. Every day it feels like I can't breathe. No that isn't right." He retracts back thinking of his own stupidity. "I don't even need to breathe!"

"It's okay. I understand."

"No you don't." Prince Chase touches Jack's hand again looking at him/her with passionate amber eyes. "My love for him burns brighter than the sun that even if I must give up my duty as general of my army, I won't regret it, if it means I can be with him."

"Okay, if you tell him that, he'll probably think your insane. It's better to take things slow." Jack patted his hand.

"You're right! It's just that this is the first time I've been in love. I've loved him religiously for a long time but to love him in a whole new way, I...don't know how to approach this. It's funny. I can slaughter people and lead an entire army with complete calmness. Now I understand why love make fools out of people."

"Because it's ridiculous trying to please someone."

"No. It's because in hatred and war, everything is easily expected, but in love, it's a mystery of what to expect. You can't just expect happiness when you both have to sacrifice something. Those who do, build their own graves." Prince Chase looked out the window. "Love is fulfilling and emptying. Love is both kindness and cruelty. Love creates life and death. Love is everything. In every journey, you start out as a fool. This love I have for Jack is the beginning of my life and destruction."

There was a sniff. Prince Chase looked at the princess to see her bawling in tears. "THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" He took out a handkerchief to wipe his tears and blow his nose. Jack then didn't know where to dispose it. The knight made it disappear out of his/her hands. "Thanks."

"Then you understand now where I am coming from."

"Yes! Well, kind of. I..." He then remembered his choker was in his hand. Jack knew he was thinking stupidly that he wanted to show Chase the truth now but Chase was Hannibal's adopted son and the general of the army. He didn't want to convince Chase out of his role because he understood Chase love what he did and taking that away wasn't something Jack wanted.

He was to take down his mother. Nothing more. Nothing less. His dreams of having that perfect place with the people he love without Chase just had to stay without the knight he had come to love. Chase said it himself that as much as Jack may be the beginning of his life, he was the end too.

He thought reasonably. "I will tell Jack all of this and I'm sure he'll see you again."

The prince's face lit up with hope. "Are you sure now?"

"Yes. With passion like that, how can he refuse? But, understand at some point, he'll have to leave again."

"Then I'll follow him."

"No. Prince Chase, Jack is a moon god with his own responsibilities. He has to put his duty before love like you should too." Then Jack decided to lie a bit. "This was something he was afraid and and reason he left. You have responsibilities to your warriors and your nation's glory. It's one of the reasons he was willing to lay with you. Don't be selfish and abandon those you lead and protect." The teen could barely care for the other warriors but he had his own beliefs.

"I see. Then I will cherish our time together if he comes."

They smiled at one another becoming silent the next two days to only talk about somethings that weren't important anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack arrives back at the castle. The king already went inside. Prince Chase and him stand at the entrance staring at it.

"I feel strange." Jack stated.

"What are you feeling?" Chase questioned.

"I feel like I'm coming home." Jack walked towards the entrance feeling that overwhelming feeling. He then just runs unlady-like all the way to his room surprising some of the workers and whores in the place to leave a slight mess behind.

He entered his room, slamming the door behind him. Maggie stood in attention having been shocked by the noise. "Rairejectedmeandithinki'minlovewithchasenowbutido n'twantittoberealbecauseican'tbewithhimandtakeever ythinghe'sworkedhardforwhenidon'tknowifi'lldothesa me."

Maggie was stunned silent having actually caught all that. She was shocked by Jack's new hairstyle but there was more pressing matters. "Well, why don't you sit down? I actually have news for you."

"News?" Jack sat down next to his maid on the bed.

"Prince Jack, I have to tell you that King Hannibal had Caitlin and Nesa move out."

"Move out?"

"They've been sent to attract one of the leaders of the nation's countries, and won't be back for sometime."

"Oh, okay. Once the war is over, I'll find them and we'll all be one big family. Now back to me," Jack turned himself towards her having one leg on the bed. "I am going to go have sex with Chase tonight."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know! Rai rejected me and now I want so rebound sex! But Chase isn't a rebound! It would be a mix of rebound and I-actually-love-you-more sex. Can a rebound be the man you love more than the guy who rejected you? Because the rebound is suppose to be the man who you love less and feel expendable but Chase isn't that but he's the only guy I want to have sex with!"

"Think about this rationally. What about Dromada?"

"I'll ask for a spare of Omi's invisible sheet and get in using his other serpent looking tool to phase through the walls and doors."

"Wow, you really want to have sex with him."

"Sex makes you desperate and desperate makes you think." He groaned lying back on his bed. "I used to just masturbate to him but now having the actual dick and hand, it's not the same!"

That was too much information but what was a maid to do. "Go to him. You did tell Prince Chase that it would only be temporary."

"I did! But what if the love kills me!"

"It'll be worth it. If anything, even when it hurts the most, thinking back, it was worth it." Maggie said this with experience.

Jack pondered on her words and then sat up shutting his eyes real tight as he tried not to scream for Dromada to hear him say, "I'm doing it! First I need to get to Omi!"

"Shouldn't Omi come here?"

"No time! The carriage will bring me to town!"

"But you will be accompanied by a guard!" Maggie knew what Jack said made no sense but she was too confused and everything was happening too fast before she could speak reason.

"That's my choice! Caitlin told me so!" Jack ran out of the place, got to get into a carriage and be pulled to town. He activated his wasp to connect with Omi. "Hey Cheeseball, I'm gonna need a pair of your serpent's tail and shrouds of shadow.

"Right away my prince! Should I come to the castle immediately?" The squirrel questioned always ready to serve his prince.

"No. I'm coming to you this time. I'm actually curious of how your place looks like."

"Oh, you'd love it Prince Jack!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the stuff ready and tell me where to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Chase was at the balcony of his training ground looking as if he was watching his warriors train, but instead all he could think about was Jack. Princess Jacqueline did not promise him any promises, but he hoped tonight, he will see his moon god, and tell him how he feels.

He wasn't even sure how to put it into words. He never needed to coax a person since he's been surrounded by sluts and brutes all his life. He also didn't want to seem desperate unlike-

"Prince Chase." A woman said his name in a sultry voice. "How was your trip?"

Chase shivered in disgust but controlled himself. "Hello, Dromada. What brings you here?" He questioned without looking at her. Obviously the whore was wearing something revealing, and Dromada wasn't hideous but she was insane.

"I just asked you how was your trip." The woman walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Refrain from touching me." Prince Chase ordered holding back a snarl.

"Don't be like that. It must be boring watching these men fight. You've been watching it for years." The woman gently whispered in his ear, "Why not have a little fun and live a little. With me."

Prince Chase felt a part of him close to snapping but kept in control. For years he's watched his warriors and for years, since Dromada came to this kingdom, did she pursue him. To even go so low as doing Hannibal's dirty work.

The male knew of Caitlin's and Nesa's murder but by the king's order, he was not to talk of this. There was no book to control him, but he sees no need to make a big issue of this since it was nothing new.

"I will say this and I will say it again and forever. I will never bed with you."

Dromada removed her arms. "It's because of that girl isn't it?" Her voice was low yet loudly filled with disappointment.

"No it is not." Chase responded honestly.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME! EVER SINCE SHE CAME TO THIS CASTLE, YOU'VE BEEN TALKING IN PRIVATE WITH HER! YOU TWO EVEN WENT ON A TRIP TO HER DUMP! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELF TO LOVE THE DAUGHTER OF THE ENEMY! THAT SLUT OF A-" Dromada was smacked to the ground by Prince Chase's back hand.

"I detest hitting an unarmed woman who isn't looking for a fight no matter how vile she may be with her tongue, but dare speak lowly of someone of higher class and far more innocence than you, is where I cross the line. She is a princess, and you are nothing but a whore meant to spread you legs. Not speak." Prince Chase saw the defeated hurtful look Dromada expressed yet he felt not sympathy for her because she deserved none of it.

Then Dromada bared her darkened eyes and claws dripping of poison while tears poured down her cheeks. "YOU LOVE HER!"

"No, I don't. This isn't the first woman you accused me of loving but certainly not one you shall kill because Princess Jacqueline is the one who is postponing this war."

"FOR THE KING'S AMUSEMENT!" The woman stood in defiance of his words. "YOU RUE THE DAY, YOU HAVE CROSS ME!" She left in haste. Prince Chase noted to provide extra security for the princess if he wished to see Jack more.

Rai heard the commotion along with everyone else. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF MEAT! TRAIN!" The boar snapped his whip and then the training resumed.

The robin questioned to his training partner who was a panda. "What was that all about?"

"That is Dromada. She's madly in love with Prince Chase, but our highness wish to never bed with her." They switched positions.

"How come?"

"When I speak of mad, I mean insane. She has killed those she considers a foe for Prince Chase's love and those King Hannibal wish to be killed. Recently it was the head whore and her lover because there were rumors that she was a traitor. It seems that your princess may be next."

Rai pushed forward with his shield having the man fall on his back and then lose when his wrist for the hand of his sword is stepped on. The robin stepped off it and then helped the man up. He then looked upward to the windows of the floor of Jack's room.

The former gardener felt impatient and helpless to protect Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack came back to the kingdom with his new materials and a bright smile on his face. He ran unlady-like all the way to his room where he tested the shen gong wu he got from Omi. He was able to disappear with his Shroud of shadows and go through walls with his Serpent's tail perfectly.

He then spend the rest of the day in the lab with Le Mime and the professor continuing the invention. On lunch breaks, the princess/prince showed them the shen gong wu and how it worked. Maggie was also intrigued by the mystical tools.

Jack took a big gulp of his wine being a person able to hold his drink. "Hm? My drink taste weird." He took another sip.

Le Mime hand signed that the people in charge of the wine cellar may have made a mistake.

"Nonshenshe! They alwaysh ma-ake the bessht wine EVAR!" The professor was already drunk. The man laid sleeping the next. Le Mime covered him with a blanket since this wasn't the first time to happen.

"Do you want me to drink it?" Maggie offered.

"Sure." The (fe)male was about to pass it until there was a knock on the door. Jack held onto his cup as Le Mime opened the door. It was one of the soldiers. "Princess Jacqueline, there has been a request for you by King Hannibal."

"What kind of request?" Jack poured the last of his wine away into the sink before walking up to the soldier.

"He didn't say."

"Okay. Le Mime, make sure to wire the machine correctly with the blue prints I gave you."

The mime nodded and then Jack followed the soldier. Unbeknownst to them, Dromada was watching in her salamander form attached to a corner of the ceiling waiting for Jack to have died, but, instead he walks fine despite the poison he drank which was the same poison given to Caitlin and Nesa.

The salamander was shocked to see the princess walking fine and the scent of her poison was within her.

Jack was taken into the throne room where King Hannibal was speaking with what looks like another national leader who went by the name Chameleon since it was taking many forms that seem to suit whatever statement he wish to say with more emphasis.

"Excuse me, my king." The soldier interrupted the conversation.

"What? What is so important that you interrupt my conversation?!" The man growled.

"Princess Jacqueline has arrived."

"Oh, of course." He then noticed Jack's presence. "Leave." He told the soldier and then smiled at the prince(ss). "Honey bun, I'd like you to meet Senator Chameleon."

"It's an honor to meet you Senator." Jack curtsied for him.

The chameleon to the form of a handsome man in a suit looking quite refined. "Yes it is. I must say that you are as beautiful," he turned into Queen Wuya. "As your mother."

"Thank you?" Jack was unsure of how to approach this.

"I'm sorry. Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes. I've seen my mother recently and I don't know how to act."

"You feel insecure by your mother? Feel as if she is of bigger respect than me?"

"No! I mean, she is my mother and-"

"That is enough teasing Senator Chameleon." Yin Yang entered the premises. "We have called you here Princess Jacqueline to reassure your virginity."

Jack was silent because he knew he lived in a magical world but to find out a person's virginity wasn't exactly a common exam done.

"Don't worry, Sugar. I know you've been faithful." King Hannibal smacked his/her bottom. Jack responded with a smile. "Of course, my king. I only wait for you." He had no idea of how to get himself out of this. "Nothing will please or pleasure me more." Jack widened his smile to a smirk.

King Hannibal grinned lustfully but restrained himself. He was spouting out tons of pheromones but Jack was impervious as usual.

"Well, I must leave." Chameleon stated. "Soldiers or should I say, traitors, are to be killed. I love the lingering war the best because the deaths before the actual event is so much more rancid and bloody. Souls that is to be never thought of as if they never existed. Such a sweetness that I'm the reason that caused it. Tally ho!" The senator left happily.

Yin Yang smiles at her. Jack doesn't smile back as he is about to be discovered and punished without ever having been able to complete his invention, answer Chase or have that dream of living in final peace and freedom.

"Shall we start?" The advisor asked. Jack nodded slowly. "Good, now close your eyes." The prince did as he was told feeling the sense of doom creeping up on him. The bird's eyes suddenly becomes pinpointed as he reveal his stick like hands with only three fingers. A faint dark sparks of darkness appears at his fingertips.

It then becomes a full fledge ribbons of darkness wrapping around Jack like a tornado. It envelopes him like a mummy and then turned into petals of lotuses. "The lotus is an important flower of our once great Heylin dragon. The white lotus symbolizes purity so you have been faithful to our kingdom, my princess." The old man explained.

Jack opened his eyes to see many petals fall all around him like flakes of snow. Unnoticed, the petals created a short dress with puffy sleeves as if depicting himself as a lotus. Even a crown of the petals were form over his head.

"My, my. Aren't you beautiful." King Hannibal complimented. "Well, since it's confirmed, how about a kiss from my fiancé since you look like a bride already." The man bend downward since he was taller. Jack was reluctant, but acted without disgust as he kissed his king innocently with just a small soft peck, but then king held him close for a deep kiss. Jack wanted to puke in his mouth, but forced himself to indulge in the kiss trying to pretend it was Chase. Yet, the taste of ashes and other unknown things made it hard.

He gasped for air and relief when the king stopped. "Have a nice day." He said before leaving. Yin Yang seemed to have left in the middle of the kiss. The old bird was in the maid's room bathroom where Maggie was using a cloth to wash her body as she sat in a bucket.

"Hello Yin, did you fake the results?" The ape questioned.

"Not entirely. I did check for something of him which wasn't his virginity but for something much more interesting. Something Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi hadn't told us."

This interested the maid. "And what is that?"

The old man grinned. "That boy is definitely the son of Pulan and the Heylin Dragon."

Back to the prince, Jack immediately ran to the closest bathroom to barf and then reach to the lab to have his mouth, bowels, skin-basically all of himself cleaned out to get every trace of Hannibal off of him until night rose.

After what he experienced, he seriously needed someone he did love to kiss him. So he quickly went to Prince Chase's room to find him meditating in only pants. The rest of the room was Dromada-proof so Jack to the chance at kissing Chase out of the blue.

The Knight immediately responded back turning them over for him to be on top as a display of dominance. Jack reached downward while sliding his hands against his abs. "Wait." Chase suddenly stopped grabbing Jack's hand. "Let's not do this."

"What?" Jack felt his heart drop.

"Please, do not mistaken me. I wish, with the little time we have, to know each other."

"Can we do that tomorrow night?" Jack really want to have Chase to forget Hannibal touching him.

"But what if you have other duties to attend to, or I have other duties to attend to. I want to take this chance to truly know you because I've been unfaithful."

"Are you talking about kissing Jacqueline, because I totally forgive you." Jack smiled at him, loving how it felt to smile freely towards him.

"It doesn't erase the fact that I felt love for someone else when I should only feel that love towards you. I don't want to drive you away and neither do I want to only keep you here to satisfy a need instead of what I want because I do want to know you. I want to be able to remember you for your words more so than your body."

The two sat upward facing each other. "Wow, that's weird. Usually guys are all about have sex, talk later or not talk at all unless it's necessary."

"Not all men are the same. Most of us are impersonal, myself included, but when you know you found that person, it changes everything."

"I guess I know what you mean so what do you want to know?" Jack questioned feeling quite nervous since he did have to lie somewhat to him.

"I'd like to know what godly duties you attend to."

Jack quickly thought of an answer that was somewhat of a lie. "I help children in the Heylin town."

"Just like your mother?" Chase led them to his bed to lie next to each other as they talked.

"Sort of. She took care of them on top of this mountain where the maze is. I have to take care of them underground where King Hannibal won't hurt them."

"It must be uncomfortable living underground."

"No, actually it's beautiful." Jack did meet Omi and got to see where all the children were hiding. It was actually way out where the wall was behind a bathroom area that smelled rancid. They got there quickly using the shroud of shadows and the serpent's tail since Jack wanted to see it.

A secret door hidden under a make shift ground had a slide heading downward. "I can't tell you where it is," Jack continued, "But at the beginning, there's a slide. When you slide down, you hear the running of water because your right below the lake where the walls gather water from the rain and slide down right back into the lake. It's scary at first but then you'll land on a punch of pillows at the end."

"How were you able to see anything in the darkness? Surely there couldn't be that many lanterns to hold many children."

"This is where the beauty comes in. You see how plants are right now in the dark. You can't see them but in there, they glow like lanterns but they come in many other colors and are safe to touch. There's also lanterns and candles too for their made up homes. Pillars were made to make sure the ceiling didn't collapse on them. They made their own houses, toys, garden, pipes for fresh water and every other necessity for these kids including schools. Even when they're adults, some stay to raise their younger siblings while others search for work to have a new life. They were struggling at first with the whole food shortage and all, but now they follow the rules of my friend, Omi. He's a squirrel."

"I'd like to meet him." Chase lied sideways supporting his head with his arm to look down at Jack.

Jack snorted. "You would. He's a warrior himself and I bet he could kick your butt."

"I highly doubt that. It's been years since such a warrior has been able to kick my butt."

Jack laughed as the refined Chase repeated his words. "Maybe you can meet him but don't obsess over him." He lied sideways as Chase did to hold him, taking in his scent. "I know how all you tough guys end up obsessing over each other leaving out who should matter more."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Ha. That's what you would say."

"I mean it." Chase told him all the more seriously.

"You're really serious."

"I can be serious to show reassurance but I do have a sense of humor."

"So you know any jokes?"

"Jokes are not necessary. Puns and other sarcasm may be."

"You have a wicked sense of humor."

"And a wicked sense of ownership." Prince Chase kissed him until he left Jack absolutely breathless on his back.

"Is sharing time over?" He asked a bit in a daze.

Chase chuckled. "Not exactly." He kisses the male's forehead. "Tell me more as I listen." The male went downward, and Jack got little to no words escape his lips. A man is a man so sex shall be had.

Later at morning with the sun almost rising. Jack was bothered awake. "Prince Jack, you must return back."

"Return?"

"Yes." Maggie was given a wasp to connect to remind Jack to get back to his bed.

He got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Prince Chase questioned as if he hadn't slept at all which is what he exactly did.

"I'm sorry, but remember that I have to disappear in the morning."

"I see. Then let me give you one more kiss before you leave." The man stood up and kissed the sleepy god. "I'm sorry to say this to you so soon, but I love you."

"I love you, too." Jack told him before finding his shroud of shadows to disappear in front of his prince and then leave using the tail. Jack had no need to wake up early, so slept until it was almost lunch time.

For the next three months, this went on. King Hannibal had been having more days to have dates with him which were to the Heylin arena which bored him the more he had to go there. He also had to kiss the man and endure his gropings which he considered to be child molestation. Old Yin Yang had made it his duty to check his virginity once a month which was ironically a virgin all the time as white lotus petals appeared.

He spends time with Omi and the kids. Originally, Jack hated kids since he had a cousin named Megan, but these kids were really sweet and some were also aspiring inventors. He almost felt like he was having his childhood back when he played and showed off to the other kids and teens. The teens had their private corner where the children were not allowed in until they were sixteen. Jack didn't let himself near there either.

At night, he spent romantic nights with Chase either just talking, just having sex or both. During the months, Chase had given him a brooch of a red and green dragon symbol made of jades, rubies, silver and amber. It wasn't heavy just so you know. Jack always wore it before he visited Chase. Usually he'd meet him naked, but now he settled with wearing a tunic to wear the brooch as a sign of his love.

To show the same appreciation, Jack gave him a lunar locket. "It's a special locket. The one and only locket just like it to exist. Omi's adopted father, Master Fung, gave it to me as a present."

"And you are giving it to me."

"I wanted to let you know that it's not just you."

Prince Chase smiled as he stared down at the golden necklace. His thumb swiped through the dark blue design of a moon smiling at three stars. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't "It won't open."

"Only I am able to open it. It's actually a magical item called Shen gong wu. This particular locket is capable of controlling the phases of the moon and its movement without having to open it, but opening it is a mystery."

"Some sort of indestructible mystical power?"

Jack smiled at the obvious guess. "It's actually just pretty light but Master Fung told me that pretty light will help me on my prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Prince Chase was surprised to hear this. Prophecies usually meant a doomed ending for certain people including the intentional hero.

"It's actually a prophecy me and Princess Jacqueline share." Jack lied realizing what he had revealed. "The story is that it was the Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi who had cast a spell on Queen Wuya to become pregnant in order to stop the woman from erasing the entire monkey race, and I would've died if it weren't for that. Dashi said that Princess Jacqueline would eventually take Queen Wuya down. He is never wrong."

"And how do you fit in all this?"

"I am a moon god, my prince." Jack wrapped his arms around Prince Chase. "And a monkey. I do have my godly duties to keep the children safe. Especially the monkeys."

"I see. But why not just leave it to us. It's no mystery that we will win."

"Just because you have the bigger stuff and more of it, doesn't mean Queen Wuya doesn't have a plan." Jack removed his arms. "She let King Hannibal conquer those nations because it'd give her less work to dominate them one by one."

"Are you doubting my army?"

"I am doubting that there'll be us together. I'm sorry but once the war actually begins, you won't see me anymore. You already know that." Jack cursed mentally for making the moment depressing. His prince looked down at the locket wistfully. Not the locket itself but the value he'd trade it for Jack to stay with him instead. "I'm sorry, again."

"It's alright." The knight put a hand on his lap lovingly. The man has only ever touched Jack lovingly and he's been pushing himself to do such a thing before but now he's all relaxed and it just felt natural. "The warriors are to have their final examination trial. Raimundo has excelled without my help needed. He's talented for a gardener."

"He's clever for a retard."

Chase chuckled. "You two are really alike. You and Princess Jacqueline. I almost called her your name the last time I spoke to her." Jack smiled. Prince Chase usually talked to her about them and what he'd plan to do so Jack was never surprised but acted like he was.

Jack got comfortable lying on the man's crisscrossed legs. "We're two peas in a pond. Except this one has a grape to keep him company."

Now that made the prince laugh. "And what makes you think oh, moon god, that I am a grape."

"Grapes symbolize madness and peace in Beau Monde, because you can create wine out of it. The offering of wine gives peace but the usage of it can create chaos. You seem to be the best of both. Offering your kindness to Princess Jacqueline, but will create chaos if we were ever discovered. What we are doing is dangerous? Dromada almost killed Princess Jacqueline."

The warrior frowned. Just last week, Dromada was suddenly in a mad frenzy to actually physically assault Princess Jacqueline, but the princess whipped out her electrical sword before she could touch her. "Dromada is under watch 24/7."

"I know. Damn, I'm being depressing. It's just that Princess Jacqueline is being depressing even when Rai is finally coming out and the invention is at it's final stage, I wonder why she's not happy. She told me she feels like something has been stolen from her since she came back here. Maybe it's because of Nesa and Caitlin."

"What of them?"

"Her maid told her that they moved to please another king but for there to be no letters, no communication _at all_, it's not right."

Prince Chase knew the truth. "My moon god, I must tell you-"

"Oh! The sun is coming up!" Jack had been informed by Maggie through the wasp getting up to leave.

"Wait, this is of importance to Princess Jacqueline!" The man grabbed his wrist.

"You can tell me the next night."

"I will be busy with the final trial tomorrow night. I do not wish to end this on a bad note but..." The prince revealed what had truly happened. Jack was still having gotten numb by the news that even when Maggie was pleading in his mind to come back before the sun truly rose was blocked.

"I am sorry to have not told you sooner."

Jack slowly looked up at him and then looked away slowly as if his functioning had lost energy. "No." He shook his head. "No. It's not your fault. I need to go." He disappeared phasing through the walls.

Maggie stood in his room waiting for him. "Prince Jack, I am so glad you came back in time! I thought something might've happened to you." She said in relief and then was slapped. She was confused looking at her prince to see him shed four streams of tears from the corners of his eyes as he was trembling in pain, confusion and anguish. It was all clear.

"You lied to me." He sobbed. "You lied to me!"

"I am sorry Prince Jack but I had to."

The monkey let out a shaking breath. "...I know." The sun shone through the window changing him back into a woman. His face contorted in pain as he felt a part of him be shredded to nothing. He fell to his knees clenching the fabric over his heart as his tears dropped like rain. He desperately wanted to scream his pain away, but he felt too much that his lungs clenched together. Breathing desperately he fell sideways thinking back to the little time he spent with Nesa and Caitlin. So little time but so much love. Especially a love of a mother he could've had.

"Prince Jack!" Maggie held onto him. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

The guards busted in seeing the two. One told the other to call for a doctor and then he carried Princess Jacqueline onto her bed. The princess's eyes were hollow, her mouth was slight agape but the signs of life seemed dim for her until professor Cyclops came in having heard Maggie and got the guard to show him the way with Le Mime.

"Do not worry. She's just suffering from a panic attack. She will need to rest for the rest of the day." The man told them all in relief. The mime asked if he was sure since the princess had her eyes and mouth closed deeply in a sleep. "I'm sure. I gave her some medicine to calm her so she is just sleeping. When she wakes up, I'd like it if you," He looked at Maggie. "did not show your face for a while."

The maid who was streaked with tears nodded. "I will trade my place with a maid from her land." She walked away to get to that duty.

When Jack did wake up, he sat up abruptly. "Jack." He heard a similar voice. He looked to the side to see a woman with golden brown skin, prominent hazel eyes, golden blond pixie hair and dressed in modest clothing and jewelry sitting down on a chair at the corner of his room.

The boy's jaw dropped. "You're the goddess Pulan!" He got out of bed. "The protector of children!" He stood before her. "But you're suppose to be dead." He looked down on himself and then out the window. "And I'm suppose to be a girl!"

The woman stood up amused. "It's a dream my love." She cupped his face and smiled down at him affectionately which confused the teen. "I have so many things I want to say but I'm afraid to hurt you all the more." A tear slid down at a corner of her eye as her smile turned into sadness.

"Hurt me?" Jack was only more confused and then remembered what happened to Caitlin and Nesa. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I am your mother." The woman told him and then knelled down before him. "Please listen to my story."

"Wait, what?" Jack backed away dropping onto his bed. "You're not my mother. Wuya gave birth to me."

"Through surrogation." The woman told him still on her knees. She wiped her cheek and took a deep breath. "I promised to not cry once I see you but it reminds me of what I couldn't have done and that was saving you from this pain you feel."

Jack stared at her. The woman talked calmly yet her eyes were filled with wistfulness and pain. "Okay, rewind! I did just lose two people I love, and it hurts worst than being defiled, but why are you here? How are you my mother? If it's a dream, then why should I trust you?"

"The Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi gave me this opportunity to see you. Your father wanted to do so too but even Dashi doesn't have enough power to defy the heavens that live as itself." She responded calmly as she should do to get her explanation across.

"My father?!"

"The Heylin Dragon." She responded. "Jack let me tell you what happened the day before I burned."

"O...okay, but I'm not sure I'll believe this when I wake up."

"It's your choice." She smiled at him lovingly. Jack couldn't do the same. "I was once the protector of children in the place before the Heylin Kingdom."

Suddenly lotus petals filled the room twirling like a whirlwind to change the scene in front of Jack into what the Heylin castle once destroyed. A beautiful garden on top of the mountain. Jack stood up to feel the warmth from the soft grass below him. The wind was a cool crisp that didn't bother him.

Children ran around and passed through them. These were Pulan's memories. "I loved children and wished to have one, so I told the children to not come back because I was to search for love."

They walked through the garden to see the past Pulan telling the news to the children who were sobbing incredulously. They were all holding onto her dress, tugging at it and wetting it with their tears to not leave. The woman knelled down stretching her arms to hold all of them at once telling them that she will come back.

"As my final gift, I gave each of them a bag of seeds, to recreate their own garden."

"The garden in their ungrounder hideout. But these were kids years before the Heylin Kingdom took hold of this mountain."

"Those seeds were not needed at the time until then. King Hannibal stated the rules, and they knew their children would not be safe so they created that hideout. Most of the residents now aren't from here so most of them don't know about it."

Past Pulan kissed each of their foreheads one at a time, and then disappeared into the wind as golden dust.

"When I left, I fell in love with your father the Heylin Dragon." Past Pulan came back on the back of the Heylin Dragon. " It wasn't love at first sight, but you're not interested in the love story, so in short, your father courted me and eventually I gave in since he was one of the most invincible of the three mighty gods above us. He threatened everything made to not speak words of love to me, and everything did not speak a word to me at all. After years, I was finally pregnant with you Jack." And then the Heylin dragon flew around Pulan to make her appear three months pregnant.

"And then you were burned to death by a mystical fire, Heylin dragon wanted to be with you but no god could defy the heavens so he took the soup in order to die." Jack finished having solved why the dragon drank the soup. The scene changed back into the room. Pulan sat next to Jack. A wrinkled frown evident on her face.

"Yes but during my death, I prayed for the Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi to spare you, and so the only way to do that was to take you away from my belly unfinished. He couldn't let you walk the Earth unfinished so he gave you to Wuya's womb to be finished."

"So the prophecy was just made up?" He looked upward at the woman who was suppose to be his mother.

The goddess shook her head having a tear fall down. "Every child is born for greatness. It just takes someone to tell you that you are." She placed her soft hands on the cheeks of her child kissing his forehead gently. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I can honestly never see you as my mother, but you didn't know you were going to die." Jack placed his hands on top of her to remove from his cheeks and hold them together in between them. "So Caitlin and Nesa had to die for the sake of the prophecy."

"Vengeance is important in justice. I can't tell you what will happen next, but I can advice you as my only gift as a mother is to never let go of love. Good bye my son." Everything darkened and Pulan's appearance changed into the woman with snow white skin, hair as black as the blanket of a starless night, black pearl eyes like a fox, and purple lips like the petals of a gladiolus looking more like she could be his mother. "I love you."

Jack woke up ending the dream without saying the same three words to her. He couldn't. She just drops in once and then leaves. Yet before he woke up, he was given memories that could've happened. He saw his father. Red long wild hair and red eyes with an incredible build body of a warrior. The eyes of blood that frightened everyone but when given a made up memory of him looking at love and expectation as he tried to take his first few steps toward him...Jack cried for the family he could've had.

Could this day get any worse?

At King Hannibal's bedroom, Dromada barged in having killed the guards trying to stop her. "I DESERVE JUSTIFIED COMPENSATION FOR WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH!" She screamed baring a hideous contorted face. Her brunette hair in a frenzied mess, and her dress slightly torn, body covered in dirt, bruises and cuts as she went insane in her prison cell.

The king sitting on his bed removed his reading glasses as he was going through the papers. "My dear, you tried to kill a princess."

"DEATH TO THE PRINCESS!" She spatted baring her black eyes and teethless gums. Her skin drying up into scales and poison fusing and dripping out of her. "I WILL REVEAL YOUR PLANS IF YOU DO NOT COMPENSATE ME!"

The king stood up, walked slowly to her as his height weighed upon her tiny form. Looking down at her in complete disgust and evil thoughts. "And what makes you think you can?"

"I HAVE DONE YOUR DIRTY WORK BECAUSE YOU PROMISED ME PRINCE CHASE!"

"In due time. Once I rule the entire nation, you can have him all you want."

"LIES! LIES! LIES! HE LOVES PRINCESS JACQUELINE! I SEE IT IN HIS EYES! IF ANYTHING ELSE, THEY ALREADY IMPRINTED!"

"Nonsense! My trusty advisor Yin Yang had been checking on her."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I CAN TEAR YOU DOWN UNLESS YOU DO ME ONE DEED!"

"I can't kill her."

Dromada smiles grimly. "Oh no, not that." She giggled. "I know what will destroy her. She knows that I killed her dear friends Caitlin and Nesa, and she's in her bed suffering. I want to drive that to the edge and it will happen."

This interested the king. "And what may you have in mind?" He sat back at the corner of the bed.

The woman turned back to her human form smiling prettily. "I think it's time we paid a sacrificial tribute to our other god, Vlad the Black Plague."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm seriously getting confused with time now in my own fic. One of my flaws as a writer.

First it was two months just discovering the castle and inventing and then Chack sex and then break up the next day and then Rai comes in.

Then the third month pass and Rai rejected Jack and then Chack is back. It's actually only pass a month since they broke up.

After six months, truth discovered and shit is about to happen at the next chapter!

Chameleon is a Chameleon!

Vlad is a beaver. Yes, the beaver is the ultimate evil god! Bwuhahahahaha!

And now you know who Jack's own parents are! A monkey with a dragon. This is seriously furry loving thing but I'm getting away with it. Bwuhahahahaha!

Now I'm putting myself in the insane chamber because I'm insane! Hehehehehehe!


	25. MonkeyDragon Part 5 the end

A/N: Here comes the end! And it's such a struggle of making men manly! I'm a girl! I don't know how to make men soulless assholes!

Monkey|Dragon part 5

_Everything came to this..._

Jack slid his hand across the cool metal of his design. It's light flickered on and off from both back and front for those with poor night vision. The cooling within the car, just in case the environment was too hot for certain animals, was working. The window wipers were mobile. The top was customizable. The seats were comfortable with a strap to make sure that the driver or the passengers didn't fly out, and there was to be an inflatable bag that'll pop out to stop the person from crashing against the front. Yet it was to still be considered customization because it could still break necks and it didn't work for animals with unique features.

It was near perfection but there was still the test drive of whether it could move and be steered.

Jack was then diverted from it when a hand touched his shoulder gently. He turned his head to see Le Mime. He hand signed to him if he was alright. It's just been two weeks since he has been told his best friends were murdered by a bitch, and he hadn't seen Magdeline which he was glad for. He didn't get out of his room until a week and a half later once the professor encouraged him to finish the car.

"I'm fine." He responded indifferently as he stared at the silver car. "I can't wait til I drive this baby."

"I believe what Le Mime was trying to get across is that you look tired."

"Are you insinuating that I am crazy?"

"No!"

"It's alright. I dreamt that Goddess Pulan told me that I was her son, and that I was surrogated into Queen Wuya so I could be born fully formed. I wonder why she couldn't have just bought me into the high heavens instead of having me be raised by the woman I'm destined to kill. Thanks mom. You really have such great expectations."

"It is just a dream."

Jack was silent for a moment as he continued to eye the silver beauty before him. He looked at his hand of peach skin. With his clear porcelain skin, it would've matched in a cool way. He still felt so much rage, grief, loss and confusion. The situation was clear but he was confused of what to do. He still visited Chase but just for sex, yet the warrior would cuddle him afterwards so close to his ironically warm chest for a reptile.

Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Aren't prophecies like dreams? What is a dream? Isn't it just an idea in your head? Who did the Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi think he was to pick someone he pleases for what he should've done himself! Just because he may have saved my life, maybe I was not a life worth saving!" He clenched his fists. Still delicate to the issues he was facing.

"You don't actually mean that." The professor patted his back.

Jack wiped his tears. "I don't." He croaked. "But it hurts so much." He said breathlessly. "And I'm afraid because Nesa and Caitlin were tributes to my so called prophecy. I told you that I'm afraid of who will be next. I'm _so_ scared."

Le Mime quickly came to him to hold him as Jack looked like he was crumbling. He rubbed soothing circles on his back and took the tears upon his shoulder.

"We're all destined to die at some point Prince Jack."

"But at my hand." He held Le Mime tighter afraid that he would begin to fade.

"That's not true Jack. We're lingering in a war not much longer now. It's natural for people, even the best ones, to die. If I were to be killed, I won't go down without a fight. That we both promise you."

Jack sniffed as he felt slightly more comforted. At least there was a chance at hand. Probably...

There was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Professor Cyclops headed for the door. "What?! What do you want?! Don't you know I'm busy!" he shouted as he opened it to find a guard standing before him.

The guard handed a letter wrapped by the royal ribbons with the color of red and green. "A letter wrapped by the royal colors! It must be important!" He quickly opened it like a child opening a present to read the contents inside. "Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi! We're having an open ball where everyone including the town is allowed to be present!"

"What?" Jack wiped his tears streak face.

The scientist slammed the door on the guard and heard a big thump yet it was ignored. "It must be important for having even scoundrels of the town join! He only does this whenever he's passing a law or wants to humiliate someone personally! Very gruesome! It looks like the theme is black!"

"Just black?" In Jack's kingdom, the theme was usually expressed with full extravagant elegance. The scientist nodded.

"Yup! We'll be there, too, Prince Jack! Me, Le Mime and his family. It's really quite a tiresome event but I wish to help you go on through the night merrily! It looks like it's tomorrow night."

Jack looked at the car. "So I have to test drive it another day because I obviously have to be there in a new dress. I'll see you boys tomorrow night." The male went to his room to find out that it had already been filled with almost all the materials he needed. He set out to work, but he could not figure out any design for tomorrow night.

He decided to drop it, and visit his true love Chase. He slipped through the walls using the Serpent's Tail and then saw that he was not in his room.

He decided to wait by lying on the bed and staring at the moon from the window. If Pulan was gone, who was controlling the moon then. Jack had reasoned that it was a gravitational pull between the sun, earth and moon and all this god/goddess business were just nicknames for their appearances.

"So you're the one visiting Prince Chase."

Jack heard a familiar voice. He sat up and turned his head to see a full formed Salamander Dromada.

"You know it took some time to figure out how to _**finally**_ get through my lovely Chase's room." The deranged woman stared at him with a creepy childlike smile. "Do you know how it feels to be in love?" She chuckled and then laughed out loud to the ceiling. "No you don't!" She closed in on the Capuchin monkey. "Because what you and Chase have will never compare to what we have! I am Chase's true love!" She bared her poisonous claws and strike with great ferocity. Jack turned into his small monkey form to get away. He just then realized he didn't have the serpent's tail with him. Dromada screamed in great irritant as she continued her lust for blood! "I am his soul mate! I! ME! NOT YOU! YOU FUCKIN' SLUT! HOMEWRECKER! YOU ARE EVEN A MAN! A GHOST! A MONKEY MOST OF ALL! YOU WORTHLESS ABOMINATION TO ALL KINDS! YOUR EXISTENCE IS AN INSULT!"

Jack kept trying to dodge all her attack but was fatally caught by one strike to his hip. Blood seeped down his thighs yet he struggled to stay alive. Cursed the fact that Chase sound proof the place. But also bless it because he didn't want to get caught. He tried to look for the serpent's without getting killed through the mess.

He looked through a splintered remains of the bed only to have the poison in him revert into his human body since his small body wasn't as immune as his bigger form. Out of panic when he heard her leap towards him, he pulled one of the splintered woods and thrust it into the bitch's belly.

"You..." Jack swallowed down his realization of his actions to say what he wanted to say. "You killed my friends you psychotic cunt." He pulled the splintered wood out to only have it stab the salamander over and over again even when she pleaded for mercy or even when she stopped moving.

When Jack did stop, he looked down at the scraps of lizard. And he felt powerful. He felt like the god he was suppose to be.

Not until his love entered the room and saw the monstrosity that has happened. He was bewildered at first but then his senses told him who it was. He closed the door behind him and then with one inhale of air, he let out his dragon breath of fire until there was nothing left at all. No even soot.

Prince Chase then had a tornado blow around them to form the room back to the way it was. Even Jack was no long covered in cuts or blood of his and Dromada's.

The man then took Jack into his arms. "It's alright. You did nothing wrong. Nothing that would've had happened because if she killed you, I would've had her killed but in the worse way possible."

Jack burst into tears. "I'm a monster." He stuttered as he tried to clench onto something on the man's armor. He may have felt powerful but he also felt no better than Dromada.

"No you are not. I know monsters," He leaned Jack back gently to place a thumb on the bottom of his chin to tilt upward to tell him with all honestly, "And you are definitely not one of them."

"Then what are monsters."

"Those who kill without any remorse. Destroying lives without a second thought to empathize with those he or she will kill or traumatize."

"Like you do?"

"Only if I was careless of my army."

"Like that time in Hoshu Kingdom. It was one the worst war in history because everyone was raped, tortured, and killed. Those who have survived, a majority had committed suicide because they would never join the Heylin Kingdom knowing they would be captured."

"A mistake I regretted. Your actions was out of survival and vengeance." He placed the serpent's tail at Jack's hands, and had them sit. "Mine was out of curiosity. The books never written this because I didn't let them. There was a soldier who impressed me in every way. His name was Mala Mala Jong. He was a dragon like me. He was strong, clever, intelligent-everything that I saw in myself. He had led several battles to victory, and I praised him. I finally decided that he should be given a bigger role to lead the invasion of the Hoshu Kingdom. I was blinded by my pride and curiosity of him to have let him dictate what his warriors did. Afterwards, I had each of them including Mala Mala Jong executed."

He wrapped his hands around his god's hands with all the love he had. "I want victory and power through fear and admiration, but not in the most unnecessary way."

Jack stared at the man who looked downward as the dragon remembered the worst moment in his life. "It's weird and funny. It's funny in a weird way." The man looked at him. "This kingdom and all the other kingdoms takes lives so easily, and everyone expected to be protected by their higher class. But everything isn't as black and white. It's all grey. You do your duties and kill people, but you give mercy."

"I may be a dragon but the other half is just a man." He kissed his moon love.

"Am I seriously going to have sex after murdering someone?" They laughed. "Oh my Guan, we're psychotic!"

"Just let loose the unnecessary logic. You achieved righteous vengeance for your friend, Princess Jacqueline." The knight pushed his lover down on the bed to be stripped and kissed his collar bone.

"I guess you're right. Dromada did deserve it. I killed because she tried to kill me first." Jack stared at the moon. He began to see its white shade being inked blood red. The stars reformed into a dragon twirling around the moon and then swallowed it.

Jack sat upward abruptly in a thatched house. He looked at his body to see that it was almost completely mummified. He jumped up to run out as his heart panicked.

"Prince Jack, stop!"

The prince stopped to hear Omi's voice. He turned around to see the little squirrel running towards him. "Omi?" The squirrel stopped in front of him. "Omi, what happened? How did I get here? And why am I almost completely covered like a freakin' mummy?!"

"You don't remember? We put those bandages on you to heal your scratches and bite marks, and you came here Jack by using the secret passage through the garden."

"Secret passage?! What secret passage?!"

Omi didn't respond. First he inspected his friend's body, crawled up on it to inspect below his shirt and even the inside of his eyes. "Hey!" he pushed him off. "Too close for comfort!"

"Sorry Prince Jack but it seems that you've been effected by moon madness."

"Moon Madness? That makes sense. I just killed..." he then remembered everything clearly. He had just slaughtered Dromada out of panic, Prince Chase comforted him and then... "Moon madness happens to those who have just killed someone at night which is seen by the moon itself. The symptoms was a relapse of time at the night and sleep walking which results in appearing in odd and sometimes dangerous places. The problem is that it may bring you to a place where you'll be lost in forever." He bit his lip thinking of his next steps but knew they were futile because he's bound to appear at some horrible place without any idea of how to come back to society.

It didn't happen before when he killed the bandits because they were in a narrow passage where the moon couldn't see them. Prince Chase's window was open and shone upon where he had killed Dromada.

"I am aware that we live in a harsh world." Omi told Jack who turned his attention to him. "But my prince, please do not succumb to the dark side." he pleaded hugging the teen's ankle.

Jack knelled down to pet him. "Don't expect any more murders Omi. I wasn't thinking straight, but I will have to take down Queen Wuya."

"And this is why I only bow to you Prince Jack." He purred and cuddled with the teen's legs.

"Hey! What did I tell you about boundaries?!"

The squirrel giggled, and then remembered something. "I also heard that there's a ball where everyone is allowed to come!"

"Well, I guess, if no one knows that your children that are suppose to be not cared for even at a ball."

"We have a way." He takes out a new Shen gong wu called the moby morpher. Omi changed into a handsome bald monk. Jack blushed having to admit that he was rather hot if this was his adult form. "This way we can protect you if anything happens, and the kids you helped make sure they can become inventors made you something." Adult Omi blew a whistle, and a dress appeared.

Jack's eyes widen at its magnificence. "But you do know the theme is black?"

"That's okay Prince Jack because," He held a ball of light in his hands and held it close to the dress. "With artificial light, it will still be beautiful."

Jack took a second look as Omi made multiple balls of light and then had them surround the dress.

Jack was a guy but then he had to admit that he'd look rockin' in that dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Heylin Castle, the ball room was packed with the civilians in their best dresses. Some were standing and chatting with one another. Others were dancing. The children had a play room with guards to make sure none is hurt.

The place wasn't as extravagant as Beau Monde's but it still had its bountiful food, wine, sexual entertain of both men and women for those who love to watch and a private room to be a part of that entertainment. It was really a zoo in there that had to be silenced by a spell.

"Another spectacular event King Hannibal!" Senator Panda Bubba showed up. "Especially the ladies."

A woman only covering her private parts by a string of diamonds suddenly transformed into a man. "It absolutely is. Nice to see I can still fool the old panda." Senator Chameleon chuckled.

"I don't exactly have any boundaries unless your pretty and fuckable Chameleon baby." The panda chuckled nastily.

"As much fun as it is to see you two argue, today is actually a choosing of who will be sacrificed to Vlad the Black Plague."

"Ooh!" Senator Chameleon turned into a little boy. "More bloodshed! I hope its a child who has to try surviving the cannibalism of its own kind!"

"We'll see." The man grinned darkly while his yellow teeth shone. "Let us go make the servants do the preparations." They walked out of the ball.

And then heads had turned after hearing the praises of a woman. It was Princess Jacqueline who had finally arrived in the outfit he was given. It was a long over the shoulders a-line gown made of flowers that came in the color of black with in the room along with a choker. Jack added a flower headpiece with a veil which was unknowingly common in his nation to wear at a funeral.

The night before he felt free from his grief of an unjustified death of his best friends. This was the night to symbolize that he had died and then come back to life. Jack, as much as he loved being an inventor, also loved being an artist.

"It's beautiful darling! You're beautiful! It's to be expected from the princess of Beau Monde, and all your fine customs!" An old woman praised. "I've never actually been there, but it's not hard to know after seeing your beauty the first time you came here!"

"Why thank you!" Jack grasped the compliments while he did a twirl which gave him a lot of "Ooh!" and "Ah!"

"Well, aren't you something." Rai finally appeared wearing the Heylin Kingdom's armor.

"Rai!" Jack hugged him. "I'm sorry I couldn't go to your graduation."

"It's alright. Prince Chase told me everything, and Omi told me what you did last night."

They walked around the ball room. "So you know I am infected by Moon Madness."

"Pretty much but turns out I'm given guard duty which means you're mine tonight."

"Please don't talk like that. It'll start making people talk."

"What have they said that hadn't been said yet?"

"The truth." Jack smirked at his warrior. The bird rolled his eyes with a smile.

And then the professor and Le Mime with his wife was found. They chatted like old friends and complimented each other. Jack was actually enjoying the event. He got to dance with Rai and suddenly joined a dancing where he had his arms over other people's shoulders to be moving around until they broke apart and was suddenly dancing with random people.

Jack had fun dancing with Le Mime, surprisingly his wife and the professor. Suddenly he was taken by an adult Omi to dance. "You actually came!"

"Of course Prince Jack. Though I am the only one here. The others wished to stay underground because they truly despise King Hannibal." The monk responded.

"That makes all the sense in the world! I am tired! Let us sit!"

Omi led Jack out of the crowd to finally sit down and take a breather. "So it's really just you?"

"Yes Prince Jack. It really is a lively event compared to Beau Monde. So much dancing and..." The monk blushed since he had recently been dragged somewhere that he quickly escaped from.

Jack giggled. "It's nothing like Beau Monde. At least there it's more about appeal than it is about sex. I wonder when I'll black out. Remember, I can act normal under this madness."

"I know Prince Jack but only when the moon sees you. There are no windows here. Just doors."

"Right. Forgot about that little detail." A maid from her home came to her to give her a drink of wine. First Jack sniffed it and then twirled the drink.

"Is something wrong Prince Jack?" Omi questioned.

"I've spent the whole week drinking like a mad man. I'm going to pass on this." He put the drink down on the table. Jack then contemplated the turn of events all over again as he lied his head on his hand on the table.

There was silence until he was suddenly grabbed by Omi and Rai appeared out of no where with a dagger. Jack was embraced in Omi's arms to his chest yet the gap of his arms had the teen see his best friend stab a man in the torso. Life listless in his eyes.

Women shrieked and eyes bulged out while they stared at the new soldier holding the man against the wall with his hand covering his mouth and nose which increased the pain of that dagger inch more and more inside until the man died from suffocation. Rai removed his dagger letting the man fall.

He turned his head to two other guards. "Remove him." The two guards did so quickly.

Jack was suddenly covered by a cloak. "Omi?" He stopped when he heard his own voice. He then saw his own choker had been removed. The killer had a knife that almost sliced Jack's throat. The male realized how close he was to being killed.

Rai and Omi led him away before Prince Chase had come to the scene who looked to them and saw a faint shine of white skin.

Jack was bought to his room where the cloak was removed and then led to sit on his bed. Omi at his side while Rai was standing like a soldier knowing it was best to leave some room for his prince. "I am sorry Prince Jack. I was careless." Omi apologized.

"No. It has been a while since I've been almost assassinated. This time not from my own mother... The wine. The war. Her army is coming soon!" Jack wanted to stand yet only jumped a little since Omi held him down.

"Don't worry, Jack." Rai told him. "The assassination is too broad of any evidence to blame Beau Monde. The only way a war could start is either you broke the contract or you have died."

"It could start with whatever reason. She wants King Hannibal to make the first move. It's all a game of chess." The prince trembled with fear.

"No one will get to you Jack. We promise." Rai told him reassuringly. "It'd be best if you stayed with Prince Chase for the majority of the night and then come back in the morning. I will be outside your door if anything."

"And I shall stay in this room pretending to be you sleeping in bed, Prince Jack." Omi took out the moby morpher from his sleeve and turned into Princess Jacqueline.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Good night _Princess_." Rai and Omi said teasingly in unison.

Jack smirked. "Shut up. I'll be off then in Prince Chase's room until he comes. Good night _servants_." He used the Serpent's tail and then waited for his prince to arrive on his bed. He was glad to see that the curtains were closed so the moon couldn't see him.

Later, Chase finally came. Jack got up and hugged him. "What took you so long? It's passed midnight." Jack pulled him to bed.

"I had to take care of the assassin that nearly took Princess Jacqueline's life." He responded while he sat on the bed and Jack was sitting on his knees being attentive.

"She told me about that. She thinks her mother was trying to have her murdered because she's prepared for war. Queen Wuya wants King Hannibal to make the first move because she plans of ambushing this kingdom with him absent and use his military supplies against him. She actually has more than half of your father's countries under her control. Not entirely but enough to cause a rebellion."

"And I assure you that we have it under control. A part of the rebellion are traitors against her."

"But she's capable of hypnotizing people. What if she's hypnotizing your traitors?"

"Then we'll find a way, but onto more important matters, I believe this is your friend's accessory." Chase revealed Princess Jacqueline's choker that was fixed. "The killer must've cut it off but it's been fixed by my magic for its original purpose." The knight looked at the choker and then to Jack who looked at him with an unexplainable expression. "Will you put it on for me, please?" He asked.

Jack licked his lips and looked down at the choker and then back at Chase, his true love. "Why?" He questioned.

"Why not?" The knight questioned back.

"Because you may love me less or be more bewildered. Are you still in love with Princess Jacqueline?" The god stated and interrogated.

"I can't deny that as a dragon, we only feel this for one person. I know how to hide my emotions and I come to love you more than her, but my instincts are reaching for both of you. My instincts never lie."

"What about you Mala Mala Jong incident?"

"Pride override instincts and I was young. Just about the age you and Princess Jacqueline are."

Jack knew he was just called foolish but let that insult slide. He took a deep breath. He was scared that if he knew, Chase would call him a liar and be angry, or if he'd accepts it, he realizes that Jack will marry his father for peace if Queen Wuya's were to be delayed. The latter will cause war if Jack were to not show up at the wedding or the honeymoon. Pretending to be dead will cause the war. And when war comes, Chase will have to go and who knows for how long.

The god just wanted to just spend more time being himself because he is in fact a god who didn't want to constantly argue with Chase about him having to sleep with his father even though he technically can't feel anything with his fake vagina. In true love, sex is sacred between them and only Chase wishes to touch him in every way.

Yet he loved Chase and whatever the issues they had to face, they'll figure it out. He took the choker in Chase's hand. "Okay."

By that answer the knight watched his god stretch the choker over his head and lower it down. Yet, there was a knock at the door.

"Prince Chase, we have urgent news to tell you." A guard announced through the door.

"Of course." He looked to Jack holding his hands. "Wait here." He ordered kindly before walking to the door and opening it. "What is it?"

"After you left the party, the king had announced the reason for the special event. There was to be a sacrificial tribune to Vlad the Black Plague. The person that has been chosen was Professor Cyclops assistant, Le Mime. His death chosen was by the hands of Sapphire Dragon."

"This is an outrage! The sacrificial tribune only takes plague when there's a horrible outbreak of disastrous diseases or poor weather and harvests! I will have a talk with my father but for now no one is allowed to interrupt me." The prince closed the door.

He turned around to find his god gone.

"King Hannibal!" Jack as Princess Jacqueline charged towards him. "What is the meaning of this sacrificial tribune! There's no reason for Le Mime to die!" The kind smacked him so hard that he fell to the floor. His sensitive skin already forming a bruise.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. Now listen buttercup." He grabbed Jack's arm forcibly. Fingertips holding his chin as if he was being dear. "You may by Queen Wuya's little princess but I am the king and you are on my territory. Got that?"

Jack wanted to spit in his face and kick him in the nuts but restrained to not make the situation worse. So he nodded.

"Good." The man let go of him. "Anyway, I already made a deal with the god. It's almost winter afterall. It's good to cut a deal early to save lives. Isn't that a good this Princess Jacqueline? That your friend is saving lives?"

"It wasn't his choice."

"Not a lot of people are able to chose their own destiny. Like yours. Destined to kill your own mother. I know. But it'd be the right thing wouldn't it. Not that you have a choice. Now go to sleep." The man stroked the princess's cheek as a sign of compassion and love but Jack knew better even if the man made sense.

"Dromada told you to do this." He stated in tears. "Even a king can be black mailed by a whore." He walked away.

"YOU BITCH!" The king roared having Jack stop at his tracks yet refuse to look at him. "I know your type. You act like you don't care about other people but you DO!" Glasses shattered from the distance. The man charged towards Jack, grabbed him by the shoulder nearly dislocating it and shouted in fury. "If you do anything to save your friend. I will not hesitate to take your life and start this war." He threw her against the wall carelessly and walked away.

Jack held his shoulder. Rai came to him. "Princess, are you alright? Your shoulder." He used his magic to heal the bruises all over his body. Including his cheek.

"I want Le Mime saved." Jack said passively.

"Omi was already on it when he heard the news. It's impossible Jack. Le Mime is heavily guarded by all the powerful animals in the kingdom. There's nothing we can do."

Jack's lips scrunched up as he slightly nodded. "I did nothing wrong. I DID NOTHING WRONG!" He shouted yet it was soulless. He already shed too many tears for Nesa and Caitlin that his eyes were dry and his grief box was empty.

Rai held him by the arms. "Jack, pull yourself together. There's always a way to save someone. This time we're aware of it."

The prince looked at his best friend as an empty shell. "We're the only ones who are willing to do anything. I can't put Omi out there, and if you did, you'll die. If I did, I'll die and war will happen."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to give." Rai placed his hands on Jack's cheeks. "For my prince and my friend." A kiss upon his forehead before taking Jack into his arms and lying him upon his bed. "Go to sleep Jack."

The god stared at his window covered by the curtains. The robin wished he could do something but tomorrow will happen and Jack won't feel any comfort by it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo dressed himself in his armor. It weighed almost a ton but with his magic that he learned to conserve and his perseverance, it weighed about five pounds on his shoulder. He sheathed his danger against his thigh, and then stared at his own sword that he was given.

His own name was etched on it and had a symbol of a robin pecking at a hibiscus flower. It was a gift from Jack for his graduation before he heard the truth. He sheathed the precious sword that was soon to be coated in blood of others and probably his as well.

He smacked the bars of his room which was more of a prison cell. "I'm ready to go out!" He shouted. One of the warriors appeared before him.

"We can't allow that." The man told him.

"What? Why?" Rai questioned angrily.

"An order from Princess Jacqueline. She ordered that you were to stay in your room for the entire day."

"What?! No! Let me out this instant!" Rai ordered.

"The princess's orders rules over yours." The warriors left with the others.

"Hey! HEY! Fuck no!" He tried to shove the gate down, slice it with his sword or get the hinges out with his dagger but the cell was magically sealed. Even as a robin, he couldn't fit through the bars when the increased his size which only left a little space he couldn't fit through but at least breathe. "Somebody! Somebody out there! Get me out of here! Princess Jacqueline is going to die!" The last word trembled. "RAAAAH!" Rai tried again slice the bars with his sword but it was useless. He punch the wall to discover it was magically sealed too because usually his punch could at least make a cracked hole.

He dropped his sword and then onto his knees. Dropped his head to the ground with his fist punching the dirt ground he slept on. Second day on the job and he already failed to protect Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost everyone of the Heylin Kingdom came to the Heylin Diamond Cove that was located at the shore of a beach. It was covered by a boulder which King Hannibal moved with a wave of the hand.

Le Mime was standing and dressed in only a loin cloth. His wife present with a blank expression. Yet her sunken blood shot eyes said it all. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's Jack."

Le Mime's eyes widened and stared at the woman to see a glimmer of red that shouldn't be there. "I offer myself to be a part of the tribute!" She/He cried.

King Hannibal cocked his head to the side. "My. My. What a daring offer?" He looked to his people and then shrugged. "What the hell! Put them both in the cove!"

The mime held Jack's face with a shaking head. The teen smiled sadly as they were led by the Heylin warriors inside. The boulder closed behind them. It was dark until Jack returned to his normal self using the morby morpher. He gleamed.

Le Mime was confused. Jack explained, "I used the pigment of the flowers of my dress to do this. Omi will be here soon to take you."

Le Mime hand signed to ask 'What about you?'

Jack responded, "I need to stay here and take care of business, but don't worry. I have my way back to the castle before King Hannibal realizes I'm gone. Your family is waiting for you outside of the Heylin Kingdom. I had to come here as your wife so no one would question where she went and possibly discover that something went wrong with the sacrifice. Can never be too careful you know. And I talked to Maggie to let Great Xiaolin Phoenix Dashi ask the Valiant Griffin Guan to let you go to the West where Omi's guardian and friends are."

Suddenly Omi arrives inside the cove having used the serpent's tail and the Shroud of Shadows. "Prince Jack, I have come here to transport Le Mime with his family."

"Thanks Omi. Be safe cheese ball." Jack told him earnestly.

"And I to you." Omi earnestly told him too. The squirrel held his hand out to Le Mime who hesitantly looked at the prince. Jack smiled and patted on his back. He hand signed to him that he was going to be alright.

The assistant wasn't sure what to do but listen to Jack so he left.

The god took a deep breath and walked further into the cove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After King Hannibal returned to his castle, he decided to see Dromada since she happens to have not been around for awhile. Searching took too much time so he went to his advisor, Yin Yang who was standing outside his balcony staring at the village below. "Hey there Yin Yang! Do you know where that swine Dromada is?"

"Hm?" The old bird turned to his king. "She's dead." He responded nonchalantly.

King Hannibal laughed. "Good one Yin! But really, where is she?"

"She's dead. Her essence disappeared two nights ago before the ball."

"You serious?"

"Yes."

"So the sacrifice was for nothing. Well not completely. Princess Jacqueline was really mad but I showed her! A few more months and she'll be my bride. But to be honest I feel like just getting this war over with, with me as its prime leader!"

"Then you're in luck. The princess has been diagnosed with moon madness the same night Dromada died."

King Hannibal's guards kicked down Jack's door where the male as a woman was in a towel and choker. "Princess Jacqueline, you are being taken under arrest for the murder of Dromada."

Jack was actually prepared for this since in a magical world, its not likely you can get away with murder without the kings approval. Maggie told him otherwise because Yin Yang told her that King Hannibal showed signs of feeling ready for war.

But he didn't think it'd happen so soon. "Can I get dressed first?"

One of the guards with a snap of his fingers had Jack dressed in a casual red dress with wooden handcuffs that wouldn't allow the animal to move a finger or cast a spell. Jack was led out of his room.

Prince Chase appeared across the hall with a brief surprised expression. "Halt." He ordered and the guards obeyed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am being arrested for the murder of Dromada." Jack responded before the guard could.

"But there is surely no proof. Her body was never found."

Jack smiled at him. "I am infected with Moon Madness my prince. That is enough evidence against me."

Chase stared at him with guilt cascading his expression with ease. Easily read for the first time that he remembered that night that the window wasn't covered. He grabbed his arm. "I won't let them take you."

"It must happen."

"I can't let you die. They have the best sorcerers that even I-"

"Please Chase." Jack chuckled softly. "War is inevitable. Queen Wuya and King Hannibal are ready. There is no point of postponing the results any longer." The prince took back his arm and walked away.

Prince Chase stared at him with his hand wrapped around the head of his sword. He would kill his own warriors to free her/him and run away leaving everything he has built to now. He took one step forward but he was stopped by a hand from Maggie.

"Let go of me." Prince Chase told her as he tried to struggle free from her grasp that seemed to have weaken him.

"Princess Jacqueline ordered me to stop you." She told him. When no one looked she had revealed herself as an ape briefly when she strengthen her magic to stop Prince Chase. The power of the ape capable of taking magic away. A very difficult trick any animal could use but very easily held by the monkeys secretly.

"Why doesn't she want anyone to save her?"

"It's in the prophecy. Princess Jacqueline found the answer. War must happen in order to be fulfilled."

"It doesn't have to include her death! She could've just ran away! She could've just faked his death! He could've just told my father to just get on with the war! Or we could've just killed them! I can't let him die!"

"It would've been best if the hero could've just chosen the easiest way out right? It makes the reader feel anxious or perturbed by the hero's choices which we've read in books, but each step has a point and everyone makes their mistakes because it's just who he is. You can't expect everything to be done so easily without getting the same results."

"Then please...Please tell me why he has to die." Chase trembled in tears.

"Because he needs to make a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack laid dead on the ground as a woman having still had his collar on. His wrists bruised and scraped by the harsh salty wet ropes that held him up on his knees that was scraped and bloodied from the sharp floor of little mountains. Body stabbed, bruised, charred on his back with the letters "KH" but before all that, as a woman he had semen stain his thighs.

It was a brutal death yet Jack was given mercy by the moon because there was a window in the very dungeon that looked upon him and took his mind away so he died in peace of mind.

War had started the next day, King Hannibal charged for Beau Monde with his entire army which left his own Kingdom vulnerable. Omi with all the children and others hid underground for safety while the kingdom burned. The other nations were in fact prepared with their underground tunnels for safety. The only ones left to die were the soldiers.

Rai and Prince Chase went out into battle at Beau Monde and neither talked to the other having known what has happened and both feeling extremely guilty for it.

In the heavens, Jack was lying on someone's lap. It was Caitlin's who had her hand stroke his hair. "Jack. You came here for a reason. What was it?" She questioned with a cooing voice like that of a mother."

"I don't remember." Jack responded tiredly. He looked up to see Caitlin and Nesa smiling down at him.

"There has to be a reason! You didn't die for nothing!"

"I died?" Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was in the luxurious room where he spent his days talking with the two. "This looks just like the room." He stated.

"It was our happy place. That's what the high heavens give you. Only the happiest places or other wonderful places you can take a long journey in. You know what the irony is. You can have all the sex and wine all you want and nobody judges you. Somebody needs to correct the priest!" Caitlin cried as a wine cup suddenly appeared.

"That's because we're not actually having sex with another person. Just someone of our imagination. Heaven is a lot like a dream without the confusion and nightmares once you settle down!" Nesa stated.

"It is." Jack said slowly. He stood up. "You said I was here for something. What was it?"

"I believe it has something to do with the prophecy. Come here Jack." Caitlin patted on her lap. The male sat on it and laid his head upon her shoulder. The deer had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other having the back of her fingers caress his cheek. "Now why would you die for the prophecy?"

"I don't know." He responded honestly.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Prince Chase?" She suggested.

"No. Well yes but not entirely. I...I talked to the Sapphire dragon. It turns out he's my uncle. Crazy right?"

"The Sapphire Dragon who eats other animals?" Nesa quirked an eyebrow thinking her Jackie was related to a cannibal.

"He doesn't eat them. He actually just burns them into coal and turns them into diamonds. Souls make the most beautiful diamonds he told me."

"Really?" The snake was surprised. "No fair! I want to know how I'd look as a diamond!"

"You would've been the most beautiful darling." Caitlin commented.

"Really?" The blond questioned.

"Really." The red head kissed her nose.

"Okay, back to me." Jack was okay with the lovey dovey stuff but he died for a reason and dying is a crucial matter. "I talked to my uncle and he told me that...that I had to die in order to take down Queen Wuya."

"That's strange. Usually death means you can't do anything in the living world anymore."

"I'll revive eventually because I'm a god. Which means I'm wasting time!" He jumped out. "I can't waste anymore time! I need to think! What could it be that I needed to do?!"

"It takes power to take down that woman so you might be her to find power but I haven't heard of anything that could lately." Caitlin stated.

"No. It wasn't power. There was one ultimate thing an ape could do and I was suppose to discover that."

"Maybe we can find it in the library." Nesa suggested.

"It's not a book. It's a person. Another god."

"Dashi? Guan? Heylin Dragon? Pulan? Vlad?" Caitlin stated.

"No. It started with a J."

"Jermaine, the guardian of the bridge?" Nesa stated.

"Right! We need to get there fast!" Jack jumped in a hurry.

"No worry." Caitlin led him through the door and they were immediately at the bridge where the god Jermaine was waiting there with a smirk. He was dressed in golden armor with a ball bouncing against his hand which was his weapon.

"Hey, you're Pulan's kid! Sapphire Dragon told me you'd be here!" The bridge guardian stopped the ball. "Now what is it that you need kid?"

Jack started with his mouth open and finger up but then the dropped quickly. "I don't remember."

"Well, you better remember. All because you're in the heavens doesn't mean time's stopping for you to be there."

"I know! Stop pressuring me!" Jack tried to remember and then he did.

He woke up with his body completely healed and the professor staring down at him. They were in the lab. "Professor, how long have I been dead?"

"Three years."

"WHAT?!" Jack sat up abruptly with his heart banged against his ribs.

The professor laughed. "Just kidding. It's only been three days."

The male was angry but relieved. He restrained himself from hitting the man. "What happened so far?"

"Soldiers are killing each other on and off and the citizens have been removed in time thanks to your furry little friend."

"What about Queen Wuya and King Hannibal?"

"King Hannibal has his best sorcerers make the shield disappear. Don't understand why he couldn't destroy it himself."

"I do." Jack got up and looked at his body which was a male at daylight meaning that Queen Wuya was using all her magic to secure herself. He was completely healed that to the Professor.

He strided to the silver car and got in it. He turned the keys already in the key hole. The car started with a roar. "Open a way out and then get yourself to safety professor. There are still bandits outside."

"I will. And Jack."

"Yes Professor."

"You are brilliant." The man smiled sadly.

Jack smiled back. "So are you professor."

The man nodded and then opened a way out. Jack drove out and since the man's lab was way up high, he pressed and twisted anything in the car to activate wings from the sides and a propeller in the back to make him fly. He pressed another button to make him invisible.

In less than five minutes, he got to Beau Monde and by the looks of his old home, it was falling apart meaning that King Hannibal had successfully penetrated her force field.

The queen was trying to fly away from the man by going up the stairs to the highest place in order to fly away but the ruthless man had her smacked against a wall with just a wave of his hand.

"Now, now, Wuya. I'm disappointed. I've been saving up all my energy for this one day and this is how it's going to end for you?"

Wuya in her human form leaned against the wall and slid up. Red hair dirtied and tangled and make up stained against her body from the tears she tried to hold in. Her black dress hiding the blood she had the closest people splatter against her.

"Though I'm glad that you're showing your true colors." He took her by the neck. Lightly crushing it with a delighted smile of a child. "My son told me about that little book that can control your minions. I bet it's right up these stairs." He looked at the woman who just glared at him. "It is isn't it?" He then dragged her by the neck up the stairs.

The woman clawed at his hand but it was strong as steel. Just as he foretold, the book was on a pedestal. Open wide and unguarded since she had recklessly killed them to with hold more power.

The king whistled. "That book doesn't only control your minions but its the source of all your power isn't it. Because it takes a lot of concentration to control so many people and not have them do the same thing over and over again. If I were to burn a page, you'd get all your power back and might be as strong as me but your soldiers would be free from control and you'll have to force that concentration upon them leaving you vulnerable to me right here. Either way, you'd lose the war."

Wuya said nothing but gasped for air when the man let go of her neck and pulled her roughly by the hair. "Now let's have a little fun shall we." He had his thumb lit a fire to burn the book and then began the incantations that Queen Wuya knew what it meant.

She screeched, begged and beat the man to stop this and let her go but it was useless. The man was too strong that he felt nothing as the sacred words slipped from his mouth. Then she began to feel them take effect on her. He power seeped through her skin and into the man who deliciously sucked in.

The woman could only try to grab onto the man but her hands began to shrink into frail bones. She stared at horror of the man who grew larger and then stared at a blunt silver object that was falling upon them.

It didn't cause much harm to Hannibal but it did for Wuya who has lost the power to protect herself from the explosion. She allowed death to take her with the power she had left leaving Hannibal with less of half of hers. The book disappeared into ashes.

The man realizing what he had lost roared in fury. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

"I am." Jack kicked him in the face causing no damage at all but it surely felt good doing so.

"Another white runt huh? A monkey at that!" The man had his skin ripped off when he turned into his bear form but with red eyes, bat wings and large fangs. He chuckled darkly. "Do you really think a monkey like you can stop me?! Once I have Prince Chase's body, I'll be invincible with the power I do have!"

"And you told me your plan because?"

"I just like to brag because you'd be dead by then."

"That's what all the villains say before they lose."

"And what's a monkey like you going to do? All monkeys can do is nothing but turn into two things. A useless piece of shit and then there's you."

"You should be careful. There's a legend that Wuya nearly erased the monkey race but I'm here to say to waste your time that she only erased a first few and the rest were in fact just imaginations. Monkeys do have magic like everyone else. It's just that we're not lazy ass people who relies on a wand to do everything."

"Is that so? What are you gonna do then? Screech and eat a banana while I kick your sorry ass?"

"Yes and I'm actually against using magic, but technology isn't advanced enough to make you feel sorry so yeah." Jack took in a deep breath and then screeched sonic sounds that broke the room into pieces.

King Hannibal thought that it was going to be weak but then his ears started to bleed and his organs felt like they were being rearranged and crushed. He flew up to the sky to avoid this. Jack jumped towards him.

The beast blasted green flames which Jack retaliated with his electric sword that absorbed the heat reassembled its atoms and then threw it back at full force. King Hannibal dodged with his speed and hurled a punch yet his fist went through. He was suddenly grabbed by a monkey from behind that bashed his head with his knuckles. Jack's hand digged its nails into the man's eyes and ripped it off.

The man roared in pain as he flew down and tried to smack the man down on the ground on its back, but Jack easily got off with miraculous speed. King Hannibal got up and had his eyes grew back but not with an electric sword stabbing into his back and electrified the man.

"N-no! This wasn't suppose to happen!" The king couldn't stand on his feet that he fell to his knees. "I-I-I shouldn't have lost this easily!"

"That's because I am a god and I cheated."

"What?!"

"I had everything planned the night you had Le Mime become a sacrificial tribute. I may be a god but I haven't been qualified as a god since I never did use my powers so I had to take the hardest routes in order to bring you down the easiest way in a short time because people are dying out there!" Jack stabbed the other sword through the man having the electricity increase. "I read about the Sapphire Dragon who turned out to be my uncle who contains vast knowledge he learned through a magic pond."

He continued. "So I asked him how to defeat you and Wuya even if it meant risking my life. I was told how and it turns out If a person were to die through suicide, they weren't allowed in the high heavens so I had you kill me through the best of means since I did murder Dromada."

By that sentence, King Hannibal knew who this was.

"Didn't realize I was a boy or that I have been sleeping with your adopted son who you would've tried to possess." He took out a third sword and stabbed the man right where all men would weep. "I got to meet the God Jermain, guardian of the bridge between life and death. I asked him to give me all the strength of a god for a price..." He walked over to Hannibal with a sad smile. "Go to the Plagues of Hell." He placed a hand on the man's head and threw him into a portal to hell for a very special treatment from Gigi, the devil.

Prince Chase then appeared. Jack had stopped the soldiers from fighting after he dropped the car he worked so hard for by using a spell. Just one spell and a war was stopped before he literally threw Hannibal to hell and Wuya was also dragged there.

"Jack!" The knight took Jack into his arms and kissed him deeply. Arms wrapped around him so dearly as tears fell down.

"I missed you too. Did you bring the locket?"

"Yes." Chase took out the locket from around his neck and held it in his hand. "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch." Jack placed his palm on the locket and then opened it. A wave of light surrounded them and everything is rebuilt as if nothing has ever happened. Lives of soldiers who were good at heart came back to life. "I just healed the wounds of the war. Now all we need is a new ruler to take place."

Prince Chase stared at him suspiciously because the god's tone of voice was distant. "Jack, how were you able to do this?" He asked as he closed the locket.

"I needed to end this war fast and heal its damages just in case someone I cared for died."

"Raimundo is still alive." Prince Chase reassured him.

Jack nodded gladly. "I wanted to make sure."

The knight then questioned, "You couldn't have gotten these powers without a price." His hands touched Jack's cheeks.

"King Hannibal would have sucked Queen Wuya dry of her powers making him twice as powerful as a god and then take over your body. Maggie told me." He placed his hands on Chase. "I was only given a five minutes to say good bye. I still have time left and I don't know what to say."

"Then tell me about your dream. How you rather have everything be?"

Then Jack told him his dream while they sat against a wall. Him sitting on Chases lap with his head on his should. The prince's arms wrapped around his body. He told him his dream that his parents didn't die. Instead he was still living on that mountain with his parents with friends like Omi and the others. He would've still been an inventor and make the weirdest things, and if they were truly fateful lovers, then they'd meet, fall in love and live til their dying days if they ever did reach them.

When the last few seconds were ticking away, Jack told Chase, "Please tell everyone I love them."

"I will." Chase promised.

Jack caressed his cheek lovingly. His final tear slid down his cheek. "I love you Chase."

"I love you Jack." Chase kissed him until life was taken.

Rai showed himself who was hiding in the shadows. Prince Chase carried the lifeless Jack in his arms. "So what are you going to do?" The robin questioned.

"Give you the title of king. Take my sword." Rai did and it suddenly became a crown. "Everyone of the Heylin Kingdom is aware of what this crown is and I am sure that all Beau Monde knows who you are."

"Some of Beau Monde's people will not be kind since I did fight for your side."

"Let the people speak for themselves. You are a bright and strong warrior, Raimundo. One of the best and surely nothing like the best ones who would disappoint me in the end. You'll be a great king."

"A king of many other kings or queens. I won't rule alone."

"That why I trust the position to you."

"Thank you." Rai then stabbed the man with his dagger right in the heart. Chase fell to the floor dead with Jack still in his arms. "Live forever in a beautiful dream."

The End

A/N: It's finally the end! And the wand thing isn't really targeted at Harry Potter. Never truly watched a movie or read a book. But MD Jack prefers machinery over magic sticks. Now Lady Gaga is in my head.

Okay to explain:

1) Why didn't they just killed Queen Wuya and King Hannibal to prevent the war?

A. They are both very powerful Sorcerer and Sorceress. More so than Prince Chase. Queen Wuya is capable of manipulating an entire nation at once and King Hannibal didn't need to manipulate since he already has everyone under his command true acceptance or fear.

2) Why didn't he have the professor teleport him to his destination?

A. Teleportation is tricky since you need to know the exact spot you'd teleport to and the professor hadn't been to Beau Monde.

3) Why does it all depend on Jack to do something wrong when they could just start a war?

A. As it had been explained, Queen Wuya wanted King Hannibal to make the first move so he would come to her domain and the shit you've just read happened.

4) The car actually being used as a plane?

A. To be honest the car was actually unnecessary because he could've got there using the other shen gong wu but it's Jack. He likes using what he created by pure science.

5) Why I had to kill Jack and have Rai kill Chase?

A. Because I couldn't kill Jack in Little Siren so I'm not wussying this out. I'm a writer, all writers eventually have someone important killed.

6) Where does the person go after suicide?

A. Instead they are reborn through another womb in order to claim a rightful or tragic death that wasn't by their hands. There is the High Heavens and the Plagues of Hell where it is a person of itself. In the Plagued Hell, people can be reincarnated after learning from their mistakes and try to go pass the good deed tests or make it their home since some would stubbornly go against changing their person. If stubborn, then you're removed to the good teaching room where you are tortured with guilt and/or annoying teachings of love.

7) If Jack is half dragon, then is he actually related to Chase?

A. There's a possibility but Chase was an orphan so the origins of his parents is a mystery. Even if they were, they'd be far-far relatives.

8) What happened to Ashley?

A. She abandoned the place for her own safety when she knew her mother was failing.

9) Why the price of god's powers so high?

A. With power comes a price and Jack wasn't asking for just anything. He was asking for powers that could stop a war without having to use physical contact with the thousands of soldiers and then using the locket's full potential which other gods can't do without becoming a part of the problem which is why they don't do anything. Jermaine has been the keeper of these sacred powers since he's trustworthy than anyone you'd ever meet.

Ask me questions if liked! I'm going to take a break from Chack.


	26. Self satisfaction

A/N: Again I am not smitten with Evil Jack. I am sorry. Unlike other creative Jack writers out there who embraces that side of him, I can't. I'm still or may never be comfortable full out Evil Jack.

Doing this at two in the morning and this story is when Jack is trapped in the Yin Yang World with his opposite.

Good Jack has more humanity in him in this story.

Warning: Jack Incest

Self Satisfaction

Evil Jack was walking through the cloudy roads. He was stuck in this world without either yoyos because Chase has the yin, and the monks had the yang and both left them here to listen to the nonstop blabber from his good side.

"SHUT UP!" He finally told Good Jack. The good one shut his lips. The evil one sighed in relief and then pointed at him, "I want you to stay like that forever! Kapeesh?" Good Jack nodded. "Good!" They continued walking through the endless world.

The evil Jack knew it was hopeless unless someone from either sides came in here but that could take years and you never age, go hungry, or need to do anything to survive in this world. It was a complete world of solitude.

The thing evil Jack appreciated about himself is that he knew how to adapt to this solitude of nothing since he's been alone for a majority of his life time.

Besides, in this world, you could go anywhere. Jack already had plans on how to build a new place for him and a place to lock up his good side in a sound concealment room hoping he'd just die in there.

"Jack."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Evil Jack yelled at his good side again.

His good side shutting his lips again yet opened it. "I was just going to ask when is tea time."

"Never! You and your stupid tea! We're not even British for Christ sakes!"

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

"Yes you are."

"Fine!" He pointed an accusing finger at the other. "You are making me angry! Always going around being an annoying goody two shoes! Oh look at me! Oh look at me! I'm being such a good boy! Maybe I'll get a gold star! Stop it! Nobody gives a fuck if you're good. In fact everyone rather prefer me being evil than me being you!"

There was silence. Evil Jack continued walking but Good Jack stayed. "I understand."

"What was that?"

Good Jack took a deep breath. "I said I understand. You're angry but also scared and I am, too, but we show it differently. You became evil because you wanted people to finally respect you out of fear. Because you believe they all deserve to be hurt the way you were. But I don't believe in that. I became good because I wanted people to appreciate my existence. Not fear it. I don't want people to suffer depression like we have."

"What bullshit are you talking about now?"

Good Jack clenched his fists. "I'm talking about how you always try to hide your pain! I hate myself for doing that, but I hate you even more because you're living proof of it! I'm sorry but I hate you being here as much as you hate me being here! But at least I accept the truth!"

Evil Jack sneered at him. "You accept the truth? HA! You're even more of a fake than I am!"

"No I am not!" Good Jack roared. "Kind people are not fake! There are those who will deceive you, but there are those who genuinely wants others to not be hurt! You got to rule the world once, but you were never happy! You just felt more alone than before! Yet you still act evil because you don't know how to be an actual kind human being without trying!"

_*Slap!*_ Good Jack stopped when his evil self just bitch slapped him.

"How fucking dare you?!"

"How fucking dare I!" Good Jack retorted in tears. "I'm doing this because I care! Because I know you need a fucking damn reminder that you're not a failure. That you can try at being good!"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! I'm not listening!" The childish evil one covered his ears while being repetitive

"Jack!"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!"

"JACK!" Good Jack grabbed his arms and held the evil one down. "Listen! You don't have to be like me, but please stop hurting yourself! Stop trying to be something you're not! You don't have to be completely good or evil!" The good one hugged his evil self. "You don't need to hurt others or prove to others. Just please love yourself and embrace it!" Tears coated the evil one's shoulder.

Evil Jack became teary too because his good self was right. Yet he did not embrace him. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

Good Jack leaned back to face him. A warm hand on his evil cheek. "I am trying but I need your help."

"How?"

"If we love each other, then we can learn to love ourselves. It must start somewhere right?" Good Jack kissed his evil self. Suddenly their clothes flew away into air. And the makeup, the products in their hair everything but the true form of their naked bodies were shown.

"What's happening?" Evil Jack asked frightened as Good Jack pushed him down.

"The Yin Yang world is showing our true physical form." Both Jacks were of clear pale skin, white hair from head to toe, and eyes bright and red. Good Jack kissed him again gently. "Don't be afraid."

"But I don't know what to do."

"It's alright. Just reveal your true colors." Good Jack tipped his chin up. "Kiss me with your anger."

Evil Jack understood and unleashed his anger on a violent kiss on his good self. They were suddenly on a bed out of nowhere. Must've been formed by the clouds but none of the Jack's cared.

Evil Jack licked his good self's neck and then bit it hard. Good Jack gasped by the pain, but Evil Jack did not make him bleed. The teen kissed down his torso, sucking on his nipples before licking downward to the belly button to be played with his tongue.

"Wait, Jack!" His good self called out.

"No!" His evil self growled. "Everyone has always been telling me what to do! Always taking advantage of me! And then abandoning me in the end! Not you! You wanted this so we're doing it!"

"But you let them do it."

"SHUT UP!" He punched a hole in the bed. Evil Jack suddenly had large fangs and demonic red eyes.

Yet Good Jack was not afraid. He reached out his arms to caress the male's shoulder up to his cheeks. "It's alright. I understand. I'm sorry." The evil one removed his fist from the headboard and then dropped himself on his good self.

"It's not like I wanted them to. I just had nothing else better to do alright." He told him.

"It's hard when no one gives you a sense of responsibility or an idea. Nobody has ever tried to comfort us through kindness we hear in fairy tales."

"Then it's kinda pathetic that I'm getting it from myself. An annoying one at that."

"Oh Jack. Just shut up and kiss me." The evil one kissed him again but more passionately. The anger he once felt being diminished suddenly. He touched, licked and stared at the body in different angles. Having his tongue lick his own hole that looked needy to be fucked.

"I didn't know my body was this slutty." He licked his own penis to see it in a different view and admire the length it was.

"Ah... Nng!...Mmh!...Ah! Jack, I can't take it anymore! Put it in me!" His good self pleaded.

"Don't forget that you're the one who told me to."

"I'll never forget! Please make love to us!"

Evil Jack penetrated his good self to be immersed in incredible heat and tightness that he couldn't control himself from thrusting into that willing hole. Good Jack cried with pleasure of being thoroughly fucked by himself. Appreciating and loving his own size.

The evil one had his good self in so many different positions that they felt like they were going to melt into each other.

"It feels so good!" Now they were in a sideways position where Evil Jack had his Good Jack's leg up to allow easing access into the hot wet hole filled with his cum.

"We might stay like this forever! I don't mind!" He closed his eye shut as he sped up.

"No! Wait!" Both Jacks came.

Evil Jack then had him in missionary style. Good Jack clenching the sheets and blushing that he just couldn't get enough of this.

Yet they did reach their peak eventually that they lay on mattress of clouds. Good Jack was cuddling with his evil self. At first Evil Jack refused but eventually they settled with the good one on his evil's chest. The evil one caressing the good one's head. A show of affection.

"This love you keep saying. What do you mean by that?"

"Like I meant. Love is wanting the best for others and I want the best for you Jack!"

"But this is ourselves. Us as one Jack."

"Then what I meant is self satisfaction. Just be satisfied with yourself anyway you like."

"So what we did was not love but self satisfaction?"

"No! What we did was love?! But as one it's self satisfaction!"

"Tha-"

"If you say it's not love then I will never let you touch me again!"

"Whoa! Where did this attitude come from?" Evil Jack was surprised.

Good Jack startled himself as well. "I guess when we have sex, a bit of each other went into one another."

"If I remember correctly, I was doing the fucking and I am still totally evil!"

"But you pet me and feel much better because you're feeling a better sense of yourself." Good Jack smirked up at him.

Evil Jack blushed looking away. "Hell no! I just-" He was kissed silent.

"It's a good thing isn't it. Being a mixture of both light and dark. It becomes troublesome at first but you understand that you're not perfect yet find a comfort in that. Plus we don't feel so lonely right?"

"Hm? It's pretty pathetic."

"But unique." Good Jack told him happily. "Let's keep sharing." The good one straddled the male's hips.

"I thought the evil one is suppose to be more slutty."

"Sex isn't a vile thing as long as it's just the two of us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bwuhahahahaha! I won again Xiaolin losers!" Jack had won another random shen gong wu.

"Seriously Jack?! You don't want to rule the world anymore! Why do you still keep doing this?!" Kimiko questioned angrily.

"The answer is obvious moron: Self Satisfaction! See ya later losers!" Jack whistled a happy tone as he was going back to the lab.

The monks were seriously frustrated but somewhat glad because they are capable of just getting the shen gong wu and Jack doesn't get angry about it or steals it back.

But this time the shen gong wu wasn't in Jack's usual lab so they looked for it to find Jack's room. They peeked in inside to find Jack fucking himself into the mattress in a doggy style.

"Oh Jack! More! More!" His good self cried out.

Evil Jack smirked. "I fucking love myself." And then thrusted harder and deeper to make his good self cry out louder.

The Xiaolin monks agreed to never speak of this again while Chase Young had recorded the two Jacks and stopped getting nosebleeds after a while.

The End

A/N:

From what I understand of the difference between the two:

1) Evil Jack: Easily Frightened, acts like an idiot, only cares for himself, sees himself as a failure for trying so turns to the easier things like being a villain.

2) Good Jack: Brave, thinks fast in deadly situations, cares about others a lot, sees himself as capable of getting the best results through trying despite the hardest achievements.

3) Both: They're optimistic and males so either way these guys always try to look into the better of things despite the odds which can be good but also very depressing. And they have similar brains so Evil Jack is capable of being a very gifted powerful person but hasn't meant anyone to give him that middle ground like the Xiaolin monks who are questionably good or evil.

They are considered good but the way they do it is questionable. But sometimes heroes aren't suppose to be so honorable and noble when it means saving other lives.

Yet, Jack now just does showdowns for self satisfaction and gets off on it. Literally.


	27. Sex

A/N: I wish one of you would just tell me I suck because I can't embrace evil Jack. T_T Here comes another fic.

Like seriously, I need some tough love!

Pairing: OmixJack, Anti Chack (I'm not against it but it comes with the story)

Sex

Jack wanted to be evil because the world was unfair to him, and he wanted everyone to feel his misery. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was better than them even through the nastiest tricks because it was easier, and his grandmother supported him.

It proved to be a lonely road, and he tried other ways to improve himself. He did and it proved to be more of a pain in the ass than being evil. Being lonely did just come with a dull ache while being irritated and angry and frightened and pressured in trying to change into a decent person has proven to be difficult for him.

He'd never turn to the side of good! Well, not always, unless some other douche took control of the world instead of him or some ass hole used the Yin yoyo on him.

There was also another reason. Chase Young. The man had actually accepted him as a...fuck buddy. The man was evil so commitment was never on the table, and he was bisexual so he craved other things in a person that he couldn't or wouldn't provide. He's a guy and he's damn proud of it!

Sleeping with Chase should be a great opportunity for Jack to be closer to him, but then he gets those _feelings_. And those feelings weren't allowed around Chase which hurt Jack more than just a dull ache. It was like a dull knife stabbed him. Just a little but still very painful.

The worst part is whenever Jack walks in on Chase with another woman, especially Wuya or Katnappe, and the man just smirks at him because he knew he's hurting him on purpose. It left the teen feeling more helpless and less of a person because a person has value. Jack felt like he was worth nothing more than just a toy.

"Jack Spicer, please unhand that shen gong wu!" Omi who was a teen shouted with a pointing finger.

Jack looked like he thought about it. "Hm? Yeah no. Bye Xiaolin losers!"

"We can't let him get away!" Rai cried and was about to use his Sword of the Storm, but Jack pressed a button that had the cave they were in explode and collapse to rubble leaving the Xiaolin warriors unable to capture him, and was left to plan their escape.

Jack went over to Chase's lair to find the man meditating. "Hey Chase! I got that shen gong wu! You wouldn't believe the loo-"

"Very nice Spicer. Leave it over there and leave." The man told him without even looking at him.

"Oh. Okay." He put the shen gong wu where Chase wanted it. "So Chase I was wondering-"

"No Jack. I told you to leave."

The twenty-one year old felt rejected but this was nothing new. "Alright then. We'll talk next time! Bye Chase!"

He flew all the way back home deeply disappointed. He entered his lab to strip out of his jacket until something jumped at him on top of his table. "AAAAH!" He screeched like a woman.

"Jack Spicer, I am here for our sunday ice cream!" Omi reminded him with glee of an eight year old.

"It's been over eight years and he still doesn't know how to knock on a door." Jack mumbled as he got off the floor. "What do you want cheese ball?! If you're here for the shen gong wu, it's at Chase's place."

"I know but the shen gong wu wasn't of true importance so I thought we could have ice cream today." The sixteen year old gave him a sweet smile.

Omi had hit puberty at the age of fourteen which made him taller than Jack and lose all the baby fat. Jack also hit puberty and lost all his baby fat which made him sexy but for someone who actually works out, Omi was irresistible. Even Chase tried to seduce him but Omi's innocence and strong technique had made it hard for the dragon unless he turned to rape but even Chase had morals.

"No. I'm busy Omi." Jack denied.

"Then maybe we can have ice cream tomorrow if another shen gong wu doesn't activate."

"Busy that day to."

"Then the next day."

"No."

"Then the next day after that."

"No."

"Then the next day after that."

"No."

"Then the next day after that."

"No."

"Then the-"

"Why can't you get that I don't want to hang out with you!" Jack shouted angrily at the tall monk. Omi frowned as he was hurt which made Jack feel like the bad guy. He sighed. "I'm just having a bad day."

"Why? You were victorious." The teen was bewildered.

"Yeah, well, victory can be bitter too."

"How?"

Jack could be honest with him but he still saw Omi as that eight year old he met eight years ago. He put a hand on the male's shoulder. "You'll understand when you're older."

"That is what everyone tells me, but I think I am old enough to understand. I also get these weird feelings inside me. Especially when I'm around you." The monk blushed slightly.

Now that made Jack smile that he felt like laughing. Omi was probably just feeling his teenage hormones. Nothing special. "You know what. Let's go get ice cream."

Omi immediately lit up. "Are you sure? You said that you were busy."

"I lied. It's what I do. Come on."

The two went to Baskin Robins and then took a walk outside to talk and laugh. They went to an amusement park and enjoyed almost all the rides. Omi pulled them into a photo booth to have their pictures taken. He actually does this every time there is one. Jack made sure they only took it one time, and reason with Omi to not enter every photo booth.

It was a fun day for Jack until night rose and Omi followed him home to the front of his door. The albino turned around with a smile. "Today was fun."

"It definitely is. I wish it didn't end."

Jack snorted. "You should say that when you get a girlfriend."

"But I already do have a girlfriend. Kimiko. She's a girl and a friend."

"Not what I meant cheese ball. I meant a girl who you like more than a friend. The one you'd like to kiss back."

"Oh but I cannot kiss. That is against my vow to celibacy."

"Do you even know what celibacy is?"

"Yes! Master Fung told me that it was restraining greedy desire to kiss another person or love a person's body that you'd touch it inappropriately of their lower regions from the thighs to their waist because it is disrespectful. Unless you are in battle. You may strike there. Just do not linger."

"Wow, the guy really knows how to get around the subject." Jack was impressed.

Yet Omi blushed. "Jack Spicer, we've known each other for a long time, and I understand that you still see me as that kid back then, but I'm not a kid anymore."

Jack knew he'd hear that one day or one night. "I know, but I don't want to be the one to tell you all the adult stuff. We're not even friends."

The monk looked at him with surprise for a second and then looked down with realization. He smiled. "I believe the phrase people use is 'Business or Pleasure'. We are not friends in business, but can we be friends in pleasure?"

The phrase was a bit awkward, but the evil boy genius liked that for some reason. "Yeah, sure! But you better remember that! When there's a shen gong wu activated, I won't hesitate to kick your ass and steal it!"

"I never expect anything less from the slimiest and most foulest villain of them all." Omi subconsciencely took a step forward looking down at the white male.

"Awe! You're too kind!"

There was silence as the two stare at each other. Omi inched closer but then took two steps back. "I must go! My friends must be worried about me! Good Night Jack Spicer!" He ran away.

Jack stared at him and then smacked his forehead. He walked into his house to go to bed. Yet sleep felt far away for him. Including Omi. The monk has been inching closer and closer to him as the years went by and Jack noticed but only thought it was because Omi was compelled to have him be in the side of good.

Several times the monk asked him to as a kid but it randomly stopped that Jack can't remember when he stopped asking.

When the evil genius was close to falling asleep, he felt a hand slither up his shirt. It was Chase Young. "Had a fun date with Omi?" He asked as his other hand slither up the night shirt. The dragon's hands were cold against Jack's skin but made him flush with heat.

"It wasn't a date." Jack responded and then squeaked when his nipple was pinched. He felt a tongue slide up his neck, and that was all they said before the dragon took him that night.

The sex was amazing as usual, but it lacked something that made Jack completely empty when it was over. He was a romantic who watched soap operas and chick flicks. Go ahead and laugh, but like all those other girls, he wanted to feel that special something even after it's done.

"See ya later Xiaolin dorks!" Jack had the shen gong wu in hand.

"Omi stop him!" Rai ordered.

The monk jumped up and kicked Jack up on the jaw having him unhand it. Omi caught it giving it to his leader. The mechanic held his jaw as he got teary from the pain of his lip bleeding.

"Ha! How'd ya like that?"

Jack muffled for his jack bots to attack whom were defeatedly easily. The Xiaolin warriors left in victory this time.

The evil genius collected his scrap metal and then went back to his mansion to check the tear of his lip. It looked like he needed it to be stitched up.

"Jack Spicer?" Omi said from outside his bathroom. Jack was really not in the mood to see him, but the monk entered the bathroom like it was the most natural thing to do. "There you are!" He frowned. "Did I do that?"

"Of course idiot." Jack snapped bitterly.

Omi held his face. "It's bad. Wait." He reached on hand to the faucet letting water run and then bending a bit of the water to rest on Jack's torn lip which soothingly healed it. The monk embraced him.

"Hey!"

"I am so sorry Jack Spicer. I was doing my duty as your enemy, but as a friend, I do not wish to hurt you so badly."

Jack felt his heart rush from the male's stupid kindness. The male awkwardly patted him on the back. "It's okay. You healed it already. It's not the worst you guys gave me. There was that time hot water go poured down my face. Or those many other times you guys or something else to hit me in the nuts. Or hey, you guys left me to fall down a water fall."

"And there were times you, Jack Spicer, had Chase's tigers hurt us. The other time you left us to die at the Atlantic city or the other time you actually got to rule the world when I was absent. Even the time you helped Hannibal create my fake parents."

"Okay! Okay! We're even but your the good guy. You have to deal with my shit."

"As you have to deal with our poos as well."

"I'm starting to think your doing that on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Omi smirked at him. "Am I pulling your arm?" He pulled his arm

Jack snorted. "Stop."

"Am I letting you up?" He hauled him up bridal style.

"Omi."

"Or am I tripping you in?" He began wobbling out of the bathroom and then landing on the bed.

"It's tripping you out! Where do you learn your slang?"

"The book of slangs." Omi answered honestly like he found a book of women for Kimiko.

"Have you ever tried the internet?"

"I have, and it's interesting how easy it is to gain one knowledge from such a mystical source." Omi sat up with Jack still in his arms.

"It's technological. Not mystical."

"That too." The monk then realized small bruises on Jack's neck. "Did I cause this too?" He touched the male's neck. Jack immediately took his hand away, and got off.

"No! I mean, it's allergies! It'll heal on its own!" He then grabbed his hand. "Let's go have ice cream! I'll make you a Sunday!"

"Ooh! Yes! Can mine have sprinkles?"

"Yeah! Whatever!" Jack thought that he was in the clear, but Omi wasn't letting it go easily.

The two had ice cream, and talked about anything on their mind except for the mysterious bruises on his neck. Omi wanted to check the rest of his body, but knew that it might offend Jack Spicer and make him end the relationship.

Back at the temple, Omi found Kimiko using her new Ipad against a tree. "Hey Omi. What's wrong?" The woman was very beautiful. She had also hit puberty which gave her an impressive rack, slender body, flawless fair skin and her silky black hair grew to her waist with bangs. Her blue eyes twinkling which was given from her foreign mother

Omi sat next to her. "You and Raimundo are in a relationship correct?"

The woman blushed. "Well, yeah. Why? Are you interested in someone?"

"I don't know. Every time I think of this person, my stomach starts to feel funny. I knew this person since I was young, and I always felt a need to attach myself to this person because I wanted to help him."

"Him?"

"I mean-"

Kimiko smiled. "It's alright Omi." She placed a caring hand on his knee. "Go on."

Omi felt reassured so continued, "I thought it was my instincts as a Xiaolin warrior to help those find the good in themselves, but now that I'm older, I recognize those feelings as something more. I just want to be with him every day. I want to kiss him so badly that my heart ache."

"Oh Omi."

"I tried mediating. I tried everything to soothe this ache, but no matter how hard I try, it just takes one look at him to turn all my hard work to not. Even if he is the enemy, I still want to reach out to him. I made my vow as a monk to never let myself get attach like this, but it hurts more when I try to avoid or ignore them. Especially when I know he is in love with someone else." Omi cuddled himself.

Kimiko took him into a hug. "Have you tried telling him your feelings?"

"I fear he will not feel the same."

"That's crazy. Your Omi. The Xiaolin Warrior of water, and the cutest baldest monk around."

"I really am bald." They laughed. "I don't want to let him go. I won't betray myself or any of you like I did once, so I'm not sure if I am worthy of his love."

"I'm not even sure if he's worthy of your love. He'd just have to love the real you to show that he is worthy."

"And how am I to show that I am worthy?"

"Accept who he is back. You can both change for the relationship. Just don't be dramatic about it." Kimiko adviced looking down at the male she's cuddling. Omi's taller but how they're positioned makes it different.

"Thank you Kimiko. I'm happy to have you here."

"Me too Omi. Now let's go eat lunch."

Omi felt like he should be honest with Jack about his feelings, but it was easier said than done when they'd meet without shen gon wu involved. They'd talk, watch shows on tv on the couch, eat ice cream, go to tourist attractions, and Omi would even teach him a little self defense while Jack taught him a bit about mechanics.

It has proven difficult to teach the other but it was something to do. At some point, Omi came regularly each day. The reason was because he wanted to gain the confidence. Yet it seemed to shut down when he'd see the bruises and bite marks on Jack's body which he cures with his abilities.

His hands millimeters away from the male's skin. Especially the bruising of the hips. Jack felt uncomfortable of having Omi doing this unsure if the male knew why he was like this sometimes. Yet Omi who did know didn't show that he did because he knew he'd just go mad with jealousy and it might ruin their _friendship in pleasure_.

The days continued with shen gong wu battling as enemies, ice cream as friends and those intimate moments of silence when they felt pulled to each other, but as usual Omi pulls away.

The monk then pulled Jack into a tango lessons room. The evil genius actually haven't had this kind of dance lessons for some reason his mother wouldn't tell him. It had something to do with the instructor's advice that she was given. The woman bitch slapped him, and then left never coming back.

They partnered up and then was given steps to follow. Jack knew that he was playing the part of the woman so followed the woman part. Everything went smoothly. _Very intimately_. Jack heard that it was hard, but everything seemed to be natural since he has been given other types of dancing classes from his mother.

They took more tango classes together, and danced with other people with a few mistakes, but with each other, it was like they were in sync. When to turn. When to pick up. When to let go. When to dip.

"Wow, you two are really quite the couple." Their instructor stated.

"Oh no, we are not a couple. We are just friends." Omi corrected him.

"So that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Well, how do I say this? Tango is like a conversation done through dancing just like music such as jazz. It draws you in, charms you, abuses you and then let's you go or traps you forever. With the others, you seem dull or stiff. But with each other, you're open and enchanted by each other's presence that everything in the room is forgotten. But there's still something missing."

"What'dya mean old man?" Jack wasn't much for respect, but he was tolerable since he was paying for the lessons.

"It lacks the sexual drive I can see you both crave for. There are those who do show their sexual experience or imitates others. You," He pointed at Jack. "Have sexual experience, but the one you are having is making you unhappy, and you," He pointed at Omi, "Have no sexual experience at all. Yet you crave for it but something's holding you back. It's not my business to say, but I'd like to give you a project by creating a tango of your own together, and show once you've found what is missing."

After that, the two were heading over to Jack's house in his jet. "Can you believe that guy? No wonder my mom didn't want me to take lessons."

"But he is an expert, and we should respect his wisdom."

"Wisdom! Shmisdom! He just told us to have sex!"

"He wasn't wrong about me. What about you? Are you happy with the person you are with Jack Spicer?" Omi questioned, and Jack stared at him. "Uhm, Jack Spicer, we passed your house."

The evil genius stopped his jet and then swiftly turned it around. "Sorry, and why are you asking me that? It was just some stupid old man, and we don't have to do the stupid project!"

"But I'd like to try. It makes me very happy to dance with you."

"Uhm...yeah, I'd like that too, but we're not talking about my sex life."

"I wish not to disturb your sex life, but if anything happens, don't hesitate to call me Jack Spicer."

"Sure, whatever."

Then that night, Chase took him that night. The male came that night but that rush afterwards crashed down immediately. The man's hands actually disgusted him. Everything made him want to puke.

The dragon was considerate during sex but before and afterwards was different. Even if the man was considerate during the sex, it was just because it made things hotter for him. Evil was evil, but these nights, what the old man said, he wasn't happy with any of this.

So that night he called for Omi who came to him. "Jack Spicer, is everything alright?!"

"I'm fine! Just come over here!" He shouted from his bed.

"Oh." Omi walked over to him. The evil genius pulled him into the bed snuggling up to him. Jack took in warmth and strong body which relieved Jack of his depressing mood. "Jack Spicer?"

"Shut up. Just stay here until I fall asleep."

So Omi stayed there, but didn't leave. He held Jack as he slept falling asleep himself. The next morning, Jack woke up to find Omi next to him with a happy smile. "Good morning Jack Spicer. Had a good night sleep?"

Jack yawned. "Yeah. What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were still asleep Jack Spicer, and I fell asleep also. I may leave if you wish."

"No. Stay longer." He held Omi closely. Loving the strong chest. "I'll make you breakfast for the trouble."

"Thank you Jack Spicer."

"Whatever."

The two had a wonderful breakfast where Omi praised Jack's cooking skills before leaving. The monk gave him a hug when he actually wanted to give a kiss. Jack was sure he was going to kiss him, but he left.

Once Omi turned up at the temple, Raimundo smirked at him. "And where have you been all night?"

The monk smirked back. "I was meeting a friend."

"A friend. Yeah, I get ya buddy." The leader nudged his arm with an elbow.

"Leave him alone Rai." Kimiko scolded him.

"Omi," Master Fung stated. "Can I speak with you privately?"

"Ooh, looks like somebody's in trouble." Clay smacked Rai on the back of his head.

The two entered a private room where Master Fung sat down criss cross and Omi sat on his knees in front of him. "Omi, where were you last night?"

"I was at Jack Spicer's place because he called for me. I promise nothing happened!"

"It's alright young monk. What is it that troubles you?" Mast Fung questioned straight forwardly.

Omi found no honorable point of lying to him. "I am in love Master Fung. And I lust for Jack Spicer. I made my vow to celibacy, so we are only enemies in business, but just friends in pleasure. Even if I say that, I tried to subdue these feelings no matter how painful, but he's with Chase Young, and he's not happy. I can't leave him alone in unhappiness."

"Have you tried reasoning with the conflict at hand?"

"It is not of my business of who they lay with. Chase Young is not loyal at any means. Just uses Jack as a convenience." Omi clenched the fabric of his pants.

"I see. It really is a troubling turn of events when you fall in love. But remember Omi that love and lust are not the same thing. Love is when wish to give and sacrifice the best you can for the best person you chose. In this case, Jack Spicer gives makes you want to give as much as you can in order for something in return. What is it that you wish for Omi?"

"I...I want to mean something to him. At first it was to turn good just because of me, but now, I accept the fact that he wants to be evil, but I won't accept him leaving me astray from his life. Neither will I join the side of evil again."

"Does Jack want you to join the side of evil?"

"No. He never proposed anything."

"And why do you lust for him?"

"I just do." Omi blushed. "The more I hold him, the more I want to kiss him. To make him mine. You can't own a person, but to own a part of him that no one is allowed to have. I..."

"Is Jack Spicer in love with you too?"

"I don't know."

"Is that so. Omi, a lot of people have given up a part of who they are in order to have something or someone to attain." The man stood and walked up to him. Omi looked up to him. "From this day forward, you're vow of celibacy is no longer recognized as are of the others who only vowed to fight for the side of good as a Xiaolin warrior."

"Master Fung?"

The man smiled down at him, and then left. He opened slid the door open to reveal the other three monks and Dojo listening in.

"Way to go Omi!" Kimiko cheered.

"Yeah." Raimundo and Clay were a bit uncomfortable by this, but they weren't going to go homophobe on him.

"Nice, but remember to not come back smelling like banana pudding or monkey alright." Dojo, who had an open mind for living over a thousand years, said.

Omi hugged all of them, and then hugged Master Fung. "Thank you, Master Fung." The monk went off to Spicer's.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Raimundo questioned.

"The heart goes in different directions. The road of celibacy was to find one's self, and Omi has stayed loyal to who he truly is. Let us hope that he stays that way or all is lost."

"You do realize you gave him permission to have sex."

"Do you want me to take away your right?"

"No thank you!"

Master Fung can recommit you as a virgin when he wants to.

Omi got all the way to Spicer's place to jump right in front of him in his lab. Jack shrieked having his metal parts fly to the sky. The monk quickly grabbed them, and then set them on the table. "Jack Spicer!" He grabbed the male by the arms with excitement. "I..." Omi thought he should confess, but this didn't feel like the right time. There was still something missing. "Master Fung gave me permission to spend as much time here so we could make our tango!"

Jack was a bit shocked at first until he heard Omi say what he wanted to do. At first it looked like the teen was going to finally kiss him, but another false assumption. "Can we do that later? I need to build my robots to beat your Xiaolin ass."

"Of course! I'll wait in the living room!" Omi ran off and sat on the couch frowning. He didn't understand why it wasn't the opportune moment to confess.

Later, Jack was ready to tango. "So how are we going to do this?" He asked.

"I believe I have a brilliant Jack Spicer. Keep eye contact with me please."

"Whatever you say baldy." Jack turned on the music and the two were immediately in position. The evil genius kept eye contact with the taller male. As the music played, Jack felt Omi's hand almost every where. It was like the teen had released something that heightened his own senses.

Jack just didn't want to let go of him, but Omi was playing hard to get. Flirt with him once, get too close, but then leave him to bite the dust. Jack wasn't going to let this happen, so turned the tables on the teen to understand that Jack don't takes anyone's bullshit.

Omi took the bait, and was now chasing Jack in this hands on tango. Legs entangled, hands caressing and eye contact resisting and asking for more. At the end, Jack was dipped down. All sweaty and breathless.

"Wow...can we do that again?" Jack asked.

"Of course Jack Spicer."

They tried again, but it was different. It got different each time. They tried recording it but then looking back, they knew something was missing from making it spectacular. Their project didn't have a deadline, but they thought it'd be best to show what they did have to the old man.

Kids weren't allowed to watch as they danced on the floor. Communicating through tango on a deeper level that left a few straight men question their life choices. They received a long loud applause for their dance.

The old man smiled at them, "You two really came a long way for a short time. I'm guessing someone got the courage." He was directing that at Omi who gave a guilty smile. "But you guys are just not quite there, and one of you know what obstacle is preventing you."

"Yes! Thank you oh wise one! Let us go Jack!" The monk pulled the evil genius out of the place leaving the man to shake his head in amusement.

"Hey! Hey! What was that about?!" Jack pulled his arm away.

"Nothing! Let us go get ice cream!" Omi pulled him again towards an ice cream shop.

"Hey!" Although the albino was irritated, he let the matter go. The teen was probably just freaking out about sex.

XXXXXXXXX

One rainy night for a shen gong wu at a coast, Chase tore Jack's helipack away from him. The evil genius fell to the rushing sea storm. "JACK!" Omi dived in to the waters.

"OMI!" Rai shouted for him. Kimiko pulled him back.

"He'll be fine. Focus on the shen gong wu." She reminded her leader.

Rai nodded and used his sword of the storm to grab the shen gong wu at the same time Chase did. There's vengeance to be taken.

Whilst Omi who had dived in, found Jack sinking deeper with blood trailing upward. He swam like a dolphin, and took out the tiger claws once he caught him. Omi got them in Jack's lab. The first place he could think of before placing the man on the table. Omi forced water through the faucet to heal the cut at Jack's head made from having his head clash against the rock.

The monk cut Jack's clothes off because he was freezing cold. Omi took his clothes off and bended the water away from both their bodies before transporting to the bedroom to be wrapped with the blanket for warmth.

Omi could feel his breath against his skin and his slow heart beat as well. The monk felt his heart race and pound against his rib cage because he was beyond worried of whether Jack was going to be well. He could suffer a coma for being hit in the head. For now, he just had to wait until tomorrow when Jack is warm to see how bad his injuries were.

The next afternoon, Jack woke up to find himself alone in his room and naked. He couldn't remember what happened previously. He thought about it as he went to the bathroom to do his business before exiting to find Omi entering the room naked.

The male couldn't remember properly but that sent a lot of signals. "JACK!" Omi hugged him. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"What are you talking about?" Was he banged that hard?

"You don't remember? A shen gong wu was activated last night, and Chase put you into the sea storm. I saved you and bought you here. Do you have amnesia because we can use the reversing mirror and the eagle scope to return you memories! I'll go get it right now."

"Wait! Omi! I don't have amnesia. I remember falling into the water but that's it."

"That's because the tide made you hit your head against a rock. You were suffering blood loss but I healed it immediately, and then slept with you naked in order to warm you up." Omi explained. "I can't believe Chase would do such a thing to someone he's making love to."

"We're not having sex." Jack corrected him.

"But I thought-"

"We did have sex but then I called it off. Chase tried to seduce me, but I wouldn't bite, so it's not a surprise that he did that. It's worse than the time he threw me at a dinosaur, so there's no chance that we're ever having sex again." Jack explained.

"When?"

"The first night I called you to sleep with me. I told him right after sex that we're not doing it again. It was hard because he made me get used to doing it a lot but I had a great distraction." Jack smirked at Omi.

The monk smiled back at him. "Are you tired? Do you want breakfast? Or lunch? Today, I'll do whatever you wish and you just relax."

"That sounds good." Jack leaned closer to the teen making the monk blush. "Whatever I wish?"

"Y-uh hum-Yes!" He responded nervously feeling Jack's hand slide down his abs.

"Kiss me then."

Omi was hesitant but he knew this was his only chance so took Jack by the lips. He embraced the evil genius into a deep kiss which led them onto the bed. Feeling a need to please him, he kissed down the male's chin, down to his chest letting his hand wonder around the male's body.

Jack hot by each kiss Omi gave to his body. The monk's hands giving him chills that Chase never gave him. He felt like a virgin that he was hardening in shameful pleasure. Omi looked at his hardened cock, and sucked on the foreskin. The albino arched his back in pleasure.

The teen licked the head thinking the taste was weird but not revolting. Seeing Jack's reaction, he eagerly licked him and tried sucking him. His tiger instincts kicking in, he pleasured the male like a natural. The man looked at the teen who leered at him with eyes serious for providing the pleasure that he came.

The evil genius was then kissed deeply again knowing they weren't finished. Jack was about to take the initiative but he felt something slick enter him. He gasped as he felt Omi finger him. "Ho-How do you know?"

"I searched on the internet, and also my tiger instincts. Your prostate must be right here." Omi pressed on the bud that made Jack moan. "More."

The warrior made sure to stretch his new lover and made it not as painful by sucking his cock in the same time. When he felt like it was ready, he turned Jack on his knees to make him comfortable for their first time.

Jack looked from in between his thighs to see Omi's cock hardened. His eyes widened by how fresh and big it looked. To know that no one else felt that cock inside them made the evil genius hornier.

The monk pushed his dick into the tight space feeling the pleasurable heat that the internet has been bragging about. He made sure to be gentle since it has been weeks since Jack had done this. "J-uh-Jack are you alright?"

The red head nodded. Omi wanted to make sure so pulled Jack up to be kissed and held Jack against him to see his reaction as he thrusted into the male slowly at first. Seeing that the man liked what he was doing, he got faster and harder. Letting the male handle himself on his hands as he thrusted deeper into him. He made sure to target the prostate with each thrust.

Jack was trembling by the mind blowing feels that he couldn't hold himself. He embraced a pillow as he screamed. Omi had him in different positions from front back, sideways until he came. They went into the shower afterwards where Jack got his chance to suck the cock that was no longer a virgin. Omi came on his face.

After all that, Jack was on the bed while Omi fetched him dinner. After eating, they snuggled on the bed. "So what is Master Fung going to think of this?"

"Oh, he knew and gave me permission ever since."

"Ever Since? Since when?"

"Weeks ago."

"WEEKS AGO! What stopped you from having sex? If I knew that sex would be like this, I would've forced you into my bed, permission or not!"

Omi smiled guiltily. "I wanted us to know each other better and I wasn't sure if you were still seeing Chase or not. I am not the type for affairs."

"You do know we were just fuck buddies right?"

"Yes, but..." Omi wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to say that he felt like it wasn't time yet. "I wanted your permission."

Jack looked at him doubtfully but accepted that answer. "My permission huh? Then I want to screw right now."

"Yes, but we need to finish that tango project now that I had the sex."

"We'll do that later." Jack pushed him down, and was taken into a world of orgasms. He thanked the lord for tiger instincts for making the monk a natural.

They finished their tango, and was performed in front of people which made a lot of straight men including Rai and Clay of their choices in life. Master Fung was just pleased that all went well.

Omi and Jack were still on opposite side, but they keep things professional on the battle ground. Although, Jack just gets the shen gong wu to make what happen in the bed room hotter, and Omi or his friends have no problem with that. Definitely Omi.


End file.
